Warriors Jaystar's Story
by looks at name tag
Summary: A story I found a while ago. There is a better summary inside so check that out instead of this little blurb. Rated T for safety and blood. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I found this story when cleaning out my drawers and I thought it would be fun to upload. Right now it's just the allegiances of ThunderClan and I edited some of the characters to match those of the books that have been recently released. I don't know how much I will upload with this story, but whenever I have some down time you will probably see new chapters in this story. I will try to incooperate what happens in the books with the story as long as it doesn't disrupt my own plotline. So yeah... please read and review.**

Warriors

Jaystar's story

Thunderclan

Leader Firestar: ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Leafpool: brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom

Berrynose: cream-colored tom

Hazeltail: small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker: gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf: black she-cat with green eyes

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern: light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices Foxpaw: reddish tabby tom

Icepaw: white she-cat

Queens Sorreltail: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brackenfur's kits: Jaykit (golden she-cat) and Stripekit (brown she-cat)

Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat and green eyes

Daisy: cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes), and Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running down her spine)

Elders Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

The moon was bright in the sky, staining the stone hollow silver with her light. The rain from sunhigh had not yet dried and its drops sparkled in the night, making the camp look as though a dozen stars were scattered on the Earth. The serene air of the earlier fiasco of Clan life was well deserved and as the breeze blew the calmness of the night around the lake, silence settled upon the world, comforting it like a mother does her kit.

The silence was broken by a ginger cat who padded out of his den, green eyes troubled by the day's events. His flame-colored pelt- that was stained dark silver in the moonlight- still bristled with horror as he remembered the falling kit and the broken body that had followed. His ears rang with the cries of a dozen cats and his nose still burned with the scent of blood. He opened his mouth- revealing rows of glimmering white teeth- and tasted the sweet greenleaf air.

The sound of footsteps brought the tom's attention to a nearby den and he watched a tabby cat appear. The she-cat's amber eyes found the tom and she padded towards him, her paws light on the ground. Sitting next to the tom, the she-cat brushed her light brown fur against his, comforting him without words, but- as she predicted- silence was not he wanted. The tom wanted to be reassured with words and when he spoke, the she-cat knew she was right.

"**How is Stripekit?" **The ginger tom asked.

"**Her wounds are many, but they are not deep. She is young and will recover quickly." **The tabby she-cat answered.

"**You are a truly gifted medicine cat, Leafpool. I'm sure that without your skills, Stripekit would have been lost." **Leafpool nodded, her amber eyes looking at the stars above. The tom followed her gaze and asked gently, **"Are you seeking out answers from StarClan?"**

"**In a way, Firestar," **Leafpool paused and admitted, **"I'm actually thinking about Jayfeather and wondering why he hasn't been in my dreams since his death." **Leafpool paused again and then turned her amber eyes on Firestar, worry swimming in them like fish in a stream. **"Do you think he blames me for his death? After all, I was the mentor and he was the apprentice. I can't help, but think that StarClan planned for me to die in the greencough epidemic." **

"**Leafpool," **Firestar hissed sharply, **"Don't you ever blame yourself for Jayfeather's death. He died saving his Clan from the sickness that claimed the lives of cats in other Clans. You used everything, but the power of StarClan to save Jayfeather's life and that's all he would have ever wanted. That's all I would have expected from one of my warriors."**

"**I guess so," **Leafpool sighed and then added, **"When I don't think about his death, though, I can't help, but think of his words."**

"**The prophecy?" **Firestar asked.

"'_**The strongest of two will save the Clan.'" **_Leafpool recited, hearing the words that she already knew so well. Since Jayfeather's death, the words had been buzzing in her ears like an annoying bee.

"**Do you think it might mean Stripekit?" **Firestar suggested,** "After all, she survived running off the edge of the hollow when grown warriors have joined StarClan because of our camp. She is also a pair of two."**

"**Yes, but what about Jaykit," **Leafpool countered, thinking of Stripekit's sister who had been named for Jayfeather, **"We don't know if she is the strongest, but I think it might be Stripekit. The prophecy defiantly circles around one of the two kits, though."**

"**Then we agree?" **Firestar asked.

"**For now." **Leafpool said with a nod and then with a respectful dip of the head to Firestar, she went back to her den to check on Stripekit.

Unknown to Firestar and Leafpool on the other side of the camp, Jaykit twitched in her sleep, missing the warmth of Stripekit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey…" Jaykit was jolted out of her dream as Firestar's familiar call filled the camp's air. Blinking her dark gray eyes open, Jaykit heard the sharing of tongues conversations start to die down as the ThunderClan cats began to head to Highledge. Jaykit stretched and gave a loud yawn, revealing rows of sharp white teeth. Jaykit looked around the familiar den and saw that her sister- Stripekit- was still asleep, her brown ear twitching as she snored.

Jaykit looked fondly at Stripekit, remembering the day she had almost lost her sister. When Brambleclaw- the Clan deputy- had called for patrol, Stripekit had snuck after them despite Jaykit's protests. When Brambleclaw had caught her, Stripekit raced back to camp, accidently falling over the edge of the stone hallow. What would have resulted in death only bruised and cut Stripekit. Jaykit purred as she realized she had such a strong cat as her sister. Leafpool- the Clan medicine cat- had had Stripekit back up and no time. Now a moon later, Jaykit was watching Stripekit sleep, not realizing how close she could have been staring at nothing.

"What are you staring at her for? Wake her up!" A sharp voice ordered and Jaykit recognized Squirrelflight, one of the many warriors of ThunderClan. Jaykit noticed the gleam in Squirrelflight's pelt and realized with a jolt that it was her apprentice becoming a warrior today. Foxpaw and his sister- Icepaw- had successfully chased off a ShadowClan patrol on their own and Firestar declared that they had shown the bravery of a dozen warriors.

"Yes Squirrelflight," Jaykit mewed respectfully, dipping her head to Squirrelflight and turning her back on the ginger warrior. Jaykit touched Stripekit's ear with her nose and murmured, "Wake up." Stripekit's amber eyes blinked open and Jaykit remembered that it was useless to even use her voice anymore. Towards their first moon- a couple sunrises before Stripekit's fall- the two sisters realized that they could tell what the other was feeling and if Jaykit wanted the brown she-cat to wake up then the brown she-cat would wake up. Jaykit and Stripekit hadn't said anything to anyone because they thought it was a sibling thing. They didn't realize it was something that could make them both great cats…

"I'm up," Stripekit got to her paws and shook her pelt, leftover moss scattering to the nursery flooring. Without another word, Stripekit padded out of the nursery and Jaykit followed her. Outside the image of Clan life couldn't have been more real. Foxpaw was by the entrance, his head ducked, as his father- Dustpelt- chastised him for doing something. Sandstorm and Cloudtail watched their tails flicking with amusement until Dustpelt rounded on them.

Coming through the entrance was Brackenfur- Jaykit and Stripekit's father- Thornclaw, and Brightheart. Brightheart spotted Jaykit and gave her a tiny nod which she returned, trying not to wince. The scars on Brightheart's face- from a dog attack when the Clans still lived in the forest- were hard to look away from. Brightheart had one ear and one eyes, not to mention a dozen scars lathered across her face. Despite these imperfections, Brightheart had found love in Cloudtail, who- as soon as he saw his mate- walked away from Dustpelt and twined tails with the scarred she-cat. Jaykit couldn't help, but wish for that type of love and when Stripekit sighed too, Jaykit knew her sister felt the same way.

Near the warriors' den, Sorreltail- Jaykit and Stripekit's mother- was talking to Spiderleg and Whitewing. Brackenfur- spotting his mate- padded over to Sorreltail and gave her a swift lick on the ear, nodding to the other cats. Near them, Icepaw- Foxpaw's sister who was receiving her warrior name also- was sharing tongues with her older brother, Birchfall. Graystripe walked past them- giving both young cats a polite nod- and picked up a squirrel, heading over to Highledge where many cats were starting to gather.

Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker- all three were siblings-, and Lionblaze all pushed their way out of the warriors' den, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost following them from behind. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost's sister- Honeyfern- spotted Jaykit and Stripekit and flicked her tail for her younger sisters to come over to her. Sharing a surprised glance with Stripekit, Jaykit padded over to Honeyfern and sat down next to the golden brown warrior who shared her color pelt.

Ferncloud and Daisy were already near Highledge, sharing tongues. One of Daisy's kits- Rosekit- was sharing a mouse with her brother- Toadkit- and with a jolt; Jaykit remembered that the two kits were becoming apprentices today. Millie- along with her three kits: Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit- padded behind Honeyfern, Jaykit, and Stripekit. They all exchanged small dips of the head. The two elders- Mousefur and Longtail- soon joined them as well.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar yowled and Clan life was silenced, every pair of eyes looking up at their leader with anticipation. "Yesterday two apprentices chased off a ShadowClan hunting party and it was time they were made warriors. Foxpaw, Icepaw, please come here." The two apprentices padded forward: Foxpaw accompanied by Squirrelflight and Icepaw followed by Whitewing. Leaping down from Highledge, Firestar continued, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They tried hard to understand your noble code, and I commend you them as warriors in their turn." Firestar fixed his green gaze on Foxpaw and Icepaw, "Foxpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even with the cost of your lives?"

Foxpaw trembled slightly, but his voice was strong as he meowed, "I do." Icepaw echoed him.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from now on you will be known as Foxfang. StarClan honors your courage and friendship, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Foxfang's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder in respect. "Icepaw, from now on you will be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your love and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." As he did before, Firestar rested his muzzle on the newly named Icestorm's head.

"Foxfang, Icestorm! Foxfang, Icestorm!" Jaykit joined in with her clanmate's loud yowls and watched as the new warriors were congratulated by their friends. Dustpelt touched Foxfang's flank proudly while Lionblaze twined himself with Icestorm, both of them purring loudly. Jaykit bounced up to both of them and mewed, "Congratulations!"

"Now it is time for Rosekit and Toadkit to become apprentices for they have reached their sixth moon," Firestar yowled, once the calls of congratulations died down. "Rosekit, Toadkit, please come here." Rosekit and Toadkit padded forward, their mother- Daisy- giving them last minute licks. "Hazeltail, you had a fine mentor in Dustpelt. I trust you to teach Rosepaw everything you know."

"Gladly," Hazeltail murmured, padding over to Rosepaw- her half sister- and touching noses.

Once they were finished, Firestar continued, "Poppyfrost, you had Thornclaw as a mentor and trained hard underneath him. I want you to do the same with Toadpaw."

**Poppyfrost nodded and touched noses with Toadpaw. Jaykit purred loudly for two reasons. One, her sister had become a mentor. Two, soon she would be an apprentice as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Three moons had passed since the naming ceremonies for Foxfang, Icestorm, Rosepaw, and Toadpaw, and another litter of kits had been born. Applekit was a dark brown tabby like his father- Birchfall- while the she-cat, Ashkit, had Whitewing's snowy pelt. The nursery had become very crowded with the number of cats doting over the new kits and Birchfall never left his mate's side. The nursery had become very crowded and Jaykit was glad that Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit were getting the apprentice names today.

Paw steps from the nursery made Jaykit look up in surprise. Whitewing's snowy head poked out of the den and soon the rest of her white body came out. Seeing Jaykit's surprised gaze, the white she-cat explained, "I wanted to ask Leafpool if she had anymore borage. Birchfall offered to get some, but I need to stretch my legs. I miss going out on patrols, but Applekit and Ashkit make everything easier." Whitewing added quickly and then she bent down to give Jaykit a gentle lick on the head before heading over to Leafpool's den.

Jaykit watched as Whitewing disappeared and then after a couple seconds returned her mouth full of herbs. When Whitewing entered the nursery again, Jaykit got to her paws and padded over to Leafpool's den, her mind whirling with thoughts. Leafpool was sitting next to Brightheart and even though Jaykit was only at the entrance, her voice carried, "Would you get more borage, Brightheart? Maybe take one of the apprentices with you as well."

"I'll take Rosepaw. Since Hazeltail has a bellyache, she has been in camp all day," Brightheart answered, dipping her head to Leafpool before padding towards the exit. Jaykit didn't even get a chance to hide before Brightheart spotted her and meowed, "Hello Jaykit."

"Jaykit?" Leafpool's questioning mew sounded from the den and a second later, Leafpool padded up to stand beside Brightheart, "Jaykit, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jaykit paused and then opened her mouth to add something else when another voice filled the air, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please report under Highledge for a Clan meeting."

"That's Firestar calling for Millie's kits' apprentice ceremony," Leafpool commented and then added, "Brightheart it looks like the borage will have to wait." And without another word, Leafpool padded away to stand beside Brambleclaw and Honeyfern.

Brightheart watched her leave before turning to Jaykit and asking, "Would you like to sit beside me for the meeting?" Jaykit nodded and the two of them headed over to a small group of cats, already gathered underneath Highledge. The two she-cats sat beside Cloudtail, Thornclaw, and Foxfang, all who were already gazing at Firestar.

"Three kits have reached their sixth moon and now it's time for them to earn their apprentice names. Please step forward," Firestar meowed to the three kits and after encouraging looks from Graystripe and Millie, they obeyed. "Honeyfern, you had excellent mentor is Sandstorm. I trust you to teach Briarpaw everything you know."

"With pleasure," Honeyfern meowed, padding over to stand beside Briarpaw.

Firestar nodded and continued, "Brambleclaw, you were mentor to Berrynose and he has become a fine warrior. I wish for you to do the same with Blossompaw."

Blossompaw looked at the giant warrior who padded towards her with wide eyes and touched noses with him hesitantly. Jaykit- who was the close to the two cats- heard Brambleclaw murmur, "Its okay your doing fine."

Once Brambleclaw and Blossompaw padded over to stand beside Honeyfern and Briarpaw, Firestar leapt down from Highledge and padded up to Bumblekit, his voice loud yet gentle, "I have not had an apprentice since Brambleclaw and I miss the feeling of having one. I will mentor Bumblepaw."

Firestar touched noses with Bumblepaw and Jaykit heard Thornclaw and Foxfang whispering from behind her. Tilting her ears into their conversation, Jaykit heard Thornclaw mutter, "Firestar only wants to mentor Bumblepaw because his father is Graystripe."

"Even if that is the case, Bumblepaw will be trained just like any other kit," Foxfang defended his leader and their conversation was cut short because Brightheart hissed, "Quiet."

Now that the meeting was ending, Clan life continued. Brightheart flicked her tail to Rosepaw and the two of them padded out of camp to collect borage. Firestar was asking Lionblaze to lead a patrol and the golden tom called for Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, and Toadpaw to join him. From behind Jaykit, Brackenfur had padded to Thornclaw and Foxfang and meowed, "Want to go out hunting?"

Jaykit watched as the patrols left and her eyes drifted over to Leafpool who was congratulating Honeyfern on being chosen as a mentor. Noticing Jaykit's stare, Leafpool excused herself from Honeyfern and padded over to the Jaykit. In a knowing voice, Leafpool meowed, "You wish to speak to me?"

"Yes," Jaykit squeaked, suddenly feeling very young as Leafpool stared at her with wise amber eyes. "I wanted to know if you were thinking about taking on an apprentice."

A look of pain flashed in Leafpool's eyes and Jaykit suddenly wished she had kept her mouth shut. No doubt Leafpool was remembering her former apprentice, Jayfeather. Jaykit wasn't sure what to say and was about to pad away when Leafpool meowed, "Yes, I have been thinking about taking on another apprentice. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Staring at Leafpool's bright fur, Jaykit didn't really believe the medicine cat's words. Leafpool looked very young to Jaykit. Bringing her mind back on the conversation, Jaykit asked nervously, "I was wondering if I could become your apprentice."

Leafpool stared at Jaykit for another second before nodding slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

"Wake up!" A voice hissed in Jaykit's ear and the she-cat's gray eyes flew open. A pair of dark amber eyes was staring at her and as Jaykit scrambled to her paws, she recognized the brown fur of her sister, Stripekit. Stripekit's pelt gleamed and Jaykit wondered why her sister had groomed her fur so nicely. Then she remembered.

"So are you two ready to become apprentices?" Jaykit's father- Brackenfur- meowed as he pushed his way into the nursery. Even without Millie and her kits, the nursery was still crowded and Brackenfur's broad shoulders only made the den seem even smaller. Brackenfur gave Sorreltail a loving lick on her head and then returned his gaze back to his kits, his eyes filled with amusement, "You two look even smaller than Applekit and Ashkit."

Hearing their names, Applekit and Ashkit padded away from Whitewing and stood behind Sorreltail, their green eyes bright with excitement. Even though they were born when Millie's kits became apprentices, they couldn't remember it so the naming ceremony for Jaykit and Stripekit was a big deal for them. Jaykit lifted her head in pride at the thought of the two kits coming to watch her receive her apprentice name.

"I'll show you small!" Stripekit growled playfully, throwing herself at Brackenfur. Jaykit watched Brackenfur playfully pat at Stripekit with sheathed paws and suddenly felt very out of place. All the cats in the nursery- Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Whitewing, and Stripekit- were all following the path of warriors. Even Applekit seemed to know where his paws lead because he threw himself on top of Brackenfur and- with Stripekit- tackled the giant golden brown warrior to the floor.

Jaykit wanted to become a medicine cat apprentice. Jaykit remembered when Whitewing had her kits and when Stripekit fell down the hollow. Jaykit remembered Leafpool and how her knowledge of herbs had saved Stripekit's life and ensured the lives of Applekit and Ashkit. Jaykit wanted to be important to ThunderClan and in becoming a medicine cat; she saw her fulfilling this dream.

The sound of paw steps sounded outside the nursery and Birchfall entered, carrying a squirrel. Dropping it by Whitewing, Birchfall turned to Applekit and meowed sternly, "Is that anyway to treat your senior warriors?"

"Senior?" Brackenfur meowed, getting to his paws as Stripekit and Applekit bounced off him. "Are you calling me old?"

"No-o-o," Birchfall stammered, realizing he had upset Brackenfur. The golden brown warrior stared at him for another second before he let out a purr of amusement.

"Birchfall, lighten up," Brackenfur mewed, giving Birchfall a gentle nudge. Ferncloud- the oldest nursing queen and Birchfall's mother- joined the conversation, purring, "Birchfall, don't you remember jumping on Brackenfur when you were a kit and if my memory is correct, you also tackled Firestar and Graystripe quite a bit too?" Ferncloud's green eyes sparkled with amusement as Birchfall ducked his head in embarrassment.

"If you warriors are done acting like kits, Jaykit and Stripekit have to get ready for their naming ceremony," Sorreltail hissed gently, getting to her paws and nudging Brackenfur and Birchfall out of the nursery. Once they were gone, Sorreltail turned to Stripekit and complained, "Stripekit, you mousebrain, your pelt is all sandy now. Come here." Sorreltail dragged Stripekit over to her with her paw and began covering her kit with gentle licks. Jaykit purred with amusement until Sorreltail turned her amber eyes on her. "What are you laughing at? You're next!"

Sorreltail dismissed Stripekit with a flick of her tail and the brown she-cat went over to stand near Applekit and Ashkit. The two younger kits were play fighting and Stripekit's amber eyes were filled with longing. Jaykit padded over next to Sorreltail, but the tortoiseshell she-cat only got a couple licks in before Firestar's voice filled the clearing.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please report to Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Forgetting about Applekit and Ashkit, Stripekit darted out of the nursery. Ferncloud and Daisy got to their paws and followed Stripekit out, probably making sure she didn't ruin her clean pelt. Sorreltail nudged Jaykit and the two of them exited the nursery. There was the faint sound of stumbling from behind them and a second later, Whitewing and her kits were out in the clearing. Applekit padded over to Jaykit and gave her cheek a friendly lick white Ashkit brushed her muzzle against her friend's shoulder.

Giving the nursery a fond look, Jaykit padded after Stripekit and Sorreltail, excitement tingling at her paws. Stopping at the center of the clearing, Jaykit sat beside Stripekit, the sisters brushing pelt softly.

Firestar was already on Highledge, Brambleclaw and Leafpool below him. Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, Squirrelflight, and Foxfang were already looking up at Firestar. Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail joined the group and Thornclaw, Brightheart, and Spiderleg joined them soon after. Icestorm and Graystripe were sharing tongues while Berrynose sat next to them, his mouth full of rabbit.

Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf pushed their way out of the warriors' den while Rosepaw, Toadpaw, and Briarpaw exited the apprentices' den. Cinderheart padded into the camp, leading the rest of the sunhigh patrol- Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. Millie sat down next to Berrynose while the two elders- Longtail and Mousefur- padded out of the elders' den.

Jaykit locked eyes with her clanmates and saw her reflection staring back at her. Her golden brown fur glowed like fire in the sunlight and as she turned her head towards Stripekit, Jaykit saw her sister looked just as good. Today was a day they were going to remember forever.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began, "Jaykit and Stripekit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices of our Clan. Jaykit, Stripekit, please come here."

Jaykit followed Stripekit's lead and soon they were standing directly below Highledge. Firestar's green gaze raked over the two kits and he locked eyes with a warrior above their heads. "Foxfang, you had an outstanding mentor in Squirrelflight and I trust you to teach Stripepaw everything Squirrelflight taught you." Foxfang nodded and Firestar added, "Foxfang, this is your first apprentice. Do not be afraid to seek guidance with your senior warriors."

Foxfang and Stripepaw touched noses and padded away to stand in the crowd, leaving Jaykit on her own. Jaykit locked eyes with Firestar as the flame-colored tom began to speak, "Jaykit has chosen a path very few have tread. Leafpool, your mentor was Cinderpelt and from her, you have become one of the best medicine cats in all the Clans. I trust you to help Jaypaw find out where she belongs."

Leafpool padded up to Jaypaw and they touched noses although Jaypaw's thoughts weren't in the hollow. Instead Jaypaw was thinking of Firestar's words. Where she belongs? Did that mean that she didn't belong in the medicine cat's den? Or that she didn't belong in ThunderClan?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

"Congratulations!" Stripepaw meowed, pulling Jaypaw away from her thoughts. Jaypaw touched noses with Stripepaw and returned her words, but the golden brown apprentice doubted her sister heard her words. Stripepaw was now circling Foxfang, mewing, "When can we start training? I want to learn everything."

"In time," Foxfang purred, amusement dancing in his eyes, "If you're not too tired then maybe I can show you the boundaries. I should ask Firestar though."

"Oh yes please, Foxfang!" Stripepaw mewed like a kit, but then seemed to gather herself. Dipping her head to Foxfang, Stripepaw meowed, "I mean thank you Foxfang."

"Can we join them?" Jaypaw asked, watching Foxfang and Stripepaw pad over to Firestar. Both cats dipped their heads in respect to Firestar and then Foxfang began talking. Jaypaw was too far away to make out his words.

"Yes," Leafpool meowed, nodding, "I need to show you where the best places to collect herbs are. Stay here. I'm going to talk to Firestar and Foxfang and see if we can go as the evening patrol. That should give some of the warriors a night off."

Leafpool padded away and sat down next to Stripepaw, wrapping her tail around her paws. When Foxfang closed his mouth, Leafpool began talking and Jaypaw strained her ears to listen, but the medicine cat's quiet mew was too low for her apprentice to make out anything.

"Jaypaw!" A voice yowled in her ear and Jaypaw whirled around to see her old friends: Rosepaw, Toadpaw, Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw. Rosepaw was the one who had spoken and she gave Jaypaw's ear a friendly lick before continuing, "Why didn't you tell us you wanted to become a medicine cat? Bumblepaw wanted you to sleep next to him in the apprentices' den."

Bumblepaw ducked his head in embarrassment and Jaypaw padded over to the light gray tom, pressing her muzzle against his. "I'll tell you what," Jaypaw meowed, pulling away, "Whenever we get enough of it, I'll swipe you a bit of honey."

Bumblepaw let out a shaky purr, his whiskers twitching. Every apprentice and kit knew the sweet taste of honey and it was a nice treat to go along side the fresh-kill.

"You will do no such thing," A voice meowed from behind them and Jaypaw turned to see Leafpool, Foxfang and Stripepaw beside her. At first, Jaypaw thought Leafpool was angry until she saw the amused glint in her mentor's amber eyes.

"We've talked to Firestar," Foxfang meowed, flicking an ear towards Firestar who was now organizing the dawn patrol. Dustpelt was nodding and gathered up three other cats with a sweep of his tail. Then Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur all headed into the warriors' den for some sleep before they were due on patrol. "And he says we can show you the borders tonight."

Jaypaw nodded and meowed goodbyes to her fellow apprentices. Staring at Foxfang with gray eyes, Jaypaw wondered what the tom was waiting for. Then the running started.

Foxfang took off without so much as a word and Leafpool followed him, matching her strides with his. Sharing a surprised glance with Stripepaw, Jaypaw sprinted after them, her paws scrambling as she tried to pick up speed. Catching up to the two older cats, Jaypaw fell into place beside Leafpool while Stripepaw still ran hard on their heels.

Suddenly Foxfang and Leafpool stopped and Jaypaw had to turn around fast to stop as well. Stripepaw then crashed into Jaypaw and the two cats fell on the dirt. Jumping off Jaypaw, Stripepaw meowed an apology, her ears flat against her head in embarrassment.

Foxfang pretended not to notice because he meowed, "This is the abandoned twoleg nest. Can you smell anything?"

Foxfang's eyes were on Stripepaw and the brown apprentice lifted her head, sniffing loudly. Pausing to make sure she was right, Stripepaw meowed hesitantly, "I smell prey. Vole, I think."

"You mousebrain," Jaypaw hissed gently, cuffing Stripepaw on the ears with her paw, "It's not vole, its pigeon. You can hear it scuffling around." As she spoke, the four cats fell silent and indeed there was the distinct sound of a pigeon.

"Very good," Foxfang praised Jaypaw and continued, "Even though there is prey here, we only hunt here if the Clan needs fresh-kill desperately. See the roof of the nest," Foxfang asked and the two apprentices nodded, "That could cave down at any moment."

Leafpool nodded and then turned to Jaypaw, meowing, "This is the only place in our territory to get catmint. While the warriors won't come here often, you will."

Jaypaw nodded, tasting the air, and sure enough the scent of catmint was strong. Jaypaw's tail curled up in pleasure at the scent of it.

"Okay now follow me," Foxfang meowed and then padded slowly away from the abandoned twoleg nest. Jaypaw followed next to Leafpool and Stripepaw, her nose sniffing the air curiously. Suddenly a disgusting smell flooded her senses and Jaypaw hissed in disgust.

"What's that?" Stripepaw spat, echoing Jaypaw's own thoughts. "It smells yucky."

"That is ShadowClan's scent," Foxfang explained, his own nose twitching with disgust, "Don't forget it. We share this border with them and when you're a warrior, Stripepaw, you are going to have to protect our territory. ShadowClan will steal you fur off if you're not careful."

"Is that so?" A low snarl was heard and three cats slipped into view. They carried the scent of ShadowClan and instinctively, Jaypaw dropped into a crouch. Beside her, growls were rumbling in Foxfang's throat and Leafpool and Stripepaw's fur bristled.

The cat who had spoken was a dark ginger she-cat, flanked by two brown toms, and Jaypaw admired the hard muscles that moved as they walked. The cats were obviously warriors and as Jaypaw stared at them, she realized they had unsheathed claws. The ShadowClan warriors were going to attack!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Jaypaw stared at the ShadowClan cats, her paws kneading the ground nervously. Jaypaw looked up at Leafpool and Stripepaw and saw them bristling although Stripepaw seemed to be shrinking closer to the medicine cat's side. Jaypaw didn't blame her sister. Right now, she was so terrified; she didn't even want to twitch her whiskers.

"So you like to insult us?" The dark ginger she-cat snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously at Foxfang, "How about you try saying it to our face, you piece of mousedung!"

Stripepaw growled loudly and all of the ShadowClan eyes snapped to the brown she-cat, huddling in Leafpool's shadow. Stripepaw's second growl caught in her throat and one of the brown toms jeered, "Look, Russetfur! The little kit is terrified! Maybe it should run back to its mother!"

"Maybe you should run back to yours!" Jaypaw snarled, causing all the eyes- ThunderClan and ShadowClan- to stare at her. Their eyes scorched Jaypaw's pelt, but the golden brown she-cat was too proud to back down like Stripepaw. Holding the jeering brown tom's gaze, Jaypaw added, "I bet you would if you had to fight us! You'd be running back to her with your tail in between your legs!"

"That's enough, Jaypaw," Leafpool ordered and Jaypaw fell silent. Padding up to the dark ginger she-cat- _Russetfur? Jaypaw thought to herself- Leafpool meowed, her fur still bristling slightly, "There is no need for a fight, Russetfur. ThunderClan have not crossed onto ShadowClan territory nor have any ShadowClan cats been scented on ours. We should just head back to our camps." Pausing, Leafpool added, eyes glinting just like Russetfur's, "Not even you would attack a medicine cat."_

_Russetfur nodded reluctantly, but the small brown tom who had jeered at Stripepaw wasn't satisfied. Charging past Russetfur, the brown tom crossed the line and as soon as his paws touched ThunderClan land, the battle was on. No matter what agreement Leafpool and Russetfur had agreed on, it disappeared in the thick of the fight. The cats only cared about protect their land and protecting their clanmates. _

_Leafpool was clawing at the small brown tom with all the skill of a warrior. Foxfang was fighting Russetfur and the second brown tom with all the ferocity of LionClan, ordering the apprentices to stay back. Soon many more ShadowClan warriors flooded into ThunderClan territory. Jaypaw was so absorbed in the fight; she almost didn't hear the loud squeal that sounded behind her. Almost._

_Whirling around, Jaypaw saw Stripepaw struggling with a ginger tom. Leaping at the tom, Jaypaw landed on the warrior's back and brought her claws on his face. Jaypaw could hear the tearing of skin and the ginger tom let go of Stripepaw in pain. Throwing back his head, the tom dislodged Jaypaw and the golden brown she-cat landed on the ground. Scrambling to her paws, Jaypaw saw the warrior lung at her and managed to whirl around, scoring her claws along the ginger tom's muzzle. The tom shook his head scattering red droplets on the grass. Taking the opportunity at her distracted opponent, Jaypaw lunged at the warrior and dug her teeth it his shoulder. The ginger tom howled in pain and took off back to ShadowClan territory. Jaypaw felt satisfied until a dark shape crashed into her back._

_Turning her head, Jaypaw saw that Foxfang and his two opponents had drifted closer to her. One of the brown toms had been thrown into her by Foxfang and Jaypaw realized the ThunderClan warrior needed her help. Grabbing the tom by the scruff, Jaypaw managed to pull him away from Foxfang. Letting go, Jaypaw just had time to roll over to escape the warrior's outstretched claws. Getting back to her paws almost instantly, Jaypaw raked her claws along the tom's shoulder. The warrior was suddenly was pulled away from her and Jaypaw saw Brambleclaw scratch at the tom's back. _

_Looking around her, Jaypaw recognized other ThunderClan cats: Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail. They were saved! _

_Suddenly two voices broke through the squeals of fighting cats, "Stop!"_

_All the cats obeyed and Firestar padded into view, followed by Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. Another cat- a giant white tom with black paws- padded up to Firestar, flanked by Russetfur and a tabby she-cat. _

_Holding the giant white tom's eye, Firestar asked, "What happened here, Blackstar?"_

"_How would I know? I came here hearing the sounds of battle! I thought Sol was attacking our patrol!" Blackstar snarled, his gaze raking the ThunderClan and ShadowClan warriors alike. Jaypaw thought she saw Blackstar's yellow gaze linger on her, but when she looked at him, he looked away. _

"_Very well," Firestar meowed and then turned his green gaze to Russetfur. Jaypaw had to admit that Russetfur was brave. She wouldn't have been able to keep Firestar's gaze. "Russetfur, will you tell me what happened?"_

"_Oakfur, Toadfoot, and I were patrolling our borders when we hear him," Russetfur growled, flicking her tail in Foxfang's direction, "Insulting ShadowClan. We asked him if he cared to say that to our face and then the battle started."_

"_So it was your warriors?" Blackstar asked, glaring at Firestar._

"_No!" Jaypaw snarled and both leaders gave her looks that strangled the words she was going to add. Dipping her head in embarrassment, Jaypaw padded over to where Stripepaw was observing quietly._

"_Foxfang, tell us your side of the story," Firestar meowed, turning to Foxfang, but Russetfur gave a protesting growl. Turning to Russetfur, Firestar asked calmly, "Yes?"_

"_He'll blame us!" Russetfur growled, "Why don't you accept my word?"_

_Blackstar looked at Russetfur and then at Firestar, meowing, "Russetfur is right Firestar. Do you doubt the word of my deputy and my warriors?"_

_Firestar dipped his head to Blackstar and meowed, "I only want to hear both sides of what happened, Blackstar. I'm sure as a leader you would understand." Firestar stared at Blackstar for another moment before turning to Leafpool and asked, "Leafpool, you tell us what happened. After all, no one will doubt the word of a medicine cat."_

"_Foxfang did insult ShadowClan, Firestar, but Russetfur and I managed to agree that there was no need for a battle. Then Oakfur," Leafpool flicked her tail to the brown tom that had ignited the fighting, "Crossed the border. ThunderClan cats were the first to attack, that is true, but we only did it because Oakfur didn't want to lose any pride." _

_Firestar nodded and returned his gaze back to Blackstar, "It seems like both Clans are responsible. Well there was no serious injuries so I suggest we just ignore what happened today, but be warned Blackstar, ThunderClan will not tolerate any trespassing."_

"_Nor will ShadowClan," Blackstar snarled and gathered his cats together with a sweep of his tail. Padding away, Blackstar looked over his shoulder and saw Jaypaw staring at him. Calling back to Firestar, Blackstar meowed, "Your apprentices fought well."_

_Jaypaw wasn't sure if the leader of ShadowClan was being serious._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

"Alright who's hurt?" Leafpool asked once they were safely back in camp. Even though she was injured as well, Leafpool took care of her Clan first. "Jaypaw, why are you limping on that paw?" Jaypaw looked down at her paws and noticed that she was indeed limping on it. Jaypaw didn't even get a chance to respond before Leafpool continued, "It looks twisted, maybe even broken, but let's pray to StarClan that it isn't. Brightheart, will you fetch me some comfrey."

Leafpool then turned her attention onto Squirrelflight and Foxfang, both who had swelling eyes. Leafpool looked at her storage of herbs and meowed, "Squirrelflight, I want to give you nettle leaves. Foxfang, yours isn't as serious so you should be fine with celandine." Making sure that the two cats followed Brightheart into her den, Leafpool turned to Stripepaw and began examining her, "You have a torn ear, but nothing too serious. I'll give you some poppy seeds to help you sleep.

"Dustpelt put some cobwebs on your eye. I don't care that you're not a medicine cat! You have a paw don't you? Sandstorm, you were knocked to the ground pretty hard. Ask Brightheart for some feverfew and then maybe something for your shoulder." Leafpool ordered and the padded up to Cloudtail and Brambleclaw. Sniffing their wounds, Leafpool meowed, "Follow Sandstorm and get either marigold or horse tail for your wounds. They stopped bleeding, but I'm worried about you getting an infection."

Cloudtail looked at Leafpool fondly and purred, "You get more like Cinderpelt everyday."

Leafpool flicked her ears in response and Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw went into her den. Seconds later, Cinderheart padded out of the den and meowed, "Brightheart asked me to fetch some more nettle leaves for Squirrelflight. I know where to find them," Cinderheart snapped gently and- with a twinkle in her eyes- raced out of camp.

Jaypaw looked at Leafpool and was surprised when her mentor was staring after Cinderheart with a strange look in her eyes. "Leafpool?"

At the sound of her name, Leafpool seemed jolted back into the waking world. Her amber eyes still on where Cinderheart had stood a moment before, Leafpool meowed, "I hate it when she goes out of camp. She was almost crippled once. Moons before you were born. I always get scared that it's going to happen again." The sad note in Leafpool's voice made Jaypaw wonder. Cinderheart was Jaypaw's sister and therefore daughter of Sorreltail. Leafpool was talking as though Cinderheart was her kit.

Giving herself a little shake, Leafpool got to her paws and asked, her voice still sounding slightly sad, "Okay, what have you learned today?"

"Not to upset ShadowClan," Jaypaw purred, hoping to get a response out of Leafpool.

Leafpool just nodded and meowed, "Besides that."

"You showed me where I can find catmint. I learned that nettle leaves and celandine can help swollen eyes although nettle leaves are for worse injuries. Poppy seeds ease the pain and help you sleep. Cobwebs stop bleeding and marigold or horse tail can be used for infection." Jaypaw finished proudly, her head and her tail lifted proudly.

Leafpool nodded again, but her voice more alive when she praised, "Very good. I should be able to take care of the rest of the cats today. Why don't you see what the other apprentices are doing?"

Purring a thank you, Jaypaw padded over to the apprentices' den where Stripepaw was excitedly telling the other cats about the battle. "And then all of a sudden there was a ginger tom…"

"That sounds like Rowanclaw." Rosepaw interjected, "He's the only ginger tom in ShadowClan right now except for Flamepaw, but he's training to become a medicine cat apprentice."

"Well then _Rowanclaw _came out of no where and I thought I was a goner and then- oh hey Jaypaw!" Stripepaw exclaimed and bounded over to touch noses with Jaypaw. "I was just telling them about the battle. Why don't you tell them how you fought of Rowanclaw?"

The other apprentices gathered around Jaypaw with wide eyes. Jaypaw flicked her ears and meowed, "Well I heard a squeal and I whirled around and there was Stripepaw being held up- you said his name was Rowanclaw? Well then I got angry and it really was kind of stupid, but I jumped onto Rowanclaw's back. I clawed at his face and I think in surprise more than pain, Rowanclaw let go of Stripepaw. I then basically just fought him off."

There was silence and then Rosepaw asked excitedly, "Can you show me that fighting move?"

"Sure," Jaypaw meowed and continued, "Okay Rosepaw, why don't you attack Toadpaw? I'll use the move I used today except with sheathed claws."

Rosepaw and Toadpaw nodded and got to their paws. Rosepaw turned her back on Jaypaw and began stalking towards Toadpaw. Jaypaw then flung herself in the air and landed on Rosepaw's back. With sheathed paws, Jaypaw patted at Rosepaw's face and the apprentice rolled over in surprise. The two cats sprang apart from each other and sat down again.

"Wow that was really neat," Briarpaw meowed in awe and Bumblepaw and Blossompaw nodded their eyes wide.

"I agree, Briarpaw," A voice meowed in agreement and every whirled around to see Lionblaze and Hollyleaf padding towards them. Lionblaze turned to Rosepaw and meowed, "How about everyone tries it on me? This could be a really useful technique in battle."

Rosepaw nodded and flung herself on top of Lionblaze, patting at the golden warrior's face with sheathed paws. Jaypaw purred with amusement and turned to see if Hollyleaf was watching her brother roll around with the apprentices. To Jaypaw's surprise, Hollyleaf's green eyes were not on Lionblaze or the apprentices. They were on her!

Catching Jaypaw's eye, Hollyleaf flicked her paw for the golden brown apprentice to come closer. When their pelts were almost touching, Hollyleaf meowed, "That was an impressive move." Jaypaw didn't know what to say. Jaypaw had spoken to Hollyleaf before, but it was always as a kit questioning what it was like to be a warrior and then she always had her friends with her. "You have the makings of a fine warrior." Hollyleaf paused and the continued, "Are you sure you want to be a medicine cat? You won't be able to fight like you did today and you won't be able to go out on patrols or out hunting. You won't be able to have kits." At those words, Hollyleaf's eyes darted to Leafpool's den where the light brown she-cat was pressing cobwebs onto one of Squirrelflight's wounds.

"I want to be important to my Clan," Jaypaw whispered, causing Hollyleaf's eyes to snap back to her. In a gentle voice, Hollyleaf countered her words, "But you can be important to your Clan even if you're not a medicine cat. Do you think Foxfang isn't important because he doesn't know all the herbs? Or that Dustpelt means less than a medicine cat because he doesn't talk to StarClan?"

"No, but," Jaypaw began, but Hollyleaf cut her off, "Find out where you belong, Jaypaw. I had some trouble too when I was a first apprenticed, but I found my way. I know for certain that you can find yours." Jaypaw watched with confusion as Hollyleaf padded away. What did the black she-cat mean?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

"Every cat in the Clan needs to learn how to fight," Leafpool explained, leading Jaypaw to the training hollow. It had been two moons since the battle with ShadowClan and the Clan cats were patrolling their borders even more carefully. The Gathering had been the night before and Onestar- leader of WindClan- hinted that there WindClan was suffering from low prey. It wasn't a surprise though. Every cat was. Rosepaw and Briarpaw- the only apprentices to go to the Gathering- had spent no time informing their friends of what had happened. "Even though our real duty lies not in the thrill of battle, but in the aftermath, we still need to be ready in case we our called upon to defend our Clan."

Jaypaw nodded, trying to control the burning excitement that was blazing from her ears to her tail. Finally something that didn't have to do with herbs! Jaypaw had a sharp mind and easily remembered all the herbs Leafpool pointed out so she grew bored in the endless random questions her mentor would ask her.

Behind them, Foxfang was pointing things out to Stripepaw. Jaypaw tried to silence their loud chatter that kept ringing behind her ear fur. "Can we hunt, Foxfang, please? I smell squirrel and I still haven't caught one yet. Please?"

"No," Foxfang meowed sternly, although Jaypaw knew he was actually pleased about Stripepaw's desire to learn, "Today, we are going to practice our fighting. With the growing threats of ShadowClan and WindClan, you want to be prepared. Anyway, you have moons to catch a squirrel."

"You won't be able to catch a squirrel, stomping around like that," Jaypaw teased, looking at Foxfang and Stripepaw over her shoulder, amusement bright in her gray eyes. "All the prey from here to Sky Oak will be scared away."

"I don't stomp!" Stripepaw whined good-naturally, her amber eyes flashing brightly. Although they shared tongues every night, Jaypaw and Stripepaw hadn't been out of the forest together since the day they were showed the boundaries. Jaypaw missed Stripepaw more than she would ever let on.

"Quiet you too," Leafpool purred, flicking Jaypaw's ear with her tail. "We're here."

Jaypaw looked around and recognized the place she had been sent to fetch nettle leaves once. Jaypaw hadn't realized that it was the training hollow as well. Stripepaw looked around, excitement in her eyes, but no surprise. Obviously she had trained at the hollow before.

"Okay Stripepaw, let the two cats practice. I want you to show me how you would handle a badger attack," Foxfang meowed, padding over to the other side of the hollow. Stripepaw followed, mouthing 'bye' over her shoulder.

Leafpool padded after the two cats and at first Jaypaw thought she was leaving her before she realized her mentor only moved to put space in between them, "Okay, I want you to try and get past me."

Jaypaw nodded and sprinted ahead. Suddenly, Jaypaw felt something trip her and she landed on the ground. Looking up, Jaypaw saw Leafpool pacing around her, "Think, Jaypaw, think. I'm going to be expecting you to just run at me. Do something creative!"

Jaypaw nodded again and returned to her beginning spot. There Jaypaw sprinted ahead as before, but once she was a fox-length away from Leafpool, she remembered the battle with ShadowClan. Jaypaw pushed off the ground and landed on the other side of Leafpool. The light brown tabby looked around in surprise for a moment before praising, "Very good, Jaypaw."

Jaypaw purred, suddenly realizing that this was one of the few times she was ever praised by Leafpool. The light brown tabby then padded to the spot where Jaypaw had been standing moments before, "Okay, now I'm going to run at you and I want you to trip me."

Blinking her gray eyes to show she understood Jaypaw watched as Leafpool sprinted at her. Not knowing what to do, Jaypaw just followed her instinct and shot out a paw, tangling it in between Leafpool's feet. Leafpool crashed to the ground and Jaypaw instantly darted to her side, thinking she hurt her mentor.

Leafpool scrambled to her paws and panted, "Well done, Jaypaw. I was not expecting that."

"Leafpool?" A voice meowed and Foxfang padded towards them, his eyes filled with interest as he stared at Jaypaw. "Do you think Jaypaw could try to trip Stripepaw? I have the unfairness of size and I want to see how Stripepaw would fair with a cat that was around her size."

Leafpool nodded and Foxfang flicked his tail to show that Jaypaw should follow him. Jaypaw obeyed Foxfang and stood a couple of mouse-lengths away from Stripepaw. Flicking his tail at Jaypaw, Foxfang signaled to start running. Stripepaw began to sprint and remembering what she did with Leafpool; Jaypaw tripped her sister, sending the brown apprentice crashing down on the ground. Now knowing that her trick was fatal, Jaypaw didn't rush over to Stripepaw as her sister slowly got to her paws.

The rest of the day was spent battle training although by sunhigh, their small group disbanded. Leafpool lead the way home, Stripepaw at her side while Foxfang continued to question how Jaypaw became such a great fighter.

"I don't know. Maybe the battle with ShadowClan?" Jaypaw suggested, remembering the time she had fought off Rowanclaw and then worked with Brambleclaw to chase off another ShadowClan warrior. Jaypaw's feet tingled with the excitement of battle.

"Maybe," Foxfang agreed although Jaypaw could see in his eyes that he didn't really believe her. Either that or Foxfang was wondering why Stripepaw- who also fought at the battle- didn't gain the same skill as Jaypaw.

"Leafpool! Foxfang!" A chorus of voice suddenly shouted and Jaypaw looked over to see Squirrelflight racing towards them with Brambleclaw and his apprentice, Blossompaw. Instantly Jaypaw could tell something was wrong. All of the approaching ThunderClan cats were bristling with fear and their eyes were wide.

Stopping infront of Leafpool, Brambleclaw explained, "There is a dog loose in our territory. Firestar is leading Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe to see if it's by the ShadowClan border. We," Brambleclaw flicked his tail to his small patrol "Were sent to check the WindClan border. I decided to come this way and warn you four."

"You aren't going to the WindClan border just the three of you!" Foxfang protested and then shared a glance with his apprentice, "Stripepaw and I will come with you. Then at least you have enough cats if the dog is at the border."

"But what about Leafpool and Jaypaw?" Brambleclaw meowed, looking at the two medicine cats. Leafpool opened her mouth to protest, but Brambleclaw continued, "I know you two can defend yourself, but it would make me feel better if you had a warrior with you."

"I'll go," Squirrelflight meowed and Brambleclaw's face was relieved. Jaypaw instantly remembered that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were mates and it would make sense that the dark brown tabby would want to protect her.

"Okay see you later," Brambleclaw meowed, nodding to Leafpool and Squirrelflight while Stripepaw darted forward to touch noses with Jaypaw. Giving her sister a slight nod, Jaypaw prayed to StarClan that her kin would be safe.

Leafpool led the way back to camp, sharing anxious murmurs with Squirrelflight. Jaypaw followed listening with only half an ear. The most interesting thing that Leafpool asked, was did Squirrelflight think that Crowfeather was going to be alright? The question didn't make any sense to Jaypaw and she wondered if Leafpool was just really good friends with this Crowfeather.

Suddenly an unfamiliar scent filled the air and Jaypaw was about to point it out when a dark shape suddenly lunged at Leafpool. Squirrelflight whirled around to face Leafpool's attacker and suddenly the ginger warrior yowled, "Dog!"

Jaypaw unsheathed her claws and lunged into the scuffle that consisted of Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and the dog. Jaypaw landed on the dog's back and climbed onto its neck, holding on to its short fur with her hind legs. Then Jaypaw stretched her paws forward and clawed at the dog's face just like she did with Rowanclaw. Out of the corner of her eye, Jaypaw saw Leafpool clinging to the dog's wide shoulders and Squirrelflight snapping at its hind legs. Jaypaw pulled herself up the dog's neck more and began clawing at its neck with her hind legs, feeling the warm blood splash on her paws.

The dog howled in pain and shook its massive head, throwing Leafpool into a nearby tree. From behind her, Jaypaw heard Squirrelflight let out a painful gasp as the dog kicked her. Now spitting with fury, Jaypaw then sunk her teeth and claws into the dog's neck. As the taste of blood filled her mouth, Jaypaw felt herself crashing to the forest floor, the dog's weight on top of her. Kicking and spitting, Jaypaw managed to pull herself from underneath the dog and when she looked at the massive creature, she was beyond shocked.

The dog was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7

"Is it dead?" Squirrelflight asked and Jaypaw looked up in surprise. Jaypaw had been staring at dog so intensely that she didn't hear Squirrelflight pad up to her side nor did the familiar ThunderClan scent warn her that the ginger warrior was approaching. Squirrelflight had a nasty cut on her shoulder and a small river of blood was still trickling through her ginger fur. Leafpool- who was still lying on the ground, probably exhausted from the fight- had a shredded ear.

"I think so," Jaypaw meowed slowly and watched with wide gray eyes as Squirrelflight prodded the dog's side roughly. Squirrelflight nodded, confirming Jaypaw's words, and then turned to the golden brown apprentice, her green eyes warm, "You fought very well today." Jaypaw lifted her head proudly and was surprised when Squirrelflight went on, "Like a warrior."

Jaypaw felt her fur prickle and when she stayed silent; Squirrelflight padded over to Leafpool and pulled her sister to her paws by her scruff. Leafpool leaned heavily on Squirrelflight's side and Jaypaw saw that the light brown tabby was holding her paw at an awkward angle. Padding over to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, Jaypaw meowed, "Should I go fetch some cobwebs, Leafpool?"

Leafpool nodded and added, "Head back to camp and get a couple cobwebs ready. You also might want to fetch some marigold and comfrey. Squirrelflight and I will be back at camp shortly Tell a couple of other cats to go fetch the patrols. We don't want our leader and deputy out looking for a dog that has already been slain." Jaypaw nodded and was about to sprint back to camp when Leafpool meowed, "Squirrelflight was right, Jaypaw, you did fight like a warrior today."

Letting out a purr, Jaypaw raced back to camp, feeling as though she was running on air.

When she entered the hollow, Jaypaw felt her muzzle slam against the ground. Rolling to her back, her attacker gave a low hiss and the sounds of many cats filled the air.

"Bumblepaw, get off Jaypaw!" Jaypaw recognized Cloudtail's voice and Jaypaw felt her attacker be pulled of her back.

"Bumblepaw, you stupid fur ball, didn't you realize that you were attacking your medicine cat?" Thornclaw added and Jaypaw felt the golden brown warrior nudge her to her paws. Dipping her head in thanks to Thornclaw, Jaypaw felt her fur prickle at what the warrior had said. Medicine cat? She was only an apprentice. Instead of Thornclaw's words making her feel important, Jaypaw felt disappointed, almost as though she didn't want her clanmates to see her as a medicine cat.

Twisting out of Cloudtail's grasp, Bumblepaw meowed, "I'm sorry, Jaypaw. I thought you were the dog." Bumblepaw gave Jaypaw's ear a swift lick before padding over to where the apprentices were sitting, all of their eyes glittering with amusement.

Turning back to Cloudtail and Thornclaw, Jaypaw watched Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Brightheart joined them. Remembering Leafpool's words, Jaypaw mewed, "The dog has been killed. Cloudtail, Brackenfur, will you go find Firestar's patrol and bring them back? Sorreltail, Thornclaw will you do the same for Brambleclaw's party? Brightheart," Jaypaw turned to Brightheart and saw that the warrior's one good eye was wide with terror. Jaypaw then remembered Graystripe telling her about the dog attack that left Brightheart with her scars many season ago. "If you head in the direction of the training hollow, you should come across Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Will you help them get back to camp? Leafpool has been injured and I fear she might not be able to walk back to camp."

The five cats nodded and darted out of camp. Jaypaw watched them for another second and then padded over to Leafpool's den, getting ready to prepare the herbs. _Marigold to prevent infections, _Jaypaw recited to herself, _and comfrey for broken or twisted paws. Maybe I should also grab some poppy seeds. StarClan knows that Leafpool and Squirrelflight won't be able to get a good night's sleep if their wounds were bothering them to much._

A small cough at the entrance made Jaypaw look up and she recognized the black fur of Hollyleaf. Dipping her head to Hollyleaf, Jaypaw meowed, "Anything I can get for you?"

"Leafpool and Squirrelflight are back and are resting in the center of camp," Jaypaw's ear twitched as she wondered why Brightheart hadn't shared this information with her. As though reading her mind, Hollyleaf continued, "Squirrelflight told Brightheart to take Whitewing out and make sure there were no more dogs on our territory."

Nodding, Jaypaw realized that Hollyleaf was still looking at her, "What?"

"I just spoke to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. They said you fought like a warrior." Hollyleaf meowed, her tail twitching as she spoke.

"So?" Jaypaw meowed calmly although inside she was almost jumping for joy. _She fought like a warrior! A real warrior!_

"So?" Hollyleaf repeated before her voice dropped down in a low hiss, surprising Jaypaw. Usually Hollyleaf was always gentle and polite. "So, don't you think it's odd that you are a medicine cat and have the skills of a warrior? Don't you think that being a medicine cat isn't what StarClan destined you to be?"

"You sound like you are talking from experience, Jaypaw meowed coolly, confused as to what Hollyleaf was mewing about.

"Maybe I am," Hollyleaf growled and then continued, "Before Jayfeather and way before you, I was supposed to be ThunderClan's next medicine cat."

Jaypaw gasped in surprise. There was no way she could imagine Hollyleaf in anywhere, but the warriors' den. The black she-cat was the perfect warrior.

"I wanted to be important to my Clan and that clouded my judgment of where my skills could be best used," Hollyleaf padded towards the exit of the den and added, "Don't let it cloud yours." And with that, Hollyleaf was gone.

Thinking about what Hollyleaf said, Jaypaw scooped up the herbs in her mouth and padded out of the den. Spotting Leafpool ad Squirrelflight, Jaypaw trotted over to them and dropped the herbs at their paws. Silently, Jaypaw put cobwebs on Leafpool's head and covered Squirrelflight's shoulder with marigold. Jaypaw finished with the cobwebs as soon as Firestar burst into camp, followed by Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur.

Firestar paused to exchange a few words with Hollyleaf, who seemed to be telling her leader that Leafpool and Squirrelflight were fine. Firestar then looked towards the fresh-kill pile and flicked his tail to Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail. Jaypaw was too far away to make out the words, but she guessed that Firestar was sending the cats on a hunting expedition. Jaypaw's guess was confirmed as the three cats padded out of the camp, passing Brightheart, Whitewing, Brambleclaw, and his patrol on the way out.

Nodding to his cats, Firestar padded over to where Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Jaypaw were gathered. Touching both of his daughters on the ear, Firestar meowed, "Hollyleaf tells me that the three of you killed the dog."

Leafpool got to her paws slowly and meowed, "Actually, it's really Jaypaw who deserves the praise. Jaypaw was the one who killed the dog after Squirrelflight and I were injured. Jaypaw saved the Clan and us as well."

Jaypaw ducked her head in embarrassment at Leafpool's praise and then realized that the three cats were waiting for her to say something, "Thank you, Leafpool, but that reminds me. I would like to speak to you both. It's kind of important."

"Well, we're both here," Firestar meowed and Jaypaw nodded. Remembering Hollyleaf's words, Jaypaw began, "Today- when I was fighting the dog- I felt right for the first time in awhile. I felt like fighting was what I was made for.

"During the battle with ShadowClan, I felt this way too, but now I think I know what it means. Firestar, Leafpool, I don't think I'm cut out to be a medicine cat. I think my destiny really lies in me becoming a warrior. I'm sorry." Jaypaw ducked her head again and waited for Firestar and Leafpool's fury. When it didn't come, Jaypaw looked up in surprise.

"What are you waiting for us to scold you?" Leafpool purred, cuffing Jaypaw around the ear gently, "You found out who you really are and I'm proud of you. If you believe that being a warrior is what you were made for then I think that you should start sleeping in the apprentices' den. Also, if you don't mind Firestar," Leafpool continued, casting a quick glance at Firestar, "I think I know the perfect mentor."

"Who?" Firestar and Jaypaw meowed together and Jaypaw felt her fur prickle with excitement. She was going to have a new mentor who would train her to become a warrior!

"Well, Jaypaw is going to need a mentor who will be tough with her, especially since she missed so much training. The mentor will have to be experienced and already have to have had an apprentice before Jaypaw," Leafpool hinted, her amber eyes sweeping around camp.

"Dustpelt?" Squirrelflight meowed, one of her ears twitching, "StarClan knows he's probably the toughest mentor ThunderClan ever had. Every cat knows how hard he was with me. He also trained Hazeltail and she has become a fine warrior."

"No you stupid furball," Leafpool hissed gently, "I was talking about you!"

"Me?" Squirrelflight squeaked sounding surprised while Jaypaw jumped to her paws. Squirrelflight, daughter of Firestar and one of the best cat in the Clans, might be her mentor?!

"You are known for your sharp tongue, Squirrelflight," Firestar meowed, nodding his head in approval of Leafpool's choice. "It has bitten warriors and apprentices alike." Firestar then chuckled and added, "Brambleclaw and I know the receiving end of it too." Then growing serious, Firestar continued, "You also are tough so Jaypaw will catch up and you have already had Foxfang as an apprentice. I'm sure Brackenfur and Sorreltail will approve also."

Squirrelflight still looked surprised and nodded shakily. Turning to Jaypaw, Squirrelflight asked, "Do you want me to be your mentor?"

"Yes, Squirrelflight!" Jaypaw was as surprised as her new mentor, but excited none the less.

Squirrelflight nodded and then turned to Firestar, asking, "So are you going to call a meeting?"

Firestar blinked and then threw his head back, yowling, "Cats of ThunderClan, gather around!"

As Firestar spoke, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Graystripe padded into camp. Hearing Firestar's callings, they quickly dropped their fresh-kill in the pile and gathered around the small circle that was starting to form. Brambleclaw, Foxfang, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Thornclaw Brightheart, Whitewing, Hollyleaf, Blossompaw, and Stripepaw were already seated and by the expected look on their faces, Jaypaw suspected they had eavesdropped.

Spiderleg pushed his way out of the warriors' den, followed by Birchfall who went to sit by Whitewing. Their two kits- Applekit and Ashkit- played at their paws. Berrynose and Hazeltail joined the gathering cats while Rosepaw went to sit by her mentor. Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost sat down while Toadpaw led Briarpaw and Bumblepaw to sit by the four cats. Honeyfern padded out of the nursery with Ferncloud and Daisy and the three of them sat next to Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Rosepaw.

The elders came out last. Mousefur guided Longtail with her tail and the two of them took seats in the back of the circle forming around Firestar.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar continued when all of his cats were gathered, "Jaypaw's path has changed and instead of the medicine cat she thought she was, StarClan have led her to be a warrior."

Surprised yowls sounded in the air, but they all stopped as another voice entered the air. To Jaypaw's surprise it wasn't Firestar, but Hollyleaf. "You all act surprised, but don't you remember that _I _was a medicine cat apprentice before a warrior? Or that _Jayfeather_ was a warrior apprentice before a medicine cat? Yellowfang, who we all know as the medicine cat before Cinderpelt, was a warrior before a medicine cat as well! Do you yowl at us?"

The cats quieted and Brackenfur meowed softly, "Nicely said, Hollyleaf."

Firestar too nodded in approval and then continued, "Jaypaw's new mentor would be Squirrelflight!" Then as she had done with Leafpool, Jaypaw touched noses with Squirrelflight. They padded over to where Foxfang and Stripepaw were sitting and the cats cheered with approval. Jaypaw scarcely heard them though; she only cared that she was now a warrior apprentice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

Stars glittered on the forest as it showed first signs of leaf-bare as Firestar and Brambleclaw lead the rest of their cats in the direction of the island. Jaypaw moved through the undergrowth- her muscles growing harder despite the lack of prey. Squirrelflight- Jaypaw's warrior mentor- padded beside Leafpool, who had trained Jaypaw in the ways of the medicine cat until a couple dawns ago. Leafpool brushed her pelt against Squirrelflight's and Jaypaw knew that the two sisters were feeling the bitter air of the upcoming season. Jaypaw gave her shoulder a brisk lick; thanking StarClan that she had her father- Brackenfur's- thick fur. When snow began to fall, Jaypaw was going to need it.

Applepaw and Ashpaw caught up with Jaypaw and the golden brown apprentice marveled at the muscles that rippled in both of their frames. Jaypaw looked at Applepaw and still couldn't believe the large, brown tabby cat had taken her spot as Leafpool's apprentice. Ashpaw- Applepaw's sister- looked more like a medicine cat then her brother. Sandstorm- Ashpaw's mentor- ran beside her apprentice and Jaypaw realized that if any cat could make Ashpaw, it would be the fierce ginger warrior.

"Toadpaw, what's it like at a Gathering?" Jaypaw heard her sister- Stripepaw- meow. Jaypaw turned around and saw Toadpaw and Stripepaw running a little behind Sandstorm. This night was Jaypaw, Stripepaw, Applepaw, and Ashpaw's first Gathering. There were so many apprentices at the moment that it had taken two moons for Jaypaw and Stripepaw to be able to meet with the other Clans. Toadpaw was the only apprentice who had already journeyed to the island.

"It's-" Toadpaw began, but another voice cut him off, "Keep your voice down, Toadpaw. Stripepaw will learn soon enough without you meowing so loudly that the prey from here to RiverClan territory will be scared off." Foxfang's voice was stern as he cuffed Toadpaw's ear gently, but Jaypaw saw a trace of amusement in the reddish brown warrior's green eyes. Foxfang's tongue could sometimes be as sharp as Dustpelt's, but he always meant well.

"Okay, we're here," Firestar's yowl brought Jaypaw's attention ahead of her. Firestar had stopped infront of a fallen tree and gathered his cats together with a sweep of his tail. "Tonight, I'm going to challenge Blackstar about ShadowClan's continuing hunts on ThunderClan territory." Jaypaw's fur bristled with anger as she remembered the ShadowClan scent that had tracked as far as the abandoned Twoleg nest. Jaypaw had been on patrol with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Foxfang. "I don't want any ThunderClan cats to disgrace our Clan. For all we know, Blackstar might not even know about the crossing of boundaries. His scent did not mingle with the intruders. Am I clear?" Firestar's eyes were locked with Squirrelflight's as if he was worried the ginger warrior would say something offensive.

"Don't worry, Firestar, I'll make sure she doesn't say anything," Brambleclaw teased, flicking Squirrelflight's ear with his tail. Instead of being amused by her mate, Squirrelflight rounded on Brambleclaw, tail lashing.

"I'm not a kit anymore, Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight growled and leapt on top the fallen tree. Looking back at the gathered cats, Squirrelflight added, "I won't talk to any ShadowClan cats if it makes you think I'm not loyal to ThunderClan."

Jaypaw looked at Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm, curious about their reaction to Squirrelflight's behavior. To Jaypaw's surprised, their eyes were filled with amusement and Firestar turned to Sandstorm, purring, "She gets more like you everyday. Okay everyone let's go."

Firestar jumped onto the tree, followed by Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Applepaw. Jaypaw leapt after Applepaw and heard Foxfang's paws hit the tree from behind her. Jaypaw followed Applepaw and jumped off the tree as soon as the brown apprentice's paws hit the earth. As soon as all the warriors were off the tree, they separated, leaving the apprentices on their own.

"I'm going to go find out where Leafpool went and maybe find a spot for the meeting," Applepaw meowed and then turned to Stripepaw and Ashpaw, "Do you two want to come with me? Maybe we'll run into Foxfang and Sandstorm."

"Sure," Stripepaw mewed and, turning to Jaypaw and Toadpaw, she added, "I'll see you two later." Jaypaw nodded and watched with sadness prickling at her pelt, her sister walking away from her. When they were kits, Jaypaw and Stripepaw were inseparable, but now as they matured they also grew further apart. Jaypaw had first thought that it was because she had trained to be a medicine cat, but even when she became a warrior apprentice, Stripepaw had still been distant to her sister.

Toadpaw turned to Jaypaw and meowed, "Well I guess it's just me and you. Do you want to go off on your own or do you want to meet a couple other apprentices?"

"I'll go with you," Jaypaw mewed and followed Toadpaw deeper onto the island. After walking around for a couple minutes, Jaypaw and Toadpaw stopped near a small group of cats. There was a small, gray tabby she-cat that had an unfamiliar scent. Jaypaw guessed that she must be a RiverClan cat since that was the only Clan she was unfamiliar with. There was also a brownish-gray WindClan tom with white splotches. Finally, there was a reddish brown she-cat with orange eyes that reeked of ShadowClan.

To Jaypaw's surprise, Toadpaw touched noses with the ShadowClan she-cat and there was a glimmer of affection in his amber eyes. The she-cat looked away from Toadpaw and spotting Jaypaw, meowed, "Oh Toadpaw, who's your friend?" Jaypaw wondered if she was imagining the jealously that was raw in the she-cat's voice.

"This is Jaypaw," Toadpaw mewed and then turning to Jaypaw explained, "This is Flowerpaw of ShadowClan, Kestrelpaw of WindClan, and Willowshine of RiverClan. Jaypaw had originally trained as a medicine cat, but now she is a warrior apprentice."

The brown apprentice- Kestrelpaw- padded over to Jaypaw and touched her nose, meowing, "Greetings Jaypaw. Willowshine and I are training to become medicine cats. It is a shame you are not following that path anymore, but I'm glad you have found where you belong."

"As am I," A new voice mewed and Jaypaw looked up in shock as she recognized Blackstar. "I remember that battle a couple moons ago. You gave Rowanclaw a couple good scratches to remember you by. You would have made a good ShadowClan cat."

"She's a good ThunderClan cat too, Blackstar," Brambleclaw meowed, padding over to Blackstar and the group of apprentices. "Is Tawnypelt here tonight? I can't see her among the other cats." Jaypaw remembered that Brambleclaw had kin in ShadowClan and realized that Tawnypelt must be his sister.

"No, Brambleclaw," Blackstar mewed, nodding to Brambleclaw, but not taking his yellow eyes off of Jaypaw, "Flamepaw accidently ate some deathberries yesterday. He's okay now," Blackstar added quickly, seeing the alarmed look in all the apprentices' eyes, "But Tawnypelt wanted to stay with him."

Brambleclaw nodded and then meowed, "I think Firestar, Onestar, and Leopardstar are waiting for you. May StarClan grant this is a short Gathering. My whiskers are almost frozen." Brambleclaw's long whiskers gave a twitch as if to prove his point.

Blackstar nodded and then dipped his head to Brambleclaw and all the apprentices. Padding up to the highest tree on the island, Blackstar jumped up next to Firestar in a single bound. Jaypaw admired the muscles rippling in Blackstar's pelt as he moved.

Leopardstar's yowl brought everyone together and the spotted she-cat began the Gathering, "RiverClan has four new apprentices. Mistyfoot is mentoring Beetlepaw. Blackclaw is mentoring Pricklepaw. Reedwhisker is mentoring Petalpaw and Beechfur is mentoring Grasspaw. Other than that RiverClan had no more news to report."

Leopardstar dipped her head and Onestar began to speak, "WindClan has a new warrior. Swallowpaw has earned her warrior name of Swallowfoot." Onestar dipped his head while several cats meowed their congratulations to a dark tabby sitting near the WindClan deputy, Ashfoot.

When the meows died down, Blackstar began his turn, "ShadowClan too has a new warrior. Owlpaw has earned his warrior name of Owlfur." Just as the cats did for Swallowfoot, meows were loud for the brown tom who Jaypaw assumed was Owlfur. "ShadowClan is still strong."

"Only because you have been stealing ThunderClan prey," Firestar cut in, his ears lying flat on his head, "We have scented ShadowClan warriors on ThunderClan territory. What do you have to say for you and your warriors, Blackstar?"

Blackstar's features transformed into those of pure anger. His yellow eyes narrowed and his lips drew back in a snarl, but he didn't direct his anger to Firestar. Instead Blackstar glared down at Russetfur and growled, "Russetfur?"

Russetfur got to her paws and snarled, "Blackstar, you have grown weak! Firestar gave us a piece of territory poor of prey and you didn't do anything to fight him! Leaf-bare is coming and we need more prey if we are to survive!"

"Stealing is against the warrior code, Russetfur!" Blackstar growled and Jaypaw had never seen the ShadowClan leader so angry. "Just because I don't want to risk cats lives by fighting for territory we don't need makes me weak! Firestar was generous in giving us that territory when we didn't need it!"

Suddenly the island was plunged into darkness as clouds covered the moon. StarClan had ended the Gathering.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

Jaypaw crouched behind the rabbit, watching with amused eyes as it twitched on of its long ears; clearly it didn't realize the danger it was in. Jaypaw's mouth watered as the prey's scent flooded into her open jaws and her stomach rumbled quietly. Jaypaw hadn't eaten since the night before, but she knew better than to eat before the Clan was feed. Today, Squirrelflight, Hazeltail, and Poppyfrost had sent Jaypaw, Rosepaw, and Toadpaw out hunting for the elders near the ShadowClan border.

Jaypaw took a step forward and felt her paw step on a twig. The stick snapped and the rabbit took off at full speed. Snarling, Jaypaw pelted after it, her paws barely skimming the ground. Jaypaw lunged forward, but suddenly the rabbit disappeared and she crashed into Rosepaw, knocking the ginger apprentice over. Rosepaw didn't recognize Jaypaw's scent and turned onto her friend, her ears flat against her head. Rosepaw lunged on top of Jaypaw and Jaypaw shrugged her off gently.

"Stupid furball, it's me!" Jaypaw growled gently and watched with amused eyes as Rosepaw recognized her friend. Rosepaw's ears pricked up again, but Jaypaw noticed that her friend's eyes were still troubled. There was something else bothering Rosepaw. "Rosepaw? What's wrong? You look as if you have seen Tigerstar's ghost?" As soon as Jaypaw said Tigerstar's name, she wished she could have taken it back. Tigerstar's name always left a bitter taste in Jaypaw's mouth.

"It's Toadpaw! After I caught a couple mice, I decided to go look for him to see his progress, but I couldn't find him anywhere! I tracked his scent to the ShadowClan border and that's where it disappears! ShadowClan have kidnapped him, I know it! When Berrynose was an apprentice, ShadowClan were cruel to him too! They kidnapped him to show kittypets don't belong in ThunderClan! If anything happens to Toadpaw, I will never forgive myself!" Rosepaw yowled.

Jaypaw's ears twitched. Jaypaw tasted the air and could defiantly smell Toadpaw crossing the ShadowClan border, but she knew it wasn't for the reason Rosepaw thought. Maybe Toadpaw wasn't kidnapped… maybe he had gone over to see a certain ShadowClan apprentice. Jaypaw's eyes narrowed and she realized she would have to bring Toadpaw back before the Clan noticed he was gone. Turning to Rosepaw, Jaypaw meowed, "Head back to camp and see if you can find Firestar or Brambleclaw. They would be the best to cross ShadowClan territory with. I'm going to find Toadpaw."

Jaypaw turned and suddenly Rosepaw was in her way. "Oh no, Jaypaw, I'm going with you. Toadpaw is my brother and if you are going to rescue him then I want to be apart of it. We may be only a couple of apprentices, but I remember Stripepaw telling me of the battle with ShadowClan. She said you managed to drive away Rowanclaw on your own and help with another ShadowClan warrior. The three of us- me, you, and Toadpaw- should be able to fight our way out."

Jaypaw swallowed nervously wondering if she was leading Rosepaw to her death. Suddenly ThunderClan scent flooded her nostrils and Jaypaw looked around, expecting to see one of her clanmates. When no cat came, Jaypaw looked at Rosepaw, but the ginger apprentice didn't look like she had smelled anything. That was when the voice whispered in Jaypaw's ear: _Do not make a sound; just listen. In the flames, sky and darkness will journey together. Then when the flower dies, water will eventually quench the burns and two names will echo around the hollow._

Jaypaw's pelt prickled and she looked at Rosepaw, who gave no signs she heard the voice. In a raspy tone as though she was choking on fresh kill, Jaypaw coughed, "Okay, Rosepaw. We can try to fight, but if things get bad, I want you to run when I say too. You are to find a warrior and come straight to ShadowClan territory. I don't like crossing borders, but if they have Toadpaw then maybe it's time for the warrior code to be broken if just for a day."

Rosepaw yowled in agreement and the two of them crossed ShadowClan borders- Jaypaw sending silent prayers to StarClan that she was doing the right thing. Once they had tracked Toadpaw's scent to the depth of ShadowClan territory, Jaypaw noticed another smell that filled the air with a scent even worse than ShadowClan. _FIRE!_

Jaypaw raced forward, Rosepaw hard on her heels. Suddenly they broke threw a group of trees and suddenly they were surrounded by flames, smoke, and the screeches of a dozen cats. Jaypaw saw Russetfur and Littlecloud nudging a dazed ginger apprentice to head towards the lake while Oakfur was helping Rowanclaw to follow them. Jaypaw's eyes strained to see Toadpaw and then she spotted his black-and-white pelt running beside Blackstar and Flowerpaw. Seeing his clanmates, Toadpaw headed towards them while Blackstar and Flowerpaw followed. Panting, Toadpaw gasped, "What are you two doing here?"

Jaypaw didn't get a chance to respond before a shrill voice shrieked, "Snowbird's kits are still in the camp!"

Blackstar abandoned the apprentices and raced over to a tortoiseshell queen who was yowling, "I noticed it when Snowbird headed towards the lake thinking her kits were following her. Some cat needs to go in there and rescue them! If they die, Snowbird will surely give up the will to live. Don't forget her first litter were killed by greencough!"

Blackstar nodded and snarled, "Russetfur! Oakfur! Come with me! Littlecloud, make sure the rest of the cats get out safely!"

"They aren't going to be able to get in that way," Flowerpaw gasped and then turning to the three other apprentices meowed quickly, "I was one of the last cats out. No warrior will be able to fit into camp; not even small Oakfur, but maybe we can! Come on! I know a secret way into camp! We can rescue the kits and be back in a rabbit hop!"

Rosepaw and Toadpaw nodded and then all eyes turned to Jaypaw. What was the right thing to do?!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10

_StarClan give me strength, _Jaypaw silently prayed as she lunged into the flames after Flowerpaw, Rosepaw and Toadpaw at her side. Jaypaw emerged from the flames and looked around at ShadowClan's camp, for probably the first and last time. All the dens were erupting in flames and the blue sky was black with all the smoke so Jaypaw couldn't tell what the camp was like. Jaypaw coughed loudly, wanting to be safely back inside ThunderClan camp where the air was pure, but she knew she had to help ShadowClan.

"The nursery's this way!" Flowerpaw coughed, running towards one of the flaming dens, Toadpaw and the others hard on her heels. Without even flinching as the flames growled hungrily, Flowerpaw and Toadpaw entered the den while Rosepaw and Jaypaw waited outside, knowing that with the flames, the nursery was going to be crowded. They might as well stay outside and help when the kits arrived. Suddenly, the flames crackled and the roof of the den crashed down. Rosepaw gave a loud yowl that Jaypaw was about to echo before Flowerpaw and Toadpaw scrambled out of the den, unharmed, but their eyes wide with horror. Gasping, Flowerpaw rasped, "The kits aren't in there!"

Jaypaw snarled and suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Were the kits even in the camp or we they safely by the lake? The tortoiseshell she-cat had only said that the kits weren't with Snowbird, but what if they had escaped with another cat? Were Jaypaw and her friends risking thier lives for nothing? Jaypaw turned to Toadpaw, wanting to explain her fears to him, but the black-and-white tom wasn't even looking her way. Toadpaw eyes were only for Flowerpaw and in them was the love of a dozen cats. Jaypaw felt her heart ache for them despite that they were breaking the warrior code: were the two cats going to live to see each other another day? Jaypaw turned to see if Rosepaw had noticed Toadpaw, but the ginger she-cat was thinking about something else. Jaypaw opened her jaws to ask Rosepaw what was wrong, but a wave of smoke filled her lungs and Jaypaw began gasping for air.

"Wait! Over there!" Rosepaw coughed and started taking off to the far side of the camp. Jaypaw was about to question Rosepaw's sanity when she could hear the mewling of kits. Jaypaw ran after Rosepaw and could feel Flowerpaw's fur brush against hers as they ran. The threat of the fire and the safety of the kits had made Jaypaw and Flowerpaw one. It didn't matter that one was ThunderClan and the other ShadowClan; as long as the kits were in danger, they were one.

Rosepaw pushed aside some of the fallen branches and suddenly white kits' appeared, both of them coughing with all the smoke in the air. Jaypaw noticed that as the ash and soot continued falling from the flames, the white kits' fur grew darker. Jaypaw cast a glance at Toadpaw and saw that his pelt was only black; his white fur was now a dark gray. Rosepaw gave each a fierce lick- showing a softer side of her that Jaypaw had never witnessed- and flicked her tail for Toadpaw to pick up one. Rosepaw grabbed the other one and as Jaypaw looked at her friend and the small gray kit, she could almost believe that the two cats were part of the same Clan.

Flowerpaw led back the way they came and Jaypaw noticed how weak the reddish brown she-cat was getting. Flowerpaw was wheezing with each step she took and more than twice, she stumbled over her own paws. It wasn't only Flowerpaw either. The kits' mews were growing quieter and Jaypaw feared that if they didn't get them out of the fire soon, Snowbird would lose her second litter. Jaypaw didn't want that to happen so she pushed forward and brushed her pelt with Flowerpaw, hoping to give the ShadowClan apprentice strength. It seemed to help because Flowerpaw nodded and all the cats increased their pace. Jaypaw could tell that they were all worried about the kits' lives as well.

"Okay," Flowerpaw coughed, her paws trembling despite Jaypaw's support, "Rosepaw, Toadpaw, you take the kits out first. Jaypaw and I will follow." Rosepaw nodded and exited the camp, her ginger tail waving before she disappeared in a sign of strength. Toadpaw looked more hesitant to leave and his amber eyes were looking with fear at Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw- noticing his stare- snarled, "Go! Go!" Toadpaw nodded reluctantly- brushing his tail along Flowerpaw's flank- and raced out of the camp. Jaypaw hoped Rosepaw and Toadpaw got out okay.

Flowerpaw flicked her tail for Jaypaw to go next, but Jaypaw shook her head and coughed, "You go next. You need the air more than I do." Seeing the disbelief in Flowerpaw's eyes, Jaypaw added, "I'll be right behind you." Flowerpaw nodded and lunged forward just as a dozen flaming branches came crashing down onto the forest floor. Flowerpaw gave a loud shriek as she collapsed underneath them. Jaypaw yowled, using the rest of her air, "Flowerpaw!"

Jaypaw lunged forward, but her legs gave way. Jaypaw's eyesight began to blur, but she managed to search the flames, hoping Flowerpaw got out. Jaypaw saw a glimpse of reddish brown fur and suddenly she saw Flowerpaw walking out of the flaming branches, fine. Jaypaw sighed, but it caught in her throat as she realized that Flowerpaw's fur was sparkled with stars and a gray warrior padded beside her, fur in his pelt as well. A large gray cat with giant black paws suddenly appeared at Jaypaw's side and she tried to look up at him. Jaypaw's head fell against the ground and before blackness claimed her, she thought: _Why is death so painful?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10

Suddenly water swept of Jaypaw's head and the golden brown apprentice opened her gray eyes in shock. Scrambling to her paws, Jaypaw lifted her head out of the shallow water and tasted the cold leaf-bare air. Jaypaw gasped for more air until she realized that the air didn't taste as pure as she had first thought. Jaypaw sniffed the air and the scent of smoke flooded her nostrils, making Jaypaw remember the fire. Blinking water out of her eyes, Jaypaw suddenly noticed that two cats were staring at her.

One cat was a large white tom, his yellow eyes staring at Jaypaw with relief in their gold depths. Beside him was a small brown tabby tom who- like his leader- looked relieved that Jaypaw was awake. Jaypaw dipped her head to Blackstar and Littlecloud and noticed that the medicine cat was holding herbs. Recognizing the sweet scent of honey among the herbs, Jaypaw padded out of the lake and exclaimed, "Honey!" Jaypaw noticed that her voice was still a raspy cough.

Blackstar purred with amusement while Littlecloud meowed, hearing the rasp in Jaypaw's voice, "Your throat is probably still sore from breathing in so much smoke. I've already given some to Rosepaw, but Toadpaw wouldn't take any." Littlecloud's eyes clouded with sadness as he explained quietly, "Flowerpaw went to hunt with StarClan. I think Toadpaw wishes he could join her. He's been grieving since Russetfur and Oakfur brought her body back."

"Well what did he think was going to happen?" Blackstar snarled, but Jaypaw noticed that there was also a trace of sadness in the ShadowClan leader's voice. Like so many others, Blackstar had admired Flowerpaw. "Falling in love with a cat from another Clan! All cats know that that usually leads to nothing, but trouble." Jaypaw looked at Blackstar curiously: it sounded as though he was convincing himself as much as reprimanding Toadpaw for his actions.

"Jaypaw!" Rosepaw's mew pulled Jaypaw from her thoughts and she turned to face her friend. Jaypaw's stomach dropped when she realized who was following Rosepaw, their faces emotionless. Spotting Jaypaw, Brackenfur broke away from his place in-between Brambleclaw and Spiderleg and headed towards his daughter. Reaching her, Brackenfur covered Jaypaw in fierce licks, washing the scent of smoke off her fur.

"Thank StarClan, I have not lost you!" Brackenfur meowed and Jaypaw looked into her father's eyes and saw ancient grief bright in their depths. Jaypaw knew Brackenfur was thinking of Molepaw who had died before Jaypaw was born. Jaypaw was glad she hadn't been called to join StarClan yet. Brackenfur and Sorreltail would be devastated. Rosepaw padded up to father and daughter and Brackenfur turned to face her, adding, "Any of you. Where is Toadpaw?"

"He is grieving for Flowerpaw," Blackstar meowed for the first time since the ThunderClan warriors' arrivals, "Flowerpaw was an apprentice of ShadowClan and she, Jaypaw, Rosepaw, and Toadpaw had helped rescue Snowbird's kits. Unfortunately, she didn't make it out of the fire alive." Blackstar's eyes gleamed with grief as he revealed Toadpaw's secret, "I think Toadpaw and Flowerpaw were preparing to become mates when they became warriors. They both loved each other."

Spiderleg hissed from behind Brambleclaw and whirled around to find Toadpaw. Brambleclaw watched him go and then turned to Blackstar, meowing, "I'm sorry about Flowerpaw, but the apprentices must return home. I'm afraid the whole Clan was in an uprising looking for them." Brambleclaw lifted his tail high and Brackenfur nudged Jaypaw and Rosepaw to gather around him. There was a rustling of ferns and Spiderleg appeared, dragging Toadpaw by his scruff. Toadpaw was snarling loudly.

"Let me go!" Toadpaw growled, his paws scrambling on the ground, "I want to sit vigil for Flowerpaw!" Jaypaw's heart broke at the sadness in Toadpaw's eyes and she looked at Brackenfur, hoping her father might be able to convince Spiderleg to let Toadpaw stay in ShadowClan for the night, but Brackenfur shook his head. Spiderleg heaved Toadpaw over to where the ThunderClan cats were waiting and Jaypaw's fur bristled with anger. Spiderleg was Toadpaw's father! Why couldn't he understand that his son had loved Flowerpaw?

"Don't be so hard on the apprentices," Blackstar meowed to Brambleclaw, his yellow gaze sweeping over the soot-stained ThunderClan apprentices. "They all fought like warriors." Jaypaw shared a surprised glance with Rosepaw. That was the kindest thing they had ever heard the ShadowClan leader say and it wasn't even to cats of his own Clan. Jaypaw craned her head to look at Toadpaw, but the black-and-white apprentice wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

"I'll make sure Firestar knows that," Brambleclaw mewed, "Rosepaw and Toadpaw have been apprentices for many moons and it might be time for them to earn their warrior names." Brambleclaw's amber gaze darted to Jaypaw for a second and the dark tabby added, "Jaypaw is too newly apprenticed to earn her warrior name, but I'll make sure Firestar knows of her part in helping ShadowClan."

Blackstar dipped his head and meowed, "I'll send Oakfur and Rowanclaw to escort you to the border." Blackstar flicked his tail to Oakfur and Rowanclaw and Jaypaw shrank into Rosepaw's fur as she recognized the ginger tom she had once fought against. Above one of Rowanclaw's burning orange eyes, Jaypaw saw that there was a scar and her claws flexed, wondering if that was a wound she gave the ginger warrior. Oakfur stood beside Rowanclaw, his brown fur lying flat on his small frame. Jaypaw stared at him and wondered what his destiny was.

"Thank you," Brackenfur mewed, returning Blackstar's nod. Brambleclaw swept his cats together and the six of them padded to the border escorted by the two ShadowClan warriors. When they reached the border, Brackenfur meowed, "May StarClan grant you a fast recovery. Fire is a threat to all the Clans." Brackenfur crossed the border, Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, and Rosepaw behind him. Jaypaw fell into step beside Toadpaw, brushing her pelt against his.

"Flowerpaw should have gone before me," Toadpaw whispered underneath his breath. Jaypaw looked at Toadpaw and saw that her friend's amber eyes were staring unfocused ahead of him. Jaypaw flicked her ear sadly, realizing that- despite their different Clans- she had admired Flowerpaw. Jaypaw wondered how long it would take Toadpaw to stop mourning and realize that Flowerpaw was worthy of any warrior. "It's my fault she died."

Jaypaw turned to look at Toadpaw, shock flashing in her gray eyes. Jaypaw knew that Toadpaw was grieving for Flowerpaw, but she didn't know that her friend actually blamed himself for her death! In a gentle yet firm voice, Jaypaw hissed, "No it's not! Flowerpaw wanted you to go first and you know- just like I do- that she wouldn't have changed her mind no matter what you said. Flowerpaw loved you and she wanted to make sure you got out okay. Respect her decision and don't beat yourself up over it anymore."

Toadpaw shrugged and Jaypaw sighed, following Rosepaw into the camp. Brambleclaw immediately padded over to where Firestar was sitting, Hazeltail and Poppyfrost beside him. Spiderleg stalked over to where Stripepaw was sharing tongues with Ashpaw. Brackenfur bounded over to the nursery and entered it. When Brackenfur emerged, Daisy was following him. Seeing Rosepaw and Toadpaw, Daisy jolted forward and covered her daughter in fierce licks before turning to her son. Jaypaw watched Toadpaw nod emotionlessly to Daisy, but suddenly someone barreled into her.

Jaypaw turned her head and recognized Sorreltail's tortoiseshell fur. Sorreltail covered Jaypaw in fierce licks just as Daisy had been doing to her two kits, meowing under her breath, "Thank StarClan! Thank StarClan!" Jaypaw allowed Sorreltail to continue licking her, knowing that- like Brackenfur- her mother thought that she had lost another kit. Jaypaw saw Cinderheart and Honeyfern bound over to her and nuzzle her flank. Jaypaw knew that Brackenfur and Sorreltail had lost a son, but Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern had lost a brother.

Jaypaw looked over Sorreltail's shoulder and saw Firestar pad over to them, flanked by Brambleclaw, Hazeltail, and Honeyfern. Stopping near the seven cats, Firestar mewed, "Brambleclaw said Blackstar said that you three fought like warriors. Rosepaw, Toadpaw, I think it's time you received your new names. Jaypaw, ThunderClan honors you for helping ShadowClan, but you are still too young to become a warrior."

Jaypaw dipped her head to Firestar and meowed, "I know, Firestar. I still have lots to learn." Jaypaw saw Squirrelflight out of the corner of her eye and wondered when she would continue her training. Knowing that today, Toadpaw and Rosepaw- who she had slept beside in the nursery and the apprentices' den- were earning their warrior names made Jaypaw feel excited. Soon she would be a warrior and hopefully, Stripepaw would be beside her.

Firestar flicked his tail for the cats to follow him and then he bounded onto Highledge. "All cats who can catch their own prey, please report underneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Jaypaw settled down next to Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Honeyfern, and Daisy. Jaypaw saw Brackenfur pad over with Ferncloud and Squirrelflight and Spiderleg followed, Stripepaw and Ashpaw with him. Bumblepaw and Blossompaw padded out of the apprentices' den while Jaypaw saw Leafpool and Applepaw leave their den.

Soon the whole Clan was gathered.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Firestar meowed, "Rosepaw, Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Rosepaw's reply rang out clearly while Toadpaw merely nodded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rosestripe. StarClan honors your serenity and reliability and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Rosestripe's head, and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick. Then Firestar turned to Toadpaw.

Firestar opened his muzzle, but Toadpaw took a step forward. Jaypaw shared a surprised glance with Cinderheart; this wasn't part of the ceremony. Toadpaw's voice was quiet, but Jaypaw could hear the strength behind his words, "Firestar, I would like to choose my own warrior name. I want to be called Toadflower for the apprentice who did not make it out of the fire today."

Firestar looked surprised and Jaypaw understood his shock. Normally apprentices didn't pick their warrior names. To further Jaypaw's surprise, Leafpool stepped forward and meowed, "Firestar, this wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened. Crowfeather of WindClan chose his warrior name for Feathertail." Leafpool's amber eyes darkened with sadness and Jaypaw's pelt prickled, wondering why there were waves of sadness coming from the medicine cat's fur.

Firestar nodded and mewed, "A noble request just as Crowfeather made. Very well, then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Toadpaw, from this moment you will be known as Toadflower. StarClan honors your hope and your light and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Toadflower's head, and he gave his leader a quick lick on the shoulder.

"Rosestripe! Toadflower! Rosestripe! Toadflower!" The Clan called and Jaypaw bounded over to the two cats, giving Rosestripe a lick on the cheek and twining herself with Toadflower. Dustpelt came over and touched Rosestripe's flank with his nose, dipping his head to Toadflower. Jaypaw looked over to Spiderleg and saw him, nodding in respect to his two kits. It wasn't the same as padding over to his kits, but Jaypaw knew that was a lot for Spiderleg.

Jaypaw looked behind Spiderleg and nodded to Foxfang. Suddenly a voice meowed behind her, "Congratulations!" Jaypaw turned and saw Foxfang dipping his head to the two newly named warriors. Her pelt bristling in shock, Jaypaw looked back at Spiderleg and realized that it wasn't Foxfang behind him, but Flowerpaw. The ShadowClan apprentice had been in the hollow when Toadflower was made a warrior.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 11

Jaypaw padded around the island, watching her clanmates greet the cats of different Clans. Rosestripe gave Littlecloud of ShadowClan's ear a friendly lick and Toadflower brushed his muzzle against Barkface of WindClan's cheek. Briarcloud, Bumblethroat, and Blossomwhisker were sitting beside Mothwing of RiverClan, Oakfur of ShadowClan, and Tornear of WindClan. Jaypaw looked at her three friends who had earned their warrior names two dawns ago for chasing off a couple rogues who thought they could make their home in ThunderClan territory. Jaypaw sunk her claws into the ground wishing that she could have been apart of the patrol that chased the rogue cats off. Maybe then she would have earned her warrior name.

"Hey Jaypaw!" The golden brown she-cat turned and spotted her two friends: Kestrelpaw and Willowshine. There was a ginger tom with them who Jaypaw recognized as Flamepaw, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. Sitting near them were Leafpool and Applepaw, who were discussing something with Rowanclaw of ShadowClan. Jaypaw noticed Rowanclaw's scar above his eye and felt her fur prickle as she remembered she gave that to him. Jaypaw watched him for another second and then saw Crowfeather of WindClan make his way over to the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats.

"Jaypaw, are you waiting for the sun to rise? Come over here!" Willowshine meowed and Jaypaw padded over to her friends, dipping her head in greeting although keeping one eye on the group of cats nearby. Leafpool suddenly stalked away looking as though an adder bit her, leaving Applepaw alone with the two warriors. Applepaw looked lost and Jaypaw flicked her tail, gesturing for the brown tabby to join her. A flash of relief crossed Applepaw's face as he padded over to join the other cats.

"Guys, this is-" Jaypaw began, but Willowshine cut her off, mewing, "We already know Applepaw. We've met him already at the Moonpool a couple times." Jaypaw's fur prickled with embarrassment as she realized that Willowshine was right. When Jaypaw had trained briefly as a medicine cat apprentice, she had never gotten a chance to visit the sacred Moonpool. It had never bothered Jaypaw then, but now she realized all the medicine cats had something in common that she didn't have.

"I'm going to find Stripepaw," Jaypaw meowed coolly, getting to her paws, "I'll try and find you guys after the Gathering." Willowshine and Applepaw opened their jaws to protest, but Jaypaw added, "I'm fine. Really I am. I'll catch up with you guys later." Jaypaw padded away, looking for Stripepaw. Jaypaw spotted Stripepaw talking with a group of ShadowClan apprentices: Olivepaw, Shrewpaw, and Scorchpaw. "Hey Stripepaw!"

Stripepaw turned and mewed, "Jaypaw!" Stripepaw bounded forward to touch her nose with Jaypaw's and then lead her sister to meet her friends. "Everyone, this is my sister Jaypaw. Jaypaw, this is er everyone." The three ShadowClan cats gave a chorus of hellos and Jaypaw scrutinized them, with curious hazel eyes. All three cats were well muscled, but they were also very thin. Granted it was leaf-bare, but the weather was warming and the cats should have had more prey by now. Jaypaw wondered if there was a shortage of prey because of the fire. Jaypaw was about to ask, but Blackstar's commanding yowl began the Gathering. Jaypaw looked at the tree and spotted the muscular white tom, his massive head framed by the moonlight. Jaypaw noticed that Blackstar looked as thin as his Clan and she wondered why that concerned her so much.

"As many of you know," Blackstar began, his yellow eyes flashing to Firestar, "A terrible fire swept through ShadowClan territory. We lost a courageous apprentice, Flowerpaw. She died an apprentice, but StarClan will receive her as a warrior." Jaypaw searched for Toadflower and spotted the black-and-white tom sitting with his head bowed. Toadflower had loved Flowerpaw more than anything and when he earned his warrior name, he chose it for her. "Furthermore," Blackstar continued, "I'd like to thank ThunderClan who without their help, many more cats would have joined the ranks of StarClan."

"What's he doing, thanking another Clan? It makes us seem weak!" Olivepaw snarled, but was quieted instantly by Shrewpaw's low hiss. Blackstar bowed his head and Onestar began, "WindClan has a new warrior. Sunpaw has become Sunface." Many cats cheered for Sunface and Jaypaw joined in, having met the WindClan apprentice once or twice. Seeing that Onestar was done, Leopardstar began talking, "RiverClan has two new warriors! Minnowpaw has become Minnowfur and Pebblepaw has become Pebblefoot!" There was a lot of cheering for the two new warriors and Jaypaw noticed her clanmate- Mousewhisker- join in loudly. Hollyleaf, who was sitting beside him, flicked her tail quietly.

Firestar then began his turn, "ThunderClan was glad to help ShadowClan and I hope you are recovering quickly." Blackstar dipped his head, "ThunderClan has five new warriors! Briarcloud, Bumblethroat, and Blossomwhisker successfully chased over a couple of rogues." Firestar then turned to Onestar, "They crossed into your territory."

"We know," Onestar meowed, "Sunface chased them off." Firestar nodded and continued, "Three ThunderClan apprentices went into ShadowClan territory to help with the fire. Jaypaw is too young to earn her warrior name, but I would like to acknowledge her for her assistance." Jaypaw felt Stripepaw press against her while several cats meowed her name, coming from all the Clans. "Rosepaw and Toadpaw were old enough to earn their warrior names so they are now Rosestripe and Toadflower!"

There was a quiet mewing amongst ShadowClan cats and Jaypaw knew they were remembering Flowerpaw. Jaypaw too couldn't help remembering the courageous reddish brown she-cat whose burning orange eyes helped inspire her friends with strength. Toadflower was looking down at his paws and suddenly Jaypaw smelled Applepaw pad up beside her and Stripepaw. Applepaw was looking and Toadflower too and whispered, "He's been grieving for so long. I wish I could help him, but there's no herb for a broken heart." Jaypaw pressed her muzzle against Applepaw's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 12

"Wake up, Firestar asked me to take the apprentices out hunting," Jaypaw felt a sharp prod in her stomach and blinked a couple times until Hollyleaf's black face came into view. Stripepaw was already up and trying to rouse Ashpaw, who was curled into a tight ball, her breathing heavier than normal.

Hollyleaf gave Jaypaw another prod and the golden brown apprentice protested, "I'm up, I'm up, okay?" Jaypaw got to her paws and shook any leftover moss off of her pelt, watching them scatter onto the floor of the apprentices' den with half-closed eyes. Outside, the sun was casting it's bright light through the brambles of the apprentices' den, making Jaypaw squint.

"Where are we going hunting today?" Stripepaw bounded over, followed by an exhausted looking Ashpaw. Jaypaw scrutinized Ashpaw with narrowed gray eyes and saw that the white apprentice was looking very sick. Ashpaw's ears were flat against her head and her green eyes were dull looking.

Padding over to Ashpaw, Jaypaw gave the white apprentice a quick sniff and then recoiled, her fur bristling. There was the stench of sickness clinging to Ashpaw's pelt and it made Jaypaw's nose burn. Turning quickly to Hollyleaf, Jaypaw hissed, "Hollyleaf, look at Ashpaw! I don't think she's feeling too good!"

As if though agreeing to her words, Ashpaw quickly darted out of the apprentices' den, not even looking back at Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, and Stripepaw. Hollyleaf and the two apprentices could hear the sound of retching outside.

"Poor Ashpaw," Stripepaw repeated as they padded deeper into ThunderClan territory and Jaypaw agreed silently. After they had taken Ashpaw to Leafpool's den, Applepaw had been seen racing out, saying that his sister was suffering from whitecough and he had to go and collect catmint from the abandoned Twoleg den. Hollyleaf had wanted to stay and make sure Ashpaw was okay, but Leafpool convinced her to take Jaypaw and Stripepaw out hunting.

"Don't be too sad you two," Hollyleaf meowed, pushing through some ferns. Hollyleaf had chased after a mouse and seeing the triumphant look in her green eyes, Jaypaw knew that the black warrior had caught her prey. Even though the leafbare air was slowly warming up, the Clan still needed plently of fresh-kill. "Now, I hear a rabbit over there. Which one of you is going to get it?"

Jaypaw padded forward and dropped into a crouch, stepping lightly on the ground. Jaypaw prepared to spring, but then the wind changed and instead of being downwind, the golden brown apprentice was the opposite. Giving a low snarl, Jaypaw sprang forward and missed the rabbit. Now growling loudly, Jaypaw raced after the rabbit, right on its heels- too determined to give up her chase.

When Jaypaw as close enough, she bunched up her legs and prepared to spring once more. Suddenly a dark brown shape crashed into her and at first Jaypaw thought it was Stripepaw until she recognized the crowfood stench. _Rogue!_

Jaypaw scrambled to her paws and stared at the dark brown tom, long scars slashed across his muzzle. Lunging forward, Jaypaw bowled the tom over and began raking her claws against his stomach. The tom howled in rage, but that wasn't the only sound that filled the air. Two more rogues had appeared beside the first, their pelts ragged with the signs of hard living. One was another brown tom with long hair that was tangled with brambles and twigs. The other was a black-and-white tom and Jaypaw felt part of her mind go to Blackstar; the only part that wasn't fixed on defeating her opponent.

Hollyleaf and Stripepaw suddenly came crashing through the bushes and leapt forward, both of them attacking one of the rogues. Jaypaw looked down at her own opponent as she did; the tom pushed her off and instantly turned around, sinking his teeth into one of her hind legs. Jaypaw gave a loud screech and turned around, preparing to sink her claws in the tom's neck.

Hollyleaf darted forward and nudged Jaypaw away, snarling, "ThunderClan cats don't kill unless we have too. Just give them something to remember us by and make sure they know not to come again." Hollyleaf gave the tom a vicious bite on the shoulder and he scurried away, heading towards the ShadowClan border.

"Jaypaw, look out!" Jaypaw turned and felt a cat crash into her. Turning around- spitting and snarling- Jaypaw spotted a black-and-white tom. Jaypaw lunged forward, but then stopped when Stripepaw yowled loudly.

Turning, Jaypaw saw Stripepaw dragging herself away from another brown tom. Jaypaw charged forward and knocked the tom away from Stripepaw. The tom turned to face Jaypaw and lunged, but Jaypaw was quicker. Jaypaw got onto the tom's back and raked her claws along his flank.

The tom yowled and threw Jaypaw off, sprinting away. Seeing that he was now alone, the black-and-white tom raced after the tom, leaving Hollyleaf- who had been fighting with him- snarling until his tail disappeared in the ferns. Her hind leg beginning to sting, Jaypaw sank to her paws and began washing her hind leg, blood still trickling from where the brown tom had bit her.

"I think those were the rogues that attacked Briarcloud, Bumblethroat, and Blossomwhisker that day when they received their warrior names." Hollyleaf meowed, padding over to Jaypaw and the golden brown apprentice noticed the warrior had a badly torn ear. Stripepaw was lying away and Jaypaw at first thought her sister was dead until she noticed her tail twitching back and first.

"You fought well today," Hollyleaf turned to look at Stripepaw's body, the brown apprentice's ears now slightly pricked, "Both of you. I'm going to talk to Firestar and your mentors today. I think it's time for you to get your warrior names."

Despite her wounded leg, Jaypaw had never felt happier.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 13

Hollyleaf padded into the stone hollow and Jaypaw limped after her, supporting Stripepaw with her shoulder. Firestar was outside his den with Brambleclaw, his head bowed as he listened to what the dark tabby told him, but as the three cats padded towards them, the Clan leader and deputy looked up. Alarm flooding into his green eyes, Firestar scrambled to his paws and met the approaching cats halfway, Brambleclaw hard on his heels.

"Hollyleaf, what happened?" Firestar gasped, his green eyes raking over Hollyleaf's torn ear and Jaypaw bleeding leg. Stripepaw had laid down and Brambleclaw sniffed the brown apprentice before racing off to fetch Leafpool. The light brown tabby followed Brambleclaw slowly, but when she saw Stripepaw, Leafpool instantly picked up her speed and in seconds was crouched over the brown apprentice. Seeing their medicine cat, Jaypaw saw the rest of the Clan pad towards them with curious eyes.

"Rogues," Hollyleaf snarled, her green eyes narrowing as she described the attack. Jaypaw felt her fur bristle as she remembered the attack and suddenly wished she had ripped over a bit more fur. Jaypaw turned to Hollyleaf as the black warrior finished with her explanation, wondering if she was feeling the same thing. Hollyleaf gave no signs that she was. "They headed towards the ShadowClan border, but we don't know if they crossed."

"These could be the same rogues that Briarcloud, Bumblethroat, and I chased the day we received our warrior names!" Blossomwhisker meowed, padding up to stand beside Hollyleaf. Brambleclaw- who had padded up when Leafpool was examining Stripepaw- nodded as though he agreed with his former apprentice. Jaypaw wondered if that was true; it was not like rogues to attack the same place twice. "There were only two that time, but they could have gotten a third in the past moon. I remember them being strong too. I still have a scar on my shoulder from them."

"Then they can't be allowed to attack our warriors again!" Lionblaze snarled, leaping to his paws. Birchfall and Graystripe yowled in agreement from the back of the Clan and Jaypaw was surprised. It was unlike senior warriors to agree with the agressive nature of the younger cats. "I'll lead a patrol to get rid of them once and for all." Lionblaze declared and flicked his tail to Toadflower and Bumblethroat, who scrambled to their paws to stand by him. Firestar opened his mouth to protest, but Jaypaw was surprised when another voice cut across him.

"No you won't," Hollyleaf growled at her brother and the two cats that followed him, "I have one more thing I want to say." Hollyleaf padded forward to stand directly infront of Firestar and- with a quick glance at Jaypaw- meowed, "Jaypaw and Stripepaw fought like warriors. They both proved themselves before this and I think their warrior names are long overdue." Squirrelflight and Foxfang padded forward to stand beside their apprentices as they guessed what was coming.

Firestar dipped his head, "I agree, Hollyleaf. Jaypaw and Stripepaw have proved themselves since their first time in the forest. Jaypaw helped ShadowClan with the fire and did a real miracle. Now Blackstar knows that not all ThunderClan cats aren't strong," Firestar added and then turned to glare at Stripepaw gently, "And Stripepaw showed herself since her own strength since her first time out of the hollow. She almost died, but that made her stronger." Firestar then shared a quick glance with Leafpool.

There was no need to call the Clan since they were already there so Firestar began, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Stripepaw, Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Jaypaw meowed and Stripepaw did the same. Firestar nodded and continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Stripepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stripepool. StarClan honors you for your kindness and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Stripepool's head and the brown warrior gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

Firestar then turned to Jaypaw, "Jaypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Jaysong. StarClan honors you for your purity and power, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Jaysong's head and the golden brown warrior gave his shoulder a respectful lick. Jaysong padded away to stand beside Squirrelflight, Foxfang, and Stripepool, but before she got there; she was almost bowled over by her family and friends.

Brackenfur twined himself with Jaysong while Sorreltail twined her tail with her daughter. Thornclaw gave Jaysong a swift lick on the ear while Brightheart blinked with her one good eye proudly at the golden brown warrior. Whitewing licked Jaysong's cheek while Rosetripe brushed her muzzle against her friend's. Cinderheart brushed pelts with Jaysong while Poppyfrost joined the rest of the Clan in calling out the new warriors' names. Jaysong turned to watch Stripepool and saw that her sister was twining herself with Toadflower, happiness in both of their eyes. Jaysong wondered if they liked each other until Stripepool bounded over to Spiderleg, affection in her amber eyes.

Jaysong felt a stab of happiness flood through her as she realized Stripeool may have found a mate in the courageous black warrior. With this and her warrior ceremony, Jaysong had never been happier and in her happiness thought she glimpsed a reddish brown shape standing near Highledge. Jaysong blinked and the shape was gone, but not before she recognized the bright orange eyes. Flowerpaw had entered ThunderClan camp for a second time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 14

"Mousedung," Jaysong meowed, a low growl rumbling in her throat. Jaysong limped towards Leafpool's den, holding one forepaw a mouse-length above the ground. It was a day after Jaysong's warrior ceremony and the golden brown warrior had been out on patrol with Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Jaysong had been sent back to camp because- StarClan knows how- a thorn had decided to make its new home in her paw.

Jaysong heard a cat call her name, but to the golden brown warrior's surprise it wasn't Leafpool or Applepaw, Leafpool's medicine cat apprentice; it was Ashpaw. Jaysong looked at Ashpaw, her gray eyes narrowing in concern as she noticed how the white apprentice still looked ill. Ashpaw's white fur was tangled with burrs as if she hadn't had the strength to care for it. Ashpaw's voice was still a quiet rasp as she meowed, "Jaysong, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to check on you," What Jaysong said was only half true. Jaysong hadn't even thought of Ashpaw as she padded up towards Leafpool's den, but it was good to check on her old denmate. Jaysong bent her head forward to give Ashpaw's ear a swift lick, but pulled back almost instantly as she remembered the apprentice's whitecough. Jaysong dipped her head instead and mewed, "I also got a thorn in my paw while out on patrol. I want Leafpool to take a look at it."

"A thorn?" Leafpool's mew sounded from the entrance a moment later, the brown tabby padded out of the den, her apprentice, Applepaw, behind her. Leafpool's amber eyes were already looking at Jaysong's paw and she disappeared back inside her den, emerging seconds later with a couple herbs in her mouth. Jaysong's brief apprenticeship as a medicine cat told her that the herbs were marigold and thyme. Leafpool dropped the herbs and began chewing them up into juices.

"I think you're ready to return to the apprentices' den," Applepaw meowed, making Jaysong look up at the brown tabby. Applepaw was sniffing Ashpaw's white pelt and then gave a slight nod of satisfaction, "Yes, I think you can return to your training tomorrow. Just tell Sandstorm no hard training yet. When Leafpool is done with Jaysong, I'll tell her to look you over and give you the okay." Ashpaw purred and gave Applepaw a swift lick on the cheek.

"There you go, Jaysong," Leafpool gave Jaysong's paw another rough lick, "You're lucky the thorn wasn't that deep. You should still be able to catch up with your patrol…" Leafpool's voice trailed off as Mousewhisker pushed his way into camp, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf beside him, "Or not. Why don't you go hunting? The Clan always needs more fresh-kill." Leafpool tilted her head to the fresh kill pile where Cinderheart and Poppyfrost were sharing a squirrel.

Jaysong nodded and after dipping her head to Applepaw and Ashpaw, raced out of camp. Suddenly the scent of a fresh prey crossed her path and- after dropping into a hunter's crouch- Jaysong sprang into the ferns when the scent was the strongest. There was a loud alarming call and Jaysong looked into a nearby tree where a blue bird was perching on a branch, staring down at her with clouded blue eyes. Giving another screech, Jaysong lunged at it, only to have it fly a couple pawsteps away.

"StarClan are you testing me!" Jaysong snarled before thundering after the bird, her paws barely skimming the ground. Jaysong's senses told her that she was passing the abandoned twoleg nest, but she didn't realize how far she had ran until a white blur knocked her off her feet. Remembering the rogues, Jaysong immediately lunged at the white cat, clawing onto its back. Preparing to sink her teeth in its neck, another shape- this one tortoiseshell- knocked her off the white cat.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory, mousebrain?" The tortoiseshell cat growled and her mew stirred up a memory locked in Jaysong's mind. Jaysong remembered the fire that swept through ShadowClan's camp and the two kits that had been trapped inside. The tortoiseshell she-cat who had Jaysong pinned to the ground was the queen that had alerted Blackstar- as well as Jaysong and her friends- about Snowbird's missing kits.

"Tawnypelt, let go of her," Another familiar voice meowed and Jaysong recognized the white tom padding over to her: Blackstar. In Blackstar's jaws was a small blue bird and Jaysong wondered if it was the piece of prey she had been chasing. "Snowbird, those scratches don't look too bad, but I don't want them to get infected so head back to camp. Tawnypelt, go with her. I'll deal with the ThunderClan cat." Blackstar's yellow eyes flashed to Jaysong, but the golden brown warrior found no anger in their depths.

Jaysong watched Tawnypelt and Snowbird leave before turning to Blackstar, feelings of shame crashing down on her, "I'm so sorry for crossing the border, Blackstar. I was chasing a bird and I didn't realize I had come so far."

"Its fine, Jaypaw," Blackstar meowed and Jaysong felt a jolt as she realized that the ShadowClan leader didn't know about her new rank in the Clan. Jaysong opened her mouth to explain, but Blackstar continued, "You didn't take any prey so I see no reason to hurt you. Plus, I haven't forgotten what you have done for ShadowClan in the past. Many more cats would have died if you had not helped us during the fire, Jaypaw."

"Actually, Blackstar, its Jaysong now," Jaysong finally squeaked out, "I don't know if you know my sister, but she received her warrior name as well. Stripepool and I helped Hollyleaf chase out a couple of rogues. They probably left Clan grounds, but you might want to warn ShadowClan about them." Jaysong finished, her gray eyes scanning the forest as thought preparing to fight one of the brown toms or the larger black-and-white cat.

"We know about the rogues," Blackstar meowed shortly, "But we know how to take care of stray cats. So you're a warrior now? I still remember the first day I saw you; attacking Rowanclaw and sending him home wailing like a little kit. You were no more than a kit yourself that day, right? I think I remember Squirrelflight telling me it was your first day as an apprentice. You would have made a great ShadowClan cat, Jaysong."

"I'm a good ThunderClan cat, too," Jaysong mewed coolly, although her gray eyes still flickered with warmth, "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if I was born in ShadowClan." Jaysong paused before whispering, "You probably wouldn't like that though. Then you would have to put up with me every day instead of running into each other on patrols or meeting up at Gatherings." Although her words were teasing, Jaysong's gray eyes flickered with sadness.

"Is that what you think?" Blackstar snarled and Jaysong looked up in alarm as the ShadowClan leader's yellow eyes filled with anger and disbelief. Jaysong had only seen Blackstar this angry one other time and that was when Firestar accused Russetfur of stealing on ThunderClan territory. Blackstar hadn't been angry at Firestar, but instead reprimanded his own deputy infront of all the other Clans, "Don't you know how I feel about you?"

Jaysong stared at Blackstar with wide gray eyes, shock forcing her to remain silent. When Jaysong didn't say anything, Blackstar continued, "I know that we are much older than one another. I was already a warrior of ShadowClan when your grandfather, Whitestorm, was made a warrior of ThunderClan. Age isn't even the worst part! You're a ThunderClan cat! How can I fall in love with a ThunderClan because that's what happened? I'm in love with you Jaysong."

"You can't love me! I'm from ThunderClan!" _And I can't love you,_ Jaysong thought to herself.

"I see the battle in your eyes, Jaysong," Blackstar growled quietly, his yellow eyes staring deep into Jaysong's gray ones, "I know you feel the same way I do."

"I…" Jaysong was saved from answering when a loud yowl sounded in the air. Whipping around, Jaysong saw Cloudtail bound up to her and Blackstar. Brightheart, Spiderleg, and Whitewing followed Cloudtail, their sides heaving with exhaustion.

"Jaysong, what are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" Cloudtail snarled and Jaysong remembered that the white warrior had the sharpest tongue in ThunderClan, "Don't you know the whole Clan is in an uproar looking for you?"

"Blackstar!" Brightheart padded up to stand beside Cloudtail and looked at Blackstar, surprise in her one good eye. Jaysong wondered what the ThunderClan patrol was thinking of and hoped that they hadn't guessed her and Blackstar's secret. "What are you doing here?"

"He didn't hurt you did he!" Spiderleg growled, his amber eyes flashing towards Jaysong. The golden brown warrior wondered why Spiderleg wanted to make sure she was okay and then understanding hit her. Spiderleg and Stripepool were destined to be mates so it seemed likely that the black warrior wanted to make sure his mate's sister was okay.

"No Spiderleg. Please don't claw him Whitewing. He really didn't hurt me," Jaysong meowed, watching as Whitewing sheathed her claws, disbelief flashing in her green eyes. "He was just about to escort me to the border before you all showed up."

"Well now that you're here, Jaysong doesn't need my help so I'm going back to my camp," Blackstar mewed and- with a final look at Jaysong- bounded deeper into ShadowClan territory.

Cloudtail nodded and then swept his patrol together with a wave of his long tail, "We best be going home. Come on Jaysong. I know that Firestar and Brackenfur want to talk to you."

Jaysong nodded and followed Cloudtail and the rest of the ThunderClan patrol out of ShadowClan territory. Whitewing appeared at Jaysong's side and meowed gently, "Don't worry. I remember when Brackenfur was my mentor. He won't be angry for long and Firestar is always fair." Jaysong nodded, but didn't respond. Her thoughts were on Blackstar.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 15

Jaysong's gray eyes blinked open as the first rays of sunlight came streaming through the brambles of the warriors' den. Jaysong got to her paws and as she did, Brambleclaw opened one of his amber eyes and meowed, "Why are you getting up so early, Jaysong? You aren't due for the dawn patrol."

"I think I might go hunting," Jaysong lied, her thoughts already on Blackstar. It was two days after Blackstar had confessed his love for Jaysong and the golden brown warrior was anxious to see him again. Jaysong felt guilty about lying to her Clan deputy, but she knew that Brambleclaw would never understand her feelings for Blackstar.

"Would you mind taking Ashpaw out with you?" Sandstorm's mew sounded from the far side of the warriors' den. "I promised Firestar I would lead the sunhigh patrol and I don't have it in me to do that and train Ashpaw."

Foxdung, Jaysong thought angrily to herself, but she dipped her head to Sandstorm anyway. Jaysong knew that there was no way she could refuse Sandstorm's request without giving away her real motives. Next to Sandstorm, Graystripe got to his paws and Jaysong realized she had something in common with the gray warrior. They both fell in love with cats from other Clans.

Jaysong pushed her way out of the warriors' den and watched Firestar dip his head to the departing dawn patrol. Millie was leading the patrol followed by Berrynose, Rosestripe, and Lionblaze. Jaysong watched Millie leave, marveling that the kittypet was leading such an important Clan duty.

Firestar noticed Jaysong and meowed, "Jaysong, what are you doing up so early?" Firestar padded towards Jaysong, his dark ginger fur looking like a fire in the rising sun. The memories of the ShadowClan fire made Jaysong's neck hair stand on the end and she wanted- even more desperately- to go and talk with Blackstar again.

"I thought I would go hunting and Sandstorm suggested that I take Ashpaw with me," Jaysong mewed, looking anywhere, but Firestar's piercing green eyes. Jaysong thought that if she kept eye contact with the ThunderClan leader, her secrets would start spilling out.

"Good," Firestar praised, "Ashpaw has been sick with whitecough for quite sometime now. It would do her good to be out in the forest again." Firestar paused before adding, "Jaysong is there anything you aren't telling me? I know that sometimes there are secrets within the Clans, but I want you to know that you can trust me with anything."

"Thank you, Firestar, but I'm fine," Jaysong meowed before padding towards the apprentices' den. Sticking her head through the entrance, Jaysong spotted Ashpaw's white pelt, alone in the den. As of the moment Ashpaw was the only apprentice and Jaysong wondered how long it would be until another joined her. "Hey Ashpaw, wake up!"

Ashpaw scrambled to her paws and mewed, "Jaysong! What is it? Is the camp under attack?" Jaysong saw Ashpaw's long claws flex eagerly and realized with a jolt that the white apprentice hadn't fought in any real battles yet. Jaysong and Stripepool had fought ShadowClan warriors on the first day of their apprenticeship and Jaysong had also killed the dog that had terrorized ThunderClan.

"The camp is safe, Ashpaw," Jaysong reassured and watched with slight amusement when Ashpaw's face fell, "But we are going out hunting. Sandstorm offered to lead the sunhigh patrol and asked me to take you out so that you don't fall too behind in your training."

Ashpaw nodded and followed Jaysong out of the apprentices' den and into the forest that awaited them. Stopping once they were about a badger-length away from the camp, Jaysong turned to Ashpaw and suggested, "How about we split up? We will catch more prey that way."

Ashpaw nodded and the two cats split up. As the scent of squirrel engulfed her, Jaysong crouched and began stalking towards the small gray animal that was nibbling on a nut. Pausing for another second, Jaysong lunged at the squirrel and killed it with one swift bite to the next. Burying her catch, Jaysong tasted the air for more prey.

Soon a mouse and a rabbit joined the squirrel as Jaysong continued hunting. The scent of a bird- pigeon- flooded Jaysong's nostrils and the golden brown warrior instantly dropped into a crouch. Sliding forward, Jaysong was about to spring when a white blur shot at the bird.

"Well done, Ashpaw," Jaysong praised and Ashpaw dropped her prey, letting out a loud purr. "I caught a mouse and a rabbit back there. Take that and whatever else you caught back to camp and tell Sandstorm I let you off for the day. Also tell your mentor that I think your training is going along well. You are going to be a warrior very soon."

Ashpaw purred again and quickly raced off towards the direction of camp. Jaysong's ear flicked in amusement as she remembered her own days as an apprentice. Back then the warrior code meant everything to Jaysong, but never had she imagined she would be breaking it one day.

Jaysong ran towards the ShadowClan border and when their scents mingled with ThunderClan's, the golden brown warrior halted. Spotting a low branched tree, Jaysong climbed it and then rested, gray eyes peering downward in search of Blackstar's white pelt. Suddenly there was rustling ahead and Blackstar appeared, flanked by two smaller cats.

Blackstar paused at the foot of Jaysong's tree and then turned to the smaller cats, mewing, "Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, your training is coming along quite well. Hunt on your way back to camp and tell Russetfur and Oakfur I'm proud of them."

Both cats nodded before taking off into the dark forest. Blackstar then padded to the border and his gold eyes searched the trees, called, "Jaysong, come out. We need to talk." Blackstar then sat down, wrapping his white tail around his giant black paws. Jaysong paused for another moment before sliding down the tree and landing infront of Blackstar.

Jaysong dipped her head in greeting and waited for Blackstar to start talking. After another moment's pause, Blackstar meowed, "I didn't think I was going to see you around here anymore. I thought you would want to avoid me. So why are you here?"

"Blackstar, we can't be together. I'm a warrior of ThunderClan and you're ShadowClan's leader. Being together would be breaking the warrior code." Jaysong mewed sadly, wondering if Blackstar could hear the sadness in her tone.

"Don't lie, Jaysong, at least not to me. I can see the truth in your eyes. I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you." Blackstar clawed at the ground furiously, his gold eyes narrowing into slits, "There must be a way we can be together." Jaysong padded over and gave Blackstar's ear a gentle lick, trying to sooth the ShadowClan leader.

"You caught me, Blackstar, I do love you." Jaysong met Blackstar's eyes and the two cats- one ThunderClan and the other ShadowClan- shared tongues for the first time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 16

Jaysong waited outside Leafpool's den, her gray eyes watching her clanmates get ready for the Gathering. Jaysong was supposed to join them, but Leafpool had approached the golden brown warrior and asked if they could talk before Firestar left for the Gathering.

Jaysong's gray eyes found Stripepool, who was excitedly telling Dustpelt and Sandstorm about her recent discovery that she was bearing Spiderleg's kits. Dustpelt meowed his congratulations while Sandstorm gave Stripepool a friendly lick on the ear. Jaysong's eyes searched for Spiderleg and she spotted the black warrior looking proudly at his mate.

A dark ginger shape caught Jaysong's eye and the golden brown warrior saw Rosestripe stalk over to the nursery where Daisy sat at the entrance. Jaysong's pelt prickled as she noticed that both cats were glaring at Stripepool. With a jolt, Jaysong remembered that Spiderleg and Daisy had once been mates and Rosestripe and Toadflower were their offspring.

Jaysong's eyes scanned the group of cats in search of Toadflower, wondering if Spiderleg's son was feeling the same hatred towards his father. Toadflower was talking to Briarcloud and Blossomwhisker, not noticing Spiderleg with a single twitch of his ear. Jaysong wondered if Toadflower liked either Briarcloud or Blossomwhisker, but decided he didn't. Jaysong was sure Toadflower's only love would be Flowerpaw, the ShadowClan apprentice who had died in the fire that swept through her territory.

Thinking of Flowerpaw made Jaysong think of Blackstar. The ShadowClan leader had been Jaysong's mate for only a couple dawns now, but it seemed like many seasons. Jaysong had been able to sneak away from her Clan duties a couple times, but the act was much harder for Blackstar. Jaysong was hoping that they would be able to talk at the Gathering.

"Jaysong, you can come in now," Leafpool's mew sounded from inside her den. Jaysong got to her paws and padded into Leafpool's den. Leafpool was sorting a couple herbs- Jaysong recognized comfrey and nettle leaves- while her apprentice, Applepaw, was taking a slow drink by the water pool. Leafpool got to her paws and padded over to Jaysong, "Do you mind if I examine you?"

Surprised, Jaysong shrugged and Leafpool began sniffing her fur and giving her sharp prods with her paw. When she was done, Leafpool meowed, "Just as I thought. You're expecting kits. You're only a couple days into your pregnancy, but I can tell."

"What?!" Jaysong screeched, scrambling to her paws. Before Leafpool could respond, Firestar's yowl sounded and the light brown tabby padded out of her den. Standing alone with Applepaw, Jaysong followed Leafpool out of her den and stood beside the medicine cat and Firestar. The ThunderClan leader gave Jaysong a knowing glance which made the golden brown warrior wonder if Firestar knew her news.

Firestar then took the lead and Brambleclaw and Leafpool flanked him. Applepaw scrambled behind Leafpool and Jaysong saw Stripepool bound forward and give the brown tabby a small nudge. Falling in step with Dustpelt, Jaysong raced after Stripepool all the way to the tree bridge. Unsheathing her claws, Jaysong leapt onto the tree behind Stripepool and jumped off it onto the island.

"Jaypaw!" Out of habit, Jaysong turned and saw Flamepaw, Willowshine, and Kestrelpaw scramble towards her. Applepaw was already touching noses with Willowshine and Jaysong thought she saw affection in his green eyes. Jaysong ear twitched crossly and she hoped Applepaw would remember that he was a medicine cat. Jaysong then realized she was being a hypocrite. Here she was scolding Applepaw when she was bearing Blackstar's kits.

"Actually, I'm Jaysong now," Jaysong meowed proudly, brushing her muzzle against Flamepaw's shoulder and twining her tail with Kestrelpaw's. "How are your Clans, Flamepaw? Kestrelpaw?" Jaysong's ear was really for Flamepaw's news, curious if he would say anything about Blackstar. Jaysong knew he wouldn't though. Flamepaw was too loyal to betray his Clan secrets.

"Actually we earned our proper names now," Flamepaw mewed, mimicking Jaysong's proud meow, "I'm Flamecloud and Kestrelpaw is Kestrelear. We earned our names at the last half-moon." Jaysong purred and touched her nose to both of their ears. Jaysong knew how special this was for them. They had begun their training before Jaysong and now they were finally earning their names.

Jaysong's gray eyes looked for Blackstar, but instead they found Brambleclaw. The ThunderClan deputy was sitting next to a RiverClan warrior, Blackclaw. Jaysong then saw Mistyfoot- the RiverClan deputy- pause to exchange a few words with Blackclaw before leaping up to stand beside Onestar.

Turning to Willowshine, Jaysong asked, "Where's Leopardstar?" The RiverClan leader was no where to be seen amongst the group of cats.

"Great StarClan, I forgot you didn't know," Willowshine meowed surprised, "Leopardstar died two dawns ago. Mistystar is our leader now and Blackclaw is our deputy. I'm kind of surprised she chose him. Blackclaw had never been a huge supporter of Mistystar, but RiverClan needed a strong cat and he is one of our best warriors."

Blackstar's yowl began the Gathering and Jaysong watched as the ShadowClan leader began to speak, "ShadowClan has two new warriors. Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw have earned their warrior names and are now Tigerfur and Dawnclaw. Littlecloud's apprentice has also earned his proper name. Flamepaw is now Flamecloud. Other than that, ShadowClan has no more news to share." Blackstar flicked his tail for Onestar to begin.

"To share. I wonder if that means there is more. You can never trust Blackstar," Kestrelear whispered to Willowshine and the RiverClan medicine cat nodded her head. Jaysong's fur began to bristle and she noticed that Flamecloud's ginger fur was as well. Maybe there was some more news in ShadowClan that Blackstar wasn't inclined to share.

"Barkface's apprentice has also earned his proper name. Kestrelpaw is now Kestrelear. WindClan's prey is continuing to run well and we are thankful for newleaf." Onestar finished quickly and Mistystar padded forward. The moon made Mistystar's fur glow silver and Jaysong realized how commanding she looked up there.

"Leopardstar went to hunt with StarClan two dawns ago," Mistystar meowed and several cats bowed their heads in grief. "I'm RiverClan's leader now and I promise you, I will protect my Clan with tooth and claw if I have to. Me and my new deputy, Blackclaw, are ready to prove ourselves to you."

Mistystar stepped backwards and Firestar stepped forward, "You are a worthy successor Mistystar. ThunderClan has two new warriors. Jaysong and Stripepool successfully chased away a group of loners. We think they might be the same cats that Briarcloud, Bumblethroat, Blossomwhisker, and Sunface chased out a couple moons ago."

The rest of Firestar's words were drowned out as the Clans yowled, "Jaysong! Stripepool! Jaysong! Stripepool!" Blackstar and Littlecloud were amongst the loudest and to Jaysong's surprise Russetfur and Oakfur joined in. Beside her, Applepaw was nudging Jaysong with his muzzle and Flamecloud brushed his pelt with hers.

"However," Firestar regained control and continued, "Jaysong and Stripepool are both moving into the nursery. ThunderClan will have new kits by greenleaf!" Applepaw yowled excitedly and Jaysong saw Briarcloud and Spiderleg nearby, echoing the brown apprentice's cheers. Jaysong barely heard them for her gray eyes were searching for Blackstar. The ShadowClan was looking down at Jaysong, pride in his gold eyes. For Jaysong, Blackstar's opinion was all that mattered.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 17

Jaysong padded beside Squirrelflight and Sandstorm, the rising sun making the dawn patrol's pelts glow like fire. Up ahead, Ashpaw was showing her mentor how well she knew ThunderClan's territory, marking their borders and detecting unfamiliar scents. Ashpaw was rivaling Jaysong in size and it wouldn't be long before the white apprentice was made a warrior.

"What do you smell now?" Sandstorm called from beside Jaysong as more scents blew towards the patrol on newleaf winds. Jaysong sniffed the air and detected another group of ThunderClan cats heading their way. Jaysong wondered if Ashpaw could smell them as well.

"A couple loners passed through here, but they didn't linger," Sandstorm nodded and Jaysong too had smelled the unfamiliar scents of strange cats. "And the hunting patrol Brambleclaw sent out earlier is heading towards us."

"Very good," A warm voice praised and Birchfall pushed through a group of ferns, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf flanking him. Ashpaw scampered forward to meet Birchfall and the brown tabby gave his daughter a gentle lick on the ear. Jaysong padded up from behind Ashpaw and meowed, "How's the prey running, Birchfall?"

"Great," Birchfall mewed, his amber eyes shining with excitement, "I caught a squirrel and a couple mice by the abandoned twoleg nest and we decided to check out the prey by Sky Oak. I love newleaf." Birchfall added with a purr.

"How did you two hunt?" Squirrelflight asked her two kits, one of her ears twitching nervously as she waited their response. But Lionblaze and Hollyleaf pretended not to hear Squirrelflight and instead pushed past Jaysong and Ashpaw, padding deeper into the forest.

"Odd," Birchfall meowed, drawing a paw over one of his ears, "The two of them talk my ear off all morning and now they won't say a single word. Oh well. I'd better catch up with them before they get too far. Bye!" Birchfall gave Ashpaw another lick before racing away.

"Er," Sandstorm mewed quietly and Jaysong understood the ginger she-cat's discomfort. Both cats could feel the embarrassment hot on Squirrelflight's fur as her two kits ignored her. "Ashpaw, let's head up to the WindClan border and make sure no WindClan warriors have crossed onto our territory. Are you going to come Jaysong?"

"Actually I would like to speak to Jaysong alone," Squirrelflight meowed, her green eyes betraying no emotion. Sandstorm dipped her head and signaled to Ashpaw that they should leave the two cats alone. Squirrelflight watched them leave and then turned to Jaysong, "I have to tell you something."

"Squirrelflight? Jaysong?" Another mew sounded and Jaysong watch as the ferns rustled and Leafpool appeared, Applepaw behind her. "I thought I heard voices. Applepaw and I were here to collect celandine and nettle leaves."

Jaysong wondered if Squirrelflight was annoyed by this disturbance and was surprised when her old mentor meowed, "Actually Leafpool, I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to you and Jaysong. Alone." Squirrelflight added glancing quickly at Applepaw.

"Applepaw, Sandstorm took Ashpaw up to the WindClan border," Jaysong mewed, flicking her tail in the direction where the two cats had disappeared, "You can join their patrol and get celandine at the border." Jaysong recalled one time when Leafpool had taken her to the WindClan border in search for herbs when she had been a medicine cat apprentice for a couple moons.

Applepaw nodded and took off in the direction of Sandstorm and Ashpaw. Leafpool watched Applepaw leave before turning to Squirrelflight. "Now what's this all about?" Leafpool's voice was emotionless and Jaysong wondered if she already knew what Squirrelflight wanted to talk about.

Turning to Jaysong, Squirrelflight meowed, "Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are not my kits. They found this out a couple moons ago during a fire. Ashfur was another cat who knew, but he died soon after." Squirrelflight's green eyes darkened as she thought of Ashfur.

"You aren't their mother?!" Jaysong screeched with disbelief and suddenly realized how Lionblaze and Hollyleaf didn't look like their mother or their father, Brambleclaw. "Then who is? Did you steal them?" Jaysong spoke the last part in a whisper.

"Of course, she didn't," Leafpool spoke up, her amber eyes narrowing at the very thought of the suggestion, "They were my kits. Do you know the WindClan warrior, Crowfeather?" Jaysong nodded, too shocked to speak. Medicine cats weren't allowed to have kits! "Many moons before you were born, he and I were mates, but when our Clans found out, we were forced to stop seeing each other. I never intended to bear his kits, but StarClan had a greater destiny for me then I ever imagined."

"Do Lionblaze and Hollyleaf know?" Jaysong croaked out, her voice hoarse with shock, "That you are their mother?" Jaysong was still shocked about Squirrelflight admitting that they weren't her kits and she could barely wrap her mind around the fact that they were Leafpool's.

"No and neither does anyone else," Leafpool meowed; her shoulders slumped as she revealed her secret she had long kept from her Clan. "I asked Squirrelflight to take on the mother ship of my kits. I wanted to be close to them, but no cat could know I was their mother. Even Brambleclaw doesn't know the kits are not his. I haven't even told Crowfeather." Leafpool's amber eyes darkened with sadness as she mentioned Crowfeather's name.

"Can we trust you with this knowledge?" Squirrelflight asked and Jaysong met her pleading green gaze evenly. Jaysong dipped her head and mewed, "I will never tell another cat. Not even when I join the ranks of StarClan."

"Thank you," Leafpool and Squirrelflight meowed together and the three cats journeyed back to ThunderClan camp, their shoulders weighed down with the secret.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 18

Clan life had begun to go by slowly. Stripepool had moved immediately into the nursery followed closely by Icestorm who was expecting Lionblaze's kits. Jaysong hadn't left the warriors' den yet since she wasn't ready to give up her recently gained title of warrior. Plus the nursery was way to crowded with Spiderleg and Lionblaze in there non-stop. Every time Lionblaze and his sister, Hollyleaf, talked to Leafpool, Jaysong began to notice their similarities. Lionblaze had Leafpool's amber eyes and sometimes his ear would twitch like hers did when she was thinking about something difficult. Hollyleaf's green eyes reminded Jaysong of Squirrelflight until she realized who the ginger warrior got her eyes from. Squirrelflight was the copy of Firestar who also had green eyes. It seemed natural that Leafpool would be carrying Firestar's green eyes even if she had amber. Hollyleaf also had Leafpool's slender body despite her hard muscles. At the moment, Hollyleaf was leading a patrol consisting of Cinderheart, Briarcloud, and Bumblethroat.

Lionblaze was inquiring about Applepaw's training while Leafpool stared at him. Jaysong was surprised that no one in the Clan had yet realized Leafpool and Squirrelflight's secret. Leafpool suddenly looked up- probably feeling Jaysong's gaze- and met the golden brown warrior's eyes evenly. Getting to her paws, Leafpool flicked her tail for Jaysong to follow her into the medicine cat's den. Wondering what Leafpool wanted now, Jaysong followed, crossing the clearing without so much of a single interruption. Padding through the ferns of Leafpool's den, Jaysong saw Leafpool already staring at her, the light brown tabby nestled comfortably in her nest. Leafpool's amber eyes were dancing with amusement as she meowed gently, "You're just like you father. Brackenfur's emotions were always clear in his eyes."

Jaysong's chest swelled in pride at the thought of being compared to Brackenfur while Leafpool continued, "I know you have been thinking about the secret Squirrelflight and I confided you in. I've seen the way you stare at Lionblaze and Hollyleaf while they are around me and I hope the Clan hasn't noticed as well. You staring at them with your mouth hanging open might make cats a bit suspicious." Jaysong opened her mouth to apologize, but Leafpool went on, "Now don't apologize because I don't blame you. If anything I'm curious why you haven't pestered me about why I told you this. I'll tell you. It's because you remind me so much of Jayfeather. He was brave just as you are and for those who he could call friends, he had a very loving heart as you always had. Also without Brambleclaw or Crowfeather knowing my secret, Squirrelflight and I may join StarClan without any other cat knowing the truth. I suppose I saw something good in you." There was a tone in Leafpool's voice as though she wanted to say more, but the light brown tabby shook her head and mewed, "Well, I suspect you have many other deeds to perform so I'll let you go in peace."

Jaysong understood the dismissal and dipped her head in respect to Leafpool. Jaysong bounded over to Sandstorm and Ashpaw, meowing, "Any one up for hunting?" Both cats were on their feet in a heartbeat.

------------

_"Jaysong, Jaysong," _A voice whispered ghostly in Jaysong's ear and the golden brown warrior's gray eyes flew open in surprise. Expecting to see the inside of the warriors' den, Jaysong was shocked to find herself at the top of a ravine. At her side was a gray tabby, blue eyes bright despite the darkness that surrounded them. The gray cat's fur had stars speckled in his pelt and Jaysong immediately knew she was meeting with a cat from StarClan. Dipping her head, Jaysong was surprised when the cat growled quietly, _"Don't treat me like some respected old cat. Your probably wiser then me already although you haven't seen half of what I have."_

_"I'm sorry," _Jaysong murmured, meeting the cat's blue gaze evenly now. Jaysong tasted the air and was surprised by all the familiar scents that washed into her mouth. Firestar and Brambleclaw had walked up and down this ravine as had Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Dustpelt's scent mingled in the air with Sandstorm and Cloudtail's and Jaysong swore she scented her father, Brackenfur. The cat in front of her carried his own scent and clinging to his fur the strongest was Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and to Jaysong's surprise, Poppyfrost's scent. That mean Jaysong could put a name to the gray tom. _"Are you Jayfeather?"_

_"You have a nose that could rival Cloudtail. Yes I am Jayfeather. I have been watching you for some time now. I guess it interested me after all, we share the same name. Tonight I have not met with you on my own accord, but StarClan's. Your warrior ancestors have given me permission to let you meet someone tonight because you have proved yourself to be worthy of their trust." _Jayfeather meowed and seeing the surprised look in Jaysong's eyes, explained, _"Leafpool in trusted you to keep her secret and you have out of loyalty to her and your Clan. I know if Leafpool had confided in any other cat, Firestar would know that his grandkits were half WindClan. Now follow me."_

_"StarClan sure like their secrets," _Jaysong murmured quietly and Jayfeather gave a soft chuckle. _"Before you said, you have been watching me. If so, why haven't you came to me before this evening? There are many times when I could have used StarClan's guidance. When I fought in the first battle with ShadowClan, I sure didn't see any StarClan warriors fighting beside me. Or when the dog entered our territory and it's not just fighting you haven't helped me with. Toadflower's broken heart might be easier to heal if you could tell me which cat he could find happiness with_." Jaysong suddenly realized she was rambling_, "Sorry."_

_"Don't be sorry, Jaysong. Curiousity is a strong thing. Now to answer your questions. The way you speak of me- of StarClan- shows that you think we control everything. We do not. We merely offer signs and advice, but you and the other cats who still walk the Earth must forge your own path. I promise you Toadflower's destiny lies with another cat. He just must open his eyes to her and she to him. As to your requests about fighting, what sort of warrior would you be if I fought your battles for you?" _Jaysong chuckled and then continued, _"But you are wrong about before. Tonight is not the first time we have spoken. Do you remember hunting with Rosestripe before the ShadowClan fire? Did anything strange happen?" _Jaysong's eyes widened as she remembered the prophecy she had heard. _"Yes that was me. StarClan knew about the fire and of your part in helping with it. We also knew that Flowerpaw was going to join us and that Toadflower would choose his warrior name for her. StarClan doesn't know everything, but we do know enough. You also saw one of my signs. The day you ran into Blackstar- yes I know about Blackstar- you were chasing a blue jay. It was your destiny to meet Blackstar that day and I had to push you in the right direction, but enough of these questions. She is here."_

A gray she-cat had suddenly appeared, blue eyes wide and excited reminding Jaysong of a young kit. Jaysong had seen this cat many times before, but it was shock that kept her silent. This cat wasn't dead yet, not even close. This cat was sleeping close to Jaysong in the warriors' den at the very moment. Jaysong was silent for another moment before StarClan allowed her tongue to loosen. In a voice that was numb with shock, Jaysong gasped, _"Why are you here? I just saw you in the warriors' den! You aren't dead yet, not even close! What are you doing here with StarClan, Cinderheart?"_

Cinderheart purred and mewed, _"You remind me of my brother. Always trusting with his eyes and never faith alone, but he has become a great warrior as you will for you are his daughter." _Jaysong sucked in a long breath and Cinderheart continued, _"You guessed? Already? I cant' say I'm not surprised for it took even Jayfeather here seconds to understand me. Yes, I am Cinderpelt. StarClan granted me a new life so that I may tread the path of a warrior this time. Leafpool knows and now so do you, but this is another secret you must keep from your Clan. In my waking self, not even I know, but I can trust you with this secret. StarClan has great plans for you Jaysong."_

_"StarClan and their secrets," _Jaysong mumbled and Cinderpelt purred before beginning to disappear. Jaysong began to fade away, but no before meowing, _"The strongest of two will save the Clan."_

------------

Jaysong's gray eyes blinked suddenly she was back in the warriors' den. Jaysong lifted her head tiredly, feeling as though she hadn't slept at all. Scanning around the warriors' den, Jaysong picked out her sister's gray fur nestled next to Hollyleaf and Foxfang. Cinderpel- no Cinderheart was beginning to stir and wake up to her new life as a warrior.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 19

"Jaysong!" A voice called, trying to drag Jaysong's from her sleep. Jaysong opened up one gray eye and recognized the light gray fur of Ferncloud. In Ferncloud's mouth was a plump squirrel and the queen dropped the fresh kill, meowing, "Dustpelt brought this for you. He led an early hunting patrol with Spiderleg and Lionblaze and they brought back enough prey for all of us to have our own." Ferncloud flicked her tail to the other queens. Daisy was chewing a mouse with delicate bites while Stripepool quickly devoured a water vole. Icestorm was tearing large chunks of meet off a rabbit and Jaysong saw a pigeon lying in Ferncloud's nest.

"Thanks," Jaysong mewed and begun to chew the squirrel, but after realizing how hungry she was devoured it in a couple rapid gulps. Jaysong looked around the nursery realizing that the last time she had been in it had been when she was still a kit suckling from Sorreltail's stomach. Jaysong's paws had first led her to the medicine cat's den then to the apprentices' den then to the warriors' den, but never had she imagined spending moons in the nursery. _If it was anyone else, but Blackstar then I probably would have disobeyed Firestar's orders to stay in camp, _Jaysong thought affectionately looking at her swollen stomach.

"It feels like it's going to be two kits." Daisy's muffled voice made Jaysong look up in surprise. Daisy had her paws pressed to Icestorm's stomach and then nodded with satisfaction. "Yes it's defiantly going to be two kits. I remember when I was carrying Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker. It was pretty obvious I was having three kits and for you it seems like one less. That's good. That way you can have an eye on each." Daisy gave Icestorm's ear a congratulating lick before meowing curiously, "Have you and Lionblaze decided on names?"

"I was thinking of Turtlekit if it's a she-cat and Bramblekit if it's a tom for Lionblaze's father," Icestorm mewed and Jaysong felt her fur prickle as she remembered Squirrelflight's secret. Brambleclaw was not Lionblaze and his sister, Hollyleaf's, father. That title belonged to the WindClan warrior, Crowfeather, who had fathered Leafpool's kits, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf's real mother. "I was going to surprise Lionblaze with it."

"I like those names," Stripepool meowed and Ferncloud and Daisy echoed the comment. All eyes suddenly turned onto Jaysong and the golden brown warrior managed to choke out, "Both names are great, Icestorm, especially Bramblekit." Jaysong lied about the last part wondering how Lionblaze would feel when Icestorm named his kit after a cat who wasn't his father. Getting to her paws, Jaysong mewed, "I'm going to go out for a bit of fresh air. I promise I won't leave the camp, Ferncloud." The gray queen nodded before returning to gossip with her friends. Jaysong padded away just in time to hear Ferncloud meow, "So Stripepool, have you thought of any names?"

Jaysong pushed her way out of the nursery and watched Clan life. Firestar was padding out of his den with Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Applepaw. Blossomwhisker was leading a hunting patrol in, Squirrelflight and Foxfang following her. They dropped they catches on the fresh kill pile and nearby Sandstorm was meowing something to Ashpaw. The white apprentice nodded before following Sandstorm out of camp. Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Sorreltail were talking amongst themselves while Thornclaw and Brightheart shared tongues nearby. Whitewing dropped a squirrel at Birchfall's side and the two cats crouched down to share the bountiful prey. Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart all padded into camp, obviously coming back from sunhigh patrol. Berrynose padded over to Firestar and Brambleclaw, reporting whatever they had discovered. Jaysong watched Cinderheart, still marveling that her sister was the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. Jaysong's eyes were drawn to a tussle of ginger and gray fur near the entrance to the warriors' den. Rosestripe and Bumblethroat were play-fighting; Hazeltail and Graystripe watched them with amusement in their eyes. Jaysong watched them with amusement before a familiar scent wafted over her, "Jayfeather?"

"Shh, just watch," Jaysong watched the fighting cats and suddenly the scene before her changed. Jaysong was whisked away to the lakeside, but still the fighting cats remained. Rosestripe's ginger fur darkened and suddenly glowed in the moonlight that had appeared over their heads. Rosestripe's amber eyes turned green and Jaysong suddenly realized she was looking at Squirrelflight. Bumblethroat's coat turned a light gray and dark dapples decorated his pelt. Bumblethroat's eyes stayed the same blue, but they darkened until they were almost black. The gray cat's dark blue eyes flashed as though he held a secret that Squirrelflight was trying to keep hidden. Both cats'- one familiar and one not- claws gleamed in the moonlight when usually play fighting required no unsheathed claws. Squirrelflight suddenly brought her claw to the gray cat's throat and slashed it open. Rain fell from the sky, washing the gray cat's blood into the lake. Jaysong blinked and suddenly she was back in the camp, watching Rosestripe and Bumblethroat's fight. Jayfeather was gone.

Looking around camp, Jaysong spotted Applepaw and was alarmed when the brown tabby's green eyes were widened with horror. Beckoning his mentor with his tail, Applepaw began meowing something to Leafpool, his urgent mew to low for Jaysong to understand, but the golden brown warrior knew one thing. Applepaw had seen the same vision as her, but hadn't understood it like Jaysong did.

Of three things, Jaysong was positive about. First, the gray was a copy of Ferncloud except with blue eyes. Jaysong knew that Ferncloud had a brother who had died before Jaysong was born. Jaysong knew that the gray cat she had seen was Ashfur, Ashpaw's namesake. Second, Jaysong knew what the secret was that Ashfur knew. There was only one secret in the world that would make Squirrelflight angry enough to hurt a fellow warrior. Ashfur had obviously found out about Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and was threatening to tell some other cat. Third, Squirrelflight had killed Ashfur.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 20

"It's going to be alright, Jaysong," Sorreltail meowed, covering Jaysong's face with rapid licks. Jaysong winced again as another spasm of pain shot through her body and she tried to concentrate on Sorreltail's breathing to help her deal with the pain. Outside, Jaysong could hear Ferncloud and Daisy comforting Stripepool and Icestorm, both who had panicked when the golden brown queen had start to kit. Near them, Jaysong recognized Brackenfur's heavy footsteps stalk past the nursery entrance and her sisters- Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern- were all comforting their father's anxiety.

"Okay, Jaysong, that's two kits already out, but you have one more," Leafpool's voice mewed and Jaysong tried to find out where the light brown tabby was speaking from, but another spasm of pain shot through her. Sorreltail saw Jaysong wince and covered her daughter in fiercer licks. Normally, Jaysong would have protested being treated like a kit, but right now, she was glad to have Sorreltail by her side. Suddenly the pain ended and Leafpool padded around so that she was in Jaysong's line of sight, a small black-and-white kit dangling from her jaws. Applepaw sat next to Leafpool and- like his mentor- was carrying a kit; this one a golden brown tabby like it's mother. As Sorreltail came up from in between Leafpool and Applepaw, Jaysong hadn't even noticed her mother had abandoned her to fetch the last kit; another black-and-white.

"I'm going to fetch some more borage for you," Leafpool meowed, setting the black-and-white kit into the curve of Jaysong's belly. Applepaw and Sorreltail did the same. Giving herself a couple quick licks, Sorreltail mewed, "I'm going to tell your father and sisters that everything is fine. Applepaw, would you mind staying with her until I get back?" Applepaw shook his head and Sorreltail padded out of the nursery giving Jaysong one last look of love and pride. Jaysong didn't see her though for her gray eyes were absorbed on her three beautiful kits.

"These two are toms and this is a she-cat," Applepaw explained, resting his tail on the black-and-white kit and the golden brown kit and then putting his long tail on the smaller black-and-white kit. Applepaw looked at them for another second and Jaysong thought she saw a wistful look pass through his green eyes, but before she was sure it was gone. Applepaw then looked up at Jaysong and asked curiously "Have you thought of any names? Leafpool said you didn't have to pick anything right now, but I was just curious. So did you come up with any names?"

Jaysong looked at the black-and-white tom as her pressed his paws against his mother's belly, eagerly suckling her milk. His paws- like Blackstar's- were huge even for a kit. Despite his huge paws, Jaysong noticed that her was smaller and scrawnier than his brother, almost like a WindClan cat. Deciding on his name, Jaysong meowed, "He will be known as Rabbitkit for his large paws." Jaysong turned to look at his twin sister whose already sleek fur glimmered in the faint light of the nursery. Unlike her brother, the she-cat was plumper with muscles already forming on her tiny body. "She will be known as Rushkit for her sleek fur and he will be called," Jaysong looked at her third kit at the same time, Applepaw jumped.

"Leafpool! Leafpool!" Applepaw yowled urgently and at once Leafpool was racing into the nursery, her amber eyes wide with alarm. Looking relieved to see Leafpool, Applepaw explained to his mentor, his words tumbling over one another, "Leafpool, the kit. He's not breathing." Now just as alarmed as Applepaw, Jaysong looked at her second son and noticed that the brown tabby apprentice's words were true. Leafpool lunged forward and began covering the kit with fierce licks and trying to warm his body with her paws. Applepaw nudged Leafpool and whispered in a defeated voice, "Leafpool, I think the kit is dead."

_Dead? _The word didn't make sense to Jaysong. How could something as beautiful and wonderful as the birth of her and Blackstar'skits be capable of something so dark? Jaysong felt Jayfeather's scent wash over her and the golden brown queen unsheathed her claws into the nursery's soft ground. Was this StarClan's punishment? Was the life of her kit to be sacrificed because Jaysong had fallen in love with Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan? Anger now controlling her grief, Jaysong growled, "My son will not join the ranks of StarClan without a name. He will be known as Amberkit for his golden brown fur." Leafpool dipped her head and went to pick up Jaysong's kit, but the golden brown queen hissed, "I want to bury him alone."

"But what about your other kits?" Leafpool asked, but then paused. Suddenly Leafpool's amber eyes glowed as though the medicine cat had solved the answer to her question, "Both Stripepool and Icestorm are so close to kitting that their bodies are already producing milk. They could suckle your two kits while you go out to bury Amberkit. Normally, I would want to send a warrior with you, but I don't want any cat to trespass on your grief." Jaysong blinked her thanks to Leafpool and got to her paws. Rabbitkit and Rushkit began to cry as they were dislodged from Jaysong's belly, but Stripepool had already returned to the nursery. Blinking her amber eyes as though she had heard every word, Stripepool nestled down next to her sister's kits.

Jaysong reached down and picked up Amberkit's cold body. Blinking to her friends, Jaysong padded out of the nursery and felt every cat in the hollow's eyes swivel in her direction. Daisy and Icestorm stared in shock at Amberkit's body while Ferncloud blinked in sympathy. Brackenfur took a step forward, but- seeing the anger and grief in Jaysong's eyes- thought better of it and hurried out of camp. Sorreltail looked like she wanted to come over and comfort Jaysong, but like Brackenfur decided not to and instead started to groom her older kits. Cinderheart- who usually protested- allowed Sorreltail to once again treat her like a kit.

Jaysong padded out of the camp and felt Jayfeather brush against her, murmuring, _Your kit is safe with me in StarClan._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 21

Jaysong padded through the forest., Amberkit's limp body dangling from her jaws. The wind seemed to murmur apologetically through the greenleaf trees and while Jaysong couldn't scent Jayfeather, she knew he was there. Soon the trees began to thin and the faded scent of a ShadowClan patrol told Jaysong that she had reached the border. Her gray eyes scanning the trees, Jaysong found what she was looking for.

The tree looked like any other, but Jaysong could smell her and Blackstar's scents mingling with the bark. This was the tree where Jaysong had hidden and watched for Blackstar. This was the tree where they had shared tongues for the first time and now this tree would be Amberkit's grave. The thought sent Jaysong's heart sinking.

With delicate paws, Jaysong scooped a small hole into the ground, just around Amberkit's size. Being as gentle as possible, Jaysong placed Amberkit into his grave at the border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. In a voice hoarse with grief, Jaysong whispered, "May StarClan recieve you with open paws, my son."

"Jaysong?" The golden brown queen had been expecting a response, but this was not the voice she thought she would hear. Blackstar gazed at Jaysong, concern in his yellow eyes. His gold gaze trailing over his mate, Blackstar noticed something else about Jaysong, "You kitted!" Blackstar meowed happily, but then caught the sadness in Jaysong's eyes, "What happened?"

"We had three kits: Rabbitkit, Rushkit, and Amberkit." Jaysong's voice trembled as she mentioned Amberkit, but she continued none the less, "Amberkit didn't have enough strength. I've buried im here." Jaysong flicked her tail to Amberkit's grave. "I don't think I've ever had a worse day, Blackstar."

"And the day is still young," A voice hissed from the shadows and a cat appeared. Jaysong's pelt bristled as she remembered the rogues she had fought before, but then her fur laid down as she recognized the cat. The she-cat had dark ginger fur and blazing orange eyes. Jaysong couldn't speak, but Blackstar gasped, "Russetfur!"

"Good thing I was here or else you would have been ambushed!" Russetfur snarled and suddenly ThunderClan scent flooded Jaysong's nose, marking the arrival of a new cat. Jaysong watched as the new cat padded through the ferns and tried to remember how to breath. This cat shouldn't be out in the forest right now!

Russetfur's arrival had been shocking, but nothing could be compared to the new cat. The tom had golden brown fur that seemed to glow as the sun blazed over head. His dark blue eyes- normally calm- blazed with anger as he stared at Jaysong. The new cat who had joined the gathered cats was Brackenfur.

"Brackenfur, what are you doing here?" Jaysong meowed in alarm, quickly glancing at the ShadowClan cats as though willing them to disappear. This was the first time ever Jaysong didn't want to be with Blackstar. Underneath Brackenfur's fierce glare, Blackstar was the last cat Jaysong wanted to be near.

"I could ask you the same thing, Jaysong. What in StarClan's name do you think you are doing? Meeting here with these ShadowClan cats? Giving birth to Blackstar's kits?" Jaysong started. How had Brackenfur known? As if reading his daughter's mind, Brackenfur hissed, "I'm not blind, Jaysong."

"They're mates?" Russetfur's voice left it's normal hiss and instead became a gasp. Clearly, Russetfur hadn't known which made her as mouse-brain as a piece of prey. "Why would Blackstar want to father your daughter's kits? The kits would be pieces of foxdung with a ThunderClan mother." Jaysong and Blackstar growled, but it was drowned out by Brackenfur's snarling. Brackenfur launched himself at Russetfur, knocking the ShadowClan deputy off her paws.

Russetfur reacted instantly, clawing Brackenfur's ears. Brackenfur then swiped at Russetfur's face and Jaysong thought he had missed until scarlet droplets fell on the earth. Russetfur pinned Brackenfur on his back and sank her teeth into his shoulder. Brackenfur yowled and kicked Russetfur into a group of ferns, lunging after her. Suddenly there was a loud snap. Jaysong and Blackstar raced forward and saw a silver fox trap glistening around their necks. Both cats were dead.

Jaysong didn't remember helping Blackstar dig up the fox trap spike. Jaysong didn't remember saying goodbye to Blackstar. Jaysong felt like someone else was controlling her movements. Jaysong however _did _remember padding into ThunderClan camp, dragging Brackenfur's limp body by his scruff.

Spiderleg was the first cat to approach Jaysong because he meowed happily, "Jaysong! Stripepool kitted! I have a daughter!" Spiderleg's pride glance dropped to Brackenfur's body and the black warrior gasped, happiness gone from his voice, "That's Brackenfur! Jaysong, what happend to him?"

Soon the rest of the Clan acknowledged Jaysong's prescience and the golden brown queen heard them all exchange startled gasps. Jaysong ignored them and instead padded into the center of the camp, laying Brackenfur's body for his vigil. Several cats had followed her and Jaysong glanced around the wide eyes of her clanmates. Spiderleg, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Applepaw were among the closest while Bumblethroat, Blossomwhisker, and Squirrelflight stood farther away. More cats were gathering around and there was scrambling coming from Highledge. Firestar had appeared.

"Jaysong," Firestar meowed calmly although Jaysong could see a small disturbance in her leader's green eyes, "What happened?" Firestar sat down, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. Several other cats leaned forward, their whiskers twitching. Jaysong saw a couple cats turn away from her and pad over to sit beside Brackenfur. Sorreltail and her daughters, Graystripe, Whitewing, and Hollyleaf were among them.

"Brackenfur was fighting with Russetfur and both of them fell on a fox trap. Blacksstar helped me get them free," Jaysong meowed and the golden brown queen could feel everyone's questioning eyes on her. Jaysong paused and then gave away her secret, "Blackstar helped me because he's the father of Rabbitkit and Rushkit, my kits."

Everyone gasped.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 22

Jaysong had anticipated yowls of outrage, but some of the cats who rose to their paws shocked her. Bumblethroat was yowling 'traitor' while Blossomwhisker and Foxfang screeched in agreement. Dustpelt's ears were flat against his head and Sandstorm's green eyes were narrowed. Brambleclaw was trying to stay biased for he was deputy, but Jaysong could see the anger in his amber eyes.

But with the cats who were angry with Jaysong, some took her side. Graystripe and Mousewhisker got to their paws and brushed their pelts comfortingly against Jaysong's in a silent sign of support. Lionblaze stalked up to Dustpelt and Sandstorm, his fur bristling as he growled to the senior warriors, "Jaysong had been nothing, but loyal to her Clan and because of this one mistake, you shun her from the Clan."

Although Jaysong was glad of Lionblaze's support, she felt her fur begin to bristle at his choice of words. _Mistake? _Was that what she and Blackstar were? Their love was a mistake? Jaysong always knew that it was wrong to love the ShadowClan leader, but she never once thought it as a mistake. Did that mean that her kits- Rabbitkit and Rushkit- were a mistake too? Would ThunderClan accept them?

Graystripe felt Jaysong's bristling fur and the gray warrior bent down to lick her head, whispering gently, "The Clan doesn't really mean what they say. I remember how much Longtail shunned me when I came clean about my love for Silverstream. Now Longtail is a good friend. Look at Sandstorm." Jaysong glanced at Sandstorm and saw that the ginger warrior's eyes were softening. Catching Jaysong's eye, Sandstorm gave the golden brown queen a gentle blink of her eyes.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ashpaw growled and Jaysong looked into the white apprentice's green eyes, unable to tell if she was for or against her. Ashpaw's words caused a reaction among the cats. Cloudtail's lips were drawn into a snarl while Thornclaw was raking the ground with his claws, his blue eyes like fire. It was now as Jaysong stared at Thornclaw, she remembered Brackenfur and wondered if her father was safe in StarClan.

"Whatever the decision is, it's Firestar's to make!" A voice yowled louder than the others. Jaysong recognized Brightheart's tortoiseshell pelt where she sat beside Spiderleg and Whitewing. Cloudtail met Brightheart's one good eye and stalked over to stand beside his mate. Jaysong wondered if that was the group of cats who supported her. Whitewing looked like her usual calm self while Spiderleg showed no emotion except for anxiety as he kept glancing at the nursery.

Firestar pushed through Icestorm and Birchfall and Jaysong anxiously glanced at the ThunderClan leader, but he wasn't even looking at her. Firestar was sharing a glance with Graystripe and a silent understanding passed between them. Turning to Jaysong, Firestar meowed, "Amberkit died. This is enough punishment for any cat to deal with." Before Firestar was even finished the whole cat was in roars.

Millie got to her paws and curiousity- not anger- flashed in her eyes, "But Jaysong broke the warrior code?" Millie flashed a glance at Jaysong and the golden brown queen dipped her head in a sign of now anger. Jaysong was surprised that a non-Clan cat- a kittypet- could ask such a wise question. Jaysong knew that she would be repeating Millie's words if it had been a different cat.

"I know, Millie, but while I'm Clan leader, this isn't against the warrior code. Jaysong's relationship with Blackstar must end, but there should be no punishment for her acts. StarClan shared no signs with Leafpool or Applepaw so I assume they are not angry with our Clan. A cat died today so if there were to be any punishments for Jaysong that is the worse one." Jaysong dipped her head even understanding that she wasn't allowed to meet with Blackstar again.

"But," Millie began, but another cat growled, "Enough! Jaysong has kits to feed! We can finish this meeting later! Also, we are being disrespectful to Brackenfur for yowling at his vigil. I don't know about the rest of you mousebrains, but I'm going to sit with Brackenfur for his final night." Ferncloud finished and stalked past the group of cats to sit next to Brackenfur. Dustpelt followed Ferncloud and soon more cats followed: Sorreltail and her daughters, Graystripe, Whitewing, Hollyleaf, and Berrynose among them. Firestar dismissed his cats with a flick of his tail and settled inbetween Ferncloud and Hollyleaf.

Jaysong longed to follow, but she had something more important: her two kits. _I'm sorry Brackenfur, but they need me. _

Jaysong pushed through the nursery and saw Daisy and Icestorm curled up next to each other, both asleep. Stripepool was licking three kits, all who were suckling at her belly: Rabbitkit, Rushkit, and a black kit who looked like Spiderleg. Looking up at Jaysong, Stripepool blinked sad amber eyes and whispered, "I heard what everyone said. Brackenfur, is really dead?" Jaysong dipped her head and Stripepool continued more briskly, "StarClan have received one of the best warriors in the Clans. Now come over here and take care of your kits."

Jaysong padded over and nudged her kits towards her belly. Rabbitkit and Rushkit both began suckling at Jaysong felt all her troubles sweep away from her. Turning to look at Stripepool, Jaysong meowed, "Thank you for taking care of them. Your kit is beautiful. Have you thought of a name?" Stripepool looked at her kit and then mewed, "I've decided on Brackenkit, in honor of Brackenfur."

"That's a brilliant name," Jaysong murmured, just as Daisy growled gently, "Will you two be quiet. Some of us are trying to sleep." Chuckling, Jaysong drifted into a nice sleep, glad for the darkness to come and save her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 23

"ShadowClan are attacking!" A voice squealed and Jaysong pushed out of the nursery in alarm before spotting Rushkit and Brackenkit wrestling with Rabbitkit. Glancing around camp, Jaysong noticed that she was not the only cat to be fooled by the kits' game. Bumblethroat's fur was bristling, but when he noticed it was the kits that raised the alarm, stalked over towards the fresh kill pile. Foxfang and Dustpelt were shooting glares at the kits, but didn't say anything.

"Get out of our camp, Brokenstar," Rushkit growled at Rabbitkit, swiping at her brother's ears playfully. Rabbitkit hissed and swiped his on paws near Rushkit's face, his green eyes gleaming with amusement. Rushkit retaliated by lunging at Rabbitkit, but her brother rolled neatly out of the way. Jaysong could already tell that Rabbitkit was going to be the best fighter while Rushkit- who had already gotten the hunter's crouch down- was going to be a terrific hunter. _Just like their father, _Jaysong thought to herself.

"Hey look its Tigerstar!" Brackenkit squealed and Rabbitkit and Rushkit turned to look at Bramblekit, who had just pushed his way out of the nursery. Every cat- including Icestorm- thought that Bramblekit looked exactly Brambleclaw, but Jaysong knew who the young kit really resembled. Bramblekit and his sister, Turtlekit, were tiny copies of Leafpool. Squirrelflight had commented on it to Jaysong when they were out of earshot.

"Get him!" Turtlekit growled, emerging from the nursery behind Bramblekit. Turtlekit lunged at Bramblekit and the other kits followed her lead, abandoning their battle against Brokenstar. Jaysong barely saw Bramblekit's brown pelt as he disappeared underneath the pile of kits. Jaysong heard rustling coming from the nursery and watched as Stripepool pushed her way out, her amber eyes glowing with affection as she watched Brackenkit climb onto Bramblekit's back.

"I still can't believe they are almost six moons old," Stripepool sighed and Jaysong couldn't agree more. Cloudtail padded over and began wrestling with the kits and as she watched them, Jaysong could almost believe her kits were still young. Firestar's scent suddenly drifted over and Jaysong turned to see her Clan leader padding towards her, his green eyes sparkling. Beyond him, Jaysong saw Sorreltail talking to Thornclaw. It pained her how much sadness there was in her mother's eyes.

"Jaysong, Stripepool," Firestar meowed and Jaysong dipped her head in greeting. Beside her, Stripepool was mimicking her gesture. "It's almost Rabbitkit, Rushkit, and Brackenkit's sixth moon and soon they will be apprenticed. I was wondering if you had any particular mentors you wanted for your kits. I know this is usually my job, but I'm curious if any cat stands out." Jaysong and Stripepool shared a surprised glance. _They _were to choose the mentors?

"Well, Rabbitkit's mentor would have to have a sharp tongue because StarClan knows that cat will hardly listen to anyone says," Jaysong tried to think of cat who would be able to mentor Rabbit and she found her eyes drifting towards Cloudtail's snowy pelt. Cloudtail certainly was experienced having just finished mentoring Cinderheart and he still had many moons before he would have to join the elders' den. Cloudtail was also known for his sharp tongue.

Firestar followed Jaysong's gaze and meowed, "I think Cloudtail will be a good mentor for Rabbitkit." There was a note of affection in Firestar's voice and with a jolt; Jaysong remembered that Cloudtail was Firestar's kin. Cloudtail's mother was Firestar's sister. Jaysong remembered hearing stories about her whenever the old forest was mentioned. "Now onto Rushkit. What about Bumblethroat? He's been a warrior for a couple of seasons now and he has earned a right to an apprentice."

"I'm sorry, Firestar, but I don't Bumblethroat is the best choice for Rushkit's mentor. To be honest, I was actually thinking Sorreltail. She has been distraught since the death of Brackenfur and I think having an apprentice to mentor might cheer her up. Especially if the cat is her own kin." Jaysong suggested, wondering if Firestar would approve to her choice. After all, it was Firestar decision in the end and he might think Bumblethroat would be a better mentor.

"I think Sorreltail would be a great choice. Sorreltail already helped mentor Foxfang when Squirrelflight went to the mountains so she knows what to expect." Firestar meowed, his ear flicking to where Foxfang sat, sharing tongues with Dustpelt. Firestar then turned to where Stripepool sat patiently and mewed, "Stripepool you have been unusually quiet for yourself. Do you have any cat in mind that should mentor Brackenkit?"

"Firestar, I was actually thinking of allowing Jaysong to mentor Brackenkit," Stripepool meowed and Jaysong blinked in surprise. Stripepool then continued, "Jaysong is a great warrior. Why shouldn't she have an apprentice? Or are you thinking of Blackstar?" Stripepool's neck fur began to bristle.

"Of course not," Firestar mewed politely, giving Stripepool's shoulder a friendly lick, "Jaysong would be a great mentor. Of course if you're not up for it?" Firestar turned to Jaysong, staring at her with teasing green eyes.

"Of course I am!" Jaysong growled gently, her fur bristling that any cat- even Firestar- should suggest that she wasn't ready to take on an apprentice. Jaysong's fur then lied flat and the golden brown queen turned to Stripepool, meowing, "I feel bad that you don't have an apprentice though. Maybe I should give you either Rabbitkit or Rushkit?"

"It's okay," Stripepool mewed, giving Jaysong a gentle lick, "Actually, I won't be returning to the warriors' den." Seeing the surprised looks on both Firestar and Jaysong's faces, Stripepool continued happily, "I'm expecting another litter of kits. Leafpool just told me this morning. I haven't even gotten a chance to tell Spiderleg."

"The nursery is going to be crowded," Firestar commented while Jaysong gave Stripepool a congratulating lick, "Birchfall told me that Whitewing is expecting kits again also." Jaysong felt uneasy at this news for some reason. Almost as if there was a destiny surrounding these unborn kits. Jaysong shook her head; she was no medicine cat. It was not her duty to know where the paws of some cats may lead.

Firestar than got to his paws and meowed, "Okay I'm going to talk with Cloudtail and Sorreltail. We'll have their naming ceremony tomorrow." Firestar nodded at the two she-cats and padded towards his den, flicking his tail to Cloudtail as he passed. Firestar then paused to talk to Sorreltail and the three cats bounded into his den.

"I'm going to take the kits into the nursery," Stripepool mewed with a yawn. "Are you coming?" Jaysong shook her head. There was something she had to do first. Stripepool padded over to the five kits and pushed them in the direction of the nursery. Brackenkit protested, but Stripepool flicked her ear and the six cats padded into the nursery.

Jaysong heard a cat padding up from behind her and turned, catching herself in the familiar green eyes of Applefrost. The brown tabby had received his full name the night before and to Jaysong, the timing was delayed. Applefrost had already proved him to be a fantastic medicine cat. "Hello Applefrost. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you," Applefrost meowed with a slight nod. "I have to take some cobwebs to Brambleclaw. Apparently the mousebrain scraped himself on the wall of his den." Applefrost flicked his tail to show he was kidding about Brambleclaw. Jaysong peered closer at Applefrost; there seemed to be something wrong with the brown tabby, but before she could identify it, her friend padded away.

Suddenly Squirrelflight padded through the entrance, Sandstorm and Ashpaw following her. Every cat had a piece of prey in their jaws. Mustering all her courage, Jaysong called loudly, "Squirrelflight, can I have a word?" There was something important that Jaysong needed to discuss with Squirrelflight. It was something that could not be put off.

Squirrelflight nodded and dropped her mouse on the fresh kill pile before padding up to Jaysong. Squirrelflight sat down and tucked her tail neatly around her paws. Green eyes sparkling with interest, Squirrelflight meowed, "What's up, Jaysong?" The golden brown queen stared at Squirrelflight wondering if she should say her next words.

"Squirrelflight," Jaysong's voice dropped into a low hush, making sure that no other cat heard her, "I know what happened the night Ashfur died all those moons ago. StarClan showed me everything." _At least I think it was StarClan, _Jaysong thought to herself silently. "I know that you killed Ashfur. I won't tell any cat, but I need to know."

Squirrelflight seemed shocked and Jaysong thought that her mentor was unable to speak. Then Squirrelflight meowed quietly, "But Jaysong, I didn't kill Ashfur. I saw that he wasn't with us when we were heading to the Gathering that night so I went back to find him. I never did so I returned to the island. Jaysong, I swear on ThunderClan, on my status as a warrior, on Brambleclaw, that I did not kill Ashfur."

To Jaysong's surprise, she believed Squirrelflight. "Then if you didn't, who did?" Rustling sounded nearby and Jaysong turned to see Hollyleaf padding out of the warriors' den, her green eyes bright. _No, _Jaysong gasped silent, her stomach feeling like she was going to be sick, _Oh great StarClan, please tell me it's just a coincidence!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 24

"Jayfeather!" Jaysong yowled desperately, racing through the old forest where she had walked with Jayfeather once before. That time she had been intrusted to keep the secret about Cinderheart, but now Jaysong wanted answers and she wanted them now. _Hollyleaf, couldn't have killed Ashfur, _Jaysong thought repeatedly to herself, unable to believe that her clanmate, her idol, her _friend_ could break the warrior code. _She just couldn't have there must be some mistake. _Jaysong's throat felt like she was going to choke and the golden brown queen shrieked, "Jayfeather! Jayfeather, where are you?"

"Keep your fur on," A voice behind her growled and Jaysong whirled around, claws unsheathed until she recognized Jayfeather's clouded blue eyes. Jayfeather wasn't alone however. Jayfeather was in between two other cats. One of them was a dark gray tom with a silver streaked muzzle. Despite his old appearence, Jaysong noticed a gleam in his pale blue eyes. The other tom had sightless eyes, twisted claws, and he had no fur except for a couple patches scattered across his body. Jaysong swallowed, fighting the bile that rose up in her throat. This cat was impossible to look at. Why was Jayfeather walking the skys with him?

As though he could see Jaysong's gaze on him, the tom hissed, "Surprised that a cat could grow so ugly? A cat needs sunlight to keep it's fur healthly and hunting to keep it's claws straight and battle ready. I don't require any of these things for I share dreams with other cats; when I walked the earth and now that I walk the skys." The cat looked Jaysong in the eye and the golden brown queen wondered if the old cat _could _see her, "I am proud to watch new cats settle the lake I once called home and I am grateful for the help Firestar lent the Tribe of Rushing Water for I knew this cats too."

"Are you a member of StarClan?" Jaysong asked curiously, but it was Jayfeather who answered. Shaking his head, Jayfeather meowed, "Rock is an ancient cat who has walked the skies longer than any cat can remember. He is older than the Clans and the Tribe of Rushing Water so therefore holds more knowledge than any of us will ever know." Rock dipped his head to Jayfeather and the gray cat continued, "Skywatcher, like myself, is a member of StarClan, but you won't know about him from any nursery story. Skywatcher was once a member of SkyClan, the fifth Clan of the forest. Firestar and Sandstorm helped rebuild the lost Clan many seasons ago. Before the birth of Leafpool and Squirrelflight."

"Why are you all here?" Jaysong questioned, wondering if she was allowed to ask her questions with the other cats there. Was that why Jayfeather had brought them? So she couldn't ask him any questions? His ear twitching, Skywatcher mewed, "To answer your questions. Some of those you wish to ask, not even StarClan know the answer too. Rock knows some of the answers as does Jayfeather. Between the three of us we should allow you to return to the waking world satisfied. Now which of the questions to you wish to ask first?" Skywatcher tucked his tail neatly around his paws as though preparing to sit for a while.

"Did Hollyleaf kill Ashfur?" Jaysong whispered, her throat closing up. To her dismay, Jaysong watched as all three cats nodded their heads. "But StarClan showed me that Squirrelflight killed Ashfur? Did StarClan lied to me? Or did they not know the answer yet? Why would Hollyleaf want to kill Ashfur anyway?" As Jaysong asked the question she already knew the answer. It was the same answer as before, but Jaysong just had the wrong cat. Squirrelflight wasn't trying to protect her secret by killing Ashfur, _Hollyleaf _was. Hollyleaf didn't want Ashfur to tell all the Clans that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight weren't her parents.

"StarClan knew that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur the night it happened," Skywatcher meowed, "When StarClan sent you that vision of two cats fighting didn't you really look at Rosestripe. We allowed you to see Ashfur for a moment so you knew he was murdered by a ThunderClan cat, but we never affected how you saw Rosestripe. When you looked at Rosestripe, you only saw what you wanted to see. Rosestripe's eyes never turned green nor did her pelt turn the color of fire. From your knowledge of Ashfur and Squirrelflight, you presumed that the ginger warrior killed him. StarClan did not show you this."

Jaysong bowed her head and her head was still bowed when Rock began to talk, "I hope this answer we gave you satisfied your craving for the truth, but it's time we moved on to more important matters." Jaysong looked up in surprise and Rock growled, "Do you think the three of us entered your dreams merely to tell you stuff you could have figured you out on your own? Jayfeather and Skywatcher might have, but I'm to old and young cats who think they know everything annoy me. We are here to talk about a prophecy with you. A prophecy that we got wrong and now all the Clans will be veered off the course of their destiny."

"_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws," _Jayfeather whispered, "Skywatcher gave Firestar this prophecy before his death and for many seasons, no cat knew what it meant, but then Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I came along. Firestar guessed that we were the cats who encircled this prophecy for he thought we were the children of Squirrelflight. He was wrong. StarClan was wrong. Only one of us three was in the prophecy. Hollyleaf removed herself from the prophecy when she killed Ashfur or so we think. StarClan doesn't know everything. I always thought I was part of the prophecy because of my power as a medicine cat, but then I died. That leaves only Lionblaze. For moons now we wondered who the other three cats were, but now they have been revealed. Two unborn kits, kin of Firestar, may fit the prophecy."

"Who?" Jaysong asked quietly, but then it hit her. She had been thinking about it that very day! Firestar's sister was Cloudtail's mother. Cloudtail's daughter was Whitewing. Whitewing was Firestar's kin and she was expecting kits. Jaysong's mind didn't stop to think why Applefrost and Ashpaw- Whitewing's other kits- weren't apart of the prophecy, but maybe they had different destinies. "It's Whitewing's kits, right? Firestar told me today that she was expecting again." All three cats nodded and Jaysong thought she caught a glimmer of sadness in Jayfeather's eyes. Was he sad that he wasn't part of the prophecy?

"You must return to the waking world now, Jaysong," Skywatcher meowed suddenly and Jaysong felt her dream, leaving her. The last thing Jaysong heard before waking up was _'the strongest of two will save the Clan.' _The prophecy was still buzzing in her ears as Jaysong opened her gray eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 25

Jaysong got to her paws and shook small pieces of moss from her pelt. Jaysong looked around the nursery until she saw Rabbitkit and Rushkit curled up next to Brackenkit. Jaysong felt her heart swell with pride at the thought of her two kits becoming apprentices. Jaysong approved of Cloudtail and Sorreltail for mentors, but she still wished that the kits could stay a little long in the nursery where she was the one who taught them everything. Padding over to the three sleeping kits, Jaysong murmured gently, "Wake up, you three." Rabbitkit and Rushkit opened their identical green eyes and Jaysong purred, "Good morning my loves."

Rushkit blinked at Jaysong for a couple moments and then squealed, "We're going to be apprentices!" Jaysong purred as Rushkit jumped onto Rabbitkit's back and her brother shrugged her off so that the black-and-white kit toppled onto Brackenkit. The black kit jumped to her paws and then recognizing Rushkit let her fur lie flat. Soon Rabbitkit and Brackenkit remembered what day it was and the two of them leapt to their paws with their tails waving excitedly. There was noise coming from near them and Jaysong saw Ferncloud blinking her eyes open. Jaysong blinked apoletgetically and Ferncloud just shrugged as though she was used to it.

"I'm going to be the best fighter! The other cats won't dare come near us when I'm a warrior!" Rabbitkit boasted, swiping his paw playfully on Rushkit's ear. Jaysong purred with amusement as Rushkit ducked and then lunged at Rabbitkit, pinning her brother down. Determinednot to be outdone by Rabbitkit, Rushkit mewed, "Well, I'm going to be the best hunter. ThunderClan will grow fat on all the prey I bring back." Rushkit flexed her claws on Rabbitkit's chest and her brother pushed her off. Brackenkit who had remained silent through everything, mewed, "Well I bet I'll be ThunderClan's next leader!"

"Oh yes, great Brackenstar!" Rabbitkit teased while Rushkit skipped around Brackenkit, cheering, "Brackenstar! Brackenstar!" Brackenkit looked embarrassed by her denmate's jokes so Jaysong meowed, "Let them have their jokes now, Brackenkit. When you are a warrior while their still cleaning out the elders' den, we'll see whose laughing." Rabbitkit and Rushkit were silenced. Their silence didn't last forever though because Rabbitkit found a piece of moss and tossed it at Rushkit. The two of them began to scuffle which Brackenkit joined in. Jaysong purred, remembering her own naming ceremony.

Stripepool padded over and picked up Brackenkit bu the scruff, carrying her to her nest. Placing her kit on the ground gently, Stripepool scolded Brackenkit, "You should know better than to be fighting on such an important day. Look at your pelt! It's sticking up all over the place and your tail! Great StarClan, cats will think I haven't raised you properly!" Stripepool exchanged a glance with Jaysong and rolled her amber eyes. Jaysong knew that Stripepool was just excited that Brackenkit was becoming an apprentice. Watching Stripepool bathe Brackenkit, Jaysong suddenly realized she should be doing the same.

Jaysong gave Rushkit's ear a gentle lick, flattening some hair, but other than that she looked good. Rushkit had Blackstar's short fur while Rabbitkit had Jaysong's long pelt that always clumped together. Jaysong licked at Rabbitkit's neck fur which always stuck up. When that was lying flat, Jaysong began grooming the rest of his pelt. Once Rabbitkit looked presentable, Jaysong purred, "Okay you're done, but don't roll around with your denmates! I don't want to clean you twice!" Rabbitkit flicked his ear to show he had heard and padded over to where Rushkit was watching Bramblekit and Turtlekit scuffle.

Suddenly Jaysong heard Firestar yowl, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rabbitkit, Rushkit, and Brackenkit shot out of the nursery so fast that it seemed like they had wings for paws. Bramblekit and Turtlekit stumbled behind excitedly while Icestorm gave them a helpful nudge. Ferncloud and Daisy followed them and Jaysong shared a proud glance with Stripepool before pushing her way out of the nursery. There Jaysong saw her Clan, ThunderClan, get ready to welcome three more apprentices to it's swelling ranks.

Brambleclaw was sitting next to Leafpool and Applefrost, all their heads close together as though they were discussing something important. Bumblethroat was sitting next to Blossomwhisker, Squirrelflight, and Foxfang, his ear twitched as he talked to everyone. Dustpelt was talking to Sandstorm while Ashpaw sat proudly next to them. With a jolt, Jaysong wondered if Ashpaw was becoming a warrior. Cloudtail and Sorreltail sat close to Highledge and Jaysong wondered if she should join them since she was becoming a mentor as well. Making sure Stripepool and Icestorm were watching the kits, Jaysong padded over to Cloudtail and Sorreltail.

Seeing Jaysong arrive, Cloudtail dipped his head and meowed, "Excited for your first apprentice?" Although Cloudtail already watched an apprentice become a warrior, there was a proud gleam in his blue eyes as he was being given another apprentice. Sorreltail was looking happier than she had in days and Jaysong was relieved that she had picked her mother to be a mentor. With Rushkit to mentor, Sorreltail would definatly spend less time grieving for Brackenfur. Jaysong felt her fur prickle with sadness, but pushed it away as Firestar began to speak, "Today we welcome a new warrior. Ashpaw, step forward." Ashpaw obeyed, Sandstorm flanking her. "Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Ashpaw nodded and Firestar paused for a moment before continuing, "Then from now on you will be known as Ashgaze. StarClan honors your justice and your loyalty and ThunderClan welcomes you as a true warrior."

"Ashgaze! Ashgaze!" Jaysong cheered along her Clanmate's and saw every congratulate Ashgaze. Birchfall stared proudly at Ashgaze while Whitewing twined herself with her daughter, happy that her kit became a warrior at last. Ashgaze bounded over to Sandstorm and was still mewing something when Firestar continued, "We also have three kits who have reached their sixth moon. Rabbitkit, Rushkit, and Brackenkit, please come forward." The kits obeyed. "Cloudtail, you were a good mentor to Cinderheart and she is now a great warrior. I trust you to teach everything you know to Rabbitpaw."

"With pleasure," Cloudtail meowed, touching noses with Rabbitpaw and padding away. Firestar watched them and continued, "Sorreltail, you had a fine mentor in Sandstorm and you took over the training for Foxfang well when you were asked to. You will mentor Rushpaw." Sorreltail nodded and touched Rushpaw's nose before padding towards Cloudtail and Rabbitpaw. It was now only Jaysong and Brackenkit, "Jaysong, you were Squirrelflight's apprentice although you learned stuff from many cats. Every single one of your teachers and every single one of your lessons has made you a fine warrior. It is only right that you train Brackenpaw."

Jaysong touched noses with Brackenpaw and saw her own excitement in the black she-cat's eyes. It was one of the happiest moments of Jaysong's life.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 26

"And this is the Sky Oak," Sorreltail meowed to the apprentices, watching with amusement as the three cats' eyes widened in sight of the massive tree. It was the day after the naming ceremony and Jaysong, Cloudtail, and Sorreltail offered to dawn patrol so they could show the apprentices ThunderClan's territory. The scent of prey was thick in the greenleaf air, but Jaysong knew that leaf-fall was around the corner, bringing the first taste of leafbare. Jaysong stared at the group of cats; last leaf-bare wasn't too bad, but would this one bring sorrow to the Clans? "You will learn how to climb here."

"I'm going to climb to the top!" Rabbitpaw boasted, waving his tail as he spoke. Rabbitpaw was sitting on his haunches as he stared at the top of the tree with excited green eyes. Jaysong purred at Rabbitpaw's eagerness, but was surprised when Cloudtail snapped, "Oh no you won't! When you're at the top of the tree, you will regret it because you'll get stuck and won't be able to come down! A fall from a tree that size would cripple a cat as small as you!" Rabbitpaw glared at Cloudtail for a second before stalking over to Sorreltail who was showing Rushpaw how to look for prey. Jaysong was surprised at Cloudtail's feroicity, but then remembered that Cinderheart had fallen out of the Sky Oak. Cloudtail must not want that to happen again.

The group of cats padded on in silence until Brackenpaw hissed loudly, "Ew, what's that smell?" They were at the ShadowClan border and Brackenpaw was staring toward the dark pine forest, her nose twitching. Rabbitpaw and Rushpaw didn't say anything and from the looks on their face, they didn't think the ShadowClan border smelled as bad as Brackenpaw said. Jaysong stared at Cloudtail and Sorreltail surprised that both senior warriors were staring at her. Cloudtail's blue eyes held suspicion while Sorreltail had a flash of sympathy in her amber gaze. The two warriors were thinking of Blackstar!

Suddenly there was rustling up ahead and a ShadowClan patrol pushed their way out of the ferns. Oakfur was in the lead with the two new warriors, Tigerfur and Dawnclaw, flanking him. Jaysong's heart fluttered as she noticed that Blackstar was bringing up the rear. Blackstar's eyes were the only one that didn't show anger as he stared at the ThunderClan cats. Oakfur's eyes seemed annoyed that ThunderClan was so close to the border while Tigerfur and Dawnclaw looked at the ThunderClan cats with absolute loathing. Ordering his cats to keep silent, Blackstar meowed, "Greetings Cloudtail." Jaysong wondered why Blackstar didn't address her, but then realized Cloudtail was the oldest warrior out of the group of cats.

"Blackstar." Cloudtail nodded curtly, his blue eyes hiding whatever emotions he might be feeling, "I heard about Russetfur. I trust you have found a replacement?" Jaysong peered closer, curiousity shining in her gray eyes. Who did Blackstar choose as deputy? Did he pick a cat who would bring strength to ShadowClan? Or a cat whose friendly with ThunderClan? Jaysong cast a swift glance at the apprentices, wondering if they knew Blackstar was there kin. Blackstar was Rabbitpaw and Rushpaw's father and Brackenpaw's uncle. Rushpaw and Brackenpaw glared at the ShadowClan cats while Rabbitpaw displayed no emotion.

"I have," Blackstar meowed, flicking his tail to Oakfur, "I have chosen Oakfur to succeed me as leader." Jaysong blinked in surprise. Oakfur had never shown open hostility to ThunderClan like Russetfur, but he hadn't been kind to them either. Oakfur was the cat who had started the border fight the night Jaysong became an apprentice. Oakfur didn't look smug like Jaysong had thought he was. More embarassed and Jaysong suddenly had no doubts about Oakfur's title of deputy. Maybe Oakfur would be a great leader when Blackstar... Jaysong paused. Jaysong didn't want to think about such grim topics yet.

"Congratulations," Cloudtail mewed stiffly. Blackstar's eyes then trailed over Rabbitpaw and Rushpaw before stopping at Jaysong. In a voice that barely considered his love, Blackstar asked curiously, "Are these your kits, Jaysong?" The golden brown warrior dipped her head in answer and Blackstar's eyes glowed, "They look bigh and strong." Cloudtail's eyes narrowed, but he ordered, "Sorreltail, let's show Brackenpaw the WindClan border. Jaysong, catch up with us later." Blinking at Jaysong, Cloudtail padded away, Sorreltail and Brackenpaw following. Brackenpaw kept shooting curious glances over her shoulder.

"Oakfur, take Tigerfur and Dawnclaw hunting. When I saw the freshkill pile this morning, I was most displeased." Oakfur bowed his head and gathered the cats with his long tail. Before they left, Dawnclaw sneered, "I don't know what Blackstar means about the ThunderClan apprentices looking big. They look like pieces of-" Before Dawnclaw could finish, Rabbitpaw snarled, "Do you want to say that to my face, mousedung?" Rabbitpaw looked like he wanted to continue, but Jaysong swept her tail across her son's mouth, anxious that he would say something else. Dawnclaw growled, but Oakfur nudged her forward and the cats disappeared.

"Sorry about Dawnclaw. She has Rowanclaw's tongue and Tawnypelt's spirit; I'm sure once she wises up, she will become a great warrior." Blackstar meowed, clearly embarrassed that one of his warrior's had made fun of his kit. Jaysong dipped her head and mewed, "I'm sure she will be. With you as a leader, ShadowClan will remain strong with strong warriors protecting your borders." Jaysong padded forward and touched her nose to Blackstar's, hearing her kits gasp behind her. Turning around, Jaysong saw Rabbitpaw staring at her with surprised green eyes while Rushpaw repeatly opened and closed her mouth.

"Mother, why are you being so kind to the ShadowClan leader? In the nursery, Ferncloud always said that ShadowClan cats were evil," Rushpaw choked out. Blackstar began to bristle, but Jaysong calmed him with a flick of her tail. In a gentle purr, Jaysong explained, "ShadowClan has spat out evil cats in the past, but that doesn't mean that all ShadowClan cats are evil. Tigerstar was born in ThunderClan and he was an evil cat, but that doesn't make Dustpelt or Sandstorm evil. Some ShadowClan cats are good and Blackstar is one of them." Rushpaw still seemed in disbelief because she meowed, "How do you know?"

Jaysong sighed and mewed, "Because he is your father."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 27

"But taking a mate from another Clan is against the warrior code!" Rushpaw blurted out, her green eyes troubled. Jaysong flicked her ear in response, knowing many times she debated if taking Blackstar as a mate would be worth the wrath of StarClan. Surely something filled with so much love couldn't be wrong? If it had been wrong then surely Firestar would have banished her from the Clan. Jaysong had also walked with Jayfeather and Skywatcher and neither member of StarClan had shown any anger to her. As though Jaysong's thoughts had given her daughter an idea, Rushpaw continued, "The warrior code was set down by StarClan! They will be angry that it was broken!" Rushpaw's eyes flashed as though she was thinking of all the nursery tales in which warriors broke the ancient code set down by their ancestors: Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Darkstripe. All of those names lived on, but not for the deeds they should have.

"Relax, Rushpaw," Rabbitpaw meowed calmly and Jaysong wondered if her son was taking the truth about his father better than Rushpaw. Jaysong's warm happiness then turned to ice as Rabbitpaw continued, "Anyway, if StarClan was so angry then why didn't they do anything to stop it? Surely they knew what was going on! If you want my opinion, I saw that StarClan is just an old she-cat's tale that some old cat invented to force cats into obedience." Jaysong felt Blackstar let out a quiet gasp and the golden brown warrior couldn't help agreeing with him. How could Rabbitpaw not believe in StarClan? Jaysong then remembered that Rabbitpaw's mentor, Cloudtail, also did not share their beliefs in the warrior ancestors and the golden brown warrior wondered if the white tom was corrupting her son.

"How can you say such a thing, Rabbitpaw? StarClan watch over us and guide us when necessary! You see them every night in Silverpelt!" Rushpaw's voice was a rush of words as she tried to convince Rabbitpaw of the existance of StarClan. Jaysong flicked her tail, wondering if such a thing was possible. After all, Cloudtail's mate, Brightheart, believed in StarClan, but even her love couldn't convince the white warrior of the existance of their warrior ancestors. Blackstar padded forward and rested his tail on Rushpaw's shoulder, "Rushpaw is right, Rabbitpaw. StarClan guide and protect us. I actually like to think that it was StarClan that made me and your mother fall in love." Rushpaw's face displayed two emotions. Pride glittered in her green eyes at being praised by the ShadowClan leader, but Rushpaw also shrank away from Blackstar's touch.

Rabbitpaw shrugged and then meowed, "Even if StarClan does exist then that doesn't matter with what we were discussing. Blackstar, if you are really my father then I accept the truth." Rabbitpaw dipped his head to Blackstar while Jaysong blinked at her son, shock in her gray eyes. Catching Jaysong's eye, Rabbitpaw explained, "I should be honored to be the son of such a great Clan leader and a noble warrior." Jaysong purred and gave Rabbitpaw a lick between his ears. Jaysong could see Rabbitpaw rising to be leader of a Clan one day. All he had to do was start believing in StarClan.

"Does the rest of ThunderClan know?" Rushpaw asked, looking embarrassed as though she wasn't part of the family. Obviously she seemed awkward after saying that her parents broke the warrior code. Jaysong padded over to Rushpaw and rested her tail on her daughter's shoulder, purring, "Of course. Everyone, but Brackenpaw and the kits. I assume Firestar didn't want to bring up old problems." Rushpaw nodded, understanding the wisdom in Firestar's decision. Jaysong blinked, realizing that Rushpaw also had the possibility of being a good Clan leader. While Rabbitpaw could see the positive in any situation, Rushpaw was the thinker. Rushpaw understood the warrior code well and made decisions like a Clan leader.

Rabbitpaw suddenly flinched as though an idea entered his mind, "Is that why some of the Clan look at us funny? Like we don't belong there?" Jaysong knew Rabbitpaw was thinking of Bumblethroat and a few of the other younger warriors. Jaysong had caught them glaring at her kits, but if they dared meet her eyes would stare at them until they looked away. Jaysong dipped her head to Rabbitpaw and was surprised when her son, vowed, "Well, I don't care! I will become leader of a Clan one day!" Rabbitpaw then took off into the forest with Jaysong staring after him with troubled gray eyes. Rabbitpaw's ambition was a little scary for Jaysong, but she reminded herself that he was young. Another thought troubled Jaysong. Rabbitpaw had said, 'leader of _a _Clan one.' The black-and-white apprentice seemed like he was ready to become leader of any Clan. Jaysong felt her paws tremble; just like Tigerstar. The bloodthirsty cat had tried to become leader of ThunderClan, but when that failed ShadowClan welcomed him with open paws. Tigerstar had even attempted to be leader of TigerClan; the combination of ShadowClan and RiverClan. Jaysong glanced at Blackstar with new eyes suddenly remembering that he had been Tigerstar's deputy.

Rushpaw stared at where Rabbitpaw had stood seconds before and meowed, dipping her head to Blackstar, "It was a pleasure to meet you Blackstar. I hope I can see you at the next Gathering." Rushpaw nodded to Jaysong and the golden brown warrior watched her daughter disappear after Rabbitpaw. Turning to Blackstar, Jaysong gave his cheek a lick, mewing, "It was nice to see you again, Blackstar. I have wanted to meet with you again, but with Rabbitpaw, Rushpaw, and Brackenpaw, I've had my paws full. I hope that I can speak to you at the next Gathering as Rushpaw said before. Goodbye. I love you." Blackstar nodded and touched his nose to Jaysong's ear before the golden brown warrior raced after her kits, her friends, her home, her ThunderClan.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 28

"Jaysong! Hey mousebrain, it's time to wake up," A voice hissed in Jaysong's ear and the golden brown warrior blinked her gray eyes open slowly. As her vision cleared, Jaysong recognized Jayfeather's bright blue eyes. Scrambling to her paws, Jaysong realized she wasn't in the warriors' den. Her destination seemed to be a small cave and as Jaysong stared around, she realized that there was a small river in the center of the hollow. Jaysong also realized that Jayfeather and herself weren't the only cats in the cave. Two of them were sleeping, their ears twitching as they slept. Jaysong suddenly realized she knew the two warriors. The first one was Lionblaze, his golden brown pelt silver in the faint light of the cave. Lionblaze's sister, Hollyleaf was the second cat, her black pelt making her blend in with the dark stone. The third cat was unrecognizable to Jaysong.

The stranger was a dark gray she-cat with long matted fur despite the stars that sprinkled across her pelt and a broad flat face. The she-cat also had ThunderClan scent on her fur. Seeing Jaysong's stare, the strange cat blinked burning orange eyes and growled, "Greetings Jaysong, I'm Yellowfang. I was medicine cat of ThunderClan before Cinderpelt." Jaysong wondered why Yellowfang was in her dreams when the gray she-cat continued, "I have come to give you a gift that you must share with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf immediatly. I was going to give it to Jayfeather, but it might help if a living cat accompianed him."

"What's the gift?" Jaysong asked curiously and Yellowfang meowed, "When Squirrelflight told you that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were really Leafpool's kits, you were the third living cat to know. Not even Brambleclaw, who believes he fathered the kits, or Crowfeather, who is the real father, know. After some time, the members of StarClan have decided to tell Lionblaze and Hollyleaf the truth, but we didn't know how to do it without alarming them. So Jayfeather suggested that the two of you should be the ones to tell you. Once we agreed on that, I came up with this idea." Yellowfang turned away a picked up a dark object. Scent told Jaysong that it was a crow's feather. "Do you understand?" Jaysong nodded. "Very well. I'll leave you and Jayfeather to deal with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf."

Yellowfang paused before leaving, "Jaysong, there is something you should know." Jaysong remained silent, her fur prickling with confusion. What did this warrior of StarClan had to tell her? "Many cats have prophecies about them, but only few have ever made them happen." Then Yellowfang said something that Jaysong had heard before, "_The strongest of two will save the Clan. _This prophecy will be revealed when the black star joins the sky and the small oak takes the former one's place. It can be about you, but you might sacrifice it to someone else. Then your will destiny will never be revealed." Jaysong's mind was swarming, but Yellowfang growled, "Jaysong, you have a mission here tonight. Like the prophecy, this night will have many different outcomes. The blazing cat will remain calm and their name will echo around the sky. Then the dark plant will poison the Clan, but after the rocks rain from the sky then the poison will end and a new creation will grow from it's place. Remember it's your moves tonight that will shape ThunderClan's future."

Jaysong watched as Yellowfang padded away and heard Jayfeather murmur, "Lionblaze, it's time to wake up, my little warrior. You too, Hollyleaf." Jaysong turned and saw Jayfeather give Lionblaze's shoulder a gentle lick while brushing his star-filled gray pelt along side of Hollyleaf's black fur. Lionblaze stirred and scrambled to his paws, accidently falling onto Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf hissed and pushed Lionblaze off, blinking her eyes open. Suddenly Hollyleaf leapt to her paws as she recognized Jayfeather. Lionblaze stared in alarm at Hollyleaf before he too recognized Jayfeather and Jaysong beyond him.

"Jayfeather! Jaysong! What are you two doing here?" Lionblaze asked, his low meow turning high in shock. Jaysong looked at Jayfeather and the StarClan warrior gestured her forward, "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, many moons ago- before I was even born- a fire swept through ThunderClan's territory. There Ashfur tried to kill you two and Jayfeather here," Jaysong saw Hollyleaf look away, her ear twitching uncomfortably. Jaysong wondered if Hollyleaf was regretting killing Ashfur. "There Squirrelflight confessed that you weren't her kits. Yes I know. Squirrelflight told me after I was made a warrior. She told me with Leafpool."

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf shared surprised glances and Jaysong flicked her ear at Jayfeather. As if reading Jaysong's mind, Jayfeather dropped the crow's feather in front of his littermates. Lionblaze stared at it dumbly while Hollyleaf stared at it. Jaysong could almost see the thoughts rushing into Hollyleaf's mind. Suddenly Hollyleaf gasped and snarled, "No!" Lionblaze stared at Hollyleaf, his amber gaze still confused while his sister continued, "Lionblaze! Think about it you mousebrain! Jayfeather gave us a crow's feather as a hint to our parents! _Crow's feather_! Crowfeather! Crowfeather is our father and if Crowfeather our mother is Nightcloud!"

"Actually no," Jaysong meowed, stepping forward to stand beside Jayfeather, "Nightcloud only had one kit which is Breezepelt. Remember what I said before? How Leafpool had accompianed Squirrelflight when she told me her secret? How _Leafpool _had accompianed her? _Leafpool!" _Lionblaze blinked his amber eyes in shock while Hollyleaf let out a loud gasp, her green eyes narrowing, "_Leafpool! _Leafpool is our mother?! And Crowfeather is our father?! How can the warrior code be broken anymore? We are half-ThunderClan and half-WindClan cats whose mother is a medicine cat! Jayfeather, you know as well as I do that medicine cats can't have kits!" Without waiting for an answer, Hollyleaf stalked away, taking the dream with her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 29

"I'm so excited to be meeting with the cats from other Clans tonight. Do you think we'll become friends with any of the other apprentices, Rushpaw?" Jaysong heard Rabbitpaw ask Rushpaw. Turning her head, Jaysong saw Rabbitpaw sitting with the other apprentices, their heads close together. Cloudtail and Sorreltail we sitting close by, their eyes on their apprentices. Brackenpaw nodded in agreement with Rabbitpaw, but Rushpaw twitched her tail crossly, "We shouldn't be _trying _to make friends, Rabbitpaw. Tonight we should try and find out the other Clans strengths and weaknesses. One day, we might have to meet the cats we meet tonight in battle."

"Trying to take Firestar's place are we?," Lionblaze purred from where he sat with Hollyleaf and Millie, his amber eyes twinkling with amusement. Turning to Hollyleaf, Lionblaze teased, "She reminds me of a certain black apprentice." Hollyleaf flicked her tail over Lionblaze's ear in response, but otherwise remained silent. Jaysong blinked in surprise. Usually Hollyleaf was first with the jokes, but now it seemed like the black warrior had other things on her mind. Jaysong wondered if Hollyleaf was still thinking of the discovery of her real parents. Jaysong hoped that Hollyleaf wouldn't say anything at the Gathering.

As though she knew she had been thought of, Leafpool pushed her way out of the nursery, Brightheart flanking her. Seeing Jaysong sitting alone outside the warriors' den, both cats padded towards her. Jaysong dipped her head and Leafpool returned the gesture, meowing, "Upset not to be going to the Gathering?" Jaysong shrugged, she didn't really care. "I feel like something is going to happen at this Gathering. Something not that good. I pray to StarClan that I'm wrong." Leafpool's amber eyes drifted over to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, causing the medicine cat to sigh sadly. Not saying goodbye to her friends, Leafpool padded to stand beside Brambleclaw and Applefrost.

"That was odd," Brightheart commented and Jaysong nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I was with Leafpool checking on Stripepool and Whitewing! They're getting huge! Whitewing should be giving birth in about a moon and Stripepool should be doing the same in two moons or so." Jaysong purred, happy that Stripepool's pregnancy was coming along good. "Anyway, I suspect that Bramblekit and Turtlekit should be getting their apprentice names any day soon. I wonder who their mentors will be? Both of them are great cats, especially young Turtlekit. I wouldn't say no to being her mentor."

"Then you shall have them," Firestar's meow sounded from behind them, Thornclaw beside him. Jaysong's heart sank as she stared at the golden brown warrior who looked so much like her father, Brackenfur. "I've just spoken with Thornclaw," Firestar flicked his tail towards Thornclaw. "I've asked him to take on Bramblekit and I think you would be a good mentor for Turtlekit. Anyway, you deserve an apprentice since Jayfeather-" Firestar paused awkwardly and Brightheart mewed quickly, her gold eyes flashing with embarrassment, "Of course, but that's in the past. I would be honored to be Turtlekit's mentor."

"Firestar! Brightheart!" Brambleclaw called from his place beside Leafpool and Applefrost, "The other Clans will finish the Gathering without us at the pace we're going." Firestar nodded at his deputy before padding away towards Brambleclaw. Brightheart gave Jaysong's ear a friendly lick before too following Firestar. Jaysong sighed and padded into the warriors' den where only Toadflower and Bumblethroat slept. The camp seemed empty since most of the warriors were attending the Gathering. Jaysong wondered if StarClan planned it that way or if it was just a coincidence.

"Mousebrain," Dustpelt growled as he nestled himself into his nest. Jaysong blinked her gray eyes open and saw multiple cats padding into the warriors' den. Sandstorm, Ashgaze, and Cloudtail were already sleeping while Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Brightheart will still trying to get comfortable. Jaysong wondered what Dustpelt meant, but Birchfall answered before she could get the words out, "Keep your fur on, Dustpelt. She thought she was doing the right thing. Hollyleaf still is young and has a lot to learn." Jaysong felt her pelt prickle: what had happened with Hollyleaf?!

"I still can't believe Leafpool and Crowfeather are their parents! By the way, I haven't seen Leafpool or Hollyleaf since the Gathering. Where do you think they are?" Graystripe meowed from his spot beside Millie, his amber eyes wide with concern. Jaysong felt her pelt prickle. The Clan knew Leafpool's secret?! Suddenly Berrynose mewed, "They're probably hiding underneath a rock! They broke the warrior code! I'm surprised Firestar let Lionblaze lead the moonhigh patrol! That's a huge responsibility for a half-Clan cat." Jaysong felt her fur bristle in anger: how _dare _Berrynose say that about Lionblaze!

"You're one to talk, kittypet!" Foxfang snapped, his amber eyes glaring at Berrynose. Foxfang's snarl made Bumblethroat blink his amber eyes open and growl tiredly, "Great StarClan, what's all the commotion about?" Dustpelt began explaining, but Jaysong padded out of the den. Jaysong didn't want to hear the story again. She wanted to find Leafpool and Hollyleaf!"

Jaysong raced over to Leafpool's den and heard arguing voices coming from within. "Eat them!" Hollyleaf snarled and Jaysong padded into the den, her eyes widening at the scene infront of her. Hollyleaf was standing over Leafpool, trying to force the medicine cat to eat some red berries. Jaysong's brief time as a medicine cat apprentice told her that they were deathberries. Lunging into the den, Jaysong yowled, "Hollyleaf, stop!" Both Leafpool and Hollyleaf looked up in surprise as Jaysong appeared. Jaysong wasn't sure what to do: should she attack Hollyleaf, a fellow ThunderClan warrior?

"Jaysong, I'll handle this," Leafpool growled and then continued, "Hollyleaf, I've already lost the cat I love, my kits, and my call as a medicine cat. Leaving me alive would be a much worse punishment than killing me." Hollyleaf blinked and then gave a quiet hiss, stalking away from the two cats.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 30

Jaysong curled up closer to Bumblethroat and Blossomwhisker, the cold air from outside chilling her right to the bone. Two dawns ago it began raining and it still hadn't stopped. According to Berrynose, it had never rained this much since he had still been an apprentice. Berrynose's littermates, Hazeltail and Mousewhisker, had agreed with him. Bumblethroat twitched from beside Jaysong and mumbled, **"Jaysong, you're sleeping on my tail!" **Jaysong instantly moved, but now the warmth Bumblethroat had given her was gone. Giving up, Jaysong got to her paws and padded out of the warriors' den into the freezing rain.

Outside the Clan was practically deserted. Jaysong could see Leafpool stalking around inside her den before she raced out towards the freshkill pile. Giving the medicine cat a quick nod, Jaysong watched as Leafpool hurried back into her den. Hearing pawsteps, Jaysong saw Rushpaw, Bramblepaw, and Turtlepaw pad into the camp, their pelts streaked with mud. Thornclaw and Brightheart followed them and Jaysong noticed that the mentors' pelts were just as muddy. They must have attempted battle training in this weather. Seeing her mother, Rushpaw quickly padded over to Jaysong, **"Mother, I need to talk to you about something."**

**"Hold on, I want to grab something to eat. Hopefully something that's not covered in mud. Do you want anything?" **Jaysong asked, her stomach growling at the thought of a nice warm squirrel. Rushpaw shook her head and it was then that Jaysong noticed her daughter for the first time. There was anxiety in Rushpaw's green eyes and she looked around as though making sure no one was eavesdropping. Jaysong gave Rushpaw a gentle lick in between the ears and meowed, **"Okay, do you know the den behind the warriors' den? It's well shelted and no one will hear us there. I'll meet you in a couple seconds."**

Rushpaw nodded and padded towards the long forgotten den. Jaysong had once heard Icestorm telling her kits that Graystripe and Millie had stayed in that den when they first returned to the Clans. Jaysong padded towards the freshkill pile and attempted to find a piece of prey that wasn't too muddy. Jaysong had to be satisfied with a damp mouse. Picking it up, Jaysong padded behind the warriors' den and found Rushpaw nestled in the old nests of Graystripe and Mille. Both their scents still clung to it. Flicking her ear at Rushpaw, Jaysong mewed, **"Okay, you talk and I'll eat."**

Rushpaw nodded and as Jaysong took her first bite of the mouse, her daughter began talking, **"Well, it's Rabbitpaw. He's fine, but I can't shake the idea that something is bothering him. He barely talks to me anymore and when I try to talk to him, he gives me one word answers. His eyes are always brooding as though he's thinking about something difficult. I wish he could confide in me, but whenever I try to get him to open up, he always snaps at me and it's not just me who notices these things. Brackenpaw, Bramblepaw, and Turtlepaw do too. We're all worried."**

**"Maybe it's the stress of training. I remember being an apprentice and how I was always tired from it. When I wasn't training or sleeping, I was thinking about how to impress my mentor. I also stopped talking to some of my friends because of exhaustion. I think that's what's happening with Rabbitpaw. Now I'm due for a patrol so can we stop acting mousebrain." **Rushpaw looked like she wanted to say more, but instead nodded and padded away slowly, her tail in between her legs. Jaysong felt bad, but shook away her feelings, padding away from the abandoned den.

As she rounded the corner, Jaysong saw Rabbitpaw stalk towards the apprentices' den, without even acknowledging his mother. Jaysong almost followed him when a white shape caught her attention. Turning her head sharply, Jaysong saw Cloudtail pad towards her, his blue eyes narrowed with frustration. Cloudtail's paws were heavy with mud and I wandered if he had been out hunting with Rabbitpaw. Maybe that was why the black-and-white apprentice had been in such a bad mood. Dipping her head to Cloudtail, Jaysong meowed, trying to make her voice calm, **"What's up, Cloudtail?"**

Cloudtail nodded to Jaysong before growling, **"It's Rabbitpaw. Today we were out hunting with Brambleclaw and Brackenpaw and I had never seen the cat hunt worse! I had told him that if he did well Brambleclaw would tell Firestar, but still he didn't seem to care! This isn't the first time either. He once had the makings of a fine warrior, but it seems like he has lost interest in training and I don't know where his mind is going! I talk to him and he gives me one word answers and then returns to his thoughts! I thought that you should know because maybe you can talk some sense into him! I don't want Bramblepaw and Turtlepaw becoming warriors before him!"**

Jaysong blinked in shock. She was wrong! Training wasn't bothering Rabbitpaw, but_ something _was. Jaysong felt guilty that she had dismissed Rabbitpaw's problems with a flick of the tail! First Rushpaw and now Cloudtail had both hinted that she should talk to Rabbitpaw and that's what she was planning on doing. Giving Cloudtail a nod, Jaysong meowed, **"Thank you for this news, Cloudtail. From what you are saying it sounds like your patrol didn't catch much freshkill. Why don't you see if Brackenpaw wants to go out or any of the other apprentices? It would also give me some space to talk to Rabbitpaw."**

Cloudtail returned the nod and padded away to the apprentices' den. Disappearing for a moment, Cloudtail returned with Brackenpaw, Rushpaw, Bramblepaw, and Turtlepaw following him. Taking a deep breath, Jaysong crossed the clearing so that she was right outside the apprentices' den. Pausing before entering, Jaysong called, **"Rabbitpaw?" **When no answer came, Jaysong padded into the den and saw Rabbitpaw curled up in his nest. Her son was twitching as though suffering from a nightmare and Jaysong gave Rabbitpaw a gentle lick on the shoulder before padding out of the den. Rabbitpaw wasn't going anywhere.

Jaysong had barely taken two steps when she heard Birchfall call, **"Hey Jaysong! Hollyleaf and I are going on patrol, want to come?" **Deciding she needed to get out of camp, Jaysong agreed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 31

Jaysong padded behind Hollyleaf, the endless rain continuing to fall from the dark sky. Jaysong gave a cold purr and Hollyleaf turned to stare at the younger warrior, her green eyes blinking with sympathy. Jaysong was surprised at Hollyleaf's kindness to her. It was after all, Jaysong who had stopped Hollyleaf from killing Leafpool and the golden brown warrior wasn't sure how her friend was going to act. Hollyleaf seemed fine, but Jaysong couldn't help, but wonder if the black warrior had overcome her agressive feelings. Hollyleaf also had murdered Ashfur- a warrior of ThunderClan- but only Jaysong and StarClan knew about that. Jaysong hoped that no other members of ThunderClan would know what Hollyleaf was capable of.

There was a yowl coming from up ahead. Birchfall- the leader of the sunhigh patrol- was a couple tail-lengths away, his dark brown fur clinging to his muscles. Turning back to the younger warriors, Birchfall called, "Great StarClan, can't you move any faster? You may not be colded, but I'm chilled from my ears to my tail! I promised Firestar that I would take the patrol towards the ShadowClan border and I want to be there before I freeze to death!" Jaysong exchanged a glance with Hollyleaf. Birchfall was good fun on the best days, but lately he had been more annoying. Jaysong had a feeling it had to due with Whitewing expecting his second litter. Birchfall didn't have the cool composure his father and brother had when dealing with kits. Instead Birchfall ran around like a pigeon with it's head cut off.

Suddenly a warm scent drifted into Jaysong's mouth and she licked her lips hungrily. It was a thrush. Jaysong tried to remember the last time something had smelled so appetizing, but she couldn't. Jaysong silenced her grumbling stomach with the thought that the Clan had to be fed first. Hollyleaf had paused too with her jaws gaping wide, scenting the thrush. Turning to Jaysong, Hollyleaf suggested, "Why don't you kill that thrush? The poor thing is practically begging to be caught. I'll go up ahead and tell Birchfall where you are. Even he can't argue with the Clan being fed." Jaysong nodded and Hollyleaf darted away, flicking her tail once in goodbye. Jaysong watched Hollyleaf disappear in the falling rain and began stalking the thrush.

Jaysong was only a mouselength away from the thrush when suddenly a loud alarming call sounded. The thrush cocked it's head to the side and stretched it's wings wide for takeoff. Snarling, Jaysong lunged at the thrush, but instead of the bird's warm feathers, the golden brown warrior only got a mouthful of mud. Spitting now, Jaysong noticed that her whole golden pelt was streaked with mud. Jaysong could barely recognize her own fur. Even Jaysong's ThunderClan scent seemed to fade in the rain. Jaysong began licking her fur, wincing as the mud scraped against her tongue. Suddenly a large weight dropped onto Jaysong's back and the golden brown warrior froze in alarm. She was being attacked! Snarling, Jaysong rolled onto her back and kicked her attacker off with all her strength. The cat went flying.

Getting to her paws, Jaysong watched as the cat too her scrambled to her feet. Jaysong stared at the cat for another moment before recognizing the gray-and-white she-cat. "Hazeltail!" Jaysong gasped in surprise, padding over to the gray-and-white warrior. Hazeltail stared at Jaysong for a moment before recognition filled her green eyes. "Great StarClan, Jaysong you gave me a fright! I thought you were some loner trying to steal ThunderClan's prey!" Jaysong nodded, realizing that she had thought the same thing as Hazeltail. Suddenly rustling sounded from behind Hazeltail and Brambleclaw appeared, flanked by Lionblaze, Birchfall, and Hollyleaf. Jaysong could barely recognize her Clan deputy. The rain and mud made the large tabby look like a shadow in the dark.

"What happened? We heard fighting." Brambleclaw meowed and the same time Birchfall demanded, "Were you attacked? Did you fight them off?" Birchfall flexed his claws eagerly. Hazeltail shook her head and explained, "Actually I attacked Jaysong. I was hunting a squirrel when I heard a cat snarling. Without thinking, I attacked. The mud on Jaysong's pelt made her unrecognizable and I couldn't tell if she was ThunderClan or not." Brambleclaw nodded. Jaysong could tell that Brambleclaw would have done the same thing had he been in Hazeltail's place. Jaysong was happy that Firestar had chosen such a brave and smart warrior to be deputy when Graystripe had been captured by twolegs so many moons ago.

Brambleclaw turned to Birchfall and asked, "With all this rain, the prey is going to be hiding up in their burrows. The Clan will have to be satisfied with Hazeltail's squirrel." Birchfall bristled and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Prey was always split between the elders and queens first. With Whitewing still in the nursery, expecting Birchfall's kits, the white queen would be relying on hunting patrols to feed her and her unborn kits. "Maybe Hazeltail, Lionblaze, and myself can join your patrol. It would be much better than returning to camp when there is work still to be done." Birchfall nodded, although Jaysong that she could see anger in the brown tabby's amber eyes. With Brambleclaw- the Clan deputy- apart of the patrol it would no longer be Birchfall's responsibility to lead it.

Brambleclaw padded towards the ShadowClan border, Hazeltail and Lionblaze flanking him. Birchfall followed them with his tail dragging against the ground. Hollyleaf bounded forward and gave Birchfall a gentle lick on the shoulders, meowing something that Jaysong couldn't hear. Jaysong thought she picked out 'deputy' and 'kits' from Hollyleaf's words. They reached the ShadowClan border and Brambleclaw sent Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to mark the border. Jaysong felt her paws itching to follow them. Jaysong hadn't seen Blackstar since she had gone on patrol with the apprentices a moon ago. Jaysong knew it was against the warrior code to see Blackstar, but she just couldn't help herself. Jaysong was in love. Suddenly, Lionblaze raced towards Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf hard on his paws.

"What is it?" Brambleclaw demanded and Jaysong realized these were the first words she thought she heard exchanged between the dark tabby and Lionblaze. Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf had been avoiding each other after discovering who the kits' parents really were. But now no awkwardness held Lionblaze's tongue as the golden cat meowed, "Badger! On ShadowClan's territory although it smelled like it was approaching ours!" Jaysong felt her gray eyes narrow in disbelief! Jaysong had never fought against a badger, but from Mousefur's stories of them, she hoped she never would. Badgers could kill cats with a single swipe of their paws and would reck havack on ThunderClan's territory. Jaysong remembered stories of the great badger attack that had happened many moons ago.

Suddenly a new voice yowled, "Brambleclaw!" A ShadowClan she-cat raced over to the group of cats, her green eyes wide with excitement. Jaysong looked at the new cat and recognized the tortoiseshell pelt of Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw's sister. Behind Tawnypelt, Blackstar, Oakfur, and Tigerfur all waited near the border. Jaysong watched as Oakfur's orange eyes narrowed as Tawnypelt gave Brambleclaw's cheek a quick lick. Brambleclaw returned the gesture, but meowed formally, "Tawnypelt, what are you doing here? And for StarClan's sake, why are you shouting? You're scare all the prey from here to the island." Jaysong thought she saw hurt in Tawnypelt's green eyes, but excitement still glimmered in them.

"Whatever Brambleclaw, but I have huge news! Guess who has returned?" Tawnypelt mewed and Blackstar padded forward, flanked by Oakfur and Tigerfur. Loud paws suddenly trambled the earth and a striped face pushed it's way out of the ferns. Jaysong felt her pelt bristle and beside her Lionblaze and Hollyleaf did the same. In a voice that was beyond shocked, Brambleclaw uttered a name that Jaysong had only heard in stories.

"Midnight?!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 32

"Greetings Brambleclaw," Midnight growled gently, dipping her head to Brambleclaw. Jaysong felt her pelt bristle with surprise at the formal way in which Midnight addressed Brambleclaw. Beside her, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf looked just as shocked as Jaysong felt, but beyond them, Birchfall and Hazeltail looked pretty calm. With a jolt, Jaysong realized that when they were both young cats, Birchfall and Hazeltail had both met Midnight. Jaysong remembered that when she was a nursery Ferncloud and Daisy had told her stories about the badger attack and how Midnight had brought help. Dragging her thoughts away from the past, Jaysong heard Midnight add to Brambleclaw, "Too long it has been. How is other cats from journey? And these cats with you are Clan cats, no?" Jaysong felt Midnight's black gaze rake at her pelt.

"Crowfeather has a mate and Stormfur has returned to stay in the mountains with Brook. Squirrelflight is fine." Brambleclaw's voice was gruff and Jaysong wondered if the dark brown tabby was having trouble mentioning Squirrelflight. After all it hadn't been that long ago that Brambleclaw learned he wasn't the father of Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Jaysong cast a glance at Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and saw that they both were looking uncomfortable as well. "These two cats are Birchfall and Hazeltail. Do you remember them? They were just two young cats when you last came to the Clans." Brambleclaw nodded at the two cats and then turned to the farther away warriors, "This is Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, Crowfeather and Squirrelflight's sister, Leafpool's, kits."

Behind Midnight, the ShadowClan patrol bristled in surprise. Jaysong was too shocked that Brambleclaw had told Midnight about Crowfeather and Leafpool's breaking of the warrior code. Jaysong then realized that Midnight probably didn't know about the warrior code and if she did, she probably didn't understand it that well. Midnight didn't really seem to comprehend Brambleclaw's words because she was staring unblinkingly at Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. In a voice cracked with ancient words, Midnight rasped, _"There will be three kin of the kin of the flame-colored cat_." Midnight blinked and then added, her voice thick with wonder, "But the prophecy says three?" Jaysong looked down at her paws, her fur burning. Obviously Midnight didn't know about Jayfeather's death.

Brambleclaw didn't answer Midnight's question while Birchfall and Hazeltail didn't know if they should. Jaysong cast a swift glance at Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and saw that the two littermates had their heads bowed, grieving silently for their lost brother. The ShadowClan cats on the other side of the border didn't blink an eye. They obviously thought it was ThunderClan's duty to explain Jayfeather's death. When no cat said anything, Jaysong blurted, "Jayfeather died." Suddenly every pair of eyes were on her. Jaysong swallowed uncomfortably and stammered in embarrassment, "Jayfeather died from a greencough epidemica couple moons ago, but his memory lives strong in ThunderClan." Jaysong finished and saw Lionblaze nod towards Jaysong. Apparently Lionblaze approved of what Jaysong said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Midnight bowed her head to all the Clan cats, but her black eyes was fixed on Jaysong. Once all the sad murmurs died away, Midnight asked, "Who is this young cat? Cat I have not met before, no?" Brambleclaw stepped forward, his brief moment of speechlessness gone and meowed, "Yes, Jaysong is one of our youngest warriors. She is the daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail, I think you remember them. Their first litter of kits were born the last time we saw you." Jaysong wondered if Brambleclaw was being polite in not mentioning the badger attack. After all those had been Midnight's kin even if she hadn't gone along with the actual attack. Midnight had even tried to warn the Clans.

Speaking of Midnight, the badger was still staring at Jaysong. Suddenly Midnight rasped, "_The strongest of two will save the Clan._" Jaysong felt her pelt bristle with shock. Jayfeather had once told Jaysong that same prophecy, but the golden brown warrior hadn't thought about it that much. Now that Midnight had repeated the prophecy it made those words so much more important. Silence had settled amongstthe Clan cats so Midnight continued, "Your father watches over you still. A challenging path you must lead." Midnight fell silent and Jaysong felt ten pairs of eyes stare at her. The ThunderClan cats were looking at Jaysong as though they were seeing her for the first time while the ShadowClan warriors- Blackstar especially- had the same expression.

When no cat seemed like they were going to talk, Brambleclaw took another step forward and asked curiously, "Midnight, you didn't come here to talk about the past so why are you here?" Brambleclaw's voice wasn't rude, but it wasn't as polite as it had been before. Jaysong wondered if Brambleclaw was wondering if Firestar would be okay with Midnight on their territory. After all she was a badger. Then again it was Firestar. Firestar was one of the best warriors in all the Clans and he was always fair. Firestar wouldn't forget how much the Clans owed Midnight. To Jaysong's surprise it wasn't Midnight who responded, but Tawnypelt, "Oh Brambleclaw! Midnight has the greatest news! For ShadowClan as well as ThunderClan!"

Blackstar silenced Tawnypelt with a glare while Midnight explained, "I met cat Sol and told him of Clans. I thought it would be good, but StarClan tells me it was not. I met with leaders Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River and they all angry at me for sending Sol to Clans. I had to do something. So Sol no bother you anymore. Sol dead." Jaysong felt her pelt bristle in shock and she wasn't the only one. Sol was before Jaysong's time, but the golden brown warrior had heard his tales as well as any ThunderClan kit. Casting a glance at Blackstar, Jaysong remembered how Sol had turned Blackstar against StarClan. Jaysong was glad that Blackstar believed in StarClan or her life might have been so much different. "I can't stay long and talk for I have to go to Clan of wind. Goodbye friends. May StarClan grant you happiness."

Midnight began lumbering away and Brambleclaw called after her, "The thanks of ThunderClan goes with you!" Midnight disappeared and suddenly Jaysong noticed something she had completely forgotten about. The rain.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 33

Jaysong trekked home, the rain making her vision blurry and sometimes if she put too much weight on a paw, she would sink slowly into the earth. Brambleclaw and Birchfall led the way home and Hazeltail padded beside Lionblaze. That left Jaysong to bring up the rear with Hollyleaf. The black warrior wasn't as fun since she had discovered who her birth parents were. Jaysong remembered the days when a rain storm would probably make Hollyleaf trip the golden brown warrior into the mud. Then Jaysong would retaliate and they would look like two best friends again instead of two warriors who rarely spoke to one another. However grief can bring cats closer together and as Jaysong padded into ThunderClan's camp, the golden brown warrior knew something was wrong.

Sorreltail was wailing outside of the warriors' den while Cinderheart and Poppyfrost tried to comfort their mother. Stripepool was sitting outside the nursery, her amber eyes emotionless, while Ferncloud and Whitewing stood over her, shaking their heads sadly. The other nursing queen, Daisy, was giving Berrynose a couple brisk licks on his head, acting as though the cream-colored warrior was a kit again. Hollyleaf gasped and Jaysong followed the black warrior's green gaze until she too saw the limp body that was resting in the center of camp. There was no mistaking the golden brown pelt even if it was soaked with the rain. Jaysong tried to blink and make the golden brown warrior get to their paws, but nothing happened. Jaysong knew that StarClan had gained a new warrior. Honeyfern was dead.

Brambleclaw raced over to where Firestar sat with Sandstorm and asked, "How did it happen, Firestar? She was such a strong, young warrior." Brambleclaw's amber eyes darted towards Honeyfern's limp body and Jaysong saw sadness swimming in them. Beside Firestar, Sandstorm let out a chilling wail and Jaysong realized that the ginger warrior had been Honeyfern's mentor. The two cats had been very close. Hearing Sandstorm's distressed call, Squirrelflight padded over to brush pelts with her mother and cast a sad look at Brambleclaw. Jaysong wondered where Sandstorm's other daughter was and then spotted Leafpool's light brown tabby pelt standing over Honeyfern, Applefrost beside her. The cats were both preparing Honeyfern for her vigil.

Whitewing padded over so she joined the gathered cats. In a voice that was weak with grief, Whitewing rasped an explanation, "Ferncloud and Stripepool were outside getting freshkill for themselves. Berrynose and Honeyfern were outside the nursery talking to Daisy. Honeyfern had poked her head into the nursery to ask if I needed anything. I shook my head, but all of a sudden Honeyfern's eyes widened and she was flying over me. I turn around and Honeyfern was wrestling with a snake, nearly as big as she was. Honeyfern killed it, but the snake had already bit her. Berrynose had come in to help, but there was nothing anyone could do. Honeyfern was already going to StarClan. Poor cat. He's taking it so hard." Whitewing's green eyes flashed to Berrynose who was curling up next to Daisy.

"She will always be remembered as a brave warrior," Birchfall murmured and padded forward to comfort Whitewing, his amber eyes soft with grief. Hazeltail and Lionblaze whispered in agreement. Spotting her mate, Icestorm padded towards Lionblaze and pressed her muzzle into his neck. Lionblaze murmured something to Icestorm and gave her a gentle lick in between the ears, his unfocused amber eyes staring above her head. Jaysong felt Hollyleaf shudder beside her and turned to see the black warrior blink her green eyes in grief. With a jolt, Jaysong remembered that Hollyleaf had been good friends with Honeyfern. Jaysong stared at Honeyfern's limp body and felt her throat close in grief. Honeyfern had always been one of her favorite cats in ThunderClan.

"This is not the time to be discussing this, but my patrol ran into Midnight today. Midnight had come to all the Clans to tell us of some great news. Midnight killed Sol so we don't have to worry about him anymore." Jaysong felt disgusted as Brambleclaw meowed 'great' news. How could anything be great when Honeyfern laid dead infront of them?! Jaysong stalked away to keep vigil beside Honeyfern. Suddenly two warm flanks pressed themselves against Jaysong. On her left was Poppyfrost and on her right was Sorreltail. Cinderheart was on Poppyfrost's other side while Berrynose was next to Sorreltail. Out of the corner of her eye, Jaysong saw Stripepool take a step towards them, but Ferncloud meowed, "You must stay in the nursery, Stripepool. Honeyfern would understand." Stripepool nodded and padded into the nursery followed by Ferncloud, Daisy, and Whitewing.

Jaysong pushed her muzzle deeper into Honeyfern's fur, saying her last goodbye.

*

The next day was rough for all cats. Mousefur and Longtail had buried Honeyfern, accompianed by Poppyfrost and Berrynose. Spiderleg had taken over Rushpaw's training until Sorreltail was feeling well enough to leave the camp. Also the rain had stopped, but instead of bringing relief, it brought annoyance. Now instead of rain there was a tails length of mud separating the cats' paws from the earth. Jaysong's ears swiveled in Turtlepaw's direction as the tortoiseshell apprentice complained, "Great StarClan, I feel like ShadowClan! I miss dry ground!" Brightheart purred at Turtlepaw's dramatic wail, her gold eyes glimmering with affection as she stared at her apprentice. Jaysong's tail twitched with amusement, accidently brushing against a clump of bracken.

The squirrel Jaysong had been stalking suddenly scurried into a tree and Jaysong lunged after it only to have her paws sink into the earth. "Foxdung! I had that too!" Jaysong stalked back towards Brackenpaw, Brightheart, and Turtlepaw, her dark gray eyes narrowed in annoyance. Turtlepaw- probably feeling guilty for talking so loud- flicked her tail in the direction of a clump of ferns where the scent of mouse was coming from. Jaysong nodded to Brackenpaw to take the kill and the black apprentice began to stalk forward. A successful meow alerted Jaysong to the fact that Brackenpaw had caught the mouse. Jaysong's pelt bristled in annoyance! How dare she be beat by an apprentice! Probably feeling Jaysong's anger, Brightheart rested her tail on the younger warrior's shoulder, calming her down.

"It seems like we've caught enough prey," Brightheart meowed, proudly nodding to both of the apprentices, "I think we should head back to camp. That way we can dry our paws before sunhigh." Brackenpaw and Turtlepaw nodded and instantly began racing back to camp. Brightheart paused before asking Jaysong, "Are you coming?" Jaysong shook her head and mewed, "I want to see if I can find anymore freshkill." Brightheart nodded and followed the two apprentices. Thankful to be alone, Jaysong padded through the muddy forest, listening for any sounds of prey moving. Jaysong tasted the air and the warm scent of mouse entered her mouth. Jaysong blinked in surprise. Mingled with the mouse was Rabbitpaw. Shaking her head thinking Rabbitpaw must be out with Cloudtail, Jaysong began stalking the mouse.

Jaysong padded back to camp, proudly holding two mice and a rabbit in her jaws. The Clan wouldn't go hungry tonight that was for sure! Jaysong had barely taken a step into the camp when she heard her name be shrieked. Turning to face the direction of which she had already came, Jaysong spotted Cloudtail and Rushpaw racing towards her. Jaysong stared at Cloudtail and saw that the white warrior's pelt bristled in alarm. Rushpaw- who cowered in Cloudtail's shadow- was looking around the camp with wide green eyes. In a voice thick with worry, Cloudtail rasped loudly, "Jaysong, have you seen Rabbitpaw? I was looking for him in the apprentices' den. When I couldn't find him, Rushpaw came up to me and told me she hadn't seen him since sunhigh yesterday!" Jaysong felt her pelt bristled as she realized that she too hadn't seen Rabbitpaw at Honeyfern's funeral.

Suddenly more pawsteps sounded and Lionblaze bursted into camp, yowling, "Hollyleaf's run away!"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 34

"Okay, everyone calm down," Firestar yowled at the top of highledge, his flame-colored fur bursting into flames in the light of the setting sun. Jaysong kneaded the ground uncomfortably, trying to fight the growing anxiety that Rabbitpaw was hurt somewhere in ThunderClan territory. Feeling more and more annoyed at Firestar's idea to call a Clan meeting, Jaysong waited for him to ask which cats wanted to join the search patrols. There was nothing that would keep Jaysong from finding Rabbitpaw. Of course Jaysong wasn't counting on one cat who didn't agree with her. Jayfeather. In a voice that was full of pleas, Jayfeather begged, "Jaysong, you have tojoin the search patrol to go and find Hollyleaf. You have to! I'm the only one who knows where she is and you are the only one who can see me. I'll lead you to Hollyleaf and then you can find your son! Jaysong please! If the stars are true then Hollyleaf will- Jaysong you must find Hollyleaf!"

Jaysong nodded slightly and she felt Jayfeather breathe a sigh of relief. Jayfeather's cold breath ruffled Jaysong's fur and she shuddered quietly. Cloudtail- who was sitting beside Jaysong- gave the golden brown warrior a comforting lick on the ear and meowed, his voice reassuring, "Everything's going to be alright, Jaysong. We'll find them." Jaysong blinked gratefully at Cloudtail, but her gray eyes immediatly returned to Firestar. The flame-colored tom had waited until the Clan was gripped in a terrifying silence before finally ordering, his voice calm despite the situration, "We're going to need to send out search patrols! Who wants to lead the search for Hollyleaf?" Jaysong felt Jayfeather give her a silent nudge. Jaysong sighed before padding forward so she stood infront of Firestar.

"I would like to lead the patrol to find Hollyleaf, Firestar, if you'll let me. Maybe I'll find Rabbitpaw's scent, but I can't be in charge of his actual search. I'll wouldn't be any help at all." Jaysong lied, knowing that her paws itched to be finding Rabbitpaw instead of someone else finding her son. ThunderClan's leader blinked his green eyes in surprise, but he didn't even get a chance to meow a response for Lionblaze had risen to his paws, "I'd like to join the patrol if that's okay with you, Firestar. I also think that Jaysong and I should be the only cats in the patrol, if that's okay with you. Hollyleaf probably left ThunderClan to clear her head and it won't do any good if half a dozen of us drag her back to camp against her wishes. Jaysong and I should be enough."

Cloudtail then got to his paws and asked, "If Jaysong is leading the search to find Hollyleaf, I want to lead the search to find Rabbitpaw, if it's okay. Rabbitpaw was my apprentice and before he disappeared me and him got into a spat. I would never forgive myself if I didn't try as hard as I could to find him." Jaysong blinked in surprise. She knew that Cloudtail and Rabbitpaw had their arguments, but she didn't realize how much respect the white warrior held for his apprentice. Even though Cloudtail fought with Rabbitpaw- and who didn't fight with Cloudtail?- that didn't matter anymore in this time of panic. Rushpaw padded up to stand beside Cloudtail and meowed, her small voice quivering, "If it's okay with you Firestar then I would like to go with Cloudtail. Rabbitpaw is my brother. I have to find him."

Firestar nodded and mewed, "Okay so Jaysong will lead the patrol to find Hollyleaf with Lionblaze. Cloudtail you will lead the patrol to find Rabbitpaw with Thornclaw, Rushpaw, Bramblepaw, and Turtlepaw. I think that if more apprentices join the patrol then warriors, Rabbitpaw will come home that much easily. Okay now good luck to you all. May StarClan bring our cats back safely."

*

"Follow me!" Jaysong called back to Lionblaze, never once taking her eyes off of Jayfeather's gray tabby pelt. Jaysong sprinted through the forest, her paws gliding as though she was a bird. Jaysong never stopped to think that Jayfeather was leading them the wrong way because- even though the mud soaked up all her scent- the golden brown warrior found traces of Hollyleaf. There was no sign of Rabbitpaw though which worried Jaysong greatly. Flinging herself over a fallen log, Jaysong scrambled to the top and allowed Lionblaze to catch up, his sides heaving with exhaustion. Once Lionblaze had gotten to Jaysong's side, the three cats were off again: the dead StarClan cat leading the two living ThunderClan warriors. Seeing that Lionblaze was behind her again, Jaysong called, "This way!"

"But we're heading to the tunnels!" Lionblaze gasped, pushing his legs to move faster so that he was running beside Jaysong. Seeing the confused look on Jaysong's face, Lionblaze explained, his words coming out in rapid pants, "I- was friends- with a WindClan- apprentice, Heathertail. We played- in these tunnels for a- couple moons. They collapsed one night. How did you know these were- here?" Lionblaze finished his panting, his amber eyes staring at Jaysong. Deciding that since Lionblaze was honest with her, Jaysong would be honest with him, "I actually never knew about these tunnels. I'm following..." Jaysong's voice trailed off as she spotted a familiar shape only a couple tail lengths away. Jaysong meowed, "Lionblaze it's Hollyleaf!"

Lionblaze must have seen Hollyleaf because he yowled, "Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf! For StarClan's sake stop!" Hollyleaf turned around, her green eyes widening as she recognized Jaysong and Lionblaze. In a voice high with desperation, Hollyleaf meowed, "Jaysong, Lionblaze, what are you two doing out here!" Jaysong felt her tail flick in annoyance. Did Hollyleaf think they were out her for a pleasant moonlight stroll? Jaysong would be sleeping in the warriors' den beside her friends and family if Hollyleaf had just stayed in camp! Lionblaze must have felt the same way because he mewed cooly, "We could be asking you the same thing, Hollyleaf. What in StarClan's name are you doing? Don't you understand how much ThunderClan needs you!"

"Lionblaze listen. You too Jaysong. I have something to tell you." Hollyleaf paused and then admitted her greatest secret, "The night Ashfur died, I wasn't at the Gathering with the rest of you. I was stalking Ashfur! When he was alone, I killed him! I killed him in cold blood! And he wasn't the only one. I tried to kill Leafpool after the Gathering where I revealed everything about our parents, Lionblaze. I thought the Clans would be angry that the warrior code had been broken, but they had just praised me and said I did the right thing! I thought 'well foxdung to that!' If the Clans weren't going to help me then I was going to take matters into my own paws. Leafpool broke the warrior code so she must die! Jaysong stopped me, but that didn't stop the angry feelings I held to Leafpool. Now I realize my mistakes. I'm a murderer. I can't live with the Clans anymore!"

Lionblaze seemed stunned so Jaysong meowed, "Hollyleaf, I know about Ashfur. StarClan told me moons ago so that I would have that knowledge. I think they wanted me to have it for now so I could convince you not to leave the Clan! Hollyleaf, you belong here in ThunderClan! Cats have killed other cats since the dawn of time! Why do you think we have teeth and claws? Hollyleaf, please stay!" Hollyleaf looked ready to believe Jaysong, but then she shook her head, her green eyes fierce, "NO!" And with that Hollyleaf raced down towards a small rabbit hole that Jaysong took to be the tunnels. At the same time tumbling rocks were heard as was a loud screech. "HOLLYLEAF!" Jaysong, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are yowled together, their voices blending in horror.

Jaysong closed her eyes, willing to be anywhere, but there. Jaysong could imagine Hollyleaf's broken body and at her side both Lionblaze and Jayfeather whispered, "Hollyleaf." Jaysong watched as Jayfeather's spirit slowly faded away wondering if that was the last time she would see the StarClan warrior. Jaysong closed her eyes again, hoping Cloudtail's patrol had had better news then they did.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 35

Jaysong sat underneath highledge, her paws kneading the ground in annoyance towards her clanmates who were slowly preparing themselves. Tonight was the Gathering and Jaysong wanted to attend so badly that she practically had to beg Firestar and Brambleclawto let her come. Hollyleaf's death had shaken the Clan, but Jaysong didn't understand why they had stopped the patrols that were searching for Rabbitpaw. Although Jaysong doubted it, the golden brown queen wanted to attend the Gathering and talk with the other Clans. Especially ShadowClan. Jaysong had thought that Blackstar might know where Rabbitpaw was, but Firestar had ordered her not to trespass on ShadowClan territory.

Jaysong watched as Cloudtail meowed something towards Rushpaw and the black-and-white apprentice disappeared into the apprentices' den. When she emerged, Rushpaw was flanked by Bramblepaw and Turtlepaw. Jaysong remembered that it was the two apprentices first Gathering. Jaysong tried to summon some happy feelings to them, but was too distraught about Rabbitpaw's disappearance to say anything to the cats. Jaysong wasn't the only one taking Rabbitpaw's absencehard. Cloudtail- Rabbitpaw's mentor- was taking the remaining apprentices out a lot. Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Brightheart didn't mind though since they knew Cloudtail was grieving for Rabbitpaw even if he would never admit it.

Rushpaw was taking Rabbitpaw's disappearence particulary hard since- as well as being her brother- the apprentice had been her best friend. Bramblepaw saw Rushpaw's grief for Rabbitpaw and often went on patrols with her and asked Thornclaw if she could come out hunting with them. Jaysong at first thought that Bramblepaw's kindness to Rushpaw was only for Rabbitpaw's disappearence until she saw the gleam in his eyes. Bramblepaw was beginning to pad after Rushpaw and there wasn't friendship on his mind anymore; there was a young cat's affection to another. Jaysong wondered if Rushpaw felt anything for Bramblepaw. The two young cats would make great mates.

Brambleclaw padded over to where Jaysong was waiting, flanked by Millie, Bumblethroat, Blossomwhisker, Briarcloud, Applefrost, and Thornclaw. Graystripe was going to attend the Gathering as well, but stomach problems kept him in camp. Not willing to leave a patient, Leafpoolstayed too. Leafpool had reassured Firestar that Graystripe would be fine, but Jaysong couldn't help, but shake the idea that something was very wrong. Applefrost had seemed nervous about leaving Leafpool alone with Graystripe as though he felt his mentor neededhim in case something happened. Jaysong twitched her tail. She was probably making a big deal out of nothing like always.

Once Cloudtail had joined them with Rushpaw, Bramblepaw, and Turtlepaw, Firestar emerged from his den and led his Clan towards the island. Jaysong ran hard beside Bumblethroat and Blossomwhisker, feeling Cloudtail and Thornclaw's breath hot on her paws as they struggled to keep up with the younger warriors. Once they reached the tree bridge, Jaysong leapt up instantly, never even losing her step as she raced across the tree bridge behind Squirrelflight. The first cat Jaysong recognized from the other Clans was Whitetail, a warrior of WindClan. Praying to StarClan, Jaysong bounded over to Whitetail. The white she-cat didn't seem surprise to see Jaysong because she meowed, "You have come to hear the news I suspect."

Jaysong wondered if Whitetail meant Rabbitpaw so the golden brown warrior nodded eagerly. Her ear twitching in sadness, Whitetail explained, "Greencough erupted in WindClan a couple dawns ago and we were unprepared for it. It's not normal for greencough to hit the Clans in leafbare. Barkface and Kestrelear did all they could to help, but many cats died without catmint. Onestar was among them. Ashstar is our leader now. WindClan's new deputy is Tornear. Losing Onestar does not make us weak!" Whitetail added the last part, her white fur bristling as though Jaysong suggested that WindClan was weak.

"So you don't know anything about Rabbitpaw?" Jaysong meowed sadly, her question confirmed when Whitetail looked at her, tilting her head in a confused way. Jaysong was saved from having to explain by Applefrost who yowled, "Jaysong, come sit with us!" Jaysong looked over Whitetail's head and saw Applefrost sitting beside Willowshine and Kestrelear. Flamecloud was a little bit farther away, discussing something with Tigerfur. Jaysong wondered why Flamecloud wasn't sitting with the other medicine cats until she remembered that Tigerfur was Flamecloud's brother. They probably had something important to discuss.

Excusing herself from Whitetail, Jaysong padded over and sat beside Kestrelear. Applefrost and Willowshine were sitting close together, their pelts almost touching. Jaysong's old suspicions- that Applefrost felt affection for Willowshine- returned and the golden brown warrior almost said something when Kestrelear mewed, "So I saw you talking to Whitetail. I suppose she wasted no time in telling you of Onestar and Tornear. Whitetail's been bursting with pride about Tornear being made deputy." Seeing Jaysong's confused look, Kestrelear explained, "Whitetail is Tornear's mate. Their son is here somewhere, oh there he is! Autumnpaw!"

Autumnpaw saw them and padded over, his gold eyes wide with confusion. Autumnpaw looked exactly like Whitetail. They both had the same fluffy fur and small compact body. The only difference was that Autumnpaw had splashes of ginger on his white pelt. Autumnpaw dipped his head to the gathered cats and meowed, "Hello Kestrelear, did you need something?" Autumnpaw's voice was cold as he talked to Kestrelear and Jaysong thought she heard jealously in the young cat's voice. Why would Autumnpaw be jealous of Kestrelear? Did the younger cat want to be a medicine cat apprentice instead of a warrior?

"Let this Gathering begin," Mistystar yowled and all the cats fell silent. Jaysong started to look up at the tree, but a familiar shape caught her eye. Sitting next to the ShadowClan warrior- Dawnclaw- was a smaller cat, his black-and-white pelt glowing in the faint light of the moon and stars. Jaysong took a step forward. Could be? Rabbitpaw? Jaysong padded away, ignoring the annoyed looks cats gave her. Most cats didn't walk around when their leaders were speaking and Jaysong knew that most eyes were on her now even though Mistystar continued talking. In a quiet murmur, Jaysong whispered, "Rabbitpaw?"

The black-and-white jumped and turned around to face Jaysong. With wide gray eyes, Jaysong realized that the ShadowClan cat was indeed Rabbitpaw. "Rabbitpaw, where have you been?! The whole Clan has been looking for you!! Why are you here with these ShadowClan cats?! You must come home to your own Clan!!" Although Jaysong's voice was angry, no other cat heard them. Not even Dawnclaw- who was sitting close to them- could hear what they were saying. Casting a nervous glance around him, Rabbitpaw explained quietly, "Jaysong, I have been in ShadowClan for the past half moon. I went there because I felt that my loyalties don't lie with ThunderClan anymore. Ever since I found out Blackstar was my father, I wanted to get to know him. I couldn't be satisfied waiting until the next Gathering. I decided to go out into ShadowClan territory to talk to him and once I did, I didn't want to leave. The only reason Blackstar didn't tell you was because I lied and said you knew. So if you're going to be angry at anyone be angry at me!"

"But you're a ThunderClan cat!" Jaysong protested, her gray eyes glancing up at Blackstar as the ShadowClan leader began to talk. Rabbitpaw shook his head sadly, "I once was, but now I'm not. Dawnclaw is my mentor now." Rabbitpaw flicked his ear in Dawnclaw's direction. "She trains me harder than I'm used too, but I can deal with it." It was then that Jaysong noticed Rabbitpaw's torn ear and a small cut in his shoulder. Dawnclaw had been fighting him as though he was an enemy warrior! "Don't say anything, Jaysong. I want to fit in and I also like Dawnclaw a lot. She's a good mentor and I know once she can trust me, she'll be a good friend too. I'm sorry Jaysong. Tell that to Firestar. I already talked to Rushpaw and Cloudtail. They understood although Cloudtail wasn't happy."

Jaysong nodded, knowing Cloudtail wouldn't be happy that his apprentice had become a member of ShadowClan."Well goodbye, Rabbitpaw." Rabbitpaw dipped his head to Jaysong and the golden brown warrior padded towards the tree bridge, hearing Firestar conclude the Gathering from the tree. Jaysong barely reached the tree bridge when two pelts pressed against hers. Cloudtail and Rushpaw were blinking at Jaysong with understanding in their eyes. Behind them were the other cats who attended the Gathering and Jaysong realized with a jolt that they had found out about Rabbitpaw. Firestar pushed his way past Jaysong with Brambleclaw at his side. Firestar instantly began running home, probably knowing that Jaysong wanted to leave the island as soon as possible.

However home wasn't as peaceful as they thought it would be. Another cat had joined StarClan. That other cat was Graystripe.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 36

Jaysong followed Brambleclaw, the rest of the dawn patrol padding around them. Brambleclaw had asked four cats to accompany him on dawn patrol and Jaysong wondered what her Clan deputy wanted. Jaysong glanced at the other cats of the patrol, but they weren't looking at her. Squirrelflight was walking beside Brambleclaw, her green eyes soft with concern as she stared at her mate. Ever since Graystripe's death, Firestar had barely left his den, leaving his Clan in Brambleclaw's paws. Icestorm and Lionblaze walked beside each other, their pelts barely brushing as they followed the patrol deeper into the forest. Jaysong wondered if there was something troubling the two mates, but decided it wasn't her business to interfere.

Stopping when they reached Sky Oak, Brambleclaw sat down at the foot of the massive tree, his eyes telling the others to do the same. Squirrelflight and Jaysong settled down next to Brambleclaw while Icestorm and Lionblaze sat down a couple mouselengths away. Every cat was staring at Brambleclaw, but the dark brown tabby seemed lost for words as though he couldn't explain why he had asked them all to come. Probably impatient with the silence, Squirrelflight meowed, "Brambleclaw, what's wrong? I doubt you asked us all to come out of our warm dens to talk about the leaf-fall weather." Squirrelflight shivered as if to prove her point.

"Um, it's about Graystripe," Brambleclaw mumbled, kneading the ground with his massive paws. "I think a patrol should journey to the mountains and tell Stormfur of Graystripe's death. I believe it's the right thing to do." Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight, Jaysong, and Lionblaze, adding, "I want you three to be the patrol that journeys to the mountains. Squirrelflight and Lionblaze, you've been there before and Jaysong, I believe this could be a good lesson for you." Despite the kindness in Brambleclaw's voice, Jaysong began to bristle. _Lessons? _What was she an apprentice? "I won't be able to travel with you because of Firestar. I think Graystripe's death has badly shaken him. He'll need me now more than ever."

"But what about Brackenpaw? If I'm going to go to the mountains than who will mentor her. She's approaching the time when she should earn her warrior name. I don't want her to be without a mentor during this crucial time in her training." Jaysong asked and Brambleclaw nodded, his amber eyes gleaming as though he had already answered this question. "If it's okay with you, Jaysong, I think Icestorm would be a good substitue mentor for Brackenpaw. That's why I asked her to come with us." Brambleclaw dipped his head to Icestorm and the white warrior blinked her thanks. Icestorm was older than Jaysong and it had probably annoyed her when the younger warrior had gotten an apprentice before her.

"Icestorm, will be a perfect mentor," Lionblaze purred, nodding his head in Icestorm's direction. Icestorm blinked at Lionblaze, but didn't say anything. This furthered Jaysong's suspicions that there was something wrong between the two mates. Dipping her head towards Icestorm, Jaysong meowed, "Icestorm, you will be a good mentor for Brackenpaw, but be careful. That cat doesn't listen to a word anyone says." Icestorm laughed, flicking her ears in response. Chuckling too, Jaysong added, "So should Icestorm and I tell Firestar? After all, changing mentors is a pretty big thing."

Brambleclaw's amber eyes- which had been filled with amusement before- darkend into sadness as the dark brown tabby mewed, "I don't think that would be such a great idea. As I said before, Firestar is very disturbed by Graystripe's death. The only cats so far that have talked to him are myself and Sandstorm. Leafpool tried to see if there was anything she could do for him, but he sent her away. I think Firestar just wants to be alone and I think suggesting a changing of mentors would upset him. I'm not even going to tell him about you all going to the mountains until after you leave. I don't want Firestar to stop you."

"But that's breaking the warrior code!" Icestorm gasped and Brambleclaw nodded sadly. Jaysong could tell that this was the last thing Brambleclaw wanted to do. Understanding the uncomfortable position Brambleclaw was in, Icestorm added, "So when do they leave?"

*

"Eat these herbs now. They should last you until you are clear of Clan territory," Leafpool meowed, pushing a pile of herbs towards Jaysong and the others. It had only been a few hours since Brambleclaw told them of the journey they would have to go on and now they were preparing to leave. Jaysong felt guiltly about no saying goodbye to Rushpaw or her friends, but Brambleclaw had told them not to tell another cat incase Firestar overheard. To prepare for their journey, Leafpool and Applefrost had followed the chosen cats out of camp to give them ther traveling herbs for the long journey ahead.

"Remember borage can be used for fevers! Burdock root can be used for infections, but incase you get too sore from your journey burduck root can help you. Leafbare is coming up so see if you can find any catmint incase any cat gets greencough! I know it's leaf-fall, but you need to be careful. If you eat anything bad remember to eat chervil root! It's really good for a stomach ache and it's really easy to find. Do you remember what it looks like? Bramble twigs can help a cat sleep in case it's loud up in those mountains! Great StarClan, I just realized something! They might have different herbs in the mountains!" Applefrost rambled. It seemed like he was trying to tell Jaysong everything he knew before she had to leave.

Pressing her muzzle against Applefrost's shoulder, Jaysong murmured gently, "I'll be fine, Applefrost. Remember, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze have been to the mountains before. I'm sure they know what to do incase anything happens." Jaysong blinked in affection at Applefrost and then turned away from her friend to eat the herbs Leafpool had given her. Licking them up, Jaysong spat, "Yuck these herbs taste horrible!" Applefrost purred and flicked Jaysong on the shoulder. Although he seemed calmer, there was still a trace of panic in Applefrost's green eyes as he stared at Jaysong. The golden brown warrior wondered if something was going to happen up in the mountains.

"Well goodbye, Leafpool," Squirrelflight meowed to Leafpool, giving her sister a lick on the ear in fairwell. "May StarClan bring us home soon." Leafpool nodded. "Okay everyone let's go!" Squirrelflight raced away, Jaysong and Lionblaze sprinting after her. Jaysong forgot to look at her home one last time.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 37

"I still can't believe Graystripe is really dead," Jaysong heard Squirrelflight whisper to Lionblaze as the three cats nestled down to sleep for the night. Jaysong and the others had made good progress, camping out on the border of RiverClan territory to the unknown territory that lay before the mountains. Lionblaze had wondered what would happen if a RiverClan patrol found them, but Squirrelflight promised that Mistystar would understand. Angling her ears towards her clanmates, Jaysong listened as Squirrelflight carried on, "I mean when I was an apprentice, he was captured by twolegs. We thought that was the end of him, but then he came back to us. I almost want to hope that he will come back to us again."

"Graystripe will come back to us," Lionblaze hissed, kneading his paws on the ground as he spoke, "He has only gone to join StarClan as all Clan cats will do one day. We will walk with him one day just like he did when he was alive." Jaysong was surprised. She hadn't known that Lionblaze admired Graystripe so much. Jaysongfelt her throat tighten in grief as she realized everyone had admired the courageous gray warrior who was a friend to all. You barely had to know Graystripe to like him. Jaysong suddenly understood Firestar and Lionblaze's grief that Graystripe really was gone for good.

"I never thought that a simple thing such as a stomach ache could kill a great warrior like Graystripe," Squirrelflight meowed sadly and Jaysong heard Lionblaze's tail flick the ginger warrior on the ear. Seconds later Lionblaze mewed, "It wasn't just a stomach ache though remember? Leafpool said he ate something probably poisoned by twolegs. There was no herb in the world that could have saved Graystripe. At least, Leafpool was able to calm the Clan down when everyone thought the twolegs were trying to kill us off again. I don't think any cat in any of the Clans wants another Great Journey."

Squirrelflight sighed and Jaysong heard her former mentor drift off into sleep. Lionblaze's snores too filled the eerie night time sky. Jaysong closed her eyes, willing sleep to come, when an odd sound disrupted her attempt. Leaping to her paws, a scent that Jaysong had smelled before stained the crisp leaf-fall air. _Fox! _"Everyone wake up!" Jaysong yowled, prodding Squirrelflight and Lionblaze in their sides. Both warriors rolled over and Jaysong explained rapidly, "There's a fox somewhere out here! Everyone get up! We have to move!" Squirrelflight nodded, but Lionblaze got up more slowly. Impatient, Jaysong grabbed Lionblaze by the scruff and heaved the older warrior to his paws.

"Jaysong, Lionblaze, run!" Squirrelflight screeched and Jaysong felt strong teeth bury themselves into her scruff. Letting go of Lionblaze in shock, the lakeside suddenly began to spin as whoever was holding Jaysong shook her like a piece of prey. Squirrelflight snarled and launched herself at the fox, making it let go of Jaysong. The golden brown warrior barely touched the ground before she was flying back at the fox. Jaysong landed on the fox's back and raked he claws along it's pointed ears, growling and spitting the whole time. The fox whirled around snapping at Jaysong and the golden brown warrior jumped off in terror.

Looking at her surroundings, Jaysong noticed that Squirrelflight was laying near a bunch of ferns while Lionblaze stood over her. The only thing standing in between the fox and Squirrelflight was Lionblaze. The fox snapped at Lionblaze, but before it could even hurt the golden warrior, a blur crashed into it's side. The new cat was a small tortoiseshell with green eyes that glinted as she raked her claws down the fox's muzzle. Jaysong was so shocked by the new cat's arrival that she didn't realize that she knew the small apprentice. Nor did she recognize her scent which was the same as hers. _ThunderClan. _

"Are you going to stand there watching all night? Help!" The cat spat at Jaysong and it was then that the golden brown warrior knew who the cat was. Jaysong lunged forward, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze doing the same a couple mouselengths away. Jaysong raked her claws along the fox's face while Squirrelflight hung on to it's thin shoulder. The ThunderClan cat was on the fox's back and Jaysong watched as Lionblaze snapped at the it's foot. Howling in defeat, the fox turned tail and ran back onto RiverClan territory. Jaysong watched as Squirrelflight chased it, stopping only at the RiverClan border.

"What in StarClan's name do you think you are doing here?" Lionblaze snarled at the ThunderClan cat. "Following us was probably the most mousebrain think you could do! Brightheart and Icestorm are probably searching all over our territory for you! Honestly sometimes it's like you have the sense of a newborn kit! What am I going to do with you, Turtlepaw?" Turtlepaw lifted her head in defiance although her green eyes blinked in embarrassment at Lionblaze's words. Purring with sympathy, Jaysong padded over and rested her tail on Turtlepaw's shoulder, knowing exactly how the young tortoiseshell was feeling.

"I'm here because I want to go to the mountains with you! You think that following you was mousebrain? I had to avoid patrols from ThunderClan and WindClan and any rogues or loners! Anyway, you should be thanking me! I'm sure that without my help you, Squirrelflight, and Jaysong would have been killed by that fox! So instead of reprimanding me, you should be praising me, Lionblaze!" Turtlepaw growled, making Jaysong blink in surprise. Turtlepaw was always so polite to her parents and the other warriors of ThunderClan that Jaysong never knew the young tortoiseshell had a sharp tongue. Jaysong purred quietly as she realized Turtlepaw was just like Lionblaze.

"I think she should come, Lionblaze," Squirrelflight's mew made all three cats jump. Jaysong hadn't noticed that Squirrelflight had joined them once again. "For one thing, we don't have time to escort her back to camp and I'm sure Brightheart and Icestorm have guessed where she is going. All the apprentices I bet are dying to go to the mountains. Do you also remember that you were an apprentice when you went to the mountains the first time? If you think she wouldn't be able to cope than you are saying you didn't cope with your own journey." Squirrelflight finished and Turtlepaw blinked gratefully at the ginger warrior.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility, Squirrelflight," Lionblaze hissed before stalking away towards the small clump of ferns. Curling up into a tight ball, Lionblaze fell asleep. Squirrelflight too got settled and Jaysong flicked her tail over Turtlepaw's ear, showing her a spot where they both could sleep. With Turtlepaw sleeping beside her, Jaysong drifted off into sleep, thinking of her own two kits; one ThunderClan and one ShadowClan.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 38

"Lionblaze, when can we catch something to eat? I'm starving!" Turtlepaw rasped quietly, the desperation of her hunger clear in her voice. Jaysong gave a sympathetic purr, her stomach growling with hunger as well. The last time the Clan cats had eaten was before they ventured into the mountains and Jaysong had shared her squirrel with Turtlepaw, not knowing the hunger that was coming there way. Squirrelflight and Lionblaze had been wiser and each had a couple of mice before they continued their journey. Turning around from his position beside Squirrelflight, Lionblaze growled, "If you can't deal with the hunger then you shouldn't have come!"

"I think Turtlepaw is right, Lionblaze. We haven't eaten since dawn and it's almost sunhigh," Squirrelflight meowed in agreement to Turtlepaw's words and Jaysong felt the tortoiseshell apprentice perk up from beside her. Going on, Squirrelflight ordered, "Okay Lionblaze you'll hunt with me. Jaysong, will you take Turtlepaw out?" Jaysong dipped her head, knowing exactly what Squirrelflight was doing. If Lionblaze and Turtlepaw hunted there would probably be more arguments than full bellies. "Okay, now we're all meet back here at sunset. I don't want any cat hunting after dark."

Jaysong flicked her tail to Turtlepaw and the two of them raced in the opposite direction of Squirrelflight and Lionblaze. The strange scents of the mountains confused Jaysong, but soon she was able to smell familiar herbs and running water. There was also the scent of prey in the air. Instantly dropping to a hunter's crouch, Jaysong got Turtlepaw's attention with a wave of her tail and nodded towards a vole who was nibbling on some fallen seeds. Turtlepaw shrugged, indicating that Jaysong could have the first kill. Putting all weight on her haunches, Jaysong sprang forward, her claws already meeting with the vole's thin body. The prey fell limp in her paws and Jaysong turned to Turtlepaw, calling, "Hunting in the mountains is so similar to hunting in the forest."

Suddenly an eagle screeched from above them and sharp talons gripped at Jaysong's fur, pulling her off the ground. From below Turtlepaw yowled in terror, but Jaysong could only hear her pounding heart. Snarling, Jaysong turned and raked her claws along the eagle's chest and in surprise the giant bird let go of her. Watching the ground come closer, Jaysong thought she saw a dark brown tabby shape below her. Thinking it was Turtlepaw, Jaysong warned, "Turtlepaw, look out!" Jaysong crashed down on the cat's back and felt the cat snarl in surprise as the golden brown warrior scrambled off of them.

"Trespasser!" The dark brown tabby cat snarled and Jaysong realized that the cat was not Turtlepaw. For one thing, the cat was a tom and his fur was much darker than Turtlepaw's. The scent that clung to the tom's pelt reminded Jaysong of RiverClan warriors with water soaked in their pelts. When Jaysong didn't say anything, the tom growled, "Are you deaf, flea brain?! You're tresspassing on the territory of the Tribe of Rushing Water and we don't take to kindly to visitors!" Jaysong blinked. So this was a Tribe cat. From Sorreltail's stories of them, Jaysong thought they would have been a bit more friendly.

"Talon, what is it?" A voice called and the tom whipped his head around. Pushing through a clump of ferns, a pale gray tabby tom appeared, flanked by a gray-and-white she-cat and a dark gray tom. His fur lying flat at the sight of his friends, Talon hissed, flicking his tail in Jaysong's direction as he spoke, "_This_ cat was invading our territory. I was about to rip her fur off when you came." Jaysong felt her fur bristle with anger. She was invading their territory?! A eagle picked her up and dropped her! Did the Tribe cats consider that to be an attack when a cat was defending itself from a bird?!

"Talon, remember that not every cat is a threat!" The pale gray tabby tom growled sharply, padding over to Jaysong and Talon. "Greetings, I'm Gray Sky Before Dawn or Gray. Behind me is Wing Shadow Over Water or Wing and Crag Where Eagles Nest or Crag. The cat that you 'attacked' is Talon of Swooping Eagle or Talon. I know it may be hard to believe, but Talon can be good fun some days!" Talon spat, but Gray ignored him, continuing, "Who are you? You smell familiar, but-" Gray's meow was cut off by a loud yowling. Jaysong's ears perked up as she recognized Turtlepaw's shouts.

"She fell over here! She fell over here! And- wait the she is! She's being attacked!" Turtlepaw snarled, crashing through some ferns to lung at Gray. Squirrelflight and Lionblaze- who had been flanking Turtlepaw- gasped as they recognized the Tribe cats that were circling Jaysong. Lionblaze flew after Turtlepaw and sent his daughter spiraling to the ground. Growling loudly, Lionblaze gestured the the Tribe cats, meowing, "Mousebrain! These are the Tribe cats and you almost attacked them! Great StarClan, Turtlepaw when will you realize that not every moving thing is a threat!"

"Gray? Talon? Wing? Crag?" Squirrelflight gasped, racing over so that she stood beside Jaysong. "Great StarClan, I thought it would take days for us to track one of you down! I see you are still keeping up the patrols." Gray dipped his head nervously as though he didn't really believe that Squirrelflight was standing in front of him. Unlike his friend, Talon didn't seem as lost for words. Snarling, Talon glared at Squirrelflight, "What are you doing here, Squirrelflight? Hasn't the Tribe of Rushing Water learned enough from the Clans? We're not a kit who needs it's paw held all the time!"

"We aren't here to talk to _you,_" Turtlepaw spat from underneath Lionblaze's paws. Lionblaze growled at Turtlepaw, but his daughter continued, "We need to talk to Stormfur!" Turning his glare to Turtlepaw, Talon snarled, "I see you Clan cats are as rude as ever! I remember that one Breezepaw! Someone needed to show that cat some respect! And anyway, what if Stormfur doesn't want to talk to you! He won't listen to your persuasions about bringing him back to the Clans! Brook just had his kits a couple moons ago and she wouldn't leave them for anything! I bet even Stormfur!"

"Brook had kits? That's great!" Squirrelflight purred and Gray, Wing, and Crag all joined in. Lionblaze let go of Turtlepaw and padded over to the cats, his daughter hard on his heel. In a voice that wasn't a purr, but wasn't a snarl, Lionblaze meowed, "That's good news for both Stormfur and Brook. You must be happy too, Talon. After all, these kits are your kin." Talon spat on the ground, but Jaysong could see a glimpse of pride in his gray eyes. "Now we aren't here to try and persuade Stormfur to return to the Clans. We wouldn't even dream about seperating him from Brook. We bring terrible news instead."

"What-" Gray started to ask, but Jaysong stepped in, shaking her head as she mewed, "This news should be shared with Stormfur first." The Tribe cats glanced at each and then nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 39

"Come on, Turtlepaw, it's only a couple more rocks," Squirrelflight called encouraginglyfrom she she, Jaysong, and Lionblaze sat waiting. Gray and the others had led them through many twists and turns in the mountains until they stopped at a small waterfall. The Tribe cats slipped past it without notice and Lionblaze followed them. Jaysong and Turtlepaw had hovered by the entrance not keen on getting wet until Squirrelflight had pointed out that there was small gap in between the rocks, revealing more stones that led down to a large hollow. The Tribe cats, Squirrelflight, Jaysong, and Lionblaze had descended down the rocks and were now waiting for Turtlepaw.

"Great StarClan, we might as well just tell Stormfur now! By the time Turtlepaw gets down here, it will be time for our journey home!" Lionblaze growled, stalking impatientlyin between the group of cats. In an effort to prove herself, Turtlepaw leaped down the rest of the way, accidently colliding in Jaysong. Giving a squeak of surprise, Jaysong and Turtlepaw tumbled into a pile of mud, causing a splash that sent Squirrelflight and Lionblaze jumping backwards. The Tribe cats took no notice and Jaysong noticed that their pelts were streaked with mud. "StarClan forbid you can do something right, Turtlepaw. Now get off Jaysong and we'll go find Stormfur."

"I'm sorry, Jaysong, Lionblaze," Turtlepaw meowed to Lionblaze, but her father took no notice, instead stalking after the Tribe cats who had begun to pad away. Squirrelflight glanced at the two younger cats and blinked apologetically before following Lionblazedeeper into the Tribe of Rushing Water's camp. Turtlepaw sighed in defeat and Jaysong stretched her neck to give the tortoiseshell apprentice a gentle lick in between the ears. Having a young cat to take care of felt nice to Jaysong, who had said goodbye to Rushpaw to go on this journey and said goodbye to Rabbitpaw a moon before. "I don't know what to do, Jaysong! If I do something right, he's cold to me, and if I do something wrong, he's cold to me!"

"Lionblaze is a very proud cat, Turtlepaw, and he has high expectations on everyone, even himself. I've been hunting with him and when he misses something he usually beats himself. I think he wants you to be the best warrior in the Clan and when something happens that he doesn't see fit in keeping that dream of his alive, he becomes cold. Lionblaze has to be proud of the daughter he has instead of some mousebrain dream he has because I can tell you're already going to be a great warrior!" Jaysong purred, cuffing Turtlepaw on the ear. Turtlepaw let out a shaky purr, but her green eyes still gleamed with sadness. "Come on, Turtlepaw, we don't want to be left behind!"

Turtllepaw nodded and raced after Jaysong who had begun pelting after Squirrelflight. Once apart of the patrol again, Jaysong slowed her pace and fell into step beside Squirrelflight, Turtlepaw bringing up the rear. Jaysong turned to say something to Squirrelflight, but before she could a shocked voice, meowed, "Squirrelflight? Lionblaze? What are you doing here?" Jaysong turned and watched a brown she-cat pad up towards them, her gray eyes wide with surprise. From the purrs Squirrelflight and Lionblaze were making, Jaysong would have bet a moon worth of dawn patrols that the brown tabby was Brook.

Before Squirrelflight could say anything, four kits tumbled after Brook. The first kit was a brown tabby like Brook with amber eyes. The second kit had lighter fur than his brother with blue eyes instead of amber. The third kit had pale gray fur that glowed silver in the faint light of the hollow and blue eyes like her brother. The fourth kit stumbled after her littermates, her gray fur dark with mud and her blue eyes glowed as she looked up at the new cats. In a loud squeal, the fourth kit darted over so she was standing in front of Jaysong and mewed, "Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here?"

"Sorry," Brook meowed, wrapping her tail around her daughter and pulling her away from Jaysong. Turning to Squirrelflight and Lionblaze, Brook continued, "These are my kits. The brown tabby is Stone. He will receive his full name once he succeeds Stoneteller as Healer." Lionblaze purred and Jaysong wondered what exactly Healer did. "The smaller tom is Crooked Rock Where Heron Sits. The rest of his name was for Jag and like Jag, he's going to be a caveguard. The gray she-cat who looks like she wants a cuff around the ear is Silver Path Beside Waterfall for Stomefur's mother. She's going to be a prey-hunter. And this is Featherkit. She's going to be a prey-hunter as well." Brook gave the kit at her paws a lick in between the ears and Jaysong felt her body stiffen. She had long since heard the storm of Stormfur's sister, Feathertail, who gave her life for the cats who made the Great Journey. This cat must be named for her, but that also struck Jaysong as odd. Why did Featherkit have a Clan name while the rest of her littermates had Tribe names?

"I'd rather be a caveguard," Featherkit mumbled from Brook's paws. Jaysong blinked in surprise. She remembered Brambleclaw telling her once that the Tribe cats couldn't choose what they wanted to do when they were older. Brambleclaw had said the Tribe cats were satisfied with it, but as Jaysong stared into Featherkit's sad blue eyes, the golden brown couldn't believe that Featherkit was happy with being a prey-hunter. Jaysong thanked StarClan that she didn't have to live like that. Jaysong blinked one more time at Featherkit, wondering how the small gray kit would fair with life by the lake.

"They're really adorable kits, Brook," Squirrelflight purred, looking at the four kits with affection and warmth. Jaysong wondered if Squirrelflight wanted real kits of her own or if all the moons when she was pretending she had a litter took care of her motherly instincts. Jaysong couldn't imagine her life without Rabbitpaw and Rushpaw. Turning back to the conversation, Jaysong watched Squirrelflight dip her head to Brook and meow, "We actually have come to see Stormfur. We have some sad news for him and once we have discussed this with him, we must return home so I fear this won't be a long visit."

"I didn't expect it to be. Stormfur is on hunting patrol with Storm, Screech, and Sheer. He'll be back soon. Right now you can tell me what's happening in the Clans." Brook settled herself down and Squirrelflight and Lionblaze did the same. Turning to Jaysong and Turtlepaw, Brook suggested, "Why don't you two go over to the to-bes. They're over by that rock." Brook flicked her tail to where a couple younger cats were wrestling with one another. There were two brown tabbys and two dark gingers. Turtlepaw padded over to them and Jaysong was about to follow when some cat touched her shoulder with their tail. Turning around in surprise, Jaysong recognized Gray.

"You seem older than the to-bes so I don't think you would want to go over than and act like a bunch of flea-brained kits. You also look hungry so I was wondering if you would like to share with me." Confused by Gray's choice of words, but not wanting to be hanging out with a bunch of to-bes, Jaysong nodded silently. Gray padded over to where a dead hawk was left. Jaysong's tail lashed angrily at the thought of poorly treating prey, but then realized that Gray had probably left it there for them. Gray sat down and Jaysong did the same, watching as the gray tom took a bite out of the hawk before pushing it towards her. Figuring this must be how Tribe cats ate, Jaysong took a bite before giving it back to Gray. While Gray took his share, Jaysong admired his handsome gray coat that poked through streaks of mud and his bright green Jaysong took a bite out of the hawk, she wondered if Gray had a mate in the Tribe. Jaysong wondered why that thought bothered her so.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 40

"Squirrelflight? Lionblaze? My goodness this is a surprise! When Wing told me to hurry back to camp, I never imagined you would be waiting for me. Who's this little one? She has Icestorm's eyes yet she looks a lot like you Lionblaze. Is she yours?" Jaysong watched as Stormfur flicked his tail over Turtlepaw's ears, his voice the same carefree mew Graystripe's was. As Jaysong thought of the news Squirrelflight would have to give to Stormfur, her throat tightened in grief. Lionblaze nodded from Squirrelflight's side, his amber eyes never even glancing at Turtlepaw. Stormfur then turned to Jaysong and exclaimed, "And this one! Why she's a little Brackenfur! You have the same color fur and the same brave, friendship in your eyes. Although you have Sorreltail's small frame. Am I correct? Are they your parents?"

Jaysong looked away, her fur bristling at Stormfur's questions. Every cat in ThunderClan knew how hard it was for Jaysong to talk about Brackenfur and they never said his name around her since his vigil. Jaysong had grown so used to Brackenfur's silent memory that when Stormfur meowed his name, she didn't know what to say. Jaysong felt Stormfur's amber eyes- so much like Graystripe's- swerve to Squirrelflight and the dark ginger warrior explained, "Brackenfur died a couple moons ago. He was killed by a fox trap, along with the ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur." Jaysong gave a silent thanks to StarClan that Squirrelflight didn't mention why Brackenfur and Russetfur were fighting nor why the ShadowClan deputy was doing on ThunderClan lands.

"I'm sorry for that news. It sounds like Brackenfur was a warrior to the very end, the way he would want to join StarClan. I'm just sad that it was so soon. Brackenfur still had many seasons until he would be called to join the elders' in the their den." Stormfur dipped his head in grief and Jaysong wanted to warn the dark gray tom that the worse news wasn't even there yet. Stormfur was grieving for Brackenfur when he didn't even know that Graystripe had gone to hunt with StarClan. Stormfur gave himself a little shake before continuing, "Now, we aren't here to share old pieces of gossip. Why are you all here, Squirrelflight?"

"Stormfur, Graystripe is dead. He died by a deceased piece of prey. Leafpool did everything she could, but I'm afraid Graystripe was already on his way to StarClan. I'm so so sorry, Stormfur." Lionblaze murmured and Jaysong wondered why the golden warrior had given the sad news. Jaysong glanced at Squirrelflight and saw the sadness reflecting deep in her green eyes. It must still hurt to discuss Graystripe, especially with Stormfur. Stormfur froze, his amber eyes blinking rapidly as though trying to find a joking glint in Lionblaze's gaze. When he found none, Stormfur turned to Squirrelflight then Jaysong and then Turtlepaw. Brook padded over and gave Stormfur a gentle lick on the ear, but her mate barely acknowledged her. Getting to his paws, Lionblaze meowed, "Come! Let's leave Stormfur alone."

Brook looked like she wanted to stay by Stormfur's side, but Squirrelflight gently nudged her in the direction of the nursery, where her kits were meowing hungrily. Lionblaze stalked over to where Screech and Splash Where Fish Leaps- another preyhunter- were sharing a squirrel. Turtlepaw padded over to where a young tom- who Jaysong had learned was Cloud Shadow Over Water- a pressed her fur against Cloud's white pelt. Jaysong felt her fur bristle with sadness; Turtlepaw seemed to have made good friends in the Tribe and Jaysong didn't want to think what would happen when they had to return to the Clans.

Then again, Turtlepaw wasn't the only cat who made friends with the Tribe.

"Hey Jaysong, want to go hunting?" Gray called from where he sat next to Wing, Talon, and Crag. Jaysong padded over and sat beside Gray, her fur heating with embarrassment as their pelts brushed lightly against one another's. "From the sound of it, Stormfur's patrol didn't catch that much so the four of us thought we'd go out again. And plus, I get to show you how a Tribe cat hunts! You Clan cats are too soft-footed!" Gray waved his tail around, his green eyes sparkling with mischief as well as a bit of hope. Gray was hoping that Jaysong would agree to go hunting with him and the other cats.

"If that's a challenge, Gray, then I accept. I'll show you we Clan cats aren't as soft-footed as you Tribe flea-brains think we are!" Normally, Jaysong would have used mousebrain to playfully insult her friends, but as she hung out more and more with the Tribe cats, she began picking up their words. Gray purred and Wing led the group out, Talon and Crag flanking her. Gray padded beside Jaysong, his tail resting on her shoulder as she began the steep climb up. When they left the Tribe's camp, Gray lifted his tail and Jaysong's heart sunk. She liked the feeling of Gray's tail on her shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Gray suddenly exclaimed, knocking Jaysong into a pile of mud, splashing the wet dirt onto the cats and the nearby rocks. Jaysong pushed Gray off of her, spitting and snarling with surprise. "What do you think you are doing, flea-brain?! I'm so muddy, I can barely see my fur!" Gray blinked his eyes, his tail gesturing towards Wing, Talon, and Crag, all who were rolling around in the mud. Suddenly Jaysong understood. "The mud helps you blend in with the mountains! It also disguises your scent! I can barely tell if I'm Clan or Tribe with all the mud on my pelt!"

Gray purred before the hunting patrol began padding away. Jaysong kept glancing at Gray, trying to think if Blackstar would've been as playful as the Tribe cat had been moments of before. Somehow Jaysong didn't think he would've. Blackstar probably would've politely told her about the mud and given her the choice of whether or not she wanted to use it. Blackstar wouldn't have cared if they didn't catch that much prey; just as long as Jaysong was happy. Gray wouldn't have given Jaysong the choice, but in a way she liked it. Jaysong could tell by the affectionate glance Gray kept shooting her that he wanted her to be happy just like Blackstar.

"Why don't you three go your own way? That way I can give our Clan friend some lessons in our hunting styles. It's okay, Talon. Jaysong can keep an eye out for hawks and I'll do the same." Talon growled under his breath before stalking away, Wing and Crag hurrying after him. As Jaysong watched Talon more and more, she was reminded of Dustpelt. Both cats seemed to like to argue about every single little thing. Once they disappeared, Gray turned to Jaysong and suggested, "How about we try on that ledge? It's easy for beginners. Now you watch me and try to copy. Don't feel bad if you mess up! It took Stormfur plenty of tries when he first started living with us."

Jaysong nodded and followed Gray up some rocks until they were both sitting on a ledge overlooking another ledge. Gray sat down and Jaysong did the same, having difficulty spotting her friend's gray pelt on the rocks. Gray was right; mud did help disguise themselves. After a couple heartbeats, Jaysong watched as a little mouse came scurrying onto the ledge. Forgetting she was in the mountains, Jaysong braced herself to spring, but Gray whispered, "Wait!" Jaysong waited until a large shape suddenly crashed on the mouse. Recognizing the creature as a hawk, Jaysong was about to spring away when Gray leapt forward into the battle between hawk and mouse. Killing both animals, Gray dragged them towards Jaysong and meowed, "That's how we do it in the Tribe!"

Excited Jaysong waited for her turn, Gray sitting beside her. Once a vole came scurring onto the ledge, Jaysong buried her instinct to spring until a hawk captured the vole. Now leaping forward, Jaysong landed on the hawk and vole, giving both a swift bite on the neck. From above her, Gray called, "Well done! We'll make a Tribe cat out of you!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 41

Jaysong padded into the Tribe's camp, proudly holding her catch. Gray and Wing flanked Jaysong, each of their jaws filled with fresh-kill. Jaysong glanced around for her clanmates and spotted Turtlepaw sitting next to Cloud, her green eyes wide as she looked at something that clearly made her shocked. Jaysong followed Turtlepaw's gaze and saw Squirrelflight nose to nose with a old brown tabby, his amber eyes glaring at the ginger warrior. Lionblaze flanked Squirrelflight, baring his teeth as the brown tabby took another steps toward the ginger warrior. Nearby, Stormfur was sitting alone while Brook hovered outside of the nursery, her gray eyes flickering to Stormfur every now and then. Jaysong turned to Gray, but was surprised when her friend- as well as the other members of the hunting patrol- were racing over to the brown tabby, bristling as they looked at the Clan cats.

Bounding over to Turtlepaw and Cloud, Jaysong asked, "Whose the brown tabby and why is everyone fighting? Is he leader of the Tribe or something?" Jaysong wanted to add, 'he seems like a piece of foxdung for talking to Squirrelflight and Lionblaze like that,' but didn't. Even if Turtlepaw and Cloud were friends, the white to-be might take the side of the brown tabby instead of his new found friendship with the Clan cats. Cloud turned to Jaysong and explained, his voice muffled like all the Tribe cats, "That's Teller of Pointed Stones or Stoneteller. He's been on Healer since before I was kitted."

Seeing Jaysong's confused look, Turtlepaw continued, "A Healer is like the leader _and _the medicine cat. Do you remember how Brook said Stone would become the new Healer? It's a huge honor! It's like being deputy _and _the medicine cat's apprentice. Anyway, Stoneteller seems angry at Squirrelflight and Lionblaze for returning to the moutains. They're too far away to hear much, but I did pick up 'doesn't the Clans have any trouble of their own.' Squirrelflight is annoyed because she came to tell Stormfur about Graystripe. I think Stoneteller doesn't by it. He seems to think that the Clans are trying to make the Tribe follow the warrior code."

"I think we'd all benefit from the warrior code," Cloud meowed, surprising Jaysong. Turning to Jaysong, Cloud continued, "Turtlepaw has been telling me about the Clan ways and it seems so much easier than the way we live. A leader, deputy, _and _medicine cat could devide up the powers more evenly instead of one cat holding all that power. Also the border patrols we do help us keep out uninvited cats and we learned that from the Clans. Anyway I may not have been alive the other times we met the Clans, but we owe them. Feathertail is honored in our stories because she saved us from Sharptooth. Then other Clan cats helped us fight off the invaders."

Jaysong padded over to the older cats, flanking Squirrelflight's other side. On Stoneteller's side, Gray blinked at Jaysong, his green eyes pleading her to understand that he didn't want to fight. Jaysong turned to look at Squirrelflight who growled, "We've came here to tell Stormfur of Graystripe's death, not to turn the Tribe into a Clan!" Squirrelflight's tail lashed and Jaysong pressed her pelt against the ginger warrior's fur, trying to comfort her former mentor. Squirrelflight gave Jaysong a lick on the ear before glaring at Stoneteller, who had snorted in belief at the ginger warrior's words. In a cracked voice, Stoneteller rasped, "Stormfur's not your denmate anymore! You can't tell him things that don't concern him!"

"Graystripe was Stormfur's father!" Lionblaze snarled from Squirrelflight's other side, his tail lashing from side to side. Squirrelflight pressed her tail against Lionblaze's mouth and meowed calmly, "If you can't understand why we are here, Stoneteller, then we can't force you to understand although I must add, any cat with emotions would be able to tell why we are here. We will leave a dawn so we will not trespass on your hospitality anymore. I hope you remember this, Stoneteller, for we will. The next time you want help, don't expect any to come from ThunderClan. Goodbye Stoneteller."

Squirrelflight stalked away towards Stormfur and Brook- who had finally given in to her desires and sat next to her mate- while Lionblaze followed her. Jaysong glanced over and saw Turtlepaw meow something to Cloud before padding over to the ThunderClan cats, her tail dragging on the stone ground. Jaysong took a step to join them, but felt someone lay their tail on her shoulder. Expecting Gray, Jaysong turned around and was surprised when she caught Stoneteller's wide amber gaze. Stoneteller was staring at her with shock and he rasped, "The strongest of two will save the Clan."

"What?" Jaysong asked as the prophecy she had heard before, echoed once more in her ears. Stoneteller blinked at Jaysong and then suddenly light came into his amber eyes. Ignoring Jaysong completely, Stoneteller gave himself a little shake and padded to the other side of the hollow. Someone else padded up next to Jaysong and the golden brown warrior turned around. Gray glanced at Jaysong and then glanced at Stoneteller's departing form, "That was strange. Stoneteller seemed ready to claw your friends ears off, but now when he was talking to you, he seemed more relaxed then I ever saw him. What did he ask you?"

"To see if Squirrelflight and Lionblaze were lying about their reasons to come here," Jaysong lied, guilt knawing at her stomach. Jaysong didn't like lying to Gray and she expected the pale gray cat to call her lie. Gray didn't however because he meowed, "Well there is something I would like to ask you." Gray paused shyly before blurting out, "I like you a lot, Jaysong, and I think you could accomplish way more living in the Tribe then in the Clans. What I'm trying to ask you, Jaysong, is will you stay in the Tribe with me? I know it's different, but you can get used to it. I will help you get used to it."

_"Jaysong, listen to me. Pick whatever path you want to choose, but the prophecy that has long revolved around you will change if you choose to stay with the Tribe. If you return to the Clans tomorrow then you will walk the first steps of your destiny. It's your choice, Jaysong." _The golden brown warrior blinked in surprise as Jayfeather's mysterious voice filled her ears. Knowing that the choice was up to her, Jaysong turned to Gray and meowed, her gray eyes dark as she realized she could be changing the future. "Gray, I like you too, but I have a mate with the Clans as well as two kits. I love them more than I can say and whatever feelings I have towards you, I have to return to them. It's what has to be. If I met you first then maybe this goodbye would be different."

"We'd be great together, Jaysong, but I know your heart- even if it belongs with me- resides in the Clans. I was selfish to ever believe otherwise." Gray mewed sadly, touching Jaysong's ear with his nose. Jaysong purred and gave Gray's neck a gentle lick, wiping away a couple clumps of mud from his beautiful gray pelt. Gray pulled away and added, "However, I think you are wrong about this being on goodbye. We still have tonight. Come, sleep in my den tonight." Glancing at her clanmates, Jaysong watched as Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Stormfur pad to a den on the other side of the hollow. Turtlepaw had bounded towards Cloud and the two of them padded into another den. Jaysong turned to look at Gray and nodded.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 42

"Thank you for sharing with me again, Gray," Jaysong meowed, getting to her paws. The hawk that Jaysong and Gray shared- althouh the golden brown warrior had made her eat more- had satisfied the ThunderClan cat's hunger. It was just a little earlier than sunhigh. Squirrelflight had gotten the Clan cats up at sunrise, giving them most of the day to say goodbye to their friends. Jaysong looked where Squirrelflight and Lionblaze were talking to Stormfur and Brook. Stormfur had gotten over his grief, accepting the fact that Graystripe had been a good warrior when he walked the Earth. Farther away from them, Turtlepaw was saying something to Cloud that the white to-be was obviously not agreeing to. Cloud gave another shake of his head and Turtlepaw walked over towards Squirrelflight and Lionblaze. Turning back to Gray, Jaysong mewed sadly, her gray eyes filled with grief, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is, Jaysong," Gray murmured, touching his nose to Jaysong's ear. Gray's warm breath brushed against Jaysong's ear fur and the golden brown brown warrior gave his shoulder a brisk lick before turning away. Jaysong knew that if she sat with Gray any longer she would be thinking over her decision to return to the Clans. Jasong knew that whatever she felt for Gray, she couldn't stay with the Tribe. It wasn't her home. When Jaysong had taken a couple steps away, the golden brown warrior heard Gray call, "This won't be the last time we see each other, Jaysong. I can feel it in my heart. This isn't goodbye."

Turning back to Gray, Jaysong meowed, her sad voice a little harder with her teasing mew, "Can you see the future all of a sudden, Gray? I hope you are right, but this is the funny things about goodbyes. You never know when you will get another one." Turning away from Gray forever, Jaysong padded over so she was standing in between Squirrelflight and Lionblaze. Turning to Squirrelflight, Jaysong asked, "Are we leaving soon?" Squirrelflight nodded and padded over to Brook and gave the brown tabby a gentle lick on the ear. Turning to look at Brook's kits, Squirrelflight gave them all a lick in between the ears. Jaysong turned and saw Lionblaze brushing pelts with Stormfur. Giving the two Tribe cats a nod, Jaysong followed her clanmates as they headed towards the camp entrance.

Before leaving, Jaysong padded in between Wing and Crag, brushing her fur with theirs. They had become good friends; not as good as Gray, but still friends she would never forget. Jaysong even gave Talon a nod before leaving the Tribe camp forever. Padding after Squirrelflight, Jaysong was about to ask the ginger warrior a question, but a deeper voice called from behind them, "Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight! Wait!" It was Stormfur. The gray caveguard slowly picked his way over to them and it was then that Jaysong realized Stormfur was carrying someone. In Stormfur's jaws was his daughter, Featherkit.

"Stormfur, what are you doing here? And why do you have Featherkit?" Squirrelflight asked as Stormfur stepped in front of them, setting Featherkit on the ground. Holding Squirrelflight's green eyes with his amber gaze, Stormfur explained, "I have brought you Featherkit so that she can journey with you and become a warrior. If I had had a choice, I would have chosen for my kits to be raised in ThunderClan, but I must stay in the Tribe. I want my blood to carry out in the Clans especially now that Graystripe has gone to hunt with StarClan. Brook agrees with me. Featherkit, is our strongest kit so I have no doubt that she won't be able to make the journey to the Clans."

"Are you sure about this, Stormfur?" Lionblaze asked gently and when Stormfur nodded, the golden warrior flicked his tail to Jaysong to pick up Featherkit. Jaysong did as she was told and watched while Lionblaze added, "Then we will take Featherkit back with us to ThunderClan, if you are absolutely positive. Both Whitewing and Stripepool are expecting kits so they will have pleantly of milk to spare. I'm sure Firestar won't mind. He will be thrilled to have Graystripe's kin in ThunderClan. I'm also sure that Firestar will grant you unlimited access to see Featherkit whenever you want. You will always be welcome in ThunderClan."

"Thank you, Lionblaze. Goodbye Squirrelflight, Jaysong, Turtlepaw. May StarClan let you return home in peace," Stormfur meowed, surprising Jaysong. The golden brown warriror had learned from Gray that the Tribe believe in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Seeing Jaysong's shocked eyes, Stormfur added, "Even though I live in the Tribe of Rushing Water, I will never forget my ancestors." Stormfur gave them each a fairwell nod and gave Featherkit a gentle lick in between the ears. "Goodbye Featherkit." Stormfur turned and raced back to camp, leaving his friends and his daughter.

*

"StarClan, help us!" A voice yowled in Jaysong's dream, causing the golden brown warrior's gray eyes to flutter open. Jaysong recognized the patrol's temporary camp at the foot of the mountains. Squirrelflight and Turtlepaw were curled up next to each other, Featherkit slept in between them. Lionblaze was closest to Jaysong, his whiskers twitching as he dreamed. It was then that Jaysong remembered her dream and recognized the cat who had yowled the plea: Stripepool.

Within seconds, Jaysong had everyone up and they were racing towards the ThunderClan border, wondering if there was trouble at home.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 43

"StarClan, help us!" Jaysong heard Stripepool yowl and pushed herself faster and faster. Lionblaze was behind Jaysong with Turtlepaw beside him while Squirrelflight was farther away, slow because of the weight of Featherkit. Jaysong tasted the air and scented Stripepool and other ThunderClan cats with her: Daisy, Longtail, Mousefur, and two scents that Jaysong didn't recognize. All the cats had the strong scent of fear and weaving in between the familiar smells there was the strong stench of fox. As Jaysong ran, the golden brown warrior heard Daisy's muffled meow, shriek, "Oh no, not more of them!"

Jaysong pushed through some ferns and what she saw shocked her more deeply than anything had ever had before. Daisy was curled around two small kits: one a brown-and-white tabby and the another a pale gray she-cat. The scents that clung to their fur told Jaysong that these were Birchfall and Whitewing's kits. Longtail was behind Daisy, his pale fur bristling until he recognized his clanmates. Mousefur was next to Stripepool and Jaysong then caught a good glimpse of her sister. Stripepool was in labor and there was no medicine cat to help her. Jaysong was about to ask what was going on just as Mousefur hissed, "Go help the Clan!"

Squirrelflight pushed forward and Jaysong watched as the ginger warrior put Featherkit next to Whitewing's kits. To Jaysong's relief, Daisy didn't say anything. Once Squirrelflight did that Lionblaze turned to Turtlepaw and ordered, "Turtlepaw, I want you to stay here and help in anyway you can." Seeing the furious expression on Turtlepaw's face, Jaysong knew that the tortoisesehll apprentice was about to argue with Lionblaze, "No, Lionblaze, I want to fight. If the Clan is struggling against this threat then they're going to need all the warriors they can get. I may be an apprentice, but I can fight as well as any cat."

"Turtlepaw, you will stay here!" Squirrelflight snarled a command before Lionblaze couldn't even argue. "Great StarClan, how selfish are you?! Your clanmates could be hurt and you are arguing about nothing?! You too Lionblaze! Now let's go fight with our clanmates." Jaysong was already racing before Squirrelflight had finished speaking, but the golden brown warrior wasn't going to fight just yet. First, Jaysong was either going to find Leafpool or Applefrost to help Stripepool. Her sister could die if one of the medicine cats couldn't help her in time. Jaysong didn't even want to think of Stripepool's unborn kits.

When Jaysong pushed into camp, she was not prepared for what she saw. There were dozens of foxes in the hollow snarling and biting at the ThunderClan warriors. Firestar and Sandstorm were trapped in between a wall and Jaysong watched Brambleclaw fling himself at the fox who was cornering them. All three cats clawed at the fox. Bumblethroat and Blossomwhisker were wrestling with a fox and Jaysong felt Squirrelflight launched herself into the fray. Foxfang and Dustpelt were being chased by two foxes and Lionblaze- as well as Ashgaze, Cloudtail, and Sorreltail- leapt in to help. Jaysong heard a loud screech and turned around to see Brackenpaw fighting a fox alone. Jaysong sprung forward, but she wasn't the only. Spiderleg too had raced to Brackenpaw's aid.

Jaysong leapt onto the fox's back and raked her claws along its ears while Brackenpaw slashed at its throat. Spiderleg was darting in a out of the fox's paws and then sunk his teeth into its hindleg. The fox gave a loud whimper and raced out of the camp. Brackenpaw barely even acknowledged her mentor and father before charging at another fox that was snapping at Rushpaw and Bramblepaw. Turning to Spiderleg, Jaysong panted, "Spiderleg, Stripepool is giving birth right now. No!" Jaysong added as Spiderleg prepared to dash off towards Stripepool's aid, "First, you need to find Leafpool or Applefrost."

Seeing that Spiderleg had followed her orders, Jaysong lunged into a small fighting group consisting of Thornclaw, Brightheart, Whitewing, Icestorm, and Birchfall. The six of them drove off three foxes that had cornered Millie, Berrynose, and Hazeltail. Jaysong followed the three foxes as far as the entrance and when she turned around, she realized that the battle was over. The foxes were gone.

Jaysong padded to the center of the camp and saw Toadflower and Mousewhisker brush past her, probably going to retrieve the queens and elders. Jaysong looked around to see if any of her clanmates were hurt or worse. Firestar was lying down, Sandstorm and Squirrelflight hovering over him. When Jaysong saw Firestar's ear twitch, the golden brown warrior knew that her leader had only lost a life. From behind Jaysong, Daisy padded through the entrance, nudging Featherkit and Whitewing's two kits forward. Whitewing and Birchfall raced over to their youngest kits. Longtail and Mousefur followed them with Spiderleg and Stripepool right behind them. Leafpool came next, carrying a white kit with tiny brown paws. Applefrost and Turtlepaw followed her, gray-and-white kits in both their mouths. Jaysong longed to say something to Stripepool, but knew her sister needed some rest.

It was then that Jaysong heard the loud painful yowl and whirled around. Squirrelflight had darted over to a dark brown tabby's side. Jaysong recognized Brambleclaw. Jaysong padded over towards Brambleclaw and stood over him, blinking in shock. Brambleclaw was dead.

*

"ThunderClan, tonight we have fought a battle as worse as the badger attack moons ago," Firestar began from the center of the camp. As Jaysong watched Firestar, she realized that her leader was back to his usual self. "I'm honored to have fought beside you all and I think every single one of you fought like StarClan. Of course, we must grieve for those who were lost to us tonight." Firestar glanced over at Brambleclaw and Dustpelt's limp bodies. "We will mourn them tonight." Firestar bowed his head and Jaysong saw Squirrelflight and Ferncloud to the same. "But tonight I must also give to apprentices their warrior names. Rushpaw, Brackenpaw, please step forward."

Jaysong blinked in shock and shared a glance with Sorreltail. Firestar hadn't said anything about this to them.

"Sorreltail, has your apprentice earned the title of warrior? And you, Jaysong, has your apprentice earned the title of warrior?" Jaysong shared another glance with Sorreltail and both nodded. "Rushpaw, Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Rushpaw and Brackenpaw both nodded. "Rushpaw, from now on you will be known as Rushleaf. StarClan honors your energy and compassion and ThunderClan welcomes you as a true warrior." Firestar rested his head on Rushleaf's and the new warrior gave his shoulder a respectful lick. "Brackenpaw, from now on you will be known as Brackenspot. StarClan honors your love and nobility and ThunderClan welcomes you as a true story."

Jaysong blinked in pride as her daughter and apprentice earned their warrior names. Jaysong padded over and gave Rushleaf a gentle lick on her ear and brushed her fur against Brackenspot's. Once the Clan quieted, Firestar continued, "There is one more thing I need to say. With Brambleclaw gone to hunt with StarClan, a new deputy must be chosen now." Firestar paused, thinking over his decison. Jaysong glanced around at everyone. Would the new deputy be Sandstorm, Firestar's mate, or Cloudtail, Firestar's kin? "I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Jaysong will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Jaysong blinked in shock and all of her clanmates seemed surprised as well. And to make the shocking day even more shocking. A dark brown tabby padded through the entrance of ThunderClan camp and meowed, "Jaysong, I need to talk to you! It's about Blackstar." The dark brown tabby was Tigerfur.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 44

Jaysong knew that when Firestar had appointed her deputy- Jaysong still didn't believe what had happened at the meeting- he had never imagined her doing this. As soon as Tigefur had told her of Blackstar's illness, Jaysong had left her camp without even thinking about Firestar and her clanmates. To Jaysong's surprise, Rushleaf had followed her before she had barely gotten out of ThunderClan territory. Rushleaf had said that Firestar gave her permission to visit Blackstar instead of sitting for her vigil. Even if StarClan would be angry, Jaysong was glad that Rushleaf was running beside her.

Tigerfur led them into ShadowClan territory and Jaysong suddenly had apprentice memories flooding back to her, especially the day of the ShadowClan fire. Jaysong followed Tigerfur to ShadowClan's camp, Rushleaf hard on her paws. When Jaysong entered ShadowClan's camp after Tigerfur, she saw all her mate's clanmates staring at her. There was no surprise in their eyes though. Everyone must have known that Tigerfur had gone to get Jaysong. The golden brown warrior followed Tigerfur towards a large den that Jaysong took to be Blackstar's den. Outside the den, Rabbitpaw sat, his green eyes dull with grief. Dawnclaw- his mentor- stood over Rabbitpaw, rasping her tongue over his ears.

"Jaysong!" A voice called and Jaysong turned, spotting Oakfur rushing over to her. "Thank StarClan, you came. I didn't want to be the one to tell Blackstar he wouldn't be able to see his kin before he went to hunt with StarClan." Jaysong blinked in surprise. Tigerfur had said that Blackstar was sick; never that he was going to join StarClan. Obviously Oakfur realized what had surprised Jaysong because he meowed gently, "I'm sorry. Littlecloud and Flamecloud are with him right now. When they come out then you can go pay your respects. No one will intrude on you, Rabbitclaw, or Rushpaw."

"Rabbitclaw, you're a warrior?" Rushleaf mewed in surprise, glancing over at Rabbitclaw who had begun to pad over to them. Rabbitclaw's eyes were still dull with sadness, but Jaysong knew that seeing his mother and sister would help his grief. Rabbitclaw dipped his head to Rushleaf, explaining, "Blackstar gave me my warrior name yesterday. He..." Rabbitclaw gulped before continuing, "He said he wanted to see me become a warrior before he was called to join StarClan." Rabbitclaw bowed his head and Rushleaf padded over to him, licking his ears gently. Jaysong saw Dawnclaw glare at Rushleaf with annoyance.

"So am I! Firestar made me a warrior this evening! I'm now Rushleaf!" The black-and-white warrior meowed excitedly. Rabbitclaw cocked his head in surprise, asking, "If Firestar made you a warrior today then shouldn't you be keeping your vigil?" Rushleaf opened her mouth to explain, but at that moment, Littlecloud and Flamecloud appeared. Jaysong rushed over to them, flanked by Rushleaf, Oakfur, and Rabbitclaw.

"I've prepared him for his journey to StarClan. You may see him now," Littlecloud mewed sadly, padding away with Flamecloud at his heels. Oakfur bowed his head in grief, surprising Jaysong. The golden brown warrior thought that Oakfur would be happy Blackstar was joining StarClan. After all, Oakfur would be leader next. Oakfur flicked his tail to Jaysong and her kits, telling them that they could see Blackstar before him. Rabbitclaw darted forward and Dawnclaw took a step towards him, but shook her head instead sitting beside Oakfur. Jaysong and Rushleaf followed their kin into Blackstar's den.

Jaysong saw Rabbitclaw crouched over Blackstar, who was lying down, his gold eyes watching them. Rushleaf followed Rabbitclaw and sat down next to her brother, licking Blackstar's neck fur. Jaysong padded forward until she was standing above Blackstar. Letting her fur brush against Blackstar's, Jaysong meowed, "Blackstar." As Jaysong looked at him, she remembered Gray in the mountains and at that moment she knew whatever she felt towards the Tribe cat could not compare to the love she felt for Blackstar. Jaysong glanced at Rabbitclaw and Rushleaf, the two things that came from her love with Blackstar.

"Jaysong, its so good to hear your voice again. How are you?" Blackstar rasped and Jaysong knew that her mate was only trying to pretend things were normal. Giving Blackstar's ear a gentle lick, Jaysong mewed, her voice cracking with grief, "I returned from the mountains today and there were dozens of foxes here to greet me. You should tell the patrols to keep an eyes out for them. Brambleclaw died in the attack and Firestar made me deputy, but enough about me, how are _you_?" Jaysong's voice was shaky as she tried to talk to Blackstar as though nothing was going to happen. Jaysong knew that Blackstar saw through her.

Purring in a weak voice, Blackstar rasped, "Firestar made a worthy choice. I wish I could have seen you in the position." Blackstar coughed and Rabbitclaw meowed, "Save your strength, Blackstar." Rabbitclaw's eyes glittered with worry at the thought of losing his father and leader in the same day.

Blackstar looked at Rabbitclaw and Rushleaf, as though he was seeing them for the first time, "Rabbitclaw, you are my son, my warrior, and it pains me to leave you, but I know you will help your clanmates take care of ShadowClan. Also don't be afraid to hide your feelings. StarClan knows I didn't." Blackstar gave Rabbitclaw a nod before mewing, "Rushpaw..."

"Rushleaf," The black-and-white warrior corrected Blackstar. The ShadowClan leader purred and meowed, "Thank StarClan, I got to see you as a warrior, Rushleaf. You are my daughter and a worthy warrior of ThunderClan. They are lucky to have you because StarClan knows that I have wished for you to live in ShadowClan with me. You and Jaysong." Blackstar glanced around at his kin before mewing, "I will miss you all deeply. Tell Oakfur he will be a good leader."

Then Jaysong watched as her mate closed his eyes and left to join StarClan.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 45

Jaysong padded back to ThunderClan's camp, Rushleaf flanking her. After saying good luck to Oakfur and goodbye to Rabbitclaw, Jaysong had wanted to leave ShadowClan territory as soon as possible. There were too many memories there of cats who would never again walk the earth: Flowerpaw, Brackenfur, and Blackstar. _Blackstar, _Jaysong felt her legs quiver at the thought of her mate. Although Jaysong wanted nothing more than to curl up into a tight ball, she still had to act as ThunderClan's deputy. Jaysong also didn't want to show her sadness in front of Rushleaf who had lost a father.

"There she is!" Jaysong looked up and saw Bumblethroat pad over to her, Blossomwhisker, Foxfang, and Sandstorm with him. "What's the use of having a deputy if she's not going to be here?!" Bumblethroat kneaded at the ground impatiently and added, "Have you decided whose going to lead the dawn patrol? Or the lead the hunting parties today? Just because you had business in ShadowClan doesn't mean you can forget about us." Jaysong would have wanted nothing more than to swipe her claws over Bumblethroat's ear. What had happened to the two of them? They had been such good friends as apprentices.

"Bumblethroat, if you are so reeling to go then you can lead the dawn patrol," Jaysong ordered and then turned to Bumblethroat's sister, "Blossomwhisker, you can lead the hunting patrol."

"Do you think two hunting patrols should go out?" Blossomwhisker meowed quietly and Jaysong dipped her head to the brown warrior, "Good idea, Blossomwhisker. Foxfang, would you mind leading it?" Foxfang shook his head and disappeared into the warriors' den, emerging with Ashgaze and Cloudtail. Jaysong watched them go and was about to sigh in relief when Bumblethroat added, "What about the sunhigh patrol?"

"Sandstorm, would you mind leading it?" Seeing that her orders were being followed, Jaysong wanted to return to the warriors' den, but decided to check on Stripepool instead. Padding into the nursery, Jaysong was surprised to see Squirrelflight sharing tongues with Stripepool. "Hey everyone. Squirrelflight, shouldn't you be in the warriors' den? I would like you to lead the sunset patrol if you can."

To Jaysong's surprise, Squirrelflight shook her head and explained, "Actually, Jaysong, I'm moving into the nursery. I'm bearing Brambleclaw's kits." Jaysong blinked in shock. Every cat in the Clans knew that Squirrelflight hadn't bore Lionblaze and his littermates like she said she did. Jaysong murmured a congratulations and Squirrelflight dipped her head in thanks. Giving Stripepool a gentle lick on the ear, Jaysong asked, "Stripepool, how are you? Have you thought of any names for the kits?" Jaysong glanced down at Stripepool's latest litter: a white kit with brown paws and two gray-and-white kits.

Stripepool nodded and touched the smallest gray-and-white kit with her tail, "This is Heavykit. She's the only she-cat. Turtlepaw gave me the idea when she said how heavy my daughter was." Stripepool then touched the white kit with brown paws, "This is Brownpaw. He has Spiderleg's long legs of course, but I think he has the same frame as Brackenfur." Jaysong dipped her head while Stripepool touched the final gray-and-white kit, "And this is Moonkit."

"Wonderful names," Jaysong purred and was about to leave when Whitewing called her name, "Jaysong, I've forgotten. You haven't met my kits either." Jaysong padded over to where Whitewing was curled around three kits: two of them hers and Featherkit. "The gray kit is Dovekit and the brown-and-white tabby is Ivykit. Featherkit seems to be getting along nicely with them. How old is she?"

"Two moons," Jaysong meowed and Whitewing purred, "Oh so only a moon older than Dovekit and Ivykit. That means that they will be apprentices together." Whitewing's purr stoped and she mewed sadly, "Oh Featherkit looks so much like Graystripe. I feel in my heart that she will be just as good as a warrior."

Not wanting to discuss Graystripe anymore, Jaysong murmured her goodbyes and padded out of the nursery. Crossing over towards the warriors' den, Jaysong pushed herself inside and settled down in her usual nest. Within seconds, Jaysong was asleep.

*

The moon was bright in the sky, staining the stone hollow silver with her light. The rain from sunhigh had not yet dried and its drops sparkled in the night, making the camp look as though a dozen stars were scattered on the Earth. The serene air of the earlier fiasco of Clan life was well deserved and as the breeze blew the calmness of the night around the lake, silence settled upon the world, comforting it like a mother does her kit.

Jaysong looked around, admiring the silence, but also trying to remember if she was awake or asleep. Suddenly the silence was broken by Firestar who padded out of his den, green eyes troubled by something. Jaysong opened her mouth to call out a greeting, but couldn't say anything. Firestar's flame-colored pelt was bristling with horror as though he was remembering something. Firestar yawned and then Jaysong tasted the sweet greenleaf air. It was leafbare when she had fallen asleep!

The sound of footsteps brought Jaysong and Firestar's attention to Leafpool. Leafpool's amber eyes found Firestar and she padded towards him, her paws light on the ground. Sitting next to Firestar, Leafpool brushed her light brown fur against his, but Jaysong somehow knew that Firestar wanted Leafpool to say something.

"How is Stripekit?" Firestar finally asked. Jaysong blinked in shock; they were talking about Stripepool, but how- then suddenly Jaysong realized that she was dreaming. StarClan must have sent her a vision, but of what?!

"Her wounds are many, but they are not deep. She is young and will recover quickly." The Leafpool answered and Jaysong realized this was the night Stripepool had almost died so many moons ago.

"You are a truly gifted medicine cat, Leafpool. I'm sure that without your skills, Stripekit would have been lost." Leafpool nodded, her amber eyes looking at the stars above. Firestar followed her gaze and asked gently, "Are you seeking out answers from StarClan?"

"In a way, Firestar," Leafpool paused and admitted, "I'm actually thinking about Jayfeather and wondering why he hasn't been in my dreams since his death." Leafpool paused again and then turned her amber eyes on Firestar, worry swimming in them like fish in a stream. "Do you think he blames me for his death? After all, I was the mentor and he was the apprentice. I can't help, but think that StarClan planned for me to die in the greencough epidemic."

"Leafpool," Firestar hissed sharply, "Don't you ever blame yourself for Jayfeather's death. He died saving his Clan from the sickness that claimed the lives of cats in other Clans. You used everything, but the power of StarClan to save Jayfeather's life and that's all he would have ever wanted. That's all I would have expected from one of my warriors."

"I guess so," Leafpool sighed and then added, "When I don't think about his death, though, I can't help, but think of his words."

"The prophecy?" Firestar asked.

"'_The strongest of two will save the Clan.'" _Leafpool recited, causing Jaysong to practically choke on air. Was Jaysong about to learn about the prophecy that had long haunted her footsteps?

"Do you think it might mean Stripekit?" Firestar suggested, causing Jaysong to deflate. Why was she getting this prophecy told to her if it was about Stripepool? "After all, she survived running off the edge of the hollow when grown warriors have joined StarClan because of our camp. She is also a pair of two."

"Yes, but what about Jaykit," Leafpool countered, making Jaysong fill with hope. Leafpool believed that it was her the prophecy was about. "We don't know if she is the strongest, but I think it might be Stripekit. The prophecy defiantly circles around one of the two kits, though." Jaysong's hope was crashed down as Leafpool thought it was Stripepool.

"Then we agree?" Firestar asked and Jaysong blinked rapidly. Both cats suspected Stripepool of being the chosen cat?!

"For now." Leafpool said with a nod and then with a respectful dip of the head to Firestar, disappeared back into her den, taking the dream away from Jaysong.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 46

Jaysong padded beside Firestar, her fur quivering with excitement as she heard the rest of the Clan follow them. It was her first Gathering as deputy of ThunderClan and Jaysong was excited for the other Clans to know of her new rank, but nervous too. Blackclaw, Tornear, and whoever was the new ShadowClan deputy were all senior warriors while Jaysong had only been given her warriors name a couple seasons ago. Jaysong heard Rushleaf and Brackenspot pad after her, knowing that it wasn't a special night only for her. This was Rushleaf and Brackenspot's first Gathering as warriors.

"Do you think Firestar will tell the other Clans that we have been made warriors?" Rushleaf whispered to Brackenspot and Jaysong could hear her daughter's tail twitching against the ferns that surrounded them excitedly. Brackenspot too was excited for her first Gathering as a warrior- Jaysong could tell by the way Brackenspot kept stumbling over her paws- but Jaysong's former apprentice was much more hidden about her joy for this evening to come. With a jolt, Jaysong remembered that she would see _two _kits' warrior names be announced to the Clans. Both Rushleaf and Rabbitclaw had earned their warrior names only a couple days ago. Twisting her head around so that she was looking at the younger warriors, Jaysong answered, "Of course he will."

"I'll also give an announcement about you, Jaysong, but absolutely no cat," Firestar's voice raised, addressing all the members of his Clans. "Is to mention the fox attack. We don't want the other Clans to think we are weak because of it. You can tell them that Brambleclaw and Dustpelt died protecting on Clan. That's as much of the truth as any cat needs to know." Ferncloud- Dustpelt's former mate- dipped her head in regard to Firestar's words. Brambleclaw's mate- Squirrelflight- wasn't with the cats this evening since she was in the nursery, expecting the former ThunderClan deputy's kits.

Seeing that his Clan was ready, Firestar leapt onto the tree bride, Jaysong following him instantly. Behind Jaysong came the rest of the cats chosen to attend tonights Gathering: Leafpool, Applefrost, Rushleaf, Brackenspot, Ferncloud, Bumblethroat, Thornclaw, and Bramblepaw. Once all the cats landed on the other side of the tree bridge, the Clan dispersed to go find their friends. Jaysong longed to go share tongues with Flamecloud, Kestrelear, and Willowshine, but new her spot was with the deputies now.

"Jaysong!" A voice called and Jaysong turned to see Rowanclaw sitting with Tornear and Blackclaw. Jaysong padded over to the other Clan deputies and sat down in between Rowanclaw and Blackclaw. "So I hear you're the new ThunderClan deputy? A worthy choice. Oakstar appointed me his as soon as he received his nine lives from StarClan." Jaysong blinked in surprise. Jaysong's first night as an apprentice had resulted in a border battle against ShadowClan and the golden brown deputy had injured Rowanclaw in that fight. Jaysong was not expecting such kindness from the cat she considered to be an enemy.

"Another new deputy?" Tornear meowed, glancing at Jaysong and Rowanclaw and back again. Blackclaw- who had been examining the clearing with narrowed black eyes- turned to Jaysong, mewing, "Brambleclaw's dead? What happened to him?" Blackclaw paused before adding, "I understand if you can't disclose this information, but I'm sure all the cats here will be asking about his death." Blackclaw paused and added once more, "And why such a young cat took his place?" Jaysong's fur heated in embarrassment, but she knew Blackclaw's words were true. She was many season younger than the other deputies.

"Brambleclaw died fighting for his Clan just like you or any other Clan warrior would have done. The details I can't share with you, Blackclaw." Jaysong meowed and then another cat padded up to them. Jaysong turned and recognized Applefrost's brown pelt. Applefrost was flanked by all of Jaysong's old friends: Flamecloud, Kestrelear, and Willowshine. Turning to Blackclaw, Applefrost mewed cooly, "Blackclaw, a cat's age does not matter what type of warrior they will be. Jaysong could be a better deputy then you." Applefrost paused before adding, "Also Firestar was younger than Tigerstar and he is a ten times better warrior then he ever was."

Blackclaw growled and stalked towards a group of RiverClan warriors. Casting an apolegetic glance to Jaysong and the other cats, Rowanclaw padded towards Blackclaw, Tornear following him. Turning to Applefrost and the others, Jaysong meowed, "Flamecloud, Rowanclaw told me that Oakstar has received his nine lives. How is everything going in ShadowClan?" Flamecloud shrugged and then Jaysong remembered something. "Great StarClan, I forgot Rowanclaw was your father. You and your littermates must be proud of him." Jaysong blinked until she realized that the other cats were staring at her. "What?"

"You're Clan deputy!" Kestrelear mewed, his yellow eyes shining. "That's huge! You're the youngest deputy that has ever lived by the lakeside! Probably the youngest deputy in the history of the Clans!" Jaysong purred and gave Kestrelear's head a gentle lick. Jaysong's gray eyes then slid over to Willowshine. The silver medicine cat was awfully plump for leafbare. Jaysong turned away from Willowshine, not wanting to think of what she already knew. Not wanting to see Willowshine look at her swollen belly with happy blue eyes tinged with nerves. Not wanting to see Applefrost's green eyes staring at Willowshine with pride shining in their depths.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Onestar called, his voice ringing as he glanced around at the cats gathered below him. Turning to Applefrost, Flamecloud, Kestrelear, and Willowshine, Jaysong meowed sadly, "I have to go sit with the other deputies. Come and find me before the Gathering is over, okay?" Flamecloud dipped his head and Jaysong walked away from her friends, flicking her tail as she went. Padding over to where Rowanclaw, Tornear, and Blackclaw had decided to sit, Jaysong avoided the RiverClan deputy. Settling down next to Rowanclaw, Jaysong stared at the tree where the leaders gathered, with excited gray eyes.

Oakstar stepped forward and Jaysong remembered that it was the small brown tabby's first Gathering as leader of ShadowClan, "Greetings cats from every Clan! Blackstar went to hunt with StarClan a couple dawns ago and his Clan mourns for him." Jaysong dipped her head in grief, knowing that it wasn't only ShadowClan who missed Blackstar. "I received my name and lives soon after so now I take my place as leader of ShadowClan! Rowanclaw is my deputy. We are ready to participate in life in the forest!" Oakstar paused and continued, "Before his death Blackstar also made a new warrior. Rabbitpaw has become Rabbitclaw."

"Rabbitclaw! Rabbitclaw!" Jaysong called with many other cats. Bramblepaw and Ferncloud- who had been in the nursery with Rabbitclaw- and Brackenspot- who had trained beside the black-and-white warrior. Dawnclaw- who had become Rabbitclaw's mentor after Cloudtail- was amongst the loudest, her eyes glimmering with pride as she glanced at her former apprentice who was sitting beside Rushleaf, his head ducked in embarrassment. Jaysong then noticed that Dawnclaw was plumper than normal and the golden brown deputy wondered whose kits she was bearing. Jaysong wanted to ask Rowanclaw, but thought better of it.

"RiverClan has scented fox on our territory. Voletooth and Reedwhisker traced it as far as the ShadowClan border," Leopardstar turned to Oakstar, "It may have crossed over on your territory." Oakstar dipped his head in understanding. Jaysong felt her pelt shiver as she remembered the fight with the fox just outside of RiverClan territory? Had that been the same one? Jaysong wondered if she should have mentioned something to Firestar, but it was too late to do anything now. Jaysong gave her chest a couple brisk licks, hoping that her former mate's Clan would be able to handle the threat of the fox.

"WindClan two new warriors. Swallowpaw is now Swallowfeather and her littermate, Sedgepaw is now Sedgewhisker. Both cats scented a couple of rogues and while tracking them came across a stray dog on our territory." As everyone greeted the new warriors, Jaysong wondered if the dog crossed onto ThunderClan territory. Jaysong's tail twitched uncomfortably as she thought of Brightheart's injuries or her own experience with the deadly creatures.

"Brambleclaw and Dustpelt have gone to hunt with StarClan. They died as they lived, fighting to save their Clan. Jaysong is now deputy of ThunderClan." Jaysong could feel so many cats glance at her that her fur hurt. Jaysong looked down at her paws and after a seconds surprised pause, her name rippled through the Clans like a wave. "We also have two new warriors. Rushpaw is now Rushleaf and Brackenpaw is now Brackenspot." Jaysong called her daughter and apprentice's names loudly, proud as the other cats cheered. Rushleaf and Brackenspot were very popular amonsgt the other Clans.

When no cat spoke, Onestar meowed, "Well if there is nothing else more to say then I end this Gathering." Jaysong looked as her clanmates got ready to go. Firestar was saying goodbye to the other leaders while Leafpool was saying goodbye to the other medicine cats. Jaysong could see Crowfeather staring at Leafpool with an unknown emotion in his amber eyes. Applefrost was saying goodbye to Willowshine while Bumblethroat and Thornclaw were saying goodbye to a group of RiverClan warriors. Rushleaf was saying goodbye to Rabbitclaw while Brackenspot and Bramblepaw were walking away from a group of apprentices. Jaysong meowed something to the other deputies before joining her Clan. They were going home.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 47

Jaysong padded through the entrance of ThunderClan's camp, two mice dangling from her jaws. The mice were scrawny and probably wouldn't satisfy one cat in greenleaf, but for leafbare it would have to do. Jaysong wondered if the other hunting patrols she sent out earlier had anymore luck then she did. As she stood by the entrance musing over her deputy responsibilities, Jaysong saw Bumblethroat pad towards her from the direction of the warriors' den. Even though Jaysong had been deputy for four moons now, Bumblethroat still hassled his deputy about her ability to assist their Clan leader. Jaysong remembered the days that Bumblethroat and her had been good friends. Those days were over. Stopping in front of Jaysong, Bumblethroat demanded, "Oh great deputy, have you sent out the dawn patrol?"

"Yes, Bumblethroat. Briarcloud is leading it. I would've asked you, but you seem so tired annoying me lately that I thought I'd let you get some rest," Jaysong answered cooly, her tail twitching in annoyance at Bumblethroat's desire to make everything difficult for her. Jaysong purred silently as Bumblethroat flattened his ears at the thought that Briarcloud- the gray warrior's sister- accepted their new deputy. Bumblethroat though wasn't done with Jaysong. "What about the hunting patrols, hm? It's leafbare and we need more than those tiny mice you call prey. And what about the sunhigh patrol?"

"Toadflower's patrol got back a couple seconds ago if you were paying attention while Poppyfrost and her group are still outside. I've chosen Cinderheart to lead the sunhigh patrol and Lionblaze offered to lead the moonhigh one incase you were wondering." Leaving Bumblethroat in the center of camp, Jaysong padded over to the freshkill pile and dropped her mice down where they sat alone with a rabbit. Seeing Bramblepaw and Turtlepaw, Jaysong flicked her tail to them and asked, "Would you two mind taking the mice to the queens and giving the rabbit to the elders? If Poppyfrost's patrol catches anything you two can share something."

Bramblepaw nodded and he and Turtlepaw picked up the freshkill, hurrying towards the nursery first. Jaysong felt a cat approach and turned, catching Firestar's dark green eyes. Firestar nodded to Jaysong and meowed, "Bramblepaw and Turtlepaw are ready to become warriors. I'll have a talk with Thornclaw and Brightheart and we're hold it before Featherkit, Dovekit, and Ivykit's ceremony." Seeing the surprised look on Jaysong's face, Firestar explained, "Featherkit has reached her sixth moon and Dovekit and Ivykit are close enough. When I was deputy for Bluestar, she allowed me to pick Ferncloud's mentor. You can do the same for these three, okay? Especially because you know Featherkit more than any other cat." Jaysong blinked in surprise and watched as Firestar padded towards where Thornclaw was sharing tongues with Brightheart.

"Jaysong!" A bunch of high pitched mews echoed from the nursery and Jaysong turned to see a large group of kits hurl themselves toward her. Featherkit- the eldest- was in front of Whitewing and Stripepool's kits while Avalanchekit, Airkit, and Bluekit- Squirrelflight's three kits- scurried after them. Avalanchekit was a dark brown tabby like Brambleclaw, but he had Squirrelflight- and Firestar's- dark green eyes. Airkit was a tiny copy of Squirrelflight with the same dark ginger fur, but his green eyes were much paler than those of his mother and brother. Bluekit was the odd cat in her family with blue-gray fur and icy blue eyes. Squirrelflight had named Bluekit for Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan. Jaysong wondered if Squirrelflight thought her daughter would be as famous as Bluestar.

"Jaysong!" Featherkit squealed again, halting in front of Jaysong. "We're going to become apprentices today!" Jaysong purred with amusement as Featherkit did a little jump with joy. Jaysong almost wished that she could mentor the friendly gray kit, but didn't want her mentor responsibilities to interfere with her deputy responsibilities. Maybe she would be more experienced when either Stripepool or Squirrelflight's kits were ready for their mentors. Jaysong turned at the sound of pawsteps sounded nearby and the golden brown deputy watched as Applefrost raced out of the nursery, his green eyes frantic. Then Applefrost spotted the kits and his fur flattened, but he padded over to them with narrowed eyes.

"Great StarClan! I had only gone to check on Squirrelflight and you kits are out here gossiping with our Clan deputy! Your mothers are frantic!" Applefrost snapped, glaring at the group of kits, "I would go in there and tell them you're sorry." Featherkit- her gray head bowed- led the way back to the nursery even though Brook- her real mother- lived in the mountains near the Clans. Once the kits were gone, Applefrost relaxed and meowed, "Kits! Do you remember when we were in the nursery? I remember the day you became an apprentice and Stripepool, Ashgaze, and I tackled Brack- the senior warriors." Jaysong nodded glad that Applefrost knew not to say Brackenfur's name.

"Hey Applefrost, I need some help," Jaysong mewed suddenly, remembering that she was in charge of deciding the eldest kits' mentors. "Firestar asked me to choose Featherkit, Dovekit, and Ivykit's mentors. It's a huge honor, but I'm not sure who to pick. I don't want to be biased and pick my friends." Jaysong glanced towards the warriors' den where Icestorm was talking to Birchfall and Berrynose, her tail twitching back and forth. By them, Millie pushed herself out of the warriors' den, flanked by Hazeltail and Rosestripe. Jaysong wondered if Millie was taking a hunting patrol out even though she hadn't been asked.

"That's a huge honor, Jaysong. Although its odd. Usually the Clan leader decides who should mentor the apprentices," Applefrost paused and then added, "Anyway, I'll be happy to help you. Let's start with Featherkit." Applefrost paused again and continued, "Featherkit is very courageous even for a kit and no cat can deny that she is a true friend. Plus her gray pelt would blend in the mountains well, but not here in the forest so she will have to rely more on stalking. Her pelt is even more conspicuous than Bumblethroat! You're going to need to pick a cat who shares this with her so they can mentor her better."

"Millie?" Jaysong suggested. There was no denial that Millie was a good warrior even though she was born a kittypet. Millie also had a conspicous pelt. Applefrost shook his head and meowed, "I don't think Millie would be the best choice. Featherkit is Stormfur's kit and that makes her kin of Graystripe. I think that would make Millie depressed if she had to mentor her mate's kin. Especially since Stormfur was the kit of Graystripe and Silverstream. I also wouldn't suggest any of Millie's kits since we don't know how they would react to their half-sister. What about Icestorm?" Applefrost then suggested.

"Icestorm?" Jaysong let the thought flood her mind. Icestorm had earned her warrior name before Jaysong was even out of the nursery so she had enough experience to pass on to an apprentice. Also when Jaysong had been given an apprentice, Icestorm didn't show any jealously that a younger warrior had been given the title of mentor before her. Also Icestorm had mentored Brackenspot when Jaysong had gone to the mountains. Turning to Applefrost, Jaysong mewed, "Icestorm would be a good choice. What about if we gave Millie Ivykit?" When Applefrost didn't protest, Jaysong continued, "Now Dovekit."

"You really have to ask me that, Jaysong? The choice is obvious!" Applefrost meowed and Jaysong blinked in confusion. Staring at Jaysong with impatient green eyes, Applefrost explained, "If Icestorm receives an apprentice then surely a warrior who was older than her should deserve one too." Jaysong was still confused. There were plenty of warriors older than Icestorm who hadn't received an apprentice: Birchfall, Berrynose, Cinderheart. Jaysong somehow didn't think it was any of those since none of them were obvious choices. Jaysong looked around camp and suddenly a familiar scent wafted over her. The cat didn't say anything, but it made the choice clearer.

*

"Firestar?" Jaysong called from outside her leader's den. There was a welcoming meow and Jaysong padded in to see Firestar sharing tongues with Sandstorm. Nodding to Sandstorm, Jaysong explained, "I have three mentors I think should train Featherkit, Dovekit, and Ivykit. I'd like to share them with you if its okay." Sandstorm blinked in surprise and Jaysong knew that the senior warrior was thinking the same thing Applefrost had been thinking earlier that day. Why was the Clan deputy choosing mentors for the upcoming apprentices when that was the Clan leader's responsibility? Jaysong was thankful when Sandstorm didn't say anything.

"Go on," Firestar mewed and Jaysong listed off her suggestions, "I was thinking Icestorm for Featherkit. She is a warrior with tons of experience and she also trained Brackenspot when I went to the mountains." Firestar shook his head and meowed, "I was actually thinking of Millie for Featherkit's mentor. She was Graystripe's mate so she has some relationship with Featherkit and also they have the same gray coat." _That's what I was saying! _Jaysong thought angrily to herself, _That just shows how much Applefrost knows. Millie will be a great mentor. Now I just need to pick one for Ivykit... _Then the idea came to her.

"Okay, how about Berrynose for Ivykit? He is a good warrior and had a fine mentor in Brambleclaw. Sure he is a little mousebrain sometimes, but which of us isn't? I think having an apprentice would make Berrynose a much wiser warrior." When Firestar didn't protest, Jaysong offered her last suggestion. The one that he helped her with. "I think Dovekit's mentor should be Lionblaze."

*

"Let all cats old enought to catch their own prey gather underneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar summoned his Clan. Jaysong sat underneath Highledge, next to Leafpool and Applefrost. Millie, Lionblaze, and Berrynose were all padding around Highledge, their eyes bright with anticipation. There were loud squeals as Featherkit, Dovekit, and Ivykit charged out of the nursery, Whitewing behind them. Although Featherkit was not her kit, Whitewing treated the gray kit just like her own. Bramblepaw and Turtlepaw were seated beside Thornclaw and Brightheart and with a jolt Jaysong remembered that the two apprentices were receiving their warrior names. "It's time for two apprentices to receive their warrior names. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They tried hard to understand your noble code, and I commend you them as warriors in their turn. Bramblepaw, Turtlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even with the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Bramblepaw meowed. Turtlepaw just nodded. Firestar paused and then continued, "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from now on you will be known as Brambleheart. StarClan honors your certainty and faith, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on Brambleheart's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder in respect. "Turtlepaw, from now on you will be known as Turtleclaw. StarClan honors your endurance and hope, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." As he did before, Firestar rested his muzzle on the newly named Turtleclaw's head. Cheers bounced off the walls of the camp. Both Brambleheart and Turtleclaw had been popular apprentices.

"Now it is time for Featherkit, Dovekit, and Ivykit to become apprentices for they have reached their sixth moon," Firestar yowled, once the calls of congratulations died down. Jaysong was one of the only cats who realized that Dovekit and Ivykit still had a couple days to go. "Please come here." Featherkit lead the way while Whitewing attempted to give her adopted kit and real kits a couple final licks. "Millie, Graystripe taught you the ways of a warrior. I trust you to teach Featherpaw everything you know."

"Gladly," Millie murmured, padding over to Rosepaw- her half niece- and touching noses. Once they were finished, Firestar continued, "Lionblaze, you had Ashfur as a mentor and trained hard underneath him. I want you to teach Dovepaw everything you learned." Something flashed in Lionblaze's amber eyes, but the golden tabby touched noses with Dovepaw all the same. Now it was Ivykit's turn. "Berrynose, you had Brambleclaw as a mentor and he was a good warrior. If he could see you today he would be bursting with pride. Make Ivypaw an apprentice you can be proud of as Brambleclaw was to you."

Berrynose touched his nose to Ivypaw's and there was pride glimmering in his green eyes. Jaysong was right. Having an apprentice was exactly the thing Berrynose needed.

*

After congratulating Featherpaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw as well as their mentors, Jaysong padded into the warriors' den and drifted off into sleep. What felt like a heartbeat later, Jaysong heard someone moving outside the den. Instantly awake, Jaysong slowly got to her paws, not wanting to disrupt her clanmates. Jaysong padded out of the warriors' den and spotted a brown shape hidden in the shadows. Jaysong was about to spring before she recognized Applefrost. "Great StarClan, Applefrost! You gave me a heart attack! What in StarClan's name are you doing?"

"Sh!" Applefrost mumbled and that was when Jaysong realized that the brown tabby had something in his jaws: a tiny gray kit. Jaysong instantly knew whose kit it was. The little thing was a tiny copy of Willowshine. That meant that Applefrost must be the father. Putting down his son, Applefrost explained, "I couldn't sleep so I went into the forest to look for herbs. I was by the ShadowClan border when I heard mewing. It turned out to be this kit!"

"Applefrost, don't lie to me. I know that is Willowshine's kit and I know that you are the father," Applefrost's green eyes widened, but he shook his head. Jaysong was about to snarl something at him when Applefrost explained, "You are right that this kit is Willowshine's, but you are wrong in thinking that this kit is mine. The real father is Flamecloud, but he doesn't know it. There were mates for a very short time and when Willowshine learned that she was expecting kits, they were done. Willowshine felt that she could trust me so she told me that this kit was hers and Flamecloud's. She didn't know what to do when she gave birth so I helped her through it. We aren't mates, but she said that if we were ever found out, she would say I was the kit's father instead of Flamecloud. Willowshine gave birth today."

Jaysong listened wide eyed and then suggested, "I believe you and I will keep your secret. Yours, Flamecloud's, and Willowshine's. Now we'd better get this kit into the nursery. Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes," Applefrost meowed, "This kit will be known as Boulderkit."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 48

It had been a moon since the arrival of Boulderkit and the tiny gray kit had been accepted by Squirrelflight, but not by the whole Clan. Firestar and many other members of the Clans had questioned Applefrost on whether he had stolen Boulderkit. Applefrost had been saved from answering by Jaysong, who had said that their medicine cat wouldn't ever think of stealing kits. Leafpool had backed Applefrost up and Jaysong wondered if the medicine cat knew that her apprentice had "fathered" Boulderkit. Jaysong longed to ask Flamecloud if he knew of Boulderkit and if he was happy with Willowshine's decision to give his son to ThunderClan. Would Flamecloud ever know that Boulderkit was his son? Would the ShadowClan medicine cat have to face his ThunderClan son in battle one day?

Now it was time for Stripepool's kits- Brownkit, Heavykit, and Moonkit- to become apprentices. Jaysong thanked StarClan that Firestar had chosen these kits mentors himself, without Jaysong's help. But as Jaysong watched Millie, Lionblaze, and Berrynose lead Featherpaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw back into camp, she knew that she had chosen good mentors for the kits. Jaysong was already under Highledge with Leafpool, Stripepool, and her nephews and niece when Firestar came out of his den. Hazeltail, Rosestripe, and Mousewhisker followed him and Jaysong knew that those three warriors had been chosen as mentors for the young kits. For which ones, Jaysong didn't have the slightest idea. Firestar lifted his head back and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their prey, please report under Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Jaysong watched as Applefrost pushed his way out of the nursery, flanked by the nursing queens. Jaysong knew that Applefrost wanted to make sure that Boulderkit was okay, but the brown tabby was kind of being obvious for his love for his adopted son. Bumblethroat padded out of the nursery, followed by Blossomwhisker and Foxfang. Watching them, Jaysong remembered that Stripepool would be sleeping in the warriors' den for the long time in awhile. Jaysong wondered if Stripepool would bear anymore of Spiderleg's kits. Jaysong watched as Spiderleg- the father of Brownkit, Heavykit, and Moonkit- padded towards his mate and kits with Brackenspot- his eldest daughter- with him. Rosestripe- Spiderleg's kit with Daisy- nodded to his father and his kin, not showing any anger. Rosestripe was a different story. The dark ginger she-cat had shown her resentment to Spiderleg's new family many times.

"Brownkit, Heavykit, and Moonkit have reached their sixth moon and its time for them to become apprentices!" Firestar yowled, his green eyes glowing with happiness. The making of new apprentices into the Clan was one of the most important duties as Clan leader. "Hazeltail, you had Dustpelt as a mentor and even though he watches us from StarClan, I have no doubt that he is proud of you today. I want you to make ThunderClan as proud of Brownpaw as Dustpelt is of you." Nodding at Firestar's kind words, Hazeltail touched her nose to Brownpaw's in the ancient greeting between mentor and apprentice. Jaysong remembered the day that she had been given Brackenspot as a apprentice, that had been one of the happiest days of the golden brown deputy's life.

"Rosestripe, Hazeltail was your mentor and from her you learned kindness and respect of the warrior code. You may be one of our younger warriors, but you have fought battles that our senior warriors have fought. You will be mentor to Heavypaw." Rosestripe nodded to Firestar and touched her nose briefly to Heavypaw before stalking away. Rosestripe didn't even look happy at being made a mentor. Firestar didn't appear to notice because he continued, "Mousewhisker, you were Spiderleg's apprentice and I bet he couldn't wish for a better mentor for his son. Moonpaw is lucky to have you." Spiderleg gave Mousewhisker's ear a gentle lick before the gray-and-white tom padded every to touch noses to Moonpaw. Mousewhisker was quivering with pride as was Moonpaw.

"I'm going hunting," Jaysong meowed to Leafpool and the medicine cat nodded absentmindly, still staring at the circle where their clanmates were congratulating the new mentors and apprentices. Without a look behind her, Jaysong raced out of the camp, her ears listening for the tiniest noise made by prey. Even though it was leafbare, Jaysong vowed that she would not return to camp until she found a good piece of prey for her Clan. Racing through the forest Jaysong scented something odd. It was ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan scents, but it was on ThunderClan territory. Racing towards where the scent was the strongest, Jaysong felt the ground sloping from underneath her and suddenly was tumbling through the air. Landing in a heap, Jaysong scented that she was in some sort of cave near the lake. And she wasn't alone.

"Jaysong, is that you?" A voice mewed. It was Flamecloud. Flanking him were Whitetail of WindClan and Voletooth of RiverClan.

"Flamecloud, but what are you doing here?" Jaysong meowed in shock, wondering what the ShadowClan medicine cat was doing on ThunderClan territory. "What are any of you doing on our territory? Do you think ThunderClan can't protect its borders?!" Jaysong added the last part in a snarl, her fur bristling with rage at the though of the other Clans trying to steal ThunderClan prey.

"Calm down, Jaysong," Voletooth growled, his tail lashing from side to side, "Do you think any of us want to be on ThunderClan territory? I wouldn't be here if I hadn't been chasing Whitetail off my territory. I hadn't even realised I had traveled so far when suddenly I was here, in the middle of ThunderClan territory." Whitetail hissed when Voletooth said that; apparently that wasn't exactly what had happened.

"And then I was searching for borage for Dawnclaw when I came tumbling into a tunnel that dropped me right in the middle of ThunderClan territory. I've been here for five days; Whitetail and Voletooth have only been here for two. We've tried climbing out, but these walls are too steep and we've tried to call for help, but no cat seems to be able to hear us." Jaysong was about to ask something, but Flamecloud answered her before she said anything, "Yes, Jaysong, we are stranded. We don't know what our fates are."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 49

"What in StarClan's name, do you mean we are 'stranded?'" Jaysong demanded her, her gray eyes searching Whitetail and Voletooth's faces in order to see if they could contradict Flamecloud. Even though Jaysong knew that Flamecloud was telling the truth, she couldn't bear to think that her clanmates thought they abandoned her as their deputy. Jaysong could see Bumblethroat's face as his deputy didn't return from her hunting expedition. Jaysong suddenly thought of something. Only Leafpool knew that she was out hunting and when Jaysong had told her the medicine cat had been occupied with watching the naming ceremony. What if Jaysong's clanmates never found her? Or what if they found her dead? Jaysong couldn't think about such grim topics, but as she stared at the other cats' fur and saw their ribs poking through, she knew her fears may become real.

"I mean we are in this hollow with absolutely no ways of getting out," Flamecloud meowed patiently and Jaysong wondered if the ShadowClan medicine cat had used these same words to convince himself. "No cat can here us from down here and some of the hollows..." Flamecloud flicked his tail to a couple. "Are closed in and the others are too small for a cat to get through. There's one that seems to lead to WindClan territory, but I don't want to get lost. At least here theres plently of water." Jaysong listened, calming down a little bit. Jaysong even calmed down to remember something; something that had happened beforre she was deputy of ThunderClan.

_"If Hollyleaf had survived the collapse of that tunnel she went through, she would have ended up here like you did." _Jaysong acknowledged Jayfeather's whisper with a flick of her ear, not wanting the other cats to think she was talking to herself. _"Many season ago, before the Clans came to the lake, a group of cats lived her. The cats had to make it out of the tunnels to become sharpclaws. They were like our warriors. Then the cats had to leave and they were destined to become the Tribe of Rushing Water. Rock was a cat from the ancient tribe." _Jaysong's fur bristled in surprise. Jaysong had known that Jayfeather would come to her, but she didn't know he would tell her stuff like that.

"Can you send a message to Leafpool? Before we all die?" Jaysong breathed quietly, knowing that the Clan cats wouldn't here her. Jayfeather took a long pause before answering, _"I'm sorry Jaysong, but something must happen before you return home. You won't die though, but blood will be shed between blood. No cat will be called to join StarClan though, but some cats might be hurt. In more ways than by being bit or clawed." _Jaysong longed to ask more, but felt Jayfeather slip away from her. Scared now about the future, Jaysong turned to look at the cats who she was with in the present. Would it be one of these cats who got hurt by Jayfeather's prophecy?

Whitetail was sleeping in one of the tunnels that had collapsed, her ear twitching as she slept. Jaysong wondered if the WindClan warrior- who had lived all her life on the moor- was feeling uncomfortable under the earth. Voletooth was sleeping near the small river of water, his fur wet. Jaysong wondered if the RiverClan warrior was missing the river that drifted beside his camp. Flamecloud was still awake, his green eyes unfocused. When Jaysong padded over to him, Flamecloud looked up and meowed suddenly, "Jaysong, I need to tell you something. I have to tell some cat and we are friends right?" Jaysong nodded, "Well, a couple moons ago, I became mates with Willowshine. It was a mistake, but StarClan has been showing me visions of a small gray cat. I think Willowshine is pregnant with my kits!" Flamecloud bowed his head in shame, not even realizing Jaysong already knew.

"Flamecloud, Willowshine did give birth to your kits. You have a son named Boulderkit. Willowshine gave him to ThunderClan so we could take care of your half ShadowClan and half RiverClan kit. Firestar has already accepted Boulderkit into the Clan and Squirrelflight offered to suckle him." Jaysong explained, wondering if she should of told him. Jaysong decided that she had the right too. Flamecloud was Boulderkit's father even if the gray kit would never know. Flamecloud was staring at Jaysong as though she sprouted wings, his green eyes wide. In a quiet voice, Flamecloud breathed, "I guess that is the right thing to do. I would never had made much of a father for Boulderkit."

Jaysong gave Flamecloud's ear a gentle lick, glad that the ShadowClan medicine cat understood what had happened. Jaysong then padded over to a corner of the hollow and curled up into a tight ball. Jaysong was surprised when Flamecloud followed her, brushing his pelt against hers. Jaysong was glad for the warmth though; it made her feel more comfortable as though she was sleeping beside her fellow warriors. Soon Jaysong fell immediatly asleep.

*

"Jaysong! Jaysong, wake up! Jaysong!" A voice growled in Jaysong's ear and the golden brown deputy blinked her gray eyes open. Jaysong was surprised to see that she was staring into the amber eyes of Lionblaze. Behind Lionblaze were Icestorm and Brambleheart. Icestorm was standing over Flamecloud and Whitetail while Brambleheart was trying convince Voletooth to get to his paws. Scrambling to her paws, Jaysong meowed, "Lionblaze, how in StarClan's name did you get here? All the tunnels are sealed off! You didn't fall down too did you?!" Jaysong mewed desperately, hoping that they might be rescued.

"No, we..." Lionblaze began, but another voice cut him off. This voice was soft and although Jaysong had never spoken to the cat who the meow belonged too, she knew that cat. "Lionblaze?" The cat was Heathertail and beside her was her mate, Breezepelt.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 50

"Breezepelt, Heathertail, what are you doing here?" Lionblaze demanded, his amber eyes glaring at Breezepelt and Heathertail. Jaysong could practically feel the anger that made his golden pelt bristle as he stared at the WindClan warriors. In reaction to the heat she felt radiating off her clanmate's pelt, Jaysong glanced between Lionblaze and Heathertail wondering what could make the usually calm warrior so angry. As far as Jaysong knew Lionblaze and Heathertail had never talked to one another except at Gatherings. Maybe Lionblaze had some issues with Breezepelt. After all, the smokey black tom was his half-brother.

"Whitetail has been missing for three days and a search party had been sent to find her," Breezepelt growled, cutting across Heathertail before she could respond to Lionblaze. Even though Jaysong had only met Crowfeather once, she saw a lot of the WindClan warrior in his son. They both had the same air around them that made them seem as approachable as a fox, but there was also some sadness tinged with that anger. Jaysong knew that Crowfeather may have felt depressed over the loss of Leafpool, but she couldn't figure out why Breezepelt seemed to be drowning in grief. Breezepelt had a mate and a solid place in his Clan. What was wrong with him?

"That doesn't answer my question, Breezepelt. I asked why are you here? What made you come here? Planning an attack on ThunderClan?" Lionblaze added the last part in a snarl, glaring at Heathertail. Jaysong could see thoughts flooding both their eyes and wondered if Lionblaze's words meant more to Heathertail then they did to everyone else. Breezepelt took a step forward- his dark pelt bristiling as Lionblaze snapped at his mate- and poised to spring. Jaysong felt her muscles tighten and knew that Icestorm and Brambleheart were ready to defend their kin if necessary. Heathertail pushed through the group of cats, her voice calm as she meowed, "Sheath your claws. Its just like toms to think they have to fight through everything. Lionblaze, Breezepelt and myself came here in hopes to find Whitetail which we did. I knew that Whitetail wouldn't abandon her Clan or Autumntail-"

"Autumnpaw became a warrior?" Jaysong mewed in surprise, remembering the tabby-and-white tom who she had met briefly at a Gathering. Breezepelt turned to glare at Jaysong and the golden brown warrior realized that the other cats had forgotten about her, "Yes, Autumn_tail_ became a warrior. He chased out a group of rogues two dawns ago." Breezepelt paused before adding, his amber eyes losing some of their spark, "Actually, we think these are the same rogues that attacked ThunderClan and RiverClan so many moons ago. Onestar was going to wait until the next Gathering to tell the other Clans, but since cats from ThunderClan and RiverClan are here, I might have well just said it."

"Who do you think you are?! Clan deputy?! Onestar didn't give you permission to share that piece of news!" Whitetail snarled, her eyes glaring at Breezepelt as though he was mousebrain. It was then that Jaysong felt the bond shared between them. Despite Whitetail anger, she loved Breezepelt like a son. Jaysong wondered if they were kin until she remembered a story Hollyleaf had told her seasons ago when she was still in the nursery. Breezepelt's mentor had been Whitetail. Jaysong looked at them and then realized that Lionblaze and Heathertail were still holding one another's eyes. Icestorm noticed this too because she growled, "Why don't we head back to our own Clans?"

Jaysong suddenly realized that Icestorm was giving this suggestion to her. Remembering that she was Clan deputy, Jaysong meowed, "Good idea, Icestorm. Okay, why don't you and Brambleheart escort Flamecloud and Voletooth to the ShadowClan border? Voletooth will be able to cross back into his territory from there. Lionblaze and myself can take Whitetail, Breezepelt, and Heathertail as far as WindClan border." Jaysong was about to add something else when Heathertail mewed softly, "Thanks for the escort, Jaysong, but there is really no need. I know how to get back to WindClan territory through the tunnels."

Surprised with this knowledge, Jaysong nodded and meowed, "Very well. Then Lionblaze and I will stay here to make sure you aren't planning on crossing onto our territory." Flicking her tail to Brambleheart and Icestorm, Jaysong watched as they nudged the weak Flamecloud to his paws and told Voletooth to follow them. Jaysong was not worried about the agressive RiverClan warrior turning on his ThunderClan guards. After being held up in a hole for three days, he probably didn't have any strength left. Jaysong then turned and watched Breezepelt nudge Whitetail in the direction of a tunnel. To Jaysong's surprise, Heathertail didn't immediatly follow. Instead, Heathertail waited until her clanmates were out of sight before turning to Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze, do you remember the days we used to play in here? When I was Heatherstar, leader of DarkClan, and you were my loyal deputy, Lionclaw?" Heathertail asked, her heather-colored eyes wide and hopeful. Jaysong turned to Lionblaze and watched her clanmate give Heathertail a curt nod, his amber eyes staring unblinkingly into the stone wall. "Those were some of the happiest days of my life even though we were breaking the warrior code by meeting. Breezepelt is a good friend, but he's not you Lionblaze. You were my best friend and I decided that I don't care what our Clans think. I love you."

"I can't be compared to a half-Clan cat!" Jaysong turned saw Breezepelt padding back into the tunnels. Breezepelt's ears were flat against his head and his amber eyes were glaring at Lionblaze and Heathertail. Jaysong wondered if Breezepelt had forgotten she was there again. Jaysong suddenly smelled a familiar scent and knew that Heathertail couldn't have told Lionblaze her true feelings at a worse time. Heathertail's mate wasn't the only one who overheard her. Icestorm- Lionblaze's mate- padded up to Lionblaze's side, flanked by her son, Brambleheart. The light brown tabby didn't dare speak up in front of the senior warriors, but his fur bristled.

"I'm sorry, Heathertail, but Lionblaze can't love you. He's _my _mate and the father of _my _kits. Right, Lionblaze?" Icestorm hissed, her tail resting on Lionblaze's shoulder. All eyes turned to Lionblaze and Jaysong felt like she was intruding on a private moment. Lionblaze's amber eyes were going from Icestorm to Heathertail and back again. Breezepelt snarled when Lionblaze didn't say anything at first and Brambleheart got to his paws, ready to defend his father. Jaysong padded over to Brambleheart's side and curled her tail around his flank, silently telling him to calm down. There was no need for a fight. Lionblaze turned to Heathertail and whispered, "You guys better get Whitetail back. She must be terribly hungry." And with that Lionblaze turned away, but that wasn't the end of it.

"You piece of foxdung! Don't tell us what to do! There may have been a time when I was an apprentice that I would have respected you, but now that time is over. I don't care if you are my brother!" Breezepelt lunged at Lionblaze, his claws unsheathed as he landed on top of his half-brother. Jaysong watched Breezepelt claw at Lionblaze's ears and then spring of him, slashing his half-brother's nose open. Heathertail was looking around with shock in her heather-colored eyes while Whitetail- who Jaysong hadn't even seen returned- pleaded, "Breezepelt, no! Stop! You are breaking the warrior code!"

But Breezepelt didn't listen. Instead Breezepelt sanked his teeth in Lionblaze's shoulder while his half-brother's paws rubbed against his paws. Jaysong realized that Lionblaze hadn't even unsheathed his claws to defend himself. Lunging forward, Jaysong grabbed Breezepelt by the scruff and dragged him off Lionblaze. Brambleheart had darted over to Lionblaze's side and nudged his wounded father up on his paws. Jaysong let go of Breezepelt and snarled, "Don't ever touch one of our warriors again. Do you here me! Next time, you will lose more fur!" Jaysong watched as Breezepelt spat at her, but padded out of the tunnels, Whitetail following him. Heathertail looked back at Lionblaze, but the ThunderClan warrior didn't even glance at her. Heathertail sighed until she too disappeared.

Jaysong turned Lionblaze and watched him walk out of the tunnels, flanked by Brambleheart and Icestorm. Although worry glistened in the eyes, Jaysong knew that Brambleheart and Icestorm were worried why Lionblaze hadn't denied Heathertail's love. Jaysong had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time this night was brought up.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 51

Jaysong pushed outside of the warriors' den, her golden brown fur igniting like a brilliant flame as the sunlight grazed her pelt. Firestar was outside his den, sharing tongues with Sandstorm while Featherpaw and Dovepaw wrestled below them. Bumblethroat, Blossomwhisker, and Foxfang padded through the entrance, each one of them carrying a piece of prey. Leafpool was crouching over Stripepool who- by the way she was holding her paw- got a thorn in her paw. Applefrost was pacing nervously around them and Jaysong knew why: this was the day Boulderkit- as well as Squirrelflight's three kits- became apprentices.

Jaysong glanced towards the fresh-kill pile and spotted Lionblaze laying by it, his amber eyes searching the camp for something- or someone. Just as Jaysong was about to look away, she heard Icestorm push out of the warriors' den beside her, flanked by Brambleheart and Turtleclaw. Dipping her head to Jaysong, Icestorm took a step towards the fresh-kill pile and then- seeing Lionblaze- sat beside Ashgaze, who was already looking up at Highledge, Brambleheart padded loyally after Icestorm- ignoring Lionblaze completely- while Turtleclaw cast a sympathetic glance towards Lionblaze. Her father blinked at her and then rose to his paws, padding over to where Cloudtail sat with Sorreltail and Rushleaf.

Seeing that most of his Clan was gathered, Firestar padded away from Sandstorm and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch your own prey, gather underneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." What sometimes took several minutes was done in a heartbeat. Jaysong knew that many cats were curious to know who Boulderkit- the only kit without ThunderClan blood- would be given as a mentor. Where she was sitting underneath Highledge, Jaysong saw Brackenspot whisper something to Thornclaw. The golden brown warrior purred in amusement, but Briarcloud- who was sitting behind them- gave a low growl. Firestar paused for another heartbeat and continued, "Today is one of my favorite days as leader: the making of new apprentices. Avalanchekit, Airkit, Bluekit, and Boulderkit, please come forward." Jaysong watched as Squirrelflight guide her three kits and Boulderkit over to Firestar, giving each one a gentle lick before retreating backwards. "Cinderheart, you have been a warrior for many seasons and know the hardships of living a warriors' life. I trust you to pass on these same lessons to Avalanchepaw."

"I will do everything in my power," Cinderheart meowed padding over to touch noses with Avalanchepaw. The dark brown tabby quivered with excitement as he and Cinderheart padded away from the center of the clearing. Once they were done, Firestar continued, "Poppyfrost, you were mentor to Toadflower and he has become a credit to his Clan. I hope you make Airpaw into a warrior, all the Clans can be proud of." Poppyfrost nodded and touched noses to Airpaw. "Toadflower, you know what the costs are of a warriors' life, but you also know the rewards. I want you to pass this wisdom onto your new apprentice, Bluepaw."

"I will try my best," Toadflower mewed, touching noses with Bluepaw. Once Toadflower guided Bluepaw over to her siblings, the whole Clan held its breath. Who would mentor Boulderkit? Did the mentor who was chosen even _want _to mentor Boulderkit? Applefrost was glaring at his clanmates as though daring any of them to voice their thoughts. Boulderkit was sitting underneath Firestar, cowering underneath his clanmate's hostile glares. Did Boulderkit even know that he was not born in ThunderClan? Jaysong wondered if Squirrelflight would have told the silver kit. "Briarcloud, your mentor was Honeyfern and she would be proud to see the warrior you have become. It is only right that you are given Boulderpaw. This is now the greatest number of apprentices we have ever had and that means strong warriors in the future!"

Once Briarcloud touched noses with Boulderpaw, the whole Clan yowled, "Avalanchepaw! Airpaw! Bluepaw! Boulderpaw!" Even though the shouts for Boulderpaw weren't as loud as his denmates, they were there. Obviously the Clan thought that Briarcloud would be a good mentor to Boulderpaw. Jaysong's eyes drifted over to Toadflower, where he was meowing something to Bluepaw. Jaysong looked behind them and spotted a familiar brown coat. Jaysong did not do the same mistake she had when she first saw this cat in her clearing. The cat was not Foxfang, but Flowerpaw, coming down from StarClan to watch Toadflower be made a mentor.

*

Jaysong woke up the next morning to Featherpaw standing over her. Scrambling to her paws, Jaysong whispered, "Great StarClan, you almost gave me a heart attack Featherpaw! What in StarClan's name are you doing in the warriors' den?" Featherpaw flicked her tail for Jaysong to follow her and once they were outside the warriors' den, explained, "I think there is something wrong with Dovepaw. She keeps calling out in her sleep. I've tried to wake her up, but then she started muttering, 'help him.' I got scared and I didn't know what to do so I came to get you." Jaysong was about to call Featherpaw mousebrain until she saw the fear in the gray apprentice's amber eyes."

Sighing, Jaysong meowed, "Okay, I'll wake her up for you then please let me get some sleep." Jaysong padded towards the apprentices' den and pushed her way inside. Now all the other apprentices were up except for Dovepaw, who was calling out, "No! No! Slow down! Someone help him!" Dovepaw then let out a scream and her eyes flew open. Scrambling to her paws, Dovepaw asked, her eyes looking around for someone, "Where's Brownpaw? He has to get back into camp _now._" Featherpaw padded over to Dovepaw and mewed gently, "Dovepaw, Brownpaw is on dawn patrol with Hazeltail, Lionblaze, and Bumblethroat. You know that. They asked you if yo wanted to go."

"No! Brownpaw's hurt and we have to find him! Honeyfern told me!" Dovepaw shrieked and Jaysong did a double take. Did StarClan talk to Dovepaw and if so why? Jaysong glanced at the other apprentices and ordered, "Everyone back to sleep. Dovepaw, me and you will go out looking for Brownpaw." Dovepaw looked relieved that some cat was taking her seriously and was already out of the apprentices' den before Jaysong had even blinked. Catching up to Dovepaw, Jaysong hoped that Brownpaw, her own kin, was safe.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 52

"Thank StarClan, you believed me, Jaysong! I just have this feeling like... like something really bad is going to happen to Brownpaw if we aren't fast enough." Dovepaw panted, racing beside Jaysong. The golden brown deputy was impressed by Dovepaw's speed, knowing how hard it was sometimes for an apprentice to keep up with a warrior. Especially since Dovepaw was still a pretty new apprentice. Jaysong was about to ask Dovepaw what Honeyfern had looked like in her dream- just to know she wasn't running for nothing- but Hazeltail, Lionblaze, and Bumblethroat came crashing through the ferns, pieces of prey in all three of their jaws.

"Jaysong! Dovepaw! What are you two doing out here so late? I don't want you to be too tired for training." Lionblaze- Dovepaw's mentor- meowed sternly, his amber eyes flashing. Dovepaw was Lionblaze's first apprentice so the golden warrior wanted to train her really well. Before Jaysong or Dovepaw could answer Lionblaze, Bumblethroat pushed forward until he was standing in front of the new arrivals. Sneering, Bumblethroat growled, "You don't think we can do a patrol, do you Jaysong?" The golden brown deputy was alarmed that Bumblethroat was being so rude to her in front of the other cats. Normally Bumblethroat kept his insults in the shadows.

"Don't be such an annoying furball, Bumblethroat, where is Brownpaw?" Jaysong was surprised that Dovepaw was being so rude to a warrior, but then remembered that the gray apprentice was convinced that Brownpaw was in trouble. Hazeltail blinked in surprise at Dovepaw's question and explained, "Brownpaw went chasing after a squirrel a couple heartbeats before you showed up. He should be back any moment if it is he you want to talk to." Dovepaw's eyes grew round in alarm; was this part of her dream? Suddenly Dovepaw took off and Jaysong raced after her. Jaysong could barely hear Hazeltail yowl, "Where are you going?"

Jaysong continued to race forward, breathing hard, but her panting was cut off by a loud shriek of pain. Dovepaw gave a loud gasp and ran even faster, making Jaysong work hard to follow. Dovepaw pushed through some ferns and gave another loud gasp. Jaysong leaped forward so she was right beside Dovepaw and saw what had made the gray apprentice gasp. Brownpaw was caught in two fox traps: one clamped onto his scruff and the other tight around his tail. Dovepaw raced forward so she was at Brownpaw's flank and began digging for the stake that kept the fox trap in the ground while Jaysong did the one that was clamped around his scruff.

Jaysong dragged the fox trap away from Brownpaw's scruff and listened to his slow breathing. At least that meant Brownpaw was going to survive. Suddenly Dovepaw gave a low gasp, making all hopes of Brownpaw's survival melt away from Jaysong's mind. Darting over to the gray apprentice's side, Jaysong saw what had made Dovepaw gasp. Brownpaw's tail was held together by a couple hairs and blood was trickling out of it. Not knowing what else to do, Jaysong turned to Dovepaw and ordered, "Get Berrynose now! And if you can, find Leafpool or Applefrost. If you run into Hazeltail and her patrol again get them to come here!" Jaysong watched Dovepaw sprint away and then turned to Brownpaw, whispering, "You are going to be okay. I promise." Jaysong just hoped this was a promise she could keep.

*

"Is he going to be alright?" Brackenspot demanded, her tail lashing. Jaysong was part of the large group huddled outside of Leafpool's den. After Jaysong- with the help of Hazeltail- dragged Brownpaw back to camp, Dovepaw had alerted the whole Clan to the white apprentice's injuries. Now Jaysong, Bumblethroat, Brackenspot, Spiderleg, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, and Stripepool were crowding around Leafpool and Applefrost. Brownpaw's littermates- Heavypaw and Moonpaw- and fellow apprentices- Featherpaw, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Avalanchepaw, Airpaw, and Bluepaw- were waiting in the center of the clearing.

"He'll be fine, if you all get out of my den right now," Leafpool growled, but Jaysong could tell that the medicine cat was worried about Brownpaw's tail. Bumblethroat dipped his head- he was always respectful to Leafpool- and padded out of the medicine cat's den, flanked by Brackenspot, Berrynose, and Lionblaze. Hazeltail gave one last look at Brownpaw before following her clanmates out of the den. Spiderleg looked at Stripepool, but his mate shook her head. In a gentle voice that was odd for him, Spiderleg pressed, "Stripepool, Heavypaw and Moonpaw are probably worried about Brownpaw. I was never one with words so you should comfort them. Leafpool will tell us if Brownpaw changes condition at all." Leafpool nodded and Stripepool sighed, padding towards her other kits.

Before it was her turn to leave, Jaysong whispered, "Brownpaw will be okay, right Leafpool?" The medicine cat turned to look at Jaysong, sadness glinting in her amber eyes. "I don't know, Jaysong. I just don't know."

Jaysong padded out of Leafpool's den, her gray eyes sadly watching Clan life go on despite Brownpaw's injuries. Firestar was talking to Blossomwhisker, Squirrelflight, and Foxfang. Blossomwhisker nodded and led the other two warriors out of the camp. Sandstorm, Ashgaze, and Cloudtail were talking over by the freshkill pile while Sorreltail, Rushleaf, and Thornclaw were in their own group. Brambleheart and Brightheart were padding into the warriors' den while Turtleclaw was padding out. Icestorm was sharing tongues with Millie while Rosestripe devoured a squirrel near them. As Jaysong glanced around her camp, she realized what Brownpaw would be missing if he died.

_Brownpaw would never be a mentor,_ Jaysong thought as she watched Mousewhisker pad over to Moonpaw. As Lionblaze padded over to Icestorm and Millie, Jaysong added, _Nor will he learn the hardest lesson that not all battles are fought with tooth and claw. Some are fought with the heart. _As Icestorm stalked away from Lionblaze, Jaysong realized how much her clanmates took for granted. They could all end up like Brownpaw one day.


	57. Chapter 57

Second Alliances

**Author's Note: I heard that I should make another one of these so here it is.**

Leader Firestar: ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy Jaysong: golden she-cat

Medicine Cat Leafpool: brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Applefrost

Warriors Bumblethroat: very pale gray tom with dark black stripes

Blossomwhisker: pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running down her spine

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Foxfang: reddish tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

Ashgaze: white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Rushleaf: black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenspot: black she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Brambleheart: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Turtleclaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Icestorm: white she-cat

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Berrynose: cream-colored tom,

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Hazeltail: small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Rosestripe: dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Mousewhisker: gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Avalanchepaw

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Airpaw

Toadflower: black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Briarcloud: dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Apprentices Applefrost: light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Featherpaw: dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Dovepaw: gray she-cat

Ivypaw: brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Brownpaw: white tom with long brown legs and amber eyes, lost his tail in a foxtrap

Heavypaw: small gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Moonpaw: gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Avalancepaw: dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Airpaw: dark ginger tom with a white paw and fluffy tail

Bluepaw: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Boulderpaw: silver tom with blue eyes

Queens Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat and green eyes

Daisy: cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat


	58. Chapter 58

Family Tree

**Author's Note: Sorry for those who thought this was a real chapter. I'm going to attempt to do family trees for some cats.**

**Jaysong's Tree:**

Mate: Blackstar (x)

Children: Rabbitclaw, Rushleaf, and Amberkit (x)

Parents: Sorreltail and Brackenfur (x)

Siblings: Stripepool, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Molepaw (x), and Honeyfern (x)

Nephews: Brownpaw and Moonpaw

Nieces: Brackenspot and Heavypaw

Uncles: Thornclaw, Sootfur (x), and Rainwhisker (x)

Aunts: Brightheart and Cinderpelt (x)

Cousin: Whitewing

Mentors: Leafpool (medicine cat) and Squirrelflight (warrior)

Apprentice: Brackenspot

**Applefrost's Tree:**

Parents: Whitewing and Birchfall

Sisters: Ashgaze, Ivypaw, Dovepaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Spiderleg, and Shrewpaw (x)

Aunts: Icestorm, Larchkit (x), and Hollykit (x)

Cousins: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, Heavypaw, Moonpaw, Brambleheart, and Turtleclaw

Mentor: Leafpool

**Stripepool's Tree:**

Mate: Spiderleg

Children: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, Heavypaw, and Moonpaw

Parents: Sorreltail and Brackenfur (x)

Siblings: Jaysong, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Molepaw (x) and Honeyfern (x)

Uncles: Thornclaw, Sootfur (x), Rainwhisker (x)

Aunts: Brightheart and Cinderpelt (x)

Cousin: Whitewing

Mentors: Mousefur and Cloudtail

Apprentice: Mousewhisker

**Ashgaze's Tree:**

Parents: Whitewing and Birchfall

Brother: Applefrost

Sisters: Ivypaw and Dovepaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Spiderleg and Shrewpaw (x)

Aunts: Icestorm, Larchkit (x) and Hollykit (x)

Cousins: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, Heavypaw, Moonpaw, Brambleheart, and Turtleclaw

Mentor: Sandstorm

**Rushleaf's Tree: **

Parents: Jaysong and Blackstar (x)

Brothers: Rabbitclaw and Amberkit (x)

Uncle: Molepaw (x)

Aunts: Stripepool, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern (x)

Cousins: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, Heavypaw, and Moonpaw

Mentor: Sorreltail

**Brackenspot's Tree:**

Parents: Stripepool and Spiderleg

Brothers: Brownpaw and Moonpaw

Sister: Heavypaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Birchfall, Shrewpaw (x) and Molepaw (x)

Aunts: Jaysong, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Icestorm, Larchkit (x) Hollykit (x) and Honeyfern (x)

Cousins: Applefrost, Ashgaze, Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Rushleaf, Rabbitclaw, Brambleheart, Turtleclaw, and Amberkit (x)

Mentor: Jaysong and Icestorm (briefly)

**Brambleheart's Tree:**

Parents: Icestorm and Lionblaze

Sister: Turtleclaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Shrewpaw (x) and Jayfeather (x)

Aunts: Larchkit (x) Hollykit (x) and Hollyleaf (x)

Cousins: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, Heavypaw, Moonpaw, Applefrost, Ashgaze, Ivypaw, and Dovepaw

Mentor: Thornclaw

**Turtleclaw's Tree:**

Parents: Icestorm and Lionblaze

Brother: Brambleheart

Uncles: Foxfang, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Shrewpaw (x) and Jayfeather (x)

Aunts: Larchkit (x) Hollykit (x) and Hollyleaf (x)

Cousins: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, Heavypaw, Moonpaw, Applefrost, Ashgaze, Ivypaw, and Dovepaw

Mentor: Brightheart

**Featherpaw's Tree:**

Parents: Stormfur and Brook

Siblings: Stone, Crooked, and Silver

HalfSiblings: Bumblethroat, Blossomwhisker, and Briarcloud

Uncle: Talon

Aunt: Feathertail (x)

Mentor: Millie

**Ivypaw's Tree:**

Parents: Whitewing and Birchfall

Siblings: Applefrost, Ashgaze, and Dovepaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Spiderleg, and Shrewpaw (x)

Aunts: Icestorm, Larchkit (x) and Hollykit (x)

Cousins: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, Heavypaw, Moonpaw, Brambleheart, and Turtleclaw

Mentor: Berrynose

**Brownpaw's Tree:**

Parents: Stripepool and Spiderleg

Siblings: Brackenspot, Heavypaw, and Moonpaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Birchfall, Molepaw (x) and Shrewpaw (x)

Aunts: Jaysong, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Icestorm, Honeyfern (x) Larchkit (x) and Hollykit (x)

Cousins: Applefrost, Ashgaze, Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Rushleaf, Rabbitclaw, Brambleheart, Icestorm, and Amberkit (x)

Mentor: Hazeltail

**Heavypaw's Tree:**

Parents: Stripepool and Spiderleg

Siblings: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, and Moonpaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Birchfall, Molepaw (x) and Shrewpaw (x)

Aunts: Jaysong, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Icestorm, Honeyfern (x), Larchkit (x) and Hollykit (x)

Cousins: Applefrost, Ashgaze, Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Rushleaf, Rabbitclaw, Brambleheart, Icestorm, and Amberkit (x)

Mentor: Rosestripe

**Moonpaw's Tree:**

Parents: Stripepool and Spiderleg

Siblings: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, and Heavypaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Birchfall, Molepaw (x) and Shrewpaw (x)

Aunts: Jaysong, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Icestorm, Honeyfern (x) Larchkit (x) and Hollykit (x)

Cousins: Applefrost, Ashgaze, Ivypaw, Dovepaw, Rushleaf, Rabbitclaw, Brambleheart, Icestorm, and Amberkit (x)

Mentor: Mousewhisker

**Dovepaw's Tree:**

Parents: Whitewing and Birchfall

Siblings: Applefrost, Ashgaze, and Ivypaw

Uncles: Foxfang, Spiderleg and Shrewpaw (x)

Aunts: Icestorm, Larchkit (x) and Hollykit (x)

Cousins: Brackenspot, Brownpaw, Heavypaw, Moonpaw, Brambleheart, and Turtleclaw

Mentor: Lionblaze

**Avalanchepaw's Tree:**

Parents: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw (x)

Siblings: Airpaw and Bluepaw

Aunts: Leafpool and Tawnypelt

HalfUncle: Hawkfrost

HalfAunt: Mothwing

Cousins: Lionblaze, Flamecloud, Tigerfur, Dawnclaw, Jayfeather (x) and Hollyleaf (x)

Mentor: Cinderheart

**Airpaw's Tree:**

Parents: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw (x)

Siblings: Avalanchepaw and Bluepaw

Aunts: Leafpool and Tawnypelt

HalfUncle: Hawkfrost

HalfAunt: Mothwing

Cousins: Lionblaze, Flamecloud, Tigerfur, Dawnclaw, Jayfeather (x) and Hollyleaf (x)

Mentor: Poppyfrost

**Bluepaw's Tree:**

Parents: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw (x)

Brothers: Avalanchepaw and Airpaw

Aunts: Leafpool and Tawnypelt

HalfUncle: Hawkfrost

HalfAunt: Mothwing

Cousins: Lionblaze, Flamecloud, Tigerfur, Dawnclaw, Jayfeather (x) and Hollyleaf (x)

Mentor: Toadflower

**Boulderpaw's Tree:**

Parents: Flamecloud and Willowshine

Uncle: Tigerfur

Aunt: Dawnclaw

Mentor: Briarcloud


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"I think you should go."

"But what about him?"

"You know he will be in good paws."

"But I promised him I wouldn't leave."

"He'll understand."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"You haven't been to one in ages."

"But-"

"What are you two gossiping about? Firestar wants to leave." Jaysong turned away from Stripepool and saw her sister's mate- Spiderleg- padding towards them. Although Spiderleg's meow sounded annoyed, there was no growl in it. Stripepool was the only one who never felt Spiderleg's sharp tongue. Jaysong watched as Firestar called all cats together who were attending the Gathering. Applefrost sat in between Ashgaze and Cloudtail while Rushleaf circled around them. Heavypaw, Moonpaw, and Avalanchepaw hovered near them. Since Leafpool was taking care of Brownpaw, Applefrost was the only medicine cat going.

"I'm trying to convince Stripepool to come to the Gathering." Jaysong glanced hopefully at Stripepool and Spiderleg, hoping that her sister's mate would be able to convince her to attend the Gathering. Jaysong's gaze suddenly focused farther away where Rushleaf was talking to Brambleheart, who had padded up to her. Seeing Stripepool and Spiderleg and Rushleaf and Brambleheart made Jaysong miss Blackstar. Jaysong's mate had been leader of ShadowClan and she knew that seeing Oakstar- the new leader of ShadowClan- would make her miss Blackstar even more than she did now. Stripepool took a step forward and meowed, "I'm worried about leaving, Brownpaw."

"But Brownpaw is in good paws, Stripepool," Spiderleg repeated Jaysong's own words and the golden brown deputy shot a smug glance at Stripepool. Jaysong watched as her sister's face dropped and Spiderleg padded to her side, giving her a comforting lick on the ear. "I'm worried about Brownpaw too Stripepool, but he's sleeping now and he won't wake up until dawn. If something does change, I'm sure Leafpool will send a messanger. Heavypaw and Moonpaw are going too and they might think it odd if you don't come. Anyway, you really can't be stressing out right now." Spiderleg looked at Stripepool with a look that made Jaysong confused. Spiderleg was looking at Stripepool as though- as though she was expecting kits! It was the same look Blackstar had given Jaysong seasons ago. Before Jaysong could say anything, Stripepool nodded and the three cats padded over to join Firestar. Firestar nodded at them and then they were running out of the camp and towards the island.

Jaysong sprang on the treebridge after Firestar and soon the Clan left each other to greet friends from other Clans. Firestar leaped onto the giant tree in the center of the island to stand beside the other leaders while Applefrost hovered below with the other medicine cats. Stripepool and Rushleaf were talking with a couple WindClan queens while Spiderleg stood near them, staring at his mate. Brambleheart was a couple pawsteps away from Spiderleg as though wondering if he could join them. Heavypaw and Moonpaw were sitting with a group of RiverClan apprentices. Jaysong's eyes suddenly saw Avalanchepaw wrestling with a gray ShadowClan apprentice whose thick fur gleamed silver in the moonlight. Jaysong padded near them and watched the two apprentices play fight. The gray she-cat pinned Avalanchepaw down, winning the small fight. The ShadowClan apprentice lifted her head in victory, gray eyes flashing.

Jaysong gasped and a heartbeat later a voice meowed, "I wondered if you would notice, Jaysong." Jaysong jumped and saw Rabbitclaw padding towards her. Staring at the gray apprentice, Rabbitclaw mewed, "It appears that gray eyes skip a generation although her eye color is the exact shade as yours. She looks a lot like Dawnclaw though with the same gray fur. Although I'll admit it is thick like ours. Rushleaf and Blackstar had much thinner fur. Jaysong, would you like to meet my daughter and your kin?" Without waiting for an answer, Rabbitclaw called, "Hey Brookpaw! Come over here! There is someone I want you to meet!"

Brookpaw said goodbye to Avalanchepaw and padded over to her father and her grandmother- although it was clear that she didn't know who Jaysong was, "Hey Rabbitclaw, did you see me wrestling with that ThunderClan apprentice?" Rabbitclaw answered his daughter by giving her a proud lick in between the ears. Brookpaw then saw Jaysong and mewed, "Oh hello! I'm Brookpaw. You're ThunderClan, right?" Jaysong nodded while Brookpaw continued, "You also smell like Rabbitclaw though. Do you know each other or am I just chasing after mice that don't exist?" Jaysong blinked in surprise. Brookpaw seemed like a very wise she-cat.

"Brookpaw, you have heard from Smokefoot that I was born in ThunderClan, I presume?" Rabbitclaw asked and Brookpaw nodded. Jaysong guessed that Smokefoot was Brookpaw's mentor. "Well, Jaysong here is my mother as well as deputy of ThunderClan. Although my heart lies with ShadowClan- as yours does- I have not forgotten that I have kin in ThunderClan and you shouldn't try to ignore that. Being half-Clan isn't terrible. Now a days it seems like almost every cat is half-Clan." Jaysong wondered if Brookpaw realized that both her parents had blood from other Clans. Brookpaw's other grandmother, Tawnypelt, was half-ThunderClan while her uncle, Flamecloud, had fathered Boulderpaw who was a halfShadowClan-halfRiverClan ThunderClan apprentice. Of course the other Clans didn't know this.

"Really?" Brookpaw's gray eyes- the same shade as Jaysong's- were wide as she stared at her kin. "I'm so excited to meet you." Jaysong purred and rested her tail on Brookpaw's shoulder. Brookpaw then turned back to Rabbitclaw and meowed, "Does Brokenpaw know yet?" Jaysong blinked in surprise and heard Rabbitclaw explain, "Brokenpaw is my other kit. He couldn't come to this Gathering because he clawed a loner pretty badly. I didn't know the cat, but Tawnypelt did and said that it was Purdy who had given them advice when they went to the mountains. Oakstar was mad and punished Brokenpaw. I think Purdy went looking for you guys because he seemed like he wanted to find Brambleclaw. He apparently doesn't know that Brambleclaw is dead."

Jaysong didn't really focus on Rabbitclaw's words because her mind was thinking about something else. Jaysong wondered if Brokenpaw attacked Purdy because he thought the old cat posed a threat to ShadowClan or merely because he was there. Although Jaysong tried not to think about it, but she realized that Brokenpaw- as well as Brookpaw- were the descendants of Tigerstar.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 54

Jaysong padded side by side with Firestar as they returned to their camp. After Jaysong had met Brookpaw, the Gathering had been uneventful. The biggest piece of news came from Mistystar who said that there had been dog scented on their territory. Jaysong had met a dog once when she was a young apprentice and never wanted to run into one again. Although Jaysong had other things to worry about. When Rabbitclaw and Brookpaw had gone to sit with their clanmates, Jaysong had wondered about Brookpaw's brother, Brokenpaw. The ShadowClan apprentice had Tigerstar's blood running through him and Jaysong couldn't help, but wonder if Brokenpaw shared the murderous tabby's ambition. True, Brookpaw was a descendant from Tigerstar as well, but the gray apprentice seemed so gentle. Jaysong knew she was being harsh. She didn't even know Brokenpaw and the tom had other great cats blood running in his veins: Blackstar, Brackenfur, and Jaysong herself.

"Is something troubling you, Jaysong? You seem quieter than usual," Jaysong jumped a little as Firestar spoke. She had been thinking so hard about Brokenpaw that she forgot she wasn't alone in the forest. Turning to Firestar, Jaysong meowed, "I'm fine- wait actually I have something I would like to ask you. Rabbitclaw's kits have been born and their mother is Dawnclaw. That makes Tigerstar's blood exist in their veins. I know I'm being judgemental, but when Rabbitclaw was telling me about his son- Brokenpaw- it sounded like he was more ambitious for his own good. I may be jumping to conclusions, but I wanted your advice on it before I work myself up over nothing. Can you tell me this? When you appointed Brambleclaw as your deputy, how did you see him for himself instead of Tigerstar?"

Firestar paused for several heartbeats before mewing, "When Brambleclaw was born back in the old forest, all I could see was Tigerstar. You never knew Tigerstar- thank StarClan for that- but Brambleclaw looked very much like his father. I was harsh towards Brambleclaw when he was a kit- I admit that- but I also took him as my apprentice when he came of age. I was also the one who told Brambleclaw about Tigerstar's bloody pawsteps and I regret to say he resented me a little for it. Then when Tigerstar brought ShadowClan and RiverClan together to form TigerClan, he offered Brambleclaw a position in his Clan. I was very proud that day for Brambleclaw said no although I was sad that Tawnypelt stayed with ShadowClan. Later on Brambleclaw became one of my best warriors and my deputy. Brambleclaw was ambitious, but most cats are. The leader of ThunderClan before me- Bluestar- sacrificed her kits to become deputy of her Clan, but it was for her clanmates own good. It also was good for the rest of the Clans because Bluestar's daughter became Mistystar, leader of RiverClan. All cats are ambitious, but it doesn't alway end up in the same way as Tigerstar. Brokenpaw could be a loyal warrior, Jaysong."

Jaysong blinked in surprise. Never before had she heard anything like what Firestar just told her. Maybe Firestar was right. Maybe Brokenpaw's ambition was more like Brambleclaw's or Bluestar's instead of like Tigerstar's. Jaysong also knew that Rabbitclaw and Dawnclaw would train Brokenpaw to be a loyal warrior so she had nothing to worry about. Brokenpaw wasn't even in her Clan! Jaysong was about to say this to Firestar, but another voice cut infront of her, "Firestar! Jaysong! Intruder!" Jaysong whipped around and saw Spiderleg sprinting towards them, Stripepool following her mate. Firestar didn't even pause before he was sprinting towards the direction of camp, Jaysong following him. Jaysong could hear Spiderlegt and Stripepool trying to keep up.

Bursting through the camp entrance after Firestar, Jaysong saw Bumblethroat wrestling with an old cat. It appeared the struggle had just begun because cats were still pouring out of their dens. Jaysong heard a gasp and saw Squirrelflight fling herself at Bumblethroat, yanking him off the loner. Firestar too gasped although he just seemed angry that Squirrelflight had attacked a clanmate. Squirrelflight didn't even look up as Firestar and Jaysong approached and instead snarled at Bumblethroat, "Great StarClan! Don't you know that not every cat is a threat, Bumblethroat? That is Purdy! He helped us seasons ago when we went up to the mountains!" Jaysong looked at Purdy and remembered what Rabbitclaw had said. Brokenpaw had attacked Purdy when he journeyed through ShadowClan territory. After that and now Bumblethroat, Jaysong knew that Purdy's last few days hadn't been easy.

"Flea-brain youngin!" Purdy was hissing as he scrambled to his paws. Lionblaze darted to Purdy's side and helped the old cat get to his paws. Even when he did, Purdy still looked unsteady and Lionblaze stood by his side. "Didn't you 'ere me when I was shoutin' for Brambleclaw an' Squirrelflight? You think I know those names by random!" Purdy then glanced at Lionblaze and rasped, "Well, well, well, what do you know? Its you! Lionpaw, if my memory is correct. Where's your littermates and that annoying youngin... Breezepaw?" Purdy looked like he was proud of himself for remembering Lionblaze and Breezepelt's names.

"I'm Lionblaze now, I'm a warrior. Breezepaw is now Breezepelt and lives in WindClan with Crowfeather, you remember him right?" Purdy nodded and Jaysong thought she heard him mutter 'skinny flea-brain.' "And Jayfeather and Hollyleaf both now hunt with StarClan." Jaysong could see the pain in Lionblaze's amber eyes. Every cat in the Clans knew about Jayfeather and Hollyleaf so it must've hurt Lionblaze to have to explain about his littermate's death to another cat. Even though Purdy probably didn't know what StarClan was, he seemed to understand Lionblaze's grief and gave the golden tabby a comforting lick on the shoulder.

Squirrelflight who had padded away from Bumblethroat, meowed, "Purdy, this is a pleasant surprise, but what are you doing here? You live a great distance away and you shouldn't be exhausting yourself with this journey." Jaysong could tell that Squirrelflight didn't want to say what she had been thinking and knew that most of the Clan were thinking the same thing. That Purdy was too old to go on a long journey.

"Who says I'm goin' back? Not me! There's these dogs! Huge things an' not the sort of creatures who attacked Lionblaze and Breezepelt all that time ago. They've got no Upwalkers to control them an' they've already killed a couple housecats. I thought I would come 'ere and find someone more safe like to live." Jaysong shared a glance with Firestar. Were these the same dogs that RiverClan had scented on their territory? Jaysong suddenly knew what Firestar was going to say before he did.

"Purdy, you are welcome to stay with us, if you want," Purdy nodded as though he knew this was what Firestar was going to say all along. Firestar then called, "Mousefur! Longtail! Will you escort Purdy to your den?" The two elders pushed their way out of the crowd and welcomed their new denmate.

Suddenly a voice meowed, "Who is this cat? Is he a captive?" It was Brownpaw, looking at all of his clanmates with his stump of a tail wagging in surprise.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 55

Life in ThunderClan was going well. Brownpaw's tail was severed beyond repair, but he had resumed his warrior training under Hazeltail's protective eyes. Berrynose often offered suggestions for Brownpaw's training since both cats had, but stumps for tails. The rest of the apprentices' training were going well and Jaysong knew that Featherpaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw were almost ready to become warriors. Jaysong had begun talking to Dovepaw often, trying to unravel the mystery as to why StarClan had sent a message to the gray apprentice. Mousefur and Longtail had welcomed Purdy into their den with open paws while the nursery had gained two nursing queens. Stripepool was expecting Spiderleg's third litter of kits while Rushleaf was going to bear Brambleheart's children. Although newleaf didn't solve all the problems.

Bumblethroat had made it his life's ambition to loathe Jaysong and while the golden brown warrior was trying to ignore the gray warrior, it was hard to. Rosestripe too had been causing problems for Jaysong, slacking on her responsibility as Heavypaw's mentor. Jaysong knew that Rosestripe didn't even care if Heavypaw became a warrior because the two of them shared Spiderleg's blood. Jaysong at first thought that it had been Daisy who had been putting Rosestripe up to hate her kin until Daisy announced that she was expecting Thornclaw's kits. Icestorm too wasn't really paying attention to her duties as a warrior since she was still fighting with Lionblaze. Jaysong had done all she could to help her friends, but suspected this was a battle they would have to fight own their own. Jaysong was also worried about Brokenpaw, but that was second in her mind compared to the dogs. There had been dog scent near the WindClan border and Jaysong predicted that storm was coming. She just didn't know when it would hit.

"Help dogs!" A voice screeched and Jaysong looked up from her position underneath Highledge. Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, and Sorreltail- the dawn patrol- raced through the camp entrance, flanked by the WindClan warrior Autumntail. It was Autumntail who had spoken and as Firestar raced out of his den, pleaded to the ThunderClan leader, "Dozens of them appeared out of no where! I was out hunting when I saw the whole thing! I knew I wouldn't be much help without reinforcements so I ran here to plead for you to help us! Without ThunderClan, WindClan may be wiped out. You must help us!"

"Autumntail, ThunderClan will of course help you," Firestar meowed from his place on top of Highledge and then his green eyes swept across his warriors, "Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Sorreltail, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. You will come to WindClan territory with me. Cinderheart, is Avalanchepaw ready to fight?" Cinderheart nodded, her blue eyes locking with Avalanchepaw's gaze. "Then he will join us. Jaysong, can I trust you to keep ThunderClan safe? There might be more dogs out there." Jaysong nodded, knowing that she would do more help by staying at the camp instead of going to fight.

Jaysong watched Firestar lead his warriors and Autumntail towards WindClan territory and then felt unsure what to do. This was ThunderClan's first real crisis with Jaysong as deputy. Leaping onto Highledge, Jaysong gathered her clanmates together with a sweep of her long tail. In a voice that was strong despite Jaysong's fears, the golden brown deputy yowled, "Tonight, Firestar leads ThunderClan warriors to help WindClan against this threat. We don't know if they will come out victorious so we need to be prepared incase the dogs come here. Featherpaw, Ivypaw, will you two stand guard outside our camp entrance?" Featherpaw and Ivypaw both nodded, their eyes shining with courage as they thought about the dogs. Heavypaw, Moonpaw will the two of you guard the other entrance? Just climb over the rocks. I doubt the dogs will come in that way, but we must be prepared for anything." Heavypaw and Moonpaw nodded before scrambling away. Looking at her remaining warriors, Jaysong commanded, "I want the rest of you to eat and rest, but don't fall into a deep sleep. If the dogs make it this far, I want every cat ready to fight."

Jaysong watched as every cat followed her orders, suddenly realizing what would happen if she succeeded Firestar as leader of ThunderClan. Jaysong didn't want to sound so ambitious, but she liked the idea of Jay_star. _Jaysong padded around the camp, checking the dens to make sure every cat was safe. As she approached the apprentices' den to check on them, Jaysong heard Dovepaw give a loud squeak of terror. Racing into the den, Jaysong saw that Dovepaw was the only cat awake, her eyes stretched in a look that Jaysong had seen before. Some cat was in trouble. "Who is it, Dovepaw?"

"There are more dogs than Autumntail had thought; the cats are outnumbed. Jaysong, we _must _send reinforcements to aid the WindClan warriors as well as our own clanmates." Dovepaw's voice was a pleading meow for Jaysong to agree with her. Nodding, Jaysong meowed, "Okay, you and I will go to WindClan territory with a couple more warriors to help them. Hopefully we aren't too late." Jaysong raced out of the apprentices' den and practically crashed into Bumblethroat, Blossomwhisker, and Foxfang who were hovering outside the den. Using her most commanding voice, Jaysong mewed, "Dovepaw and I are going to help Firestar and everyone else. We are going to need more warriors and I want you three to come." The three warriors glanced at each other before nodding.

The five cats raced through ThunderClan territory, not even answering Featherpaw and Ivypaw's alarmed meows. They crossed the WindClan border and what they saw shocked them. There were over a dozen dogs running up and down the moors, chasing the shrieking ThunderClan and WindClan warriors. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Crowfeather were fighting one dog while Sorreltail was being chased by another dog. Jaysong tensed her muscles to spring, but the WindClan warriors were quickers. Autumntail and Sunface came to Sorreltail's aid. Jaysong heard a screech and saw a dog grab Squirrelflight by her scruff. Jaysong sprang so that she landed on the dog's back while a dark brown tabby slashed at the dog's long paws. Soon the dog began running away with its tail tucked in between its legs. Squirrelflight was panting next to Autumnpaw- the dark brown tabby- when her green eyes widened with fear. Jaysong followed Squirrelflight's gaze and saw a cat covered in blood. Jaysong at first thought that the warrior's whole body was covered in blood until she realized something dreadful. The cat's fur was a dark ginger.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 56

"Firestar!" Squirrelflight yowled, lunging towards her father. Jaysong was tempted to follow, but knew that her Clan as well as WindClan needed her help. Jaysong poised to spring at a dog that had cornered Bumblethroat, Blossomwhisker, and Dovepaw, but Avalanchepaw growled, "Jaysong, go help Firestar. There are barely any dogs left and we should be okay." Jaysong didn't even get to protest because Avalanchepaw was already racing towards the dog. Jaysong noted Avalanchepaw's courage before sprinting towards where Firestar laid, Squirrelflight and Sandstorm crouched over their kin.

"Firestar, don't leave me," Sandstorm wailed, plunging her muzzle into Firestar's neck fur while Squirrelflight gave her mother a comforting lick on her ear. Jaysong had never heard Sandstorm so vulnerable; normally Sandstorm was as fiery as the sun, but standing beside the ginger warrior, Jaysong realized what went on inside ThunderClan's oldest warrior. Jaysong saw Firestar twitch and then gave a breath of relief; Firestar was alive. Sandstorm saw this too because she pulled back and meowed, "Firestar, you're alive. Thank StarClan, you're... Firestar... Firestar, what's wrong?" Firestar's green eyes had closen once more.

"He's losing another life. When he wakes up he will be on his last one and I think he may lose it tonight. StarClan can't heal every wound," Squirrelflight explained and Jaysong saw what she hadn't seen before: there were two bloody holes in Firestar's side where the dog's jaws had pierced. Remembering stories about Tigerstar, Jaysong remembered that the murderous tabby had lost all nine of his lives in one moment. Was that what was happening to Firestar? Had the dog caused wounds so terrible that not even StarClan could heal them? Was Firestar going to meet the same end as Tigerstar? Jaysong didn't want to compare the leader that had guided her through most of her hardships to one of the worst cats in all of the Clans.

Firestar's eyes opened as he came back to earth and they locked with- not Squirrelflight's, not Sandstorm's- but Jaysong's gray gaze. In a voice that was, but a shell of the former leader of ThunderClan, Firestar murmured, "_'The strongest of two will save the Clan.' _Leafpool heard that prophecy from Jayfeather, the night he died. For seasons we thought it revolved around Stripepool, but we were wrong. _You _are the strongest of two who will save the Clan. When you return from the Moonpool after I am gone, you will be known as Jaystar, leader of ThunderClan. You will have the power of the prophecy and your own kindness to help you take care of the Clan." Turning back to Squirrelflight and Sandstorm, Firestar whispered, "Goodbye Jaysong, goodbye Squirrelflight, and goodbye Sandstorm. I love you." Firestar's green gaze then focused to a spot a couple pawsteps away. "Spottedleaf, come, I am ready." Then with one last shudder he was still.

Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, one of the greatest cats to ever live in the forest was dead. It was the end of an era.

*

The dogs retreated and the cats chased them as far as the RiverClan border, hissing threats at them that the massive creatures wouldn't understand. After the battle, Ashstar had come up to Jaysong and thanked her for the assistance ThunderClan gave them. It was odd how respectful Ashstar was being to Jaysong as though the golden brown warrior was already leader of ThunderClan. But in truth, she was. Without Firestar to lead them, Jaysong had had to prepare patrols to scout ahead for more dogs as well as two able warriors to carry Firestar's body back to camp. Jaysong barely had to ask that question because Squirrelflight and Sandstorm immediately volunteered.

Jaysong had sent Bumblethroat and Blossomwhisker ahead to make sure everything was okay. Bumblethroat didn't even protest because even the mousebrain tom could tell that Jaysong was his leader now. Jaysong hoped that being leader of ThunderClan made Bumblethroat easier to get along with. Sorreltail and Cinderheart weren't with them because they had returned to camp before the fighting had even been over. According to Lionblaze, Squirrelflight had gotten wounded and Cinderheart had escorted her back to camp. Jaysong led the rest of her cats back ot ThunderClan camp and she was not prepared for what waited inside.

Stripepool, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost were crouched over a bundle of tortoiseshell fur, all their heads bowed in grief. Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw hovered around the three she-cats, trying their best to comfort their clanmates. Jaysong padded numbly forward until she stood above the dead cat's head and let out a long wail that- even though it sounded like a lost kit- was respected by her clanmates. Jaysong's mother had received a fatal wound in the battle with the dogs and had gone to hunt in StarClan. Sorreltail had left the Earth and Jaysong hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

"How did it happen?" Jaysong growled angry at herself for not being there to see Sorreltail's last moments and Cinderheart padded forward, resting her tail on her sister's shoulder, "A dog grabbed her by her leg and tore a huge hole. I was able to get her into the camp, but by the time Leafpool was able to even look at her, it was to late. She was already on her way to StarClan." Jaysong glanced over to where Leafpool was crouched over Firestar, knowing that the light brown tabby had been good friends with Sorreltail. Leafpool was having a tough night; her father and her best friend had both gone to hunt with StarClan.

"She had a good, long life, Jaysong," To Jaysong's surprise the cat who had spoken was Rosestripe. The dark ginger she-cat was sitting beside Stripepool, brushing her pelt comfortingly against the cat she had once always loathed. Jaysong realized that Rosestripe seemed to have matured lately and- despite the fact that her father had fallen in love with Stripepool- seemed to be trying to help Jaysong get used to her new place in the Clan. Jaysong needed a cat like that for deputy. Could Rosestripe be that cat? "Anyway, Jaysong, you should go to the Moonpool as soon as possible. If the dogs come back, we are going to need a leader."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 57

"Jaysong, are you scared at all? According to Leafpool when a leader receives their nine lives it is one of the most life changing experiences." Jaysong really wished Applefrost would shut up because the light brown tabby had done nothing to ease the golden brown leader's nerves. Leafpool had stayed with the rest of ThunderClan to help with some of the wounded so Jaysong was left alone with her apprentice, Applefrost. Jaysong liked Applefrost a lot, but the medicine cat apprentice seemed to be more nervous than the cat who was actually receiving the nine lives. Once the two cats were outside the Moonpool, Applefrost meowed, "Well this is where I must leave you, Jaysong. Leafpool says you must be alone when you enter the cave. You should have a dream and then- well you know what happens next."

Jaysong nodded before padding down the small slope, leading to the Moonpool. Even though Jaysong had briefly been a medicine cat apprentice, she had never journeyed to the Moonpool so she was amazed by its beauty. The stars seemed to shine in the water and as Jaysong padded closer, the stars glittered as though persuading her to come closer. Feeling slightly stupid, Jaysong crouched beside the sparkling water and took a small lap of the cold liquid, her eyes closed. Jaysong didn't feel any different and wondered if something had gone wrong. Jaysong didn't know if she could face her Clan if she didn't receive her nine lives from StarClan. After waiting a couple heartbeats, Jaysong opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her more than anything else ever had.

Jaysong was sitting in the center of the island which seemed empty without the dozens of cats that occupied it on Gathering nights. Jaysong glanced around, realizing this must be the dream that Applefrost had told her about. Jaysong then glanced at Silverpelt above her and realized the stars were moving. As though on cue, the stars began raining down from Silverpelt and cats appeared, their furs sprinkled with a hundred sparkling stars. There were nine cats all together and Jaysong realized she knew them all. As though by a silent signal the first cat padded forward. It was ThunderClan's deputy before Jaysong: Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw?" Jaysong meowed in shock, almost not believing what she was seeing. Brambleclaw didn't say respond, but touched his nose to Jaysong's, meowing, "With this life, I give you the gift of courage to defend your Clan with." Jaysong gave a gasp of shock as the hottest fire seared at her pelt and then a second later she froze as the coldest ice touched her. The whole process lasted now more than two seconds, but Jaysong was left trembling after. Brambleclaw was already retreating back to the group of cats while the second StarClan warrior came forward. It was Graystripe, deputy before Brambleclaw.

"With this life, I give you the gift of friendship to judge your Clan from your heart, not from what is in plain sight," Again Jaysong felt the fire and ice, but it wasn't as terrible as before. Maybe the life wasn't as painful, but Jaysong suspected that it was because she had been able to brace herself this time. When Jaysong opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Graystripe looking at her, his amber eyes filled with warmth, "Thanks for bringing Featherpaw to the Clans. Without her, the future would be very different." Jaysong wanted to ask more, but Graystripe was already padding away and a new cat- a younger cat- was taking his place. It was Flowerpaw, Jaysong's friend, Toadflower's, old mate.

"With this life, I give you the gift of love to follow your heart for it will surely tell you to do the right thing," When Jaysong accepted this life, she noticed that there was barely any pain. Jaysong wondered if Flowerpaw had chosen this life because of her and Toadflower's love. Even though Flowerpaw had died before anything happened, she had loved Toadflower even though he was a ThunderClan cat when she was from ShadowClan. Like Graystripe, Flowerpaw had something to say, "When you return to the Clans tell Toadflower I love him, but tell him that he has to not see me as every cat's face. There is a cat who will make him happy until we are united in StarClan."

Jaysong nodded as Flowerpaw retreated back towards the line of cats while Dustpelt- the ThunderClan warrior who was killed in the fox attack- padded forward. "With this life, I give you the gift of knowledge so you can serve your Clan with your mind as well as your claws and teeth." Jaysong felt her brain whir as she received Dustpelt's life and knew that this life wouldn't have any pain. Instead, Jaysong got the first taste of what would happen when she was leader of ThunderClan. Dustpelt was already retreating backwards just as Sorreltail was padding forward. Jaysong felt her chest swell at the sight of her mother who had joined StarClan only a couple hours ago.

"With this life, I give you the gift of reliability to help your clanmates through dark times," Jaysong stretched forward, eager to accept Sorreltail's life, but almost pulled back as pain shot through her. Jaysong suddenly realized as well as helping her clanmates, she would have to fight tooth and claw to save them. Jaysong wanted to spend a little bit more time with Sorreltail, but the tortoiseshell she-cat was already returning to the group of cats surrounding them. The cat who took Sorreltail's place had the same small frame, but her fur was a golden brown just like Jaysong's. It was Jaysong's sister, Honeyfern, who had died from a snake bite a couple seasons ago.

"With this life, I give you the gift of hope to guide your Clan." Like Brambleclaw and Graystripe's life, Honeyfern's gift made Jaysong's fur burn with the hottest fire, but a second later it was so cold that the golden brown she-cat wanted the fire back. Honeyfern pulled away and blinked her blue eyes at Jaysong, shocking the golden brown she-cat with the amount of love and pain in her sister's eyes. Love for Jaysong- and the golden brown she-cat knew Berrynose- and the pain for leaving them so early. Jaysong wanted to tell Berrynose that Honeyfern watched over him still, but knew she would be breaking one of StarClan's many laws. As Honeyfern retreated back to the group of cats, the next cat padded forward, looking very much like Jaysong and Honeyfern. It was Brackenfur, Jaysong's father who had died the day Jaysong and Stripepool gave birth to their kits. In a low meow, Jaysong mewed, "Oh Brackenfur. I'm so sorry you had to die. I should've been able to stop Russetfur."

But Brackenfur's blue eyes showed no anger as he dipped his head towards Jaysong's and touched his nose to hers, "With this life, I give you the gift of light to carry your Clan through any darkness that lies ahead." Jaysong barely felt the fire or the ice and instead drank up all of Brackenfur; his courage and love for his Clan, his mate, and his daughters. Brackenfur nodded to Jaysong before padding back towards the group of cats, dipping his head as the next StarClan warrior stepped forward. Jaysong felt her heart flutter as she recognized the sparkling white fur and glowing gold eyes. The new cat padded forward on large black paws before stopping in front of Jaysong. It was Blackstar, Jaysong's mate.

"Oh Blackstar! I missed you so much!" Jaysong meowed, stretching forward to touch Blackstar's nose. This was not the giving of a life, but an act of affection. Blackstar paused for a moment- staring into Jaysong's eyes- before mewing, "With this life, I give you the gift of miracles so that you will be safe in battles both of claws and of the heart." Jaysong eagerly accepted Blackstar's life, feeling all the love they felt for each other flowing in that single moment. Jaysong almost expected Blackstar to pad backwards, but instead the former ShadowClan leader meowed, "There is someone I would like you to meet, Jaysong."

At Blackstar's words, a small bundle of golden brown fur scrambled away from the group of cats and stopped at Blackstar's paws. The kit's fur glittered with stars, but it was the same shade as Jaysong's and his amber eyes were exactly like Sorreltail's. It was Amberkit, Jaysong's son who had been born did, but apparently was allowed to grow up in the stars of StarClan. Amberkit looked up at Jaysong and mewed, "Father told me that I was going to get to meet my mother today. Are you her?" Too choked up to speak, Jaysong nodded and gave Amberkit a gentle lick in between the ears. Amberkit purred and scrambled around Jaysong's paws before returning to Blackstar's side. Saying a silent goodbye to Jaysong, Blackstar returned to the group of cats, Amberkit bouncing behind him.

The next cat was Firestar, but he wasn't the cat Jaysong had known her whole life. Firestar's flame-colored fur glowed in the starlight and his dark green eyes shined with a youngness that Jaysong had never seen in her former leader. Stopping in front of Jaysong, Firestar meowed, "Jaysong, I am so honored to have known you and I thank you for serving me as my warrior and my deputy. Somehow, I think I always knew it was you who would lead ThunderClan when I am gone. With this life, I give you the gifts of purity, power, and kindness. Use these gifts to lead ThunderClan in the ancient laws of StarClan."

Jaysong suddenly was racing through time, fighting beside all of Firestar's battles. She felt the anger of being mocked about being a kittypet, but then they pride at rising to ThunderClan's leader. In between those times, Jaysong felt the everlasting kindness that would earn Firestar a spot in the Clans' histories for generations to come. Once Jaysong opened her eyes, Firestar mewed, his green eyes glowing with warmth as he looked at his successor, "I know greet you by your new name. Your old life has been stripped away and you have been given the nine lives of a leader. I now am honored to call you by Jaystar, leader of ThunderClan."

Just as cats would welcome a new warrior, the warriors of StarClan yowled Jaystar's name. When Jaystar opened her gray eyes, she was in the Moonpool, but everything had changed. She had fallen asleep as Jaysong, deputy of ThunderClan, but now she was Jaystar, leader of ThunderClan.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 58

"Jaysong!" Jaystar was practically tackled by Featherpaw as she padded through the entrance of the camp, Applefrost flanking her. "Jaysong! Or is it Jaystar now? Did you receive your nine lives from StarClan?" Jaystar nodded, feeling slightly surprised that Featherpaw- whose parents were members of the Tribe of Rushing Water- knew so much about the actions of StarClan. _Featherpaw is a _Clan _cat now, _Jaystar reminded herself. Featherpaw's parents, Stormfur and Brook, had given their youngest kit to the Clans many moons ago. Dragging herself back to the present, Jaysong watched as Featherpaw gave an excited bounce, mewing, "Cool! I'm going to tell Millie!" There was no need since Featherpaw's loud mews had attracted the attention of almost every cat in ThunderClan. Featherpaw saw all the approaching cats and meowed, "Well I guess Millie already knows now, but I can tell Dovepaw and Ivypaw. The two fleabrains have been asleep since you went to the Moonpool."

Jaystar watched as Featherpaw scurried away and then mewed, "Oh Featherpaw? I think its time you became a warrior. Dovepaw and Ivypaw too. I trust you to tell them and your mentors." Featherpaw's amber eyes glowed with happiness and she scrambled away towards the apprentices' den, her gray fur fluffed out in excitement. Jaystar then noticed her clanmates approaching her. Leafpool was hovering outside her den and Applefrost bounded forward to greet his mentor. The two medicine cats disappeared into their den, flanks brushing slightly. When Jaystar looked up again, she was face to face with Rosestripe.

"Great StarClan, Rosestripe you gave me a fright! How was the Clan while I was gone?" Rosestripe dipped her head in apology to Jaystar's surprise and meowed, "Everything was fine. Daisy gave birth to Thornclaw's daughters, two ginger-and-white kits named Bearkit and Badgerkit. Both of them look like they are going to make great warriors one day. Stripepool is getting huge so I suspect that she should begin to kit any day now. At the moment, Mousewhisker is leading the sunhigh patrol while Lionblaze is out hunting. Cinderheart's hunting patrol just returned a couple moments before you did. I also sent Heavypaw to clean out your den and if she followed instructions there should be a nice plump squirrel for you. She's going to make a good warrior. Did I hear you tell Featherpaw that she, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw are becoming warriors? About time, I'd say. The three of them have been apprentice for nearly seven moons now." Rosestripe glanced around at the other cats surrounding them and mewed, "I guess I'll let you talk to everyone else for a bit."

"Wow, ThunderClan leader," Toadflower mewed from where he was sitting beside Blossomwhisker, his fur brushing hers. Jaystar remembered Flowerpaw request and realized that maybe Toadflower would open his eyes and see that Blossomwhisker fancied him. It pained Jaystar to realize that Toadflower would be moving on from Flowerpaw, but she knew that the StarClan apprentice would want her love to be happy while she was out of his life. At least in StarClan, Toadflower and Flowerpaw would be reunited. As would Jaystar and Blackstar, but that wouldn't be for many seasons and Jaystar had to deal with her new duties as ThunderClan's leader.

*

"Featherpaw, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan even at the cost of your lives?" Jaystar watched with satisfaction as Featherpaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw all nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw from now on you will be known as Featherfoot. StarClan honors your courage and friendship, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Jaystar rested her head on Featherfoot's and felt the new warrior give her shoulder a respectful lick. Jaystar then turned to Dovepaw, "Dovepaw from now on you will be known as Dovewing. StarClan honors your love and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Like Featherfoot, Dovewing licked Jaystar's shoulder. "Ivypaw from now on you will be known as Ivypelt. StarClan honors your serenity and reliability, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Jaystar did the welcoming ceremony once more and then stood back while her Clan welcomed their new warriors.

"Featherfoot! Dovewing! Ivypelt! Featherfoot! Dovewing! Ivypelt!" ThunderClan chorused and once the crowds fell silent, Jaystar waved her tail to gather her clanmates attention. Seeing that every pair of eyes were on her, Jaystar meowed, "Before we all are dismissed from this meeting, I must appoint a new deputy." Jaystar had thought long and hard about her decision, knowing that it might affect all the Clans by the lake. After some thought there was one clear choice of a cat who had helped Jaystar when she needed it. True the cat had made mistakes, but which cat hadn't? Jaystar knew that the lesson of the world was to learn forgiveness and to try and forget so that was what she was doing with this cat. "I say these words before Firestar so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Rosestripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." As she said Rosestripe's name, Jaysong wondered if Firestar really did approve.

Rosestripe ducked her head in embarrassment as her clanmates called out her name just as they had the new warriors. Once the cheers of approval died down, Rosestripe took a step forward and vowed, "Thank you, Jaystar. I never expected to receive this high honor. I promise you that I will fight to save ThunderClan or die trying!" All the cats yowled in approval and Jaystar nodded, accepting Rosestripe's words. The only cat who looked disappointed by Jaystar's choice was Stripepool who had never gotten along quite well with Spiderleg's daughter. Stripepool always had said that Rosestripe didn't like seeing her father with another mate, but as Jaystar watchede her new deputy greet her clanmates, she thought that her sister may be wrong.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 59

Jaystar leapt down from Highledge, her muscles rippling as she landed on the ground of ThunderClan's camp. It was the morning after Featherfoot, Dovewing, and Ivypelt's warrior ceremonies and the three warriors were sitting in the center of the hollow, keeping their silent vigil. Jaystar padded towards them and asked, "Glad that its morning?" The three warriors nodded silently, still following the ancient laws set down by their ancestors. "You may speak again. Your vigil is over. You three must be exhausted. Go to sleep. Remember that you sleep in the _warriors' _den now." Jaystar watched Dovewing and Ivypelt pad away, but Featherfoot remained. "Featherfoot, is something wrong?"

"Becoming a warrior is one of the greatest things of any Clan cat's life. I don't know if my littermates in the Tribe of Rushing Water would understand what it means to be a warrior, but Stormfur will. If its okay with you, I would like to go to the tribe and at least tell my father that I have earned my warrior name. Brook would too probably understand the warrior code since she spent a couple seasons in ThunderClan before I was kitted. And besides the revealing of my warrior name, I miss them. I haven't seen Stormfur, Brook, Stone, Crooked, or Silver since I was just a little kit. I even miss Talon and he used to chatise me all the time." Featherfoot's words tumbled from her lips. Clearly she had been holding this in for awhile.

"I think its a good idea for you to visit your kin, but I think you should wait at least a couple more days. You also won't be making this journey alone. I will be sending at least two other warriors to accompany you." Jaystar ordered and Featherfoot dipped her head before padding towards the warriors' den. Jaystar watched her leave and then noticed a cat padding out of the nursery. It was Leafpool and- although Jaystar was about a badger-length away from the medicine cat- she could scent borage clinging to the she-cat's pelt. That could mean only one thing. Either Stripepool- Jaystar's sister- or Rushleaf- Jaystar's daughter- had kitted. Either way Jaystar had new kin.

Jaystar padded towards the nursery and- once Leafpool had nodded- ducked through. The nursery was warm and Jaystar realized she had not been in the den since she was nursing Rushleaf and Rabbitclaw. Daisy was gazing at Jaystar, her tail wrapped around her two daughters, Bearkit and Badgerkit. Both kits' blue eyes were staring at Jaystar like their mother. Ferncloud and Rushleaf were sleeping in the far corner, their ears twitching as they slept. Jaystar's gray eyes then found Stripepool who was bent over a dark ginger kit and a white kit with black stripes. Spiderleg was crouched over Stripepool, his amber eyes beaming with pride as he looked at his new family.

"Hello Jaystar, would you like to meet your new kin?" Jaystar nodded at Spiderleg's words and padded over to Stripepool, glancing at her sister's mate for a hint on the names, "Well, the ginger she-kit's name is Rustkit while her brother's name is going to be Tigerkit." Jaystar felt silence fill the air as Tigerkit was named. Stripepool had named her kit after _Tigerstar?! _Then Jaystar realized that she was jumping to conclusions. Like Jaystar, Stripepool had become good friends with Flamecloud, Dawnclaw, and their brother, _Tigerfur. _Maybe Stripepool named her kit after her friend. Jaystar hoped that she was right.

Blinking at Stripepool, Jaystar pushed out of the nursery, ready for another day as ThunderClan's leader.

*

"Lionblaze, Turtleclaw, can I talk to you?" Jaystar called from Highledge. It was a day after Jaystar had made her promise to Featherfoot and saw Stripepool's kits. Now Jaystar had decided- after talking with Featherfoot first- that the gray warrior would leave the Clans tomorrow morning. Thus Jaystar had to ask if Lionblaze and Turtleclaw would be willing to accompany Featherfoot to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Jaystar had chosen Lionblaze and Turtleclaw because they both had met the Tribe before. Jaystar had at first wanted to ask Squirrelflight to journey with the younger warriors until the ginger she-cat had started coughing. Although Jaystar didn't want to admit it to herself, but Squirrelflight was becoming a more senior warrior. Jaystar couldn't imagine her former mentor in the elders' den with Mousefur, Longtail, and Purdy.

"What is it, Jaystar?" Lionblaze asked as he and Turtleclaw leapt up to sit beside Jaystar. Blinking her gray eyes, Jaystar forgot- as she always did- that Lionblaze and Turtleclaw were kin. Lionblaze had golden fur while Turtleclaw had Leafpool's tortoiseshell markings. Lionblaze had amber eyes while Turtleclaw had Ferncloud's green eyes. They weren't even built the same. Lionblaze was a larger set cat while Turtleclaw had a small, delicate frame. Jaystar blinked her eyes again as she realized Lionblaze and Turtleclaw were waiting for her to say something. Jaystar felt awkward because she didn't want to make the request an order, but she wanted them to say yes.

"Featherfoot wants to visit Stormfur and Brook. I think its a good idea since she is a warrior now and her father would be proud that she earned her new name. If its alright with you two, I would like for you to accompany Featherfoot to the Tribe. Featherfoot sort've knows the way, but not enough where I would feel comfortable sending my warriors alone. Also, you two know the way and it would make me more comfortable if you could help guide her. I'm not ordering you to, but will you?" Jaystar asked, her gray eyes glancing around her camp. Featherfoot was seated outside the apprentices' den with Dovewing and Ivypelt, talking to their old friends. Dovewing and Ivypelt both looked jealous while Brownpaw looked like her was going to miss Featherfoot. The other apprentices simply looked thrilled.

"I'll do it, Jaystar, it would be nice to see Stormfur and Brook again as well as the other Tribe cats," Lionblaze meowed, his amber eyes suddenly looking far away as though reliving memories. Turtleclaw had bounded to her paws and mewed excitedly, "I'll go to! I loved the mountains and that means I can see Cloud again! He was a good friend." Jaystar remembered when she, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Turtleclaw- then an apprentice- had all journeyed to the mountains. They had all found something they liked there. Squirrelflight had enjoyed seeing Stormfur and Brook while Lionblaze was eager to show off his fighting abilities for the Tribe. Turtleclaw had loved spending time with the to-bes while Jaystar had spent most of her time with the prey-hunters- especially Gray.

Remembering Gray, Jaystar added, "Will you two remember to say hi to Gray for me?" Lionblaze and Turtleclaw both dipped their heads and Jaystar dismissed them with a flick of her long tail.

*

That night Jaystar had an odd dream. No cats from StarClan came to visit her, but Jaystar did hear Jayfeather meow: _"Jaystar, a cat who has no Clan blood in his veins will turn odd into even. His path- and his future kin- will one day shape the forest. Accept him even when those of those don't. You can either be a good leader or great. Your decision will affect the way you will be remembered._


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 60

"Rushleaf, you are blessed to have two fine kits," Jaystar meowed, flicking her tail gently over Butterflykit and Coalkit's tiny frames. Butterflykit had Brambleheart's light brown tabby coat while Coalkit had dark gray fur that looked almost black in the dim light of the nursery. Rushleaf gave a loud purr while Brambleheart dipped his head in thanks, giving his mate's head a gentle lick in the process. The older kits were crouched by their mothers, their eyes round with excitement at the thought of new kits. Jaystar realized that Bearkit and Badgerkit, Thornclaw and Daisy's daughters, were almost ready to become apprentices, give or take a couple more days. _I must remember to hold their ceremony soon and Stripepool's other kits', _Jaystar reminded herself of Brownpaw, Heavypaw, and Moonpaw who were ready to become warriors. _I should hold it after the Gathering. _The Gathering was that evening and Jaystar had dropped in to visit Rushleaf's kits before leading her Clan to the island.

"Jaystar," The golden brown leader looked towards the entrance of the nursery and saw Lionblaze poking his head through. Jaystar knew what Lionblaze wanted to see her about. As well as being a Gathering night, Lionblaze, Turtleclaw, and Featherfoot had decided to journey up to the mountains tonight. It pained Jaystar to say goodbye to her friends, but she knew that if they didn't leave tonight, they would leave early the next morning. Jaystar followed Lionblaze out of the nursery and padded over to Turtleclaw and Featherfoot. Lionblaze settled down next to Turtleclaw and mewed, "We are going to leave now. Leafpool has already given us our traveling herbs and if we leave early enough, we may be able to escape running into WindClan. Our hope is to leave the Clan territory by dawn and we will camp out by the border of RiverClan lands. I promise you they won't know we are even there."

"May StarClan guide you there safely and then home again. I expect you by the half-moon I suspect," Jaystar nodded to her three warriors and watched them pad out of the camp. Jaystar then hopped onto Highledge and watched the cats she had chosen for the Gathering gather underneath her. Rosestripe, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Toadflower, Ivypelt, and Dovewing were calmly waiting together while the apprentices, Avalanchepaw, Airpaw, and Bluepaw, were jumping around their mentors. Jaystar glanced around at her clanmates and meowed, "Let's set off. Rosestripe, will you take the rear to make sure no cat falls behind." Jaystar was really giving this order because of the dogs. Jaystar was nervous that some were still around and wanted to keep her clanmates together. They were one of the only things Jaystar had left to live for.

*

"Jaystar, is everything alright with Firestar?" Mistystar called from a branch above Jaystar, Oakstar, and Ashstar, her blue eyes round with curiousity. Jaystar had led her Clan to the island and quickly they had all seperated, in search of friends from other Clans. Jaystar, herself, had immediatly padded towards the giant tree and sat down in between Oakstar and Ashstar. Oakstar looked surprised to see Jaystar, but Ashstar merely gave the new leader a friendly nod. Ashstar knew about Firestar's death. As Mistystar spoke, it was then that Jaystar realized something about the RiverClan leader. Even though Jaystar was leader of ThunderClan and Mistystar was leader of RiverClan, they had some shared blood. Jaystar's greatgrandmother had been Snowfur who had been Bluestar, the former ThunderClan leader. Bluestar had then given birth to Mistystar and her brothers- who now resided in StarClan- Mosskit and Stonefur. When Jaystar was a very young apprentice- cleaning out the elders' den- Mousefur had told her the story. "He's not dead is he?" Jaystar nodded her head, grief settling over her once more. Mistystar gasped, "He was a great leader, but you will be a noble successor. Tragedy struck RiverClan as well. Our deputy Blackclaw has gone to join StarClan. I have appointed Voletooth as the new deputy." Jaystar nodded her head and respected Mistystar's choice. Jaystar had spent a couple days with Voletooth in the tunnels underneath ThunderClan territory.

"I'm sorry for you loss," Oakstar called from next to Jaystar after the female leaders had given their sympathetic murmurs. "Shall we start the Gathering?" All three leaders nodded. "We gather here underneath StarClan's watchful eyes to start another Gathering. I shall begin the Gathering. ShadowClan has four new warriors, Owlclaw, Olivefoot, Shrewtail, and Scorchfrost. One of our apprentices Redpaw was hit by a monster, but he is fine now. Soon he will join his denmates as a warrior." Oakstar flicked his tail to Mistystar, indicating that the RiverClan should speak next. Mistystar padded forward and meowed, "Our deputy Blackclaw has gone to join StarClan. RiverClan grieves for him, but we have a new deputy. Voletooth!" There were a couple cheers for Voletooth and then it was Jaystar's turn to speak.

"Firestar has gone to hunt with StarClan. I went to receive my nine lives and have returned as Jaystar. Losing Firestar does not make ThunderClan any weaker. We are as strong as we had been when Firestar walked the earth. Sorreltail has also gone to join StarClan and she will be missed greatly. She was a good warrior and friend to many. We have three new warriors, Featherfoot, Ivypelt, and Dovewing. Featherfoot is going to visit Stormfur and Brook in the mountains so she is not here tonight, but Ivypelt and Dovewing are. Stripepool has given birth to her third litter of kits while Rushleaf has mothered her first. ThunderClan is growing strong again!" Jaystar finished her speech and flicked her tail to Ashstar, indicating that it was the WindClan leader's turn to speak.

"A dozen dogs attacked WindClan a couple dawns ago. We have lost Autumntail and Owlwhisker," Jaystar felt her head beat rapidly. Autumntail had died in the dog attack?! The brown-and-white tabby was so young! He had his whole life instore for him. "We would have lost more warriors if not for ThunderClan. WindClan thanks you Jaystar and we too grieve for the lost lives of Firestar and Sorreltail." Jaystar nodded her thanks at Ashstar, her heart squeezing with pain. "There is nothing more to be said at this Gathering. Let us all go home and may StarClan grant us another safe Gathering in the upcoming moon." So it had ended. Jaystar's first Gathering as leader.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 61

"I, Jaystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Brownpaw, Heavypaw, Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Jaystar watched with satisfaction as her kin nodded loyally. Brownpaw seemed the most thrilled, waving his stump of a tail excitedly. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Brownpaw, from now on you will be known as Brownfeather. StarClan honors your hope and light and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Heavypaw, from now on you will be known as Heavystorm. StarClan honors your purity and your power and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Moonpaw, from now on you will be known as Moonwhisker. StarClan honors your kindness and justice and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Jaystar rested her head on each new warrior and they all gave her shoulder a respectful lick in turn.

As the cheers for Brownfeather, Heavystorm, and Moonwhisker died down, Jaystar turned to face Bearkit and Badgerkit who would becoming apprentices today. "Now for one of my favorite duties: appointing new apprentices! From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices shall be known as Bearpaw and Badgerpaw. Bumblethroat, you have been a warrior for many seasons and have not yet received an apprentice. I trust you to take Badgerpaw's training very seriously." Jaystar watched as Bumblethroat- pride gleaming in his amber eyes- touched noses with Badgerpaw. Jaystar hoped that by giving Bumblethroat an apprentice, the gray warrior would once again become a loyal friend. As they retreated back to the group of cats, Jaystar glanced down at Bearpaw, who looked tiny without the company of Badgerpaw. It would take a very patient mentor to transform Bearpaw into a warrior. "I have been without an apprentice since Brackenspot and that was many moons ago. That is why I make a promise to StarClan that I will transform Bearpaw into a loyal warrior of ThunderClan." Jaystar watched Bearpaw's blue eyes widen in shock as she bent down to touch her apprentice's nose.

"Wow," Bearpaw meowed and Jaystar purred, nudging the golden brown apprentice towards her parents and kin who were waiting to greet her. Thornclaw looked ready to burst with pride as his first litter became apprentices while Daisy- who had already watched Berrynose, Heavytail, Mousewhisker, Rosestripe, and Toadflower enter the apprentices' den- seemed so excited that Jaystar almost forgot that Bearpaw and Badgerpaw weren't her first kits. Badgerpaw was bouncing around Bumblethroat, demanding when they could go out into the forest. Bumblethroat was trying to look stern and control Badgerpaw, but his amber eyes gleamed with good humor. Jaystar flicked her tail to Bearpaw and turned to Bumblethroat, "We could take Bearpaw and Badgerpaw out to tour the territory tonight. It's still fairly early and we can let the cats who were supposed to go on the evening patrol sleep." Mousewhisker, Dovewing, and Cinderheart all looked relieved at this idea. Jaystar made herself a reminder that those three warriors would be leading the dawn patrol.

"I don't see why not, but I suggest we show them the WindClan border tonight. Cloudtail was taking a hunting patrol over towards the ShadowClan border and I don't think it would be wise to have all of our cats in one section of the territory." Jaystar nodded, understanding Bumblethroat's wisdom. Glancing down at the apprentices, Jaystar was amused to see them already sliding towards the entrance of the camp. Purring with amusement, Jaystar flicked her tail to them and began leading her cats out of the camp, giving Rosestripe a nod as she passed. Rosestripe returned the nod and Jaystar knew her Clan would be safe in the hands of its deputy.

*

"This is the WindClan border," Jaystar meowed to the apprentices, pausing at the border. Bearpaw and Badgerpaw wouldn't recognize the scent, but Jaystar hoped they would remember it for the future. Bumblethroat was farther back, burying a mouse he had caught. The mouse was tiny and probably wouldn't feed an apprentice, but Jaystar knew that Bumblethroat just wanted to impress the apprentices. As they began to journey back home, Jaystar saw Bearpaw sticking her head in a hole. Remembering the tunnel when she had fell a couple moons ago, Jaystar snapped, "Bearpaw get away from there. First rule of patrols don't stick your head in anything. One you may not be the only creature in the hole and two it could collapse on you and then where would we be?" Bearpaw ducked her head in embarrassment and Jaystar stalked away. A cat raced forward and Jaystar recognized the frightened face of Brackenspot. "Brackenspot what is it?"

"A badger! Huge! Cloudtail was leading us towards the ShadowClan border and it just appeared out of no where! We tried to fight it for a little bit, but its too strong! Cloudtail yelled at me to go find help!" It was then that Jaystar realized that Brackenspot was injured. One of her eyes were closed and she was bleeding slightly from her neck. "Brackenspot, take Bearpaw and Badgerpaw back to camp and get some warriors out here immediatly. Bumblethroat, follow me!" Jaystar raced forward, following Brackenspot's scent. Bumblethroat was scrambling from behind her and Jaystar flung into the clearing surrounding Sky Oak. What she saw sent shivers down her back. Cloudtail was laying in a pool of his own blood and Brambleheart was lying on the ground, the badger looming over him. The badger lifted its paws and was about to bring them hard on Brambleheart's back.

The only thought that was in Jaystar's mind was of Brambleheart's kits back home in the nursery and the golden brown leader rushed forward, shoving the light brown tabby out of the way. Jaystar felt the heavy paws crash on her back and everything went dark.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 62

Jaystar blinked her eyes open and recognized the island where the Clans held their gatherings. Jaystar stared around, confused about how she got where she was, and then remembered the last thing she had been doing: Brambleheart's terrified face, the badger's giant paws. Jaystar scrambled to her paws and then realized she was not alone. Brambleclaw was crouched over a golden brown cat and Jaystar thought it was Honeyfern or Brackenfur until she realized that it was her. Jaystar padded forward, shocked at seeing herself unmoving. Her golden brown fur was coated in blood and her gray eyes were wide open, not blinking.

"What- what happened to me?" Jaystar meowed, padding to Brambleclaw's side. Jaystar knew what had happened, but she wanted Brambleclaw to say it. Brambleclaw glanced away from the dead Jaystar to the living one and mewed, "You have lost your first life. You were lucky that the badger's paws landed on your lower back instead of your neck. Other wise, StarClan wouldn't have been able to repair your injury." Jaystar wanted to demand why she was still in StarClan if she was still alive, but Brambleclaw seemed to read her mind and growled, "Don't even ask why you are still here. StarClan can heal the wound that killed you, but your body needs time to recover. You will be sent back soon, but there is someone you should see so the surprise isn't so much when you return to life."

A star came down from the sky and Jaystar watched as the star became a cat. The cat had long white fur that was much thicker than Jaystar had ever seen in the cat's life and their dark blue eyes were sad about their death, but warm as they glanced at their former leader. The cat was Cloudtail and Jaystar felt sadness pierce her heart. Cloudtail was still a fairly healthy warrior who could've lasted many more seasons before being called to StarClan. Seeing Jaystar's sad gaze, Cloudtail purred, "Don't feel sorry for me, Jaystar. I had a good life and I don't blame the badger nor StarClan for my death tonight. In fact, I'm thankful that StarClan still accepted me even though I never believed in them. Just tell Brightheart and Whitewing that I'll always be with them. Goodbye Jaystar, I was honored to be your warrior."

At Cloudtail's words, Jaystar felt herself be pulled away from the StarClan warriors and sent back to ThunderClan territory.

*

"Jaystar, Jaystar, wake up!" Jaystar blinked her eyes open and realized that some cat was dragging her somewhere. "Oh thank StarClan, Jaystar, you're awake!" Whoever had been dragging Jaystar, dropped her in surprise. Jaystar scrambled to her paws and recognized Bumblethroat standing over her. Blossomwhisker and Squirrelflight were standing a little farther away, crouched over the limp body of Cloudtail and the coughing shape of Brambleheart. Jaystar at first thought that Brambleheart was going to join StarClan like Cloudtail, but then the light brown tabby slowly got to his paws. Brambleheart was bleeding from his shoulder and one of his paws was at a crooked angle.

"What happened to the badger?" Jaystar demanded once she was certain that Brambleheart was okay. Blossomwhisker took a step away from Cloudtail and meowed, "Brackenspot raced back to camp with Bearpaw and Badgerpaw and told us everything. Squirrelflight led a patrol consisting of me, Foxfang, and Sandstorm." Jaystar glanced around for Foxfang or Sandstorm, praying to StarClan that they hadn't gone the same way as Cloudtail. "Don't worry they are okay. The four of us scared the badger and Foxfang and Sandstorm decided to chase it to the ShadowClan border. They should be okay. We scratched the badger pretty bad when we were all attacking it."

"We should send a patrol to warn Oakstar of the badger. But not tonight," Jaystar added, seeing the exhausted eyes of her warriors. Jaystar heard Bumblethroat give a loud snort and then he picked Cloudtail up by his scruff, carrying him in the direction of ThunderClan camp. It was then that Jaystar realized why Bumblethroat had begun to hate her. Bumblethroat's loathing had started when Jaystar had told ThunderClan about her love for Blackstar. Was Bumblethroat jealous?! Jaystar didn't ask Blossomwhisker- Bumblethroat's sister- and instead ordered, "Let's return to camp. Blossomwhisker, would you mind waiting for Foxfang and Sandstorm? I want to make sure they are okay."

"Jaystar, can I actually wait for them instead of Blossomwhisker?" Squirrelflight asked and Jaystar blinked in surprise. Why did Squirrelflight want to wait for Foxfang and Sandstorm? Again Jaystar didn't say anything and instead flicked her tail to Blossomwhisker and Brambleheart, leading them in the direction of ThunderClan camp. Brambleheart limped in, but Blossomwhisker blocked Jaystar's way with her tail, hinting that she wanted to talk with her leader. Jaystar turned to Blossomwhisker as the brown warrior meowed, "The reason why Squirrelflight offered to wait for them instead of me is because as of tomorrow I'm moving to the nursery. I'm expecting Toadflower's kits."

"Toadflower?" Jaystar repeated in surprise. Seasons ago when Jaystar was an apprentice, she, Rosestripe, and Toadflower had helped ShadowClan in the fire that raged through their territory. There a ShadowClan apprentice named Flowerpaw had died saving Snowbird's kits. Toadflower had been devastated and Jaystar learned- as did all of ThunderClan and ShadowClan- that the black-and-white warrior was planning on taking Flowerpaw as a mate. When Toadflower had earned his warrior name, he chose it for Flowerpaw and the reddish-brown tabby had been in ThunderClan camp when he received his new name. When thinking of Toadflower's situration, Jaystar always thought of hers and Blackstar's. At least they had been mates for a little while. Toadflower and Flowerpaw didn't have one moon together.

"I would tell you more, Jaystar, but I want to sit vigil for Cloudtail," Jaystar watched as Blossomwhisker padded into the camp, surprised that- even with Cloudtail's death- life could still go on.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 72

"Congratulations you four," Jaystar called to the four apprentices now four warriors. Even though Cloudtail was gone and Brightheart grieved for his death everyday, Clan life went on. Squirrelflight's kits as well as Boulderpaw had successfully tracked a loner's scent, searching for the intruder. True the cat got away, but not before the apprentices had given the loner a couple of good scratches. Jaystar decided that their actions were as worthy to become warriors as anything else. Avalanchepaw had become Avalancheclaw for Brambleclaw; Airpaw had become Airsong; Bluepaw had become Bluepool; and Boulderpaw had become Boulderfrost. Jaystar's apprentice, Bearpaw, was bouncing around the new warriors who had been her denmates for a couple moons. "Bearpaw, would you like to go on patrol?"

"Yes Jaystar!" Bearpaw darted away from the new warriors and began bouncing around Jaystar, her golden brown fur fluffed out in excitement. Jaystar flicked her tail to Squirrelflight and Berrynose- who happened to be the closest cats to her and Bearpaw- and lead the way out of camp. Knowing that the dawn patrol had went to the WindClan border, Jaystar decided to take her group to the ShadowClan border; not that she had anything to fear from ShadowClan. Upon reaching the ShadowClan border, Jaystar flicked her tail to Berrynose, silently ordering the cream-colored warrior to mark the border. Berrynose followed instructions and when he came back, he was not alone.

"Rabbitclaw!" Jaystar meowed to Rabbitclaw and padded over to brush her muzzle against her son's shoulder. Behind Rabbitclaw were two smaller cats: Brookpaw and Brokenpaw. Jaystar glanced at Brookpaw who was looking at the ThunderClan cats with respect in her gray eyes while Brokenpaw was glaring at his father for talking with cats not from his Clan. Jaystar remembered how much she used to fear Brokenpaw and his ambition, but she had once buried those feelings. Now they had begun to rise up once more. Rabbitclaw gave Jaystar's cheek a respectful lick and mewed, "I was hoping we would find you. My kits were made into warriors! Brookpaw is now Brookclaw while Brokenpaw is now Brokenheart."

Brookclaw looked proud at Rabbitclaw's words while Brokenheart merely shrugged as though being a warrior didn't mean much to him. Jaystar's gray eyes narrowed; why wouldn't Brokenheart be excited at being a warrior like Brookclaw was? Being a warrior was one of the biggest honors to any Clan cat. Jaystar decided to ignore her strange kin and instead focused on Rabbitclaw who was talking with Berrynose. It was then that Jaystar noticed something odd about the two warriors. Rabbitclaw had the same heard shape as Berrynose as well as the same shade of green eyes. Jaystar had always wondered why her kits had green eyes while she had gray eyes and Blackstar had gold eyes. Rabbitclaw and Berrynose even talked the same way... as though they had fur over their mouths. Jaystar realized that she had Berrynose's head and she sort've talked the same way that he did... as well as the way Hazeltail and Mousewhisker talked. What did this mean?

Jaystar couldn't think for long because a loud noise drew her away from her thoughts. A group of cats were emerging from the pushes and Jaystar got ready to spring until she recognized the four cats. Three of them were allowed to be on ThunderClan territory while the other shouldn't have even been this close to Clan lands. Lionblaze and Featherfoot looked at Jaystar calmly as though knowing she was about to question why the strange cat was on her territory. Although when Turtleclaw glanced at the cat, Jaystar had all the answers. The love in his eyes as he glanced at the she-cat made why he was here very clear. Cloud Shadow Over Water had come to join ThunderClan along side Turtleclaw.

*

"Cloud, why should I accept you into ThunderClan? Leaf-bare is approaching and there isn't going to be enough prey for every cat. Our Clan is huge right now... I'm sorry, but I can't take you into the Clan. You were a good friend to ThunderClan when we came to visit the Tribe, but I have to look after my Clan now and we have too many mouths to feed. You can stay here for the night, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you back to the Tribe." Jaystar meowed sadly. She had wanted to accept Cloud, but after talking with her senior warriors- Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg- she had decided against it. All of them had said it was a bad idea.

"What about if he lived with my father?" Jaystar turned and saw Hazeltail pad next to her, her green eyes- so much like Rabbitclaw and Rushleaf's- soft as she glanced at Turtleclaw and Cloud. Jaystar remembered Smoky and his mate, Floss- two cats she had never met- and thought that Hazeltail may have had a good idea. Cloud could live with the loners until newleaf. Jaystar would even go and explain the situation to Smoky and Floss. Jaystar glanced at Turtleclaw and Cloud, wondering if they liked Hazeltail's idea. Turtleclaw and Cloud shared a glance and the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed, "That's a good idea, Hazeltail, but if its okay with you Jaystar, I would like to live with Cloud? You see I think I'm expecting kits and I want to be near him." Lionblaze and Icestorm gasped quietly at the shock that their kit was having kits, but Jaystar nodded before padding towards Featherfoot who was seating nearby. "So Featherfoot, how is Stormfur and Brook?"

"They are fine. My brother, Stone, is now Teller of Pointed Stones since Stoneteller went to join the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I think my parents are sort've happy to see him gone; Stoneteller never liked Stormfur that much. Anyway my sister, Silver, has two beautiful kits: Fox That Lives By River and Dust That Flies Down Mountain. My other brother, Crooked, has gone to join the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I was sad at first, but my parents told me he died like a warrior. I know that he is watching me now even though he is dead." Featherfoot paused before adding sadly, "He was not the only death the Tribe faced. Gray is dead too. I'm sorry Jaystar."

_Gray was dead?!_


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 73

"How did it happen?" Jaystar rasped, her gray eyes wide with grief. Gray had been Jaystar's best friend in the Tribe during the short period that she had stayed with them. Jaystar had almost risked falling in love with Gray, but once she returned to the Clans and witnessed Blackstar's death as well as the grief of Rushleaf and Rabbitclaw she realized she would never love the Tribe cat more than a friend. That still didn't make Jaystar's head spin with grief. If Jaystar had met Gray first instead of Blackstar then maybe life would be different. Jaystar couldn't think about how life could have been and instead turned to Featherfoot, repeating, "How did he die?"

"The same way Crooked joined the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Apparently another Sharpclaw had decided to make its home in the Tribe's territory. Gray had led a patrol consisting of Stormfur, Talon, and Crooked to scare it off their lands. They succeeded, but Gray and Crooked were killed in the attempt. Stormfur and Talon managed to bring the bodies for burial. Stormfur told me that it was Gray's idea that helped them scare off the Sharpclaw and Crooked fought as well as any warrior even though he was still a young cave-guard. I am proud of Crooked for fighting to save the Tribe and you should be proud of Gray." Jaystar looked at Featherfoot in surprise. When had the young warrior grown to be so wise?

Jaystar bowed her head and then turned to Turtleclaw and Cloud, meowing, "I should probably take you two to the barn before it gets too late. By the time we get there the Twolegs should be asleep. Hazeltail, I don't know where the barn is so I will need your help to reach there. We will bring Bearpaw too. It could be good training for her." Bearpaw who had been listening gave an excited jump. Jaystar remembered when she was an apprentice when the thought of doing something with her Clan leader and mentor seemed like the biggest thing in the world. Things were so much easier when she was an apprentice... no huge decisions. Jaystar suddenly felt new respect for Firestar.

"Hazeltail wait!" Jaystar turned and spotted Daisy padding towards them, her cream-colored fur silver in the moonlight. Hazeltail and Bearpaw both padded forward and Jaystar remembered with a jolt that the two she-cats were half-sisters. Hazeltail's parents had been Daisy and Smoky while Bearpaw's parents had been Daisy and Thornclaw. As Jaystar glanced around, she realized that a lot of warriors shared Daisy's kittypet blood. Berrynose and Mousewhisker were Hazeltail's brothers; Rosestripe and Toadflower were Daisy and Spiderleg's kits; and Bearpaw and Badgerpaw were Daisy's kits with Thornclaw. "Say hi to your father for me and be careful you two." Daisy gave each of her kits a gentle lick before padding towards Thornclaw who was standing a little bit away. Jaystar nodded to her before leading Hazeltail, Turtleclaw, Cloud, and Bearpaw out of the camp.

Once they were out of camp, Jaystar ran beside Hazeltail, following the small gray-and-white warrior's steps. As they ran, Hazeltail meowed, "I'm actually excited to see my father. I haven't seen him or Floss since they came to ThunderClan cam-" Hazeltail's voice trailed off and her pelt began to bristle as though she said something she shouldn't have. "Listen to me! I must have had a bad piece of fresh-kill earlier!" Jaystar looked at Hazeltail oddly, but followed her without saying anything. Maybe Hazeltail was just mistake, but maybe she wasn't. As they ran, Jaystar and Hazeltail's small, muscular frames made them look like kin. Hazeltail stopped running as they reach a red Twoleg nest and mewed, "This is the barn."

As they padded inside, two cats emerged. The first one was a large, muscular tom who seemed more like a Clan cat than a kittypet. He had dark green eyes; identical to Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker... and Rushleaf and Rabbitclaw. The she-cat was smaller and plumper, but she had thick fur that made Jaystar give her thick pelt a brisk lick. The strangest thing about the she-cat was her eyes... they were a dark gray. Exactly like Jaystar's. Smoky padded forward and meowed in surprise, his voice just like his kits', "Hazeltail? Wow I haven't seen you for many moons. Not since you came here with your denmates. How are you and your brothers? How is your mother?"

Hazeltail didn't get to say anything because Floss pushed forward and mewed, "Smoky, its Jay!" Smoky turned away from Hazeltail and his green eyes locked with Jaystar's. Floss padded so that she was a pawstep away from Jaystar and gave the golden brown she-cat a gentle sniff. "It is Jay! You smell different... like a wild- Clan cat, but you still smell the same. My scent is still there as well as Smoky's." Jaystar pulled back as Floss attempted to give her friendly lick. She had just met Floss for StarClan's sake!? "Jay, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy? I mean I am. I thought I would never see you again since we left you with ThunderClan all those seasons ago."

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about? My name is Jay_star. _Not Jay." Jaystar meowed, her gray eyes narrowing. Jaystar turned to glance at Hazeltail and saw that her clanmate was looking at her paws. Was this what Hazeltail had almost revealed on their way over here? Floss too shot a glare at Hazeltail and mewed, "You don't know. I thought they would've told you. You are my kit. Smoky and I gave you to ThunderClan in hopes that the Upwalkers wouldn't take you and your brother. You had a brother too. His name was Thorn, but he wasn't strong enough to make the journey. He died with me here."

"Lies," Jaystar growled, but Hazeltail meowed, "It's true, Jaystar. Smoky and Floss came to ThunderClan to help you find a better life. Sorreltail adopted you since she had lost her own kit just a couple days before. You became a sister to Stripepool... a replacement I think for Russetkit who was Sorreltail's dead kit. Firestar ordered us not to tell you, saying that it didn't matter where you were born. You were a Clan cat by the time you opened your eyes. You were no longer Jay, but Jaykit. I couldn't even treat you like kin without giving anything away. You were no longer my kin, but the kin of Stripepool and Brackenfur and Sorreltail's other kits. It was convenient that Sorreltail was nursing... you looked so much like Brackenfur except for the eyes. You have Floss' eyes whether you want to admit it or not."

Jaystar didn't want to believe it: she, Jaystar leader of ThunderClan, was a kittypet?!


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 74

"Take care, guys," Hazeltail meowed to Turtleclaw, giving the tortoiseshell warrior a friendly lick on the ear. Hazeltail dipped her head towards Cloud before turning to Smoky and Floss. "I'll come and see you later. I'll bring Berrynose and Mousewhisker too." Hazeltail twined her tail with Smoky and gave Floss a tiny nod. Jaystar followed Hazeltail and Bearpaw out of the barn, still in shock of what she had heard. Why didn't Brackenfur and Sorreltail tell her? Or even one of her supposed "siblings?" Even Leafpool and Squirrelflight, Jaystar's two mentors, could have told her instead of lying to her! Jaystar wondered if she would've ever found out if she hadn't gone to the barn.

"Jay- I mean Jaystar!" The golden brown she-cat groaned as she heard Floss' voice and turned around to face her mother. Floss raced towards the departing ThunderClan cats, her sides heaving. Jaystar's eyes glared at Floss as she realized she had nothing in common with the plump kittypet. Jaystar was courageous warrior with friends who shared the same traits as her while Floss was a cat who no one ever could rely on, but selfishly relied on Smoky's love. Floss shrunk underneath Jaystar's hostile glare and the golden brown she-cat let her expression relax. Floss had at least tried to be her mother when she was a tiny kit. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you. I don't know if you will ever come and see us again, but..."

"I hope to see you again, Floss, and thank you. I'm sure it was hard to lose your kit even if it was for the better." Jaystar meowed, thinking of Rabbitclaw. _Jaystar _knew the feeling that Floss had felt giving up her kit. When Rabbitclaw had gone to live with Blackstar in ShadowClan, Jaystar had been sad until she realized Rabbitclaw could never have been satisfied living his life as a ThunderClan warrior. Instead Rabbitclaw was meant to fight for ShadowClan and become the father of Dawnclaw's kits. Jaystar padded forward and gave Floss a gentle lick on the cheek, mewing in a kind voice, "Goodbye Floss. Tell Smoky... tell Smoky goodbye as well."

"I will. Take care, Jaystar, you would've never been satisfied with a house cat's life. You are a Clan warrior through and through," Jaystar blinked, surprised at Floss' words. The way Floss spoke sounded so wise... almost like a Clan cat instead of a kittypet. Jaystar wondered how Floss would've fared as life as a Clan warrior. What type of cat would Jaystar have been then? One who would have known who her parents were that's for sure. Jaystar dipped her head to Floss and then flicked her tail to her clanmates, gesturing to them it was time for them to return home. Jaystar wasn't going home just yet; she wanted to talk to StarClan before she returned to ThunderClan.

Hazeltail seemed to realize this because the gray-and-white warrior asked, "You aren't coming home with us are you, Jaystar?" The golden brown she-cat shook her head and Hazeltail meowed, "I'll take Bearpaw home." Jaystar glanced at Bearpaw, who had remained silent through everything. Bearpaw blinked her green eyes and Jaystar realized- for the first time- that her apprentice was half-kittypet. Jaystar suddenly saw Bearpaw through different eyes, realizing how being even part kittypet changed the way you looked at everything. "I'll also tell Rosestripe and some of the senior warriors that you know and where you have gone. See you soon, Jaystar."

"May StarClan guide you, Hazeltail, Bearpaw," Jaystar mewed to her clanmates and watched them begin the journey back to ThunderClan territory. Jaystar turned to the opposite direction- more towards WindClan territory- and raced off to the Moonpool. It was moonhigh by the time Jaystar reached the Moonpool. Jaystar padded down the slope that she had only journeyed down once before and was in the small cavern. Padding up to the pool of water, Jaystar dipped her head and gave it a small lick. At once, Jaystar felt herself falling asleep. When she opened her eyes, Jaystar recognized the island and three warriors who stood in front of her: Firestar, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Honeyfern.

"We know why you have come," Brackenfur meowed, "You have a right to be here and ask your questions, but I ask you to see things from our perspectives as well as Firestar's and your kittypet parents'. Sometimes to solve a problem there is no right answer." Jaystar glared at Brackenfur, remembering how she had idealized him as a kit and a young apprentice. Even when she was a warrior, Jaystar remembered how she wanted to become a great warrior like Brackenfur. Now that Jaystar knew that Brackenfur wasn't her birth father, everything seemed to change. Jaystar had admired Brackenfur because he was a great warrior who shared her blood. Now Jaystar realized she only looked up to him because he was a great warrior with no ties to her. She could've admired Sandstorm and Thornclaw; two other warriors she didn't share blood with who were great cats.

"So what? When there is no clear answer to a problem, lying becomes the right action? I understand why you didn't tell me when I was a kit or an apprentice, but why not when I was a warrior? Or even deputy? I saw you all when I received my nine lives and not once, not once did you mention that I wasn't Clanborn! Why didn't Firestar say anything at least?! He must've felt some sort of bond with me! We are the only two kittypet leaders who ever lived in the Clans!" Jaystar paused, wondering if that was why Firestar chose her as ThunderClan's next leader. Did he want another non-Clan leader to live by the lake? "If you say I don't understand, then you are wrong. I told my kits when they were apprentices that they were half-Clan! They coped with it well! I'm as sure as the sun is going to rise tomorrow that I would've been able to cope!"

"I'm sure you would've, but were we willing to take the risk that you wouldn't grow cold to us as soon as you found out the truth?! I'm sure you know about the prophecy that surrounds you. _'The strongest of two will save the Clan.' _Even though you weren't Clanborn, you matched the prophecy. You were a pair of two and proved to be the strongest since your brother died. Were we willing to risk the prophecy by telling you the truth and don't tell us nothing would've changed. How do we know if you would've felt loyal to ThunderClan anymore? How do were know you wouldn't choose your birth parents over the Clan that had raised you?" Jaystar glared at Sorreltail as she spoke. Jaystar's anger was only because she understood where Sorreltail was coming from. Jaystar didn't want to understand the lying members of StarClan.

"I almost told you so many times, Jaystar, but it was loyalty to my Clan that kept me from telling you. Firestar ordered your true identity to be kept a secret. After a couple moons, I forgot that you were of kittypet blood. You had become a sister to me and as you grew up, I felt as proud as if you were apart of my own blood. Please try and understand, Jaystar," The ThunderClan leader turned away from Honeyfern, having trouble meeting the golden brown she-cat's eye. Honeyfern was one of the hardest to face because they looked smilier to another. Jaystar realized that she was probably given to Sorreltail because of Honeyfern. They could've passed for littermates.

"Jaystar, please listen to us," Jaystar realized that she didn't want to hear Firestar speak. To her, it seemed like Firestar was the most guilty. If Firestar hadn't ordered that everyone remained silent then Jaystar would've found out the truth a lot sooner. Jaystar turned away from her former clanmates and raced away from them, desperate to wake up. As Jaystar ran, she heard Firestar call out, "Jaystar, come back! You are going into dangerous-" Firestar's voice broke off and Jaystar stopped running, realizing that she had ran into a different part of StarClan territory. At least she assumed it was StarClan territory. Jaystar didn't know that she was in the place of no stars... where all the evil cats of the past roamed.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 75

"You do not carry the scent of the dark forest, nor do you smell like those soft-footed StarClanners." Jaystar flinched at her attacker's words. After running away from her old clanmates, Jaystar had ended up in a place that looked like none she had seen before. Almost immediatly Jaystar realized she was no longer in StarClan. Jaystar had ran around for awhile trying to find her way back to StarClan lands and she probably would have kept on exhausting her strength if not for a dark brown tabby that had attacked her from the shadows. At first, Jaystar thought that it was Brambleclaw come to take her back to StarClan. She was wrong. It was not Brambleclaw, but the former ThunderClan deputy's father: Tigerstar.

Jaystar knew so much about Tigerstar from nursery stories as well as elder stories. Tigerstar murdered the ThunderClan deputy who was before whatever cat had been before Tigerstar. Jaystar thought she remembered his name was Redfur or something like that. Redtail maybe? Tigerstar had then crippled Cinderpelt, the medicine cat before Leafpool, and attempted to kill Bluestar multiple times as well as Firestar. Even when Tigerstar left ThunderClan, blood followed his paws. Tigerstar had killed a ThunderClan warrior, Runningwind, and then unleashed a pack of dogs on ThunderClan. That wasn't even the worse part.

Tigerstar had then brought BloodClan to the forest and almost destroyed the Clans. Luckily Tigerstar's bloody reign ended there.

Jaystar heard more cats pad towards them and craned her head around to see if they were friend or foe. Tigerstar's massive body made seeing them impossible, but the dark brown tabby could tell what Jaystar was attempting to do. "The two cats you scent approaching are two other cats who dwell in the dark forest with me. One of them is Darkstripe, a former warrior of ThunderClan, TigerClan, and BloodClan. A cat with no loyalty in his veins." A cat growled, but didn't object Tigerstar's words. Maybe Darkstripe was still afraid of Tigerstar even though he was dead. "The second cat is a warrior with much purer blood even though he isn't Clanborn. He is my son, Hawkfrost. I'm sure that maybe you've heard his name whispered amongst the other Clans. He is much younger than Darkstripe and a much stronger warrior."

"Thank you, Tigerstar. Your kind words honor me," Jaystar heard another cat- Hawkfrost most likely- meow. Jaystar felt Hawkfrost pad closer to her and Tigerstar and give the ThunderClan leader a curious sniff. Pulling back, Hawkfrost hissed, "You wouldn't know this cat, Tigerstar, but tonight we are joined by Jaystar, leader of ThunderClan. You have stopped following the living cats' paws since Lionblaze refused our help once and for all, but I haven't. I have been following all cats joining Clans even though they are not born in their Clan's camp. You have not interest in them since you are Clanborn, but I do. One cat- whose the kit of those kittypets, Smoky and Floss- is this cat, Jaystar." Hawkfrost paused and then added, "Jaystar is part of a prophecy. A prophecy that could shape the Clans."

Jaystar was about to demand how Hawkfrost knew about the prophecy, but Tigerstar meowed, "Oh really? A prophecy that could shape the Clans? Maybe you aren't so worthless, kittypet. Maybe you could help me and my friends leave this place and rejoin StarClan." Jaystar could tell that Tigerstar was lying and the dark brown tabby could tell she knew. "So will you help us, kittypet? I'm sure if you do you will be remembered much longer than your former leader, Firestar. Isn't that what you want? To be a noble leader for ThunderClan and make sure all the Clans remember you even after you die? What leader wouldn't want that?"

Jaystar paused and thought over Tigerstar's words. Jaystar was still angry at StarClan for lying to her through all her youth and maybe by bringing them to Tigerstar, she could get revenge. _No. I'm not the type of cat who seeks revenge for another cat's wrongs, _Jaystar thought to herself, making her decision. "I'm the type of leader who is loyal to her Clan and _StarClan_!" Jaystar snarled, slashing her claw on Tigerstar's eye. Tigerstar's grip slackened and Jaystar leaped to her paws, running in the direction she thought was back to StarClan. She was wrong. She was only heading deeper into the dark forest.

After running for a while, Jaystar slammed into another cat. Jaystar jumped back and watched as a brown tabby whirled around to face her, his long fur bristling, "Who are you?!" Jaystar shrank back, her gray eyes wide with fear. For some reason the brown tabby scared her more than Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and Hawkfrost. At least she knew who they were and the deeds they commited in their lives. Jaystar didn't have the slightest idea who this cat was. Unless... "What are you?! A mute?! I'll ask again nicely before I rip your fur off! Who are you?! Brokentail wants to know!" So Jaystar was right. _It _was Brokentail.

"I'm sorry. I'm Jaysta-" Jaystar meowed, but Brokentail cut her off, "I already know who you are. Our kin share blood after all." Jaystar's eyes widened and so did Brokentail. The brown tabby actually looked softer than normal, but his eyes hardened almost immediatly. "You don't know?! Rabbitclaw knows and you don't know?! Rowanclaw is my son and I'm sure you know that his kit is Dawnclaw and her kits are Brookclaw and Brokenheart. Your grandkits! How do you think Brokenheart got his name? Dawnclaw allowed Rowanclaw to name it after his father! Me!" Jaystar winced not wanting to believe Brokenstar, but somehow she knew he was telling the truth.

Jaystar opened her jaws to speak, but another voice spoke. A voice that made Jaystar forget that she was angry with StarClan. "Jaystar, you must come home with me." It was Blackstar.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 76

"Blackstar?" Jaystar and Brokentail meowed, glancing at each other as though surprised that both of them had greeted Blackstar. Before Jaystar could say anything else, Brokentail sneered, "Odd seeing you with stars in your pelt, my old friend. I thought that you would be following me here instead of walking with StarClan for the rest of eternity. You had solved as deputy for both me and Tigerstar after all, obeying us as the members of the weaker Clans obeyed the warrior code." Brokentail glanced at Jaystar- she ignored his attempts to bring up Blackstar's past- and continued, "I see something had affected you."

"That is enough, Brokentail. You have chosen your path and I have chosen mine." Blackstar growled at Brokentail, his ears flat on his head. Turning to Jaystar, Blackstar meowed, his tone much kinder, "You can not spend another moment in this place. Cats who have journeyed here are almost never able to return to the light." At this Blackstar shot a glare in Brokentail's direction. "You must return to StarClan lands with me and then we can send you back to the waking world. Your Clan needs you tonight." Blackstar glanced away as though he could see the future, which he probably could. "You have to come with me _now._"

"Why are you trying so desperately to take her away from this place, Blackstar? I remember when you were so ambitious once that you would have given anything to be in her paws." Jaystar admired Blackstar's ability at ignoring Brokentail and realized- after a couple heartbeats- that both old leaders were waiting for her to say something. "Lead the way, Blackstar." Jaystar followed Blackstar as he ran in the opposite direction as Brokentail, probably eager to get away from his former leader. After a couple minutes of endless running, Jaystar began to recognize trees around her. When Blackstar slowed down, Jaystar knew she was back in StarClan territory.

"Jaystar, this is where I leave you, but before we part ways, I have something to share with you. Something that all of StarClan wishes for you to know." Blackstar paused before meowing, his voice heavy with the weight of a prophecy, "A f_lower can kill and when it does a cat will be called to join the heavens. The flower will wilt after thanks to their kin... the black warrior." _Blackstar finished his prophecy and- with a final, loving glance at Jaystar- began to disappear into the night. Jaystar had many questions refuring to the prophecy, but seasons of dealing with StarClan, taught her that they never gave answers. The answers to your questions were always revealed in good time.

*

Jaystar opened her eyes and recognized the Moonpool. Scrambling to her paws, Jaystar stretched her muscles with relief. Jaystar had been asleep much longer than she had planned. Padding out of the Moonpool, Jaystar realized that it was just a little bit before sunhigh. She had slept the day away! Remembering Blackstar's words, Jaystar knew that she had to return to her Clan as fast as she could. Sprinting towards her camp, Jaystar sprang into the hollow, ready for the danger that Blackstar had said would come. When she was met with the surprised glances of her Clanmates, Jaystar realized that the danger was not here. Atleast not yet.

"Jaystar!" The ThunderClan leader turned around and saw Sandstorm racing towards her with Thornclaw and Brackenspot, their eyes wide with relief as they spotted their Clan leader. Sandstorm touched her nose to Jaystar's ear and meowed, her voice thick with relief, "Great StarClan, we were all so worried. When Hazeltail and Bearpaw came back and told us that Floss had told you everything, we weren't sure when you would be back. _If _you would be back. Brackenspot had faith in you though, knowing that you would never abandon Rushleaf right after she had her kits and I'm glad she was right!"

"I could never leave you all," Jaystar mewed, blinking her gray eyes at her clanmates with warmth. She would miss them all if she had chosen to leave them. She would miss Rushleaf and her two new members of her kin, Butterflykit and Coalkit. She would miss Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brackenspot, and Bearpaw... all cats who shared the bond of mentor and apprentice with her. She would also miss the warriors who fought beside her in every battle. Jaystar was about to add something else, but a loud, whining meow filled the air: "But Ferncloud! When is Stripepool going to be back? I'm starving!"

Jaystar recognized Rustkit's meow and turned her questioning eyes onto the three warriors surrounding her. Thornclaw took a step forward and mewed, his voice attempting to be calm, "Stripepool went out hunting with Rosestripe a little after dawn and neither of them have returned." Jaystar opened her jaws, but Thornclaw continued, his tail high for patience, "I sent Bumblethroat, Squirrelflight, and Badgerpaw out to look for them a couple minutes ago. They went to check the WindClan border, but we haven't heard back from them." Jaystar could feel her face twist in alarm and Thornclaw meowed rapidly, "I'm sure they are okay, but if you want another patrol can be sent out to look for them. I'll even be a part of the patrol if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you, Thornclaw. Will you two accompany him? Head towards the WindClan border and see if you can find Bumblethroat's patrol. If not then wait patiently for a WindClan patrol. Maybe they will know something or maybe some of their own cats have gone missing. I will head towards the ShadowClan border. If you find anything out look for me there. Don't worry, Thornclaw, I'm sure I will be alright. ShadowClan will think twice about attacking me or any ThunderClan warrior. Oakstar knows better." Thornclaw look slightly relieved and Jaystar sent them away with a whisk of her long, striped tail. Jaystar followed them a heartbeat later, but turned so she was heading closer to ShadowClan territory. After running around for a bit, Jaystar realized that there was another smell in the air other than ThunderClan and ShadowClan scents. The scent of blood.

Scared about what she would find, Jaystar pushed through a couple ferns and what she saw alarmed her more than anything she had ever seen since the day she first opened her eyes. This scene was more terrible than the dead dog she had seen when she was just an apprentice. It was worse than Flowerpaw's burnt body even though that image haunted her for a very long time. It was almost as terrible as when Stripepool fell out of the hollow when she was just a kit. It was almost tied because the dead cat in front of her was Stripepool, a long scratch in the light brown tabby's throat. The thing that alarmed Jaystar most was the cat standing above Stripepool, her paw's red with the younger cat's paws. It was Rosestripe, Jaystar's trusted deputy.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 77

**"Rosestripe, what have you done?!" **Jaystar exclaimed, forcing her paws to pad over to Stripepool's limp body. As she stared at the brown tabby's unmoving body, Jaystar wondered if maybe something had happened while they were hunting. Had ShadowClan attacked them? Jaystar thought that seemed next to impossible because ThunderClan was still allies with ShadowClan. And even if they didn't like ThunderClan anymore, ShadowClan still owed something to Jaystar and Rosestripe. Memories from the ShadowClan fire whirled in Jaystar's head. That had been another lifetime ago; the lifetime of a younger, more carefree cat who was dead now. Jaystar didn't feel like the joyful apprentice right now as she stared at Rosestripe. The two of them had been such great frieinds in that time so many moons ago. What had changed between them? Lifting her gray eyes away from Stripepool, Jaystar glared at Rosestripe, remembering that she had to take control in the present. The past was dead just like Stripepool. It was time to take charge. **"Rosestripe, did you murder Stripepool? If you did, you have broken the warrior code severly. ThunderClan will no longer honor you as their deputy or a clanmate. So tell me the truth? Did you kill Stripepool?!"**

Jaystar already knew the answer. This was what Blackstar had been trying to warn her about in the prophecy she received. That memory seemed so distant now. Maybe it was because so much had changed. Jaystar remembered speaking to Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Brackenspot, but she couldn't remember the words shared. It was as though it had taken place much longer than only a couple heartbeats earlier. Jaystar's mind still whirled as Rosestripe answered her leader's question, **"Yes." **Jaystar felt like someone had choked her. What had happened to Rosestripe? Jaystar remembered the dark ginger she-cat when she was, but a kit with her. Jaystar remembered running towards the ShadowClan border with her and then saving Snowbird's kits with Toadflower and Flowerpaw from the blazing flames. Jaystar remembered mourning Flowerpaw with her and then appointing her as her trusted deputy. Had Rosestripe's promises been only lies and nothing more? Jaystar wondered if Rosestripe felt any loyalty to her Clan. Whatever remained of the young warrior Jaystar had once known moons ago was dead like Stripepool. There wasn't any word for Rosestripe now... except for monster.

**"But why Rosestripe?! What had made you killed Rosestripe?! Your own clanmate!" **Jaystar meowed angrily, looking down at Stripepool's unmoving corpse. Jaystar felt like she wanted to die. Yesterday, Jaystar had thought that Stripepool was her sister and even though the ThunderClan leader knew the truth now, that didn't stop her for wanting to yowl to StarClan. Even though they never shared blood, Jaystar would always remember Stripepool as her kin as well as her kits. Brackenspot, Brownfeather, Heavystorm, and Moonwhisker would always have Jaystar to look after them even though they shared no a single drop of blood. Stripepool's youngest kits- Rustkit and Tigerkit- would need to be given to Rushleaf to take care of until they were old enough to leave the nursery as apprentices. Jaystar promised herself that Stripepool's kits would not suffer anymore than necessary from their mother's death and her murderer would pay the consequences. Jaystar promised this as well.

**"I'll tell you why! She stole Spiderleg from my mother! They were getting along fine until she came along and made him convinced my mother wasn't for him. Then she gave birth to Brackenspot... his other daughter! The one he obviously preferred over me! Then came Brownfeather, Moonwhisker, and Heavystorm. More replacement kits for the half-kittypets he had already fathered seasons before and abadoned for a better family. A better _pure blooded_ Clan cat family! And then Firestar forced me to mentor Heavystorm! As if he didn't already know that I hated her and her brothers for making my father choose them first. There were many times when I attempted to kill Heavystorm, but she always thought I was just training her too hard. She never showed anyone the scars. Never has she ever turned me in to you or Firestar or this whole scene wouldn't come as a great surprise. You know what's really mousebrain out of all this? I thought you would be on my side! I knew before you that you were a kittypet and I thought you would take _my _side instead of the sister who lied to you. So what will it be kittypet? Are you going to kill me now?! You can try, kittypet!"**

**"If that's the way it has to be," **Jaystar surprised herself by remaining calm throughout Rosestripe's explosion even though she wanted to murder her clanmate. Jaystar's claws were unsheathed and she scraped them against the forest floor everytime Rosestripe dared to utter the word 'kittypet.' She was a kittypet for StarClan's sake! A couple leaves rustled above them and Jaystar glanced up, wondering if the strange wind that had blown in so randomly was a terrible omen. Was StarClan trying to warn her about something that was going to happen? As Jaystar thought about this, Rosestripe took this moment to attack her Clan leader. Jaystar clawed at Rosestripe's ears and she was suddenly having flashbacks from seasons upon seasons ago when she had wrestled with Rosestripe playfully. Neither of them had known that one day they would have been attempting to kill one another.

Jaystar yowled in pain as Rosestripe slashed her claws across her eyes and she sprang away from the dark ginger warrior, scattering drops of blood as she moved. Rosestripe sprang towards her and Jaystar raised her claw to defend herself. Jaystar was surprised when she slashed at Rosestripe's throat and blood emerged. Rosestripe gasped and fell over to her side, her tail twitching. Jaystar let out a low moan as the stench of blood flooded her nostrils. Did she really just kill a cat?! Jaystar had never killed a cat before and Rosestripe seemed like a pretty poor choice for her first time. Had StarClan planned this battle from the very beginning? Was this why Jaystar never killed a cat? Was Rosestripe meant to be her first?

Jaystar padded towards Rosestripe and looked at the dark ginger she-cat. One of Rosestripe's ears were torn and her eyes were closed, probably from the wound. Jaystar glanced at Rosestripe's throat and thought that it didn't look that bad. Suddenly Rosestripe's eyes flew open and she leaped onto Jaystar's arched back. Rosestripe sank her teeth into Jaystar's shoulder and the ThunderClan leader fell over, one of her paws breaking as she landed underneath the dark ginger cat. Rosestripe took this moment to sink her claws into Jaystar's stomach, slashing at the ThunderClan leader's exposed stomach as though it was, but grass. Suddenly everything went dark and Jaystar knew she was losing her second life.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 78

Jaystar opened her eyes and realized that she was seated around the Moonpool. Thoughts of her second death kept flashing in Jaystar's mind and as she stared around the Moonpool, she wondered if it had only been a dream. Sent by StarClan? Probably not, but it could have been just a normal dream that normal cats got. After all Jaystar had slept at the Moonpool and now she had woken up beside it once more. Rosestripe never murdered Stripepool and then never turned her claws onto Jaystar. When she returned back to camp, Jaystar would find Rosestripe ordering the patrols around and Stripepool taking care of Rustkit and Tigerkit. Maybe Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Brackenspot would come up to her and talk as they had in her dream. Jaystar couldn't wait to get back to camp, but when she turned around and saw two cats staring at her she realized something. Rosestripe, Stripepool, Sandstorm, they had all been real. _This _was the dream.

"Jaystar, you have lost your second life," Graystripe's meow was loud, but Jaystar barely heard him. Instead Jaystar was staring at Stripepool just like the light brown tabby was staring at her. Stripepool looked much different then the cat Jaystar had recently known. Stripepool's fur was much thicker and it shined with health- or it could have been the stars glittering in her pelt. Her amber eyes were brighter than normal and Jaystar also saw there was a cloud of sadness in them. Sadness in leaving Spiderleg, Brackenspot, Brownfeather, Heavystorm, Moonwhisker, Rustkit, and Tigerkit. Maybe sadness in leaving Jaystar too as well as her other friends in ThunderClan.

"Stripepool, I'm so sorry. I could've stopped her. I'm such a mousebrain!" Jaystar's words came tumbling out of her, her dark gray eyes wide with grief. Stripepool would always be her sister even if they didn't share any blood. Nothing would ever change that. Stripepool padded forward and rested her head on Jaystar's shoulder. "Jaystar, it's okay. It's not like you saw Rosestripe kill me and even if you did what could you have done? The best thing you can do for me is tell Spiderleg and my kits that I love them. Tell them not to mourn me forever because I will be with them always." Jaystar glanced up at Stripepool and gave her sister in so many ways a final goodbye lick. Stripepool slowly began to disappear.

"Stripepool, where are you going? Come back! Graystripe, where is she going?" Jaystar whirled around, almost expecting Graystripe to be missing too, but the gray warrior was still staring at her with warm gold eyes. Graystripe didn't give any sign that he heard her because he meowed, "It is time for you to return to your Clan." Graystripe then began to stare at something that Jaystar couldn't see. Shaking his massive heard, Graystripe mewed quietly, "The prophecy is about to be fulfilled." Jaystar wanted to ask what Graystripe was talking about, but could already feel herself beginning to leave StarClan territory.

*

Jaystar opened her dark gray eyes and realized that she was laying in a puddle of her own blood. The wounds on her stomach had healed thanks to StarClan, but the other wounds that Rosestripe had inflicted on Jaystar were still stinging. Jaystar would have to see Leafpool or Applefrost soon, but first she had to deal with Rosestripe. As Jaystar glanced around, she realized that Rosestripe was no where to be seen. Suddenly a cat screamed in pain and Jaystar scrambled to her paws, racing in the direction where the scream had come from. Could it be Rosestripe or had the dark ginger warrior killed again? Jaystar had to know.

Jaystar sprang through a couple ferns and what she saw surprised her. Rosestripe was limp and was hanging in the jaws of a black cat. Thinking of the prophecy, Jaystar thought she knew who the cat was until she recognized the smaller shoulders, the darker colored paws, and the thicker fur. It wasn't Spiderleg Jaystar was looking at, but Brackenspot. Seeing Jaystar, Brackenspot dropped Rosestripe and meowed, "Sandstorm sent me out to look for you with Brightheart and Mousewhisker. I heard fighting." Glancing down at Rosestripe's body, Brackenspot mewed, "I saw her standing over the bodies of you and my mother. I thought you were dead. I didn't mean to kill her... it just happened in the fight. When I realized I had given her a fatal wound, I thought I had to get her to Leafpool. Am I... am I going to be exiled now?"

"Of course not, Brackenspot. Rosestripe, lost her place in the Clan when she killed Stripepool and then when she tried to murder me, she lost all respect for the warrior code. If you had not killed her and she had gotten away, I would have ordered any one of our warriors to kill her." Jaystar meowed, reaching out her muzzle to touch Brackenspot's cheek. "Anyway StarClan told me that a cat would be murdered today and that the kin of the killer would end their life. I thought this cat would have been Spiderleg since he actually did share blood with Rosestripe, but it turns out to be you. I would not dare punish a cat who was a part of a StarClan prophecy."

"Thank you, Jaystar," Brackenspot mewed just as Brightheart and Mousewhisker appeared through a group of ferns. "Brackenspot, we were wondering where you had gone-" Mousewhisker glanced down at Rosestripe's limp body. "That's Rosestripe... what happened?" Jaystar stared at Mousewhisker, realizing that this was the first time she had seen him as her half-brother. Mousewhisker had always been a brave warrior and a good friend, but now as Jaystar stared at him, she realized that he was probably one of the best warriors in the Clans. Jaystar just never noticed because he had kittypet blood.

"I was looking for Rosestripe and Stripepool and when I found them, I spotted Rosestripe standing over Stripepool's dead body. We got into a huge fight and Rosestripe ended up making me lose another another life. When StarClan repaired the wound that killed me, I saw Brackenspot standing over a now dead Rosestripe. Brackenspot saved my life as well as probably more ThunderClan lives." Jaystar meowed, wondering if Mousewhisker thought she had done the right thing by not punishing Brackenspot. Now that Jaystar saw Mousewhisker as her kin, she wanted his opinion more than any cat. "That was a wise decision, Jaystar, and a good one. Brackenspot was only doing her duty as a ThunderClan warrior." Glancing at Jaystar, Mousewhisker added, "You are a great leader, Jaystar."

Relieved Jaystar realized that she needed a new deputy since Rosestripe had gone to join... StarClan? No. Cats like Rosestripe went to one place. The place of No-Stars where Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Brokenstar, and Hawkfrost roamed. And now the former ThunderClan deputy would be another number to their ranks. Would Mousewhisker be a good replacement for Rosestripe?


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 79

Jaystar pushed into her Clan's camp, flanked by Brackenspot and Mousewhisker who were carrying Stripepool's body for her vigil and Thornclaw who was dragging Rosestripe byy her scruff. Jaystar glanced backwards and saw that Rosestripe's limp tail had left a trail in the dirt. Shrugging away the grief she felt for her lost deputy, Jaystar flicked her tail to the center of camp where Stripepool will put for her vigil and then the darkest corner of the camp where Rosestripe would stay until it was time for her uncermonious burial. Brackenspot and Mousewhisker obeyed their orders while Moonwhisker bounded over to his sister and former mentor, his green eyes wide as he glanced down his mother.

Moonwhisker gave a loud yowl of pure grief that sent Spiderleg racing out of the nursery, his two youngest kits- Rustkit and Tigerkit- tumbling after him. Spiderleg took one glance at Stripepool and practically collapsed on his paws, his jaws shrieking silent cries of grief for his mate. Rushleaf padded out of the nursery- Butterflykit and Coalkit peaking out from the entrance- and nudged Rustkit and Tigerkit away from Spiderleg. From the warriors' den, Brownfeather and Heavystorm were stumbling out, wondering what could have made their father and littermate yowl with such pain. Brownfeather shrieked at the sight of Stripepool and raced over to Moonwhisker's side, pressing his muzzle into his littermate's thick fur. Heavystorm- meanwhile- padded over to Spiderleg and sat by him, covering his fur with brisk licks. Was this what life was all about? Did the parents help their children when they were young and then the favor was returned later on in life?

Jaystar glanced where Rosestripe laid, noticing that only Thornclaw and Rosestripe's kin- Daisy and Toadflower- were crouched next to the dark ginger warrior. Thornclaw's tail waved as he explained to Daisy and Toadflower what had happened to Rosestripe. Bearpaw and Badgerpaw were hidden in the shadows and Jaystar knew that Rosestripe was their half-kin. Even if a cat had broken the warrior code, you still had some loyalty to them because of blood. Jaystar wondered if Rosestripe's other half-kin were sparing her any glances, but Berrynose and Hazeltail were crouched beside Mousewhisker, looking at Stripepool's limp body. Spiderleg- who was still being soothed by Heavystorm- gave his dead daughter not one glance of sadness.

Jaystar noticed that Cinderheart and Poppyfrost- Stripepool's sisters- were also at Stripepool's side, pressing their muzzles into their sister's side. As Jaystar glanced at them, she realized that she had lost all of her sisters today. When she woke up, Jaystar had seen Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Stripepool as kin, but now she realized they were only Clanmates and now Stripepool was none of those things. Jaystar glanced away and noticed that Leafpool was padding towards her, borage in her jaws. Jaystar was confused until she remembered that Blossomwhisker's kits were close to being due. Seeing the knowing look in Jaystar's eyes, Leafpool meowed, "Blossomwhisker had her kits today. Three healthy she-kits. Toadflower should be with her, but Rosestripe's death has made him forgetful of Blossomwhisker and her kits. I think Blossomwhisker would benefit from a conversation with you." Leafpool glanced at Stripepool's limp body and added sadly, "Just because StarClan took a life from us this evening, we shouldn't forget that they also brought us life. Go to Blossomwhisker, Jaystar, and can you bring her this borage?"

Jaystar nodded and picked up the borage, padding in the direction of the nursery. Pushing inside, Jaystar noticed that the nursery was more empty than usual. Ferncloud was probably outside, attempting to comfort Spiderleg- her son- while Daisy was still sitting by Rosestripe. Only Rushleaf and Blossomwhisker remained and Jaystar's daughter was crouched over Stripepool's kits as well as her own. Rustkit, Tigerkit, Butterflykit, and Coalkit were all curled up together, sleeping despite all the trouble around them. Blossomwhisker was facing Jaystar, her three kits suckling hungrily. There were two black-and-white kits like Toadflower while the third made Jaystar immediatly think of Stripepool. The tiny kit had the same light brown fur and the same darker brown stripes slashing through it.

"They are beautiful kits, Blossomwhisker. Have you thought of any names?" Jaystar asked after dropping the borage at Blossomwhisker's paws. Blossomwhisker licked up the herb before meowing, "This is Crookedkit." Blossomwhisker nodded at one of the black-and-white kits and Jaystar noticed that her tail looked bent as though it was broken. "The other black-and-white she-kit is Cedarkit and I've decided to call the only brown tabby: Stripekit." Jaystar bowed her head as she glanced at Stripekit... the kit who reminded her so much of Stripepool. Did Blossomwhisker see this similarity too or did she only name her kit that since Stripepool had died that very day?

"Jaystar!" Jaystar heard one of the Clan elders- Mousefur- call for her. Saying her goodbyes to Blossomwhisker and Rushleaf, Jaystar padded out of the nursery and was face to face with almost every single member of her Clan. "Jaystar, it is almost moonhigh! You must pick a new deputy." Jaystar glanced around at the cats surrounding her: her courageous apprentice, Bearpaw; her good friend, Applefrost; her first love, Bumblethroat; her brilliant former mentor, Squirrelflight; her selfless friend, Ashgaze; and of course Mousewhisker who didn't know that he was chosen to be ThunderClan's next deputy.

"I say these words before StarClan so that they may here and approve my decision." No use in saying Rosestripe's name in the ceremony. Rosestripe had turned her back on StarClan when she murdered Stripepool. "Mousewhisker will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Many cats looked surprise, but none like Mousewhisker. That was one of the reasons Jaystar had chosen Mousewhisker. He would have had no idea.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 80

"Jaystar!" Jaystar turned around as Mousewhisker came trotting over to her. It had been half a moon since Stripepool and Rosestripe's deaths and the new ThunderClan deputy had worked hard to make sure his Clan didn't dwell too much on the past. Mousewhisker had wasted no time in fixing Rosestripe's mistakes and Jaystar was once again reminded that she made a good choice in picking her new deputy. It just went to show you that kittypets could be just as important as Clan warriors. "Jaystar, the sunhigh patrol just returned and I was wondering if I should send out a hunting patrol?" Jaystar glanced at the freshkill pile: it was piled high with squirrels, mice, and rabbits.

"There is no need, Mousewhisker. Anyway its time for Rustkit, Tigerkit, Butterflykit, and Coalkit to recieve their apprentice names." Even though Rustkit and Tigerkit were a couple days older than Butterflykit and Coalkit, Jaystar thought they should become apprentices together. It was Rushleaf- Butterflykit and Coalkit's mother- who had adopted Rustkit and Tigerkit after Stripepool's death. The four kits had become very close and Jaystar knew that they saw each other as littermates. And like true littermates they should be apprenticed together just as Jaystar was with Stripepool seasons upon seasons ago. "But there is something you can do for me. Can you fetch Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Foxfang, and Sandstorm? I have chosen the four of them as the mentors of the new apprentices."

Mousewhisker dipped his head and Jaystar padded to her den, waiting for the chosen mentors. Jaystar didn't have to wait long because Mousewhisker returned with the four warriors. Mousewhisker dipped his head to Jaystar and backed out of her den, his tail the last thing she saw before he completely disappeared. "I have chosen the four of you as mentors for Rustkit, Tigerkit, Butterflykit, and Coalkit. You all have had apprentices before so you know how this ceremony is done. We will hold it soon so make sure you all look extra nice." Jaystar blinked at her clanmates and watched them disappear.

*

"Tonight, we begin with a ceremony that will once again prove ThunderClan's strength. Rustkit, Tigerkit, Butterflykit, Coalkit, please come forward. Hazeltail, you mentored Brownfeather and he has become a loyal warrior." Jaystar didn't mention that Hazeltail had also mentored Rosestripe, but knew a lot of her clanmates were probably thinking that. "You will mentor Rustpaw." Jaystar watched as the two cats touched noses before padding away. Jaystar wanted to believe that Rustpaw would earn Hazeltail's respect back that she had lost because of Rosestripe's betrayal.

"Poppyfrost, you have mentored Toadflower and Airsong and the two of them have become great warriors. Please allow Tigerpaw to follow in their footsteps." Like the pair before, the new mentor and apprentice were items of gossip, but it was because of Tigerpaw instead of Poppyfrost. A lot of cats were nervous being around Tigerpaw since he bore Tigerstar's name. Jaystar wondered why her clanmates didn't understand that a name was just a name. Tigerfur was named for Tigerstar and he was a credit to ShadowClan.

"Foxfang, you are a courageous warrior and it has been a while since you had an apprentice. Because of that I give you Butterflypaw." Jaystar didn't mention Foxfang's apprentice because most of her clanmates still missed Stripepool terribly. Spiderleg was in the warriors' den, not even coming out to see his youngest kits made into apprentices. Jaystar thought that the dark warrior should move on, but remembered how much she too missed Stripepool. If Jaystar still hadn't moved on why should Spiderleg?

"Sandstorm, you mentored Ashgaze and she is a credit to her Clan." Sandstorm had also mentored Sorreltail and Honeyfern who both hunted with StarClan while their mentor still walked the Earth. "I trust you to do the same with Coalpaw." Even though Sandstorm was closer to an elder than a warrior, Jaystar knew she could still train an apprentice. Jaystar also wanted Coalpaw to have a good mentor since the gray-black kit was her kin. Since she couldn't determine who Brookclaw and Brokenheart's mentors were, Jaystar wanted to make sure she got to choose her other grandkits' mentors.

Now that the ceremony was over, Jaystar padded over to the new mentors and apprentices. Hazeltail was talking with Poppyfrost while Rushleaf was congratulating Foxfang and Sandstorm. Rustpaw was playfighting with her new denmate, Bearpaw, while Badgerpaw and Tigerpaw looked on. Jaystar glanced at the four of them and realized they were kin. Except for Jaystar and her fellow kittypets, it seemed like almost every warrior was related if you went back far enough. Butterflypaw and Tigerpaw were talking to Crookedkit and Cedarkit who had followed Blossomwhisker out for the meeting. Jaystar was pleased to see that Toadflower was with them, his pelt brushing Blossomwhisker's. It was odd seeing Toadflower with Blossomwhisker since he had been in love with Flowerpaw- the ShadowClan apprentice who had died moons ago- for moons but Jaystar was happy for her friend all the same.

Jaystar glanced around for Toadflower and Blossomwhisker's third daughter and spotted Stripekit playing with a tiny ball of moss while Applefrost watched her, his amber eyes narrowed. Padding over to Applefrost, Jaystar meowed, "What's wrong, Applefrost? You look like as though you lost all of Leafpool's supplies." Jaystar purred, but the mewed seriously, "You didn't did you?" Applefrost was a great medicine cat- much better than Jaystar had been- and it would seem odd if he messed up. Applefrost was a perfect medicine cat.

"No I'm just looking at Stripekit. Doesn't she remind you a lot of Stripepool?" Jaystar nodded, having thought the same thing when Stripekit was born. Jaystar wondered if any of her clanmates aw the same thing that she and Applefrost saw. Or if they thought it was best not to remember Stripepool even though one of the new kits in the Clan looked just like her. As Stripekit glanced at them- her amber eyes glowing with amusement- Jaystar realized that the warm gaze of her sister, Stripepool, would never glance her way again.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 81

"What are you going to tell the other Clans about Rosestripe?" Jaystar thought about Mousewhisker's question, not entirely sure of the answer. Jaystar heard Rustpaw, Tigerpaw, Butterflypaw, and Coalpaw scramble behind their Clan deputy, excited for their first Gathering. Jaystar's own apprentice, Bearpaw, and her sister, Badgerpaw, walked more calmly, but Jaystar was not blind to the anticipation in both of their eyes. Jaystar turned to answer Mousewhisker and was surprised when Spiderleg and Hazeltail had joined her deputy's side. Hazeltail merely looked curious about Jaystar's answer while Spiderleg's amber eyes were smoldering with anger as he silently ordered that Stripepool's murderer be shamed infront of all the other Clans. Jaystar wanted nothing more than to obey Spiderleg and ruin Rosestripe's memory, but as she glanced backwards her eyes locked with Toadflower's. Jaystar knew that the other Clans would comment on his loyalty too since his sister had been found murdering her own Clanmates.

"What Rosestripe did was ThunderClan business and I don't see why the other Clans have to know about anything. I will tell them exactly what happened; that both Rosestripe and Stripepool were found dead. If any cat says differently, they will serve on dawn patrol for a moon," Jaystar's eyes glanced at her kin- Butterflypaw and Coalpaw- who were trying to trip each other as they got closer to the island. Was it wise to invite such young cats to a Gathering where an important secret must be kept quiet? Jaystar trusted Rustpaw and Tigerpaw not to tell the truth about their mother's death, but did Butterflypaw and Coalpaw know that they couldn't gossip about Rosestripe and Stripepool? Jaystar wanted to believe they would, but couldn't be entirely sure. Foxfang- Butterflypaw's mentor- cuffed his apprentice over the ear as she attempted to nip her brother as he ran. Jaystar's shoulders relaxed. Jaystar knew that Foxfang as well as the other warriors would keep a close eye on the younger apprentices.

Jaystar sprang on top of the log and padded across into, landing on the island with a quiet thud. Jaystar noticed that ThunderClan and ShadowClan were the only Clans at the Gathering so far- odd since both Clans lived the farthest from the island. Nodding to Oakstar, Jaystar watched as her Clanmates greeted old friends. Mousewhisker was talking to the ShadowClan deputy, Rowanclaw, while Leafpool and Applefrost were talking with Littlecloud and Flamecloud. Spiderleg and Toadflower was talking to Dawnclaw while Hazeltail was watching Bearpaw and Badgerpaw fight with a group of ShadowClan apprentices. Rustpaw and Tigerpaw were wandering around the island, Foxfang flanking them, his amber eyes watchful. Jaystar noticed that Butterflypaw and Coalpaw were talking to two familiar cats; one gray and the other black-and-white. Did Butterflypaw and Coalpaw know that they were talking to their kin? Did they know that Brookclaw and Brokenheart were their kin?

"Hey everyone," Jaystar nodded at Ashstar's greeting. WindClan cats soon joined ThunderClan and ShadowClan and Jaystar noticed that Whitetail jumped to sit inbetween Mousewhisker and Rowanclaw. What had happened to Tornear? The WindClan deputy? Turning her questioning eyes onto the WindClan leader, Ashstar sighed as she realized what Jaystar was wondering about. "Tornear went to hunt with StarClan yesterday. A fox was scented nearby, but we haven't seen it yet. Whitetail is still grieving for him, but I believe once she overcomes her grief she will become a good deputy for WindClan. I notice that WindClan isn't the only Clan with changes though. What happened to Rosestripe?" Jaystar glanced down at her paws. Here was the truth that she was going to try so hard to avoid. Thinking about the quick lie, Jaystar turned to Oakstar and Ashstar.

"Rosestripe died along with one of our nursing queens, Stripepool. Perhaps the same fox that attacked Tornear attacked them?" Jaystar meowed grabbing at Ashstar's story. Jaystar was aware of Mistystar's arrival, but kept on telling the story. "I appointed Mousewhisker as my deputy." Oakstar suddenly gave a yowl, attacting all eyes to him. Jaystar's own eyes narrowed. Starting the Gathering was usually something the Clan leaders decided on together. It wasn't something that one did randomly. What was so important that Oakstar started the Gathering without the other Clan leaders permission? Jaystar shared a glance with Ashstar and Mistystar, but remained silent.

"Has everyone noticed that the new ThunderClan deputy is Mousewhisker?! Another kittypet?! Firestar was an amazinig cat, but we don't want all of our powerful cats kittypets instead of warriors like we used to be! Jaystar seems to be trying to fill all of ThunderClan's high ranks with kittypets! First Rosestripe and now Mousewhisker! And for those of you who don't know, Jaystar herself is kittypet!" Jaystar's glared at Oakstar in complete shock. What had made Oakstar say those things?! Oakstar who Jaystar always got along with ever since he became leader of ShadowClan. There was another question that Jaystar wanted answered. How had Oakstar known that Jaystar was a kittypet?

"Oakstar, you-"

"Say that to my face, foxdung!"

Jaystar watched as Mousewhisker leapt to his paws, snarling at Oakstar who glared down at the younger warrior. Rowanclaw lunged at Mousewhisker and the two deputies rolled around, Whitetail springing backwards in surprse. Hazeltail sprang forward and pulled Rowanclaw off her brother, hissing and spitting at the senior warrior. Spiderleg and Dawnclaw were snarling at each other while Toadflower tried to keep the peace. Bearpaw and Badgerpaw were now fighting with unsheathed claws with the ShadowClan apprentices that they had been play-fighting with moments before. Rustpaw and Tigerpaw were crouched down in fear and Jaystar couldn't blame them. The only cats who didn't seem to be fighting were Leafpool, Applefrost, Butterflypaw, and Coalpaw. They were sitting in the middle of the clearing, eyes wide with shock. Jaystar glanced around in horror. Why wasn't StarClan stopping them?!

"Stop!"

Jaystar glanced at Littlecloud who was sitting in between the snarling apprentices, his eyes glaring at Jaystar and Oakstar. "Look up!" Jaystar glanced upwards and saw that a dark cloud had covered the moon. StarClan had finally arrived. "StarClan are angry with you! This is a Gathering, a time of peace, or have you all forgotten?! Oakstar, you jeer at ThunderClan, but their kittypets obey the laws of StarClan better than you!" Jaystar glanced at Oakstar who looked like he wanted to attack his medicine cat. Normally medicine cats didn't argue with their Clan leaders during a Gathering.

Leafpool padded to Littlecloud's side and meowed, "This Gathering is over!" Jaystar had never been more relieved.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 82

"How did that piece of foxdung know?!" Mousewhisker snarled, stalking around the entrance to Jaystar's done. After arriving home from the Gathering, Jaystar had called a meeting with all her senior warriors. Berrynose and Toadflower were looking just as angry as Mousewhisker though they weren't stalking around while Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Squirrelflight were sitting around more calm. Jaystar reminded herself that they were seasons older than her and probably had seen the same things earlier in their lives. Jaystar looked up as Badgerpaw padded to the entrance of her den, but before she could say anything, Mousewhisker stalked over to Badgerpaw. "Didn't you hear Jaystar? This is a meeting for her senior warriors! Not annoying apprentices!" Everyone glanced at Mousewhisker in surprise. Usually Mousewhisker was good with the younger cats especially his half-sister.

"Mousewhisker that's enough," Jaystar snapped at Mousewhisker, her tail lashing. Turning to Badgerpaw with kinder eyes, Jaystar meowed gently, "I'm sorry, Badgerpaw, but we are in an important meeting. Can you talk to Bumblethroat about whatever is troubling you?" Badgerpaw's mentor should be able to talk to her more than her Clan leader anyway. Jaystar saw Badgerpaw glance over her shoulder and saw the golden brown she-cat's father, Thornclaw, nod. Badgerpaw dipped her head and the other senior warriors before padding after the den. Jaystar watched Badgerpaw leave and wondered what that was about. Turning back to her senior warriors, Jaystar asked, "Does anyone know how Oakstar learned about some of our Clan secrets?" By Clan secrets, Jaystar mainly met her secrets. How had Oakstar learned that Jaystar was a kittypet? Jaystar herself had just found out.

"Well no ShadowClan scent has been smelled over our side of the border so I don't think they have been spying," Mousewhisker mewed, looking embarrassed at exploding on Badgerpaw. Mousewhisker's green eyes were glancing at where Badgerpaw had disappeared and he took a step forward before stalking over to sit next to Berrynose. His brother whispered in his ear, probably trying to lighten Mousewhisker's embarrassment. Berrynose then got to his paws and stalked towards Jaystar, growling in his normal tone, "Maybe ShadowClan haven't been spying on us, but one of us could be relaying information to them." Jaystar saw Berrynose glance at Toadflower who had been sitting silently throughout the meeting. Jaystar didn't need Berrynose to voice his thoughts: the cream-colored warrior suspected Toadflower- his halfbrother- of giving ShadowClan information because of his recent history with the other Clan. Toadflower obviously guessed Berrynose's thoughts because he snarled in the direction of the older warrior.

"Everyone be quiet. I don't think Jaystar suspects any of her warriors of giving ShadowClan information unless..." Squirrelflight paused and then turned to Jaystar. "You don't think that Rosestripe could have told them when she was alive do you? She had plenty of time and as Clan deputy she could've gotten out whenever she wanted too." Jaystar paused, thinking about Squirrelflight's words over. It made sense... there was so many times when Rosestripe could have told ShadowClan and she was the only cat in ThunderClan who would've betrayed her Clan on purpose. But what if the culprit didn't do it on promise? Jaystar didn't want to blame Rosestripe if she didn't do it. Rosestripe was already going to be known for killing her Clanmate and attacking her Clan leader. Jaystar didn't want Rosestripe's memory tainted with another evil fact that she had shared ThunderClan secrets with ShadowClan. Rosestripe had been Jaystar's friend a long time ago.

"I don't think Rosestripe did it, Squirrelflight, and I'm not just saying that because she was my sister," Toadflower meowed, his voice speeding as Berrynose opened his jaws to argure. Berrynose had looked like he had forgotten that Rosestripe had been his sister too. "Rosestripe killed Stripepool because she was Spiderleg's mate. I wasn't close to Stripepool because of this, but I would have never done what Rosestripe did. Then Rosestripe only attacked Jaystar because you found out her secret. Rosestripe was only evil because she was angry Spiderleg had left Daisy and found a happy family with Stripepool forgetting all about his old life and old kits. Rosestripe would never have betrayed ThunderClan. Rosestripe loved ThunderClan if nothing else." Jaystar didn't want to believe Rosestripe had good in her after killing Stripepool, but Toadflower was right. When Rosestripe had been ThunderClan's deputy, she had been a brave friend and a loving warrior towards her Clanmates. If Rosestripe had controlled her anger than she could have been remembered for seasons to come. And she had been part kittypet.

"Then who?" Sandstorm meowed, making everyone's thoughts return to the problem at hand. Jaystar knew it was sort've selfish to go through all this trouble to find out who had revealed her secret, but she needed to know if someone was betraying ThunderClan.

*

Jaystar led Briarcloud, Ashgaze, and Bearpaw towards the WindClan border, glad to be out of camp. After the meeting, Jaystar had wanted to go out into the forest with some of her old friends and just try and forget that she was ThunderClan's leader. Glancing at Briarcloud who was talking to Ashgaze, Jaystar remembered when she had only been a warrior of ThunderClan and not their deputy or leader. It was an easier time, but Jaystar realized she would never have been satisfied just living the life as a normal warrior. Jaystar loved leading ThunderClan. She just hated having to suspect some of her warriors of trechery.

"Jaystar! Jaystar!" The golden brown leader turned and her eyes widened as she saw Bumblethroat and Badgerpaw sprinting towards her. Both cats stopped infront of Jaystar and Bumblethroat panted, "Jaystar, Badgerpaw has something very important to tell you." Bumblethroat glanced at Badgerpaw, his amber eyes soft. Jaystar wondered why Bumblethroat was being so kind- a feat that she had accepted he would never had- when a strange thought crossed her mind. Was Bumblethroat over Jaystar and more importantly was he falling for his apprentice? Jaystar glanced at the way Bumblethroat was looking at Badgerpaw and realized that her thoughts were right.

"Okay, Badgerpaw what happened?" Jaystar asked Badgerpaw gently, hoping to win Bumblethroat's friendship by being kind to his apprentice. Badgerpaw glanced around, nervous underneath so many cats eyes. Turning to Briarcloud, Jaystar meowed, "Briarcloud, can you check the WindClan border with Ashgaze and Bearpaw?" Briarcloud dipped her head and then it was only Jaystar, Bumblethroat, and Badgerpaw. "Is everything okay, Badgerpaw?"

Badgerpaw paused before blurting out, "It was me and Bearpaw who told ShadowClan everything!"


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 83

"It was me and Bearpaw who told ShadowClan everything!"

Jaystar blinked in surprise at Badgerpaw's words, not full understanding what the apprentice was trying to tell her. It was Badgerpaw and Bearpaw- Jaystar's own apprentice- who had told ShadowClan about their leader's true heritage? Jaystar didn't want to believe it. "Are you sure, Badgerpaw? I mean ShadowClan couldn't have heard it from you. Bearpaw and yourself are only apprentices. ShadowClan know that apprentices tell rumors. Why would they believe you?" Jaystar knew she was being harsh to Badgerpaw and felt Bumblethroat's fierce amber glare on her, but didn't care. How could her apprentice betray her?! How could her apprentice betray ThunderClan?!

"Because Bearpaw and I were gossiping with some ShadowClan apprentices at the last Gathering. We were all telling secrets and Bearpaw and I thought that nothing bad would happen if we told them about you, Jaystar. We thought those ShadowClan cats were our friends. We didn't think they would tell Oakstar everything. Bearpaw tried to say that Oakstar could have found out a different way, but I knew it was because of us. I tried to tell you earlier, but you sent me away. Finally I didn't know what to do so I told Bumblethroat everything." Badgerpaw glanced at Bumblethroat and he gave his apprentice a comforting lick on the ear. "I'm sorry, Jaystar."

"It's fine, Badgerpaw. I'm proud of you for telling me the truth," Jaystar meowed quietly, although her claws itched for something to attack. Didn't she teach Bearpaw not to gossip with the other Clans?! Especially ShadowClan?! Jaystar was so focused on her angry feelings that when she looked up, she was surprised to see Bumblethroat looking at her curiously. It took Jaystar a moment until she realized that Bumblethroat had asked her a question. Feeling like an idiot, Jaystar mewed, "Er what?"

"I said, 'what are we going to do about ShadowClan?' Oakstar insulted- not just you- but all of ThunderClan. I wouldn't mind ripping his fur off for a couple of mouse tails," Bumblethroat growled, raking his claws along the ground. Jaystar wondered if there was even a point of speaking to Bumblethroat when he was in this stage, but she watched as Badgerpaw rested her tail on her mentor's shoulder. To Jaystar's intense surprise, Bumblethroat instantly calmed down. With a glance at Badgerpaw, Bumblethroat meowed calmly, "Sorry for my behavior, Jaystar, but I think I speak for the Clan when I say ShadowClan must pay for their words."

"But ShadowClan have been ThunderClan's allies for seasons. Ever since I became leader," Jaystar mewed, angry at ShadowClan, but not wanting to attack Rabbitclaw's Clan. Blackstar's Clan. Bumblethroat obviously could tell where Jaystar's mind was going because he hissed, "Oakstar is not the same cat Blackstar was. Blackstar had a reason to feel sympathetic to ThunderClan, but Oakstar has not ties to our Clan. If it would have been the other way around, Oakstar would attack us in a heartbeat and you know it."

Jaystar sighed, knowing that by attacking ShadowClan, she would be saying goodbye to Blackstar for the last time. All effects from their love would be gone... all except Rushleaf and Rabbitclaw. Turning to look at Bumblethroat, Jaystar growled, "You're right, Bumblethroat. ShadowClan have betrayed ThunderClan's trust and after all we did to help them!" Now it was anger, not love, ruling Jaystar's actions. "ShadowClan must pay. Let's head back to camp and organize a patrol. We attack tonight!"

*

"As all of you know, Oakstar has betrayed ThunderClan's trust. I've talked it over with my senior warriors," Jaystar glanced at Bumblethroat and Mousewhisker, the two cats who had influenced her decision, and they nodded, pushing her to continue. "I have decided ThunderClan has been more than accepting to ShadowClan's flaws and now they have gone to far! We attack tonight!" Jaystar yowled at her cry was taken up with several of her warriors although some of them- Rushleaf for instance- turned their back on their Clanmates. "There will be two patrols. One for the main attack and the second as backup. Squirrelflight, Millie, Berrynose, Bearpaw, the four of you will accompany me for the first attack. Bumblethroat, Featherfoot, Badgerpaw, you will act as the second group. Mousewhisker, I trust you to lead them?" Mousewhisker dipped his head to Jaystar. "Then we leave now!"

"Jaystar!" Jaystar glanced down at Dovewing who had padded forward to stand in between Mousewhisker and Bumblethroat. Glancing around, Dovewing meowed, "Jaystar, may I talk to you alone?"

Thinking Dovewing's request over, Jaystar looked down at Mousewhisker and ordered, "Change of plans. Mousewhisker, you will lead the first patrol. Same cats as before except I want Hazeltail and Lionblaze to go with you now. My patrol will follow soon." Mousewhisker dipped his head and he and his large patrol raced out of ThunderClan camp, their pelts already bristling. "Dovewing, we can talk in my den." Jaystar turned around and entered her den, hearing Dovewing scramble up to join her. Turning around to face the younger cat, Jaystar meowed, "Okay Dovewing, what is it?"

"You must not attack ShadowClan, Jaystar. If you do many cats will die." Jaystar was about to ask how Dovewing could be so sure when the gray she-cat continued, "Remember how I knew that Brownfeather was going to be injured that night moons ago? StarClan sent me a dream where I saw it happen. Now they have sent me another one except I see destruction for our Clan. Jaystar, you must call Mousewhisker's patrol back now. I'm begging you."

Jaystar looked at Dovewing and made a decision that she knew would effect the future for seasons to come. She could either be remembered as ThunderClan's leader who hid from an attack or their leader who had sent some of her best warriors to their deaths. Either way, Jaystar would lose the respect of her Clanmates.


	81. Chapter 81

Third Alliances

**Author's Note: I heard that I should make another one of these so here it is.**

Leader Jaystar: golden she-cat

Apprentice, Bearpaw

Deputy Mousewhisker: gray-and-white tom

Medicine Cat Leafpool: brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Applefrost

Warriors Bumblethroat: very pale gray tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice, Badgerpaw

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Foxfang: reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Butterflypaw

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Coalpaw

Ashgaze: white she-cat with green eyes

Rushleaf: black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenspot: black she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Brambleheart: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Icestorm: white she-cat

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Featherfoot: dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Berrynose: cream-colored tom,

Ivypelt: brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Hazeltail: small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Rustpaw

Brownfeather: white tom with long brown paws and green eyes

Heavystorm: small gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Moonwhisker: gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing: gray she-cat

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat

Avalancheclaw: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Airsong: dark ginger tom with white paws and a fluffy tail

Toadflower: black-and-white tom

Bluepool: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Briarcloud: dark brown she-cat

Boulderfrost: silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentices Applefrost: light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bearpaw: golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Badgerpaw: golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Rustpaw: dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerpaw: white tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Butterflypaw: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Coalpaw: black tom with amber eyes

Queens Blossomwhisker: pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running down her spine, mother of Toadflower's kits: Crookedkit (black-and-white she-kit), Cedarkit (black-and-white she-kit), Stripekit (brown she-kit)

Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat and green eyes

Daisy: cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders Purdy: old tabby

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 84

"Mousewhisker! Mousewhisker, where are you?! Mousewhisker!" Jaystar yowled, racing towards the ShadowClan border. Dovewing was running beside her, searching for her Clanmates just as much as Jaystar was. "Featherfoot! Lionblaze! Anyone!" Jaystar knew that Dovewing was worried about Featherfoot, her best friend, and Lionblaze, her former mentor, most of all. If they... if Dovewing's vision came true than Jaystar knew that the younger warrior would never trust her special connection with StarClan again. And Jaystar knew that Dovewing's powers were not random. Dovewing had some important destiny for her Clan. One that wasn't known yet.

Dovewing noticed that Jaystar was looking at her and asked, "What?" Jaystar shook her head. It wasn't her place to tell Dovewing that she had a huge destiny ahead of her. For one thing, Jaystar didn't want to ruin StarClan's plans for Dovewing. For another, Jaystar wasn't entirely sure if Dovewing had any important destiny and she didn't want to give the gray warrior a false promise.

"Nothing. Let's keep going towards the ShadowClan border. We might be able to stop Mousewhisker before he crosses the border and does something drastic." Jaystar ordered and the two of them began running faster, all thoughts of conversation gone. Once they reached the ShadowClan border, Jaystar raised her tail for Dovewing to stop.

Jaystar paused at the border between her territory and ShadowClan's, tasting the air with open jaws. Snarling under her breath, Jaystar growled, "Mousewhisker's scent leads here and then into ShadowClan's territory." Jaystar and Dovewing shared a glance and both knew they were thinking the same thing. The battle was inevitable; Dovewing's vision was inevitable. Jaystar and Dovewing would need to have the ability to fly to be able to catch up with Mousewhisker and his patrol. Turning to Dovewing, Jaystar whispered, her eyes wide with fear for her Clanmates, "How long do you think we were talking in my den? The battle could have already be-"

A yowl sounded and with an alarmed glance at Dovewing, Jaystar raced towards ShadowClan's camp, the younger warrior running behind her. Bursting through a cluster of trees, Jaystar realized that she and Dovewing were at the secret entrance to ShadowClan camp. The one that Jaystar had used with Toadflower, Flowerpaw, and Rosestripe so many seasons ago. Making sure Dovewing was following her, Jaystar pushed through the entrance, part of her mind remembering the last time she had seen it: flames everywhere and smoke darkening the sky. What Jaystar and Dovewing witnessed as they entered ShadowClan camp was worse than the fire.

Mousewhisker was wrestling with Oakstar, his size giving him an edge of the small brown warrior while Bumblethroat was swiping at a group of apprentices, Badgerpaw at his side. Hazeltail was lying down in the center of the clearing and Jaystar was about to sprint to her aid, but Lionblaze was already at her side, nudging the ThunderClan warrior to her paws before lunging back into the battle. Jaystar was about to join him when Dovewing yowled, "Featherfoot!" Jaystar turned and saw that Featherfoot was wrestling with three warriors that were nearly twice her size. Jaystar tensed her muscles, but Dovewing was faster and was already at Featherfoot's side, snarling.

Jaystar was about to join the battle when a cat landed on her back, shoving her muzzle into the mud. Coughing and spitting, Jaystar rolled onto her back, crushing her attacker. Springing away from her attacker, Jaystar recognized the gray pelt, the gray eyes; her gray eyes. Her attacker was Brookclaw, her kin. Apparently Brookclaw recognized Jaystar because she blinked, but then her eyes grew cold as she lunged at the ThunderClan leader once more. Apparently Brookclaw was a cat who believed that Clan loyalty came before kinship. Jaystar who had lost many of her kin, did not believe the same as Brookclaw so even though the ShadowClan cat was attacking her, she could not raise one claw to defend herself.

Suddenly Brookclaw's weight was lifted off of her and Jaystar turned, expecting to see one of her Clanmates. Jaystar was shocked to recognize the black fur of Brokenheart, Brookclaw's brother. Throwing Brookclaw away from Jaystar, Brokenheart snarled, "She's your kin! You can't try to kill your own blood over something as stupid as our leader's mistake!" Jaystar watched Brokenheart in shock, remembering how she used to feel distrustful off her ShadowClan kin. Was Brokenheart not the cat Jaystar thought he was? Was he actually a loyal warrior to ShadowClan as well as a wise one who could feel compassionate to their kin even if that kin came from a different Clan?

"Brokenheart, you traitor! You actually choose your kin over your Clan?! Do you what you are throwing away?! If you kill Jaystar, Oakstar will make you his deputy once Rowanclaw is dead! Once I've killed him!" Brookclaw's eyes were wild as she talked about Rowanclaw's death who- Jaystar realized- was her kin as well. "Well I am not such fool! You won't be Oakstar's new favorite young warrior after tonight! Once I give him Jaystar's corpse, I shall claim that title and you, my brother, will have no Clan to go to once I tell of your treachery." Brookclaw's muscles tensed and Jaystar thought that she was going to attack Brokenheart, but instead she flung herself at Jaystar.

Jaystar snarled, forgetting all bonds with Brookclaw and raked her claws against the ShadowClan warrior's ears. Brookclaw yowled in pain, but didn't back away from Jaystar. Instead Brookclaw lunged forward and Jaystar reeled back in surprise. Too late Jaystar realized that she made a fatal mistake. In that moment that Jaystar jumped backwards, Brookclaw shot forward and raked her claws against her kin's throat. Jaystar's choked out a cry of pain, but then everything went dark.

Jaystar had lost another life at the hand of her own kin.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 85

Jaystar opened her eyes, knowing she would be at the island before she even pulled back her eyelids. As Jaystar looked around the island, remembering the bloody battle she had just left in ShadowClan, three stars shot down from Silverpelt. When Jaystar recognized two of the three warriors, she gave a silent gasp for both of those cats had been alive when Jaystar had first arrived in ShadowClan's camp. Seeing the shock in Jaystar's eyes, Hazeltail and Featherfoot dipped their heads to their former leader in a sign of greeting. Jaystar wanted to apologize for sending them to battle, but another cat pushed in between them before she could say anything.

She was small compared to the other cats on the island with her head only coming up to Jaystar's shoulder. Her reddish brown fur sparkled with a dozen stars and as Jaystar stared into the familiar orange eyes, a wave of sadness for this cat's life crashed over her. Flowerpaw hadn't even gotten her warrior name before ShadowClan's fire- back when ThunderClan and ShadowClan were allies- had taken her life from her. Jaystar wondered if Flowerpaw was here because- like Hazeltail and Featherfoot- she had lost her life in ShadowClan camp. Or was Flowerpaw here for another reason? And was that reason Toadflower who just fathered Blossomwhisker's three kits? Was Flowerpaw jealous?

"Jaystar," Flowerpaw breathed, pressing her muzzle against Jaystar's shoulder. Jaystar remembered when she had first met Flowerpaw at her first Gathering when she was only eight moons old. Flowerpaw had been unfriendly to Jaystar because she thought that the golden brown she-cat was too close with Toadflower then Toadpaw. It wasn't until the ShadowClan fire- the day that Flowerpaw lost her life- did Jaystar become friends with Flowerpaw. Even though their friendship didn't even last for a day, Jaystar had grieved for Flowerpaw's lost life just as much as Toadflower had. Jaystar would not meet Flowerpaw again until the night she received her nine lives. Flowerpaw had given her the life of love for her forbidden feelings- both friendship and love- towards Jaystar and Toadflower. "It has been too long, my old friend."

"I agree and Flowerpaw, I'm sorry for attacking ShadowClan for something as silly as my pride," Jaystar then glanced at Hazeltail and Featherfoot, two cats who had lost their lives because of Jaystar's anger. "I'm sorry to you two as well. You shouldn't have died and if I could I would change it in my heartbeat." Jaystar glanced at Hazeltail, the sister that she had just found a couple moons ago. Jaystar then turned to Featherfoot, remembering that she was still so young. Why was StarClan so cruel to take Featherfoot's life even though she probably had seasons upon seasons left? Even Hazeltail who had been a warrior when Jaystar was born wasn't old enough to join StarClan!

"We know you would, Jaystar. That's what makes you such a brave leader and a loving friend. I was happy to have fought beside you today and I know that if I had to give my life for anyone's pride, I was glad it was for yours," Hazeltail dipped her head for the last time towards Jaystar and the golden brown leader felt too choked up to speak. Hazeltail then looked to the stars and murmured, "Anyway, death is inevitable and because of it, I am know reunited with old friends. Goodbye Jaystar." And with that Hazeltail and Flowerpaw disappeared.

Turning to Featherfoot- who was still standing beside Jaystar- she wondered why the StarClan cat was still staring at her. Featherfoot nodded to a point a couple pawsteps away from them and Jaystar recognized the golden brown fur; the unblinking gray eyes. Looking back at Featherfoot, Jaystar watched as her former warrior dipped her head and meowed, "It's time for you to return, Jaystar, but may I ask just one favor?" Jaystar dipped her head. "Send someone to tell my parents will you? Stormfur and Brook have the right to know."

Jaystar nodded and when she opened her eyes, she was once again in ShadowClan's camp.

-

"Jaystar!" Jaystar looked at Brokenheart who was bounding over to her. Jaystar looked for Brookclaw and found her kin wrestling with Bumblethroat. Glancing around, Jaystar saw each of her Clanmates fighting another ShadowClan warrior. Mousewhisker and Dovewing were side to side, sheltering two lumps of fur behind them. With a sinking heart, Jaystar recognized Hazeltail and Featherfoot. Lionblaze was fighting like TigerClan, attacking Oakstar, Rowanclaw, and Tigerfur alone. Jaystar tensed her muscles to help him when Brokenheart stepped in front of her, snarling, "Don't be a mousebrain, Jaystar. Littlecloud and Flamecloud are trying to break up the fight. If the attacker's leader charges back into the fight then its going to be that much harder for them to stop everyone from clawing at each other. Come with me. The apprentice, Badgerpaw, she got hurt and is in the medicine cats' den away from the fighting. Rabbitclaw is there too."

Hearing her son's name, Jaystar limped behind Brokenheart who led her into a den. There Rabbitclaw was crouched beside Badgerpaw who Jaystar thought was dead until the apprentice looked at her when she padded into the den. "Jaystar!" At Badgerpaw's cry, Rabbitclaw looked up and Jaystar locked eyes with him, silently apologizing for attacking his Clan. When Jaystar had issued the order to attack ShadowClan, she hadn't even been thinking about Rabbitclaw. Jaystar realized that Blackstar was probably looking down at her from StarClan. She had knowingly sent out a patrol to attack ShadowClan when she knew how much it meant to him. It was probably second only behind her, Rushleaf, and Rabbitclaw.

"Well now that you are away from the battle, I'm going to help Littlecloud and Flamecloud calm down the fighters. Rabbitclaw, would you like to help me?" Rabbitclaw nodded and- without casting another glance at Jaystar- followed Brokenheart out of the den. Badgerpaw watched the two ShadowClan toms leave before turning to Jaystar, meowing, "That was your son right? Bumblethroat told me that he had joined ShadowClan when he was an apprentice." Jaystar nodded and Badgerpaw added, "I'm sorry, Jaystar. That must be so hard for you. I don't think I would be able to survive if Bearpaw was choosing to live in another Clan." Jaystar nodded again and Badgerpaw paused before asking, "Are you okay, Jaystar? You seem like your thinking about something."

"Were you in the battle when I lost one of my lives?" Badgerpaw looked shocked so Jaystar took that as a no. "Well my killer was Brookclaw, Rabbitclaw's daughter. The strange thing about Brookclaw attacking me is because I always trusted her. It was Brokenheart who I always thought would be first to attack his kin." Jaystar was surprised that she was telling Badgerpaw everything, but she wanted some cat to understand what she was feeling. The only other cat who knew of Jaystar's previous feelings to Brokenheart had been Firestar and he had been dead for a good number of moons now. Maybe Jaystar wanted some cat to know her feelings in case she died before telling anyone else. Badgerpaw seemed to be that cat. Jaystar knew it.

What Jaystar didn't know was that another cat had listened to her words and as that cat emerged from the entrance of the den. Jaystar felt her blood run cold. "It's nice to know that you didn't trust me."

It was Brokenheart.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 86

"Brokenheart..." Jaystar took a step closer to her kin, but he shook his head and meowed, "Littlecloud and Flamecloud managed to persuade Oakstar to stop the fighting for today. Mousewhisker is waiting with the rest of your Clanmates." And without looking back at Jaystar, Brokenheart stalked out of the den and Jaystar wondered if she had brought him closer to Brookclaw. With a heavy heart, Jaystar followed Brokenheart out of the den, Badgerpaw flanking her. Jaystar blinked as she looked around the bloody ShadowClan camp, wondering how she had let her anger get so out of control. Cats were all limping towards Littlecloud while two limp bodies- two cats of Jaystar's own Clan- were in the center of camp, guarded by their still alive Clanmates.

Lionblaze and Dovewing were hovered above Featherfoot while Badgerpaw bounded over to help Bumblethroat carry Hazeltail. Mousewhisker was circling his Clanmates protectively, his green eyes wide with grief and with a jolt, Jaystar remembered that Hazeltail was his sister. Looking past her deceased, Jaystar realized that her Clanmates weren't exactly in their best conditions. Both of Mousewhisker's ears were torn while Bumblethroat was looking through swollen eyes. Lionblaze had a small cut in his throat, but nothing too serious while Dovewing was limping on three paws. Jaystar's shoulder still hurt from where Brookclaw had attacked her, but she knew she could wait until she returned to camp and saw either Leafpool or Applefrost. Badgerpaw didn't have any noticeable injuries, but she leaned on Bumblethroat as though she was very tired. Which she should be. This was a huge battle for an apprentice.

Without looking at Oakstar, Jaystar padded towards her Clanmates and ordered, "Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, take Featherfoot's body back to camp along with Hazeltail's. Bumblethroat, Badgerpaw, follow them until they are back in ThunderClan territory and then wait at the border for me and Dovewing. Dovewing, lean on my shoulder. I'll help you get back to camp."

"I could loo-" Littlecloud's voice trailed off as Oakstar snarled at his medicine cat. Littlecloud bowed his head in defeat, but Jaystar saw him glance at her apologetically. Nodding to Littlecloud, Jaystar brushed her pelt against Dovewing's and the two of them limped back to ThunderClan territory.

*

"Jaystar, what happened?" Bearpaw asked as Jaystar made her way closer towards ThunderClan camp, accompanied by Bumblethroat, Dovewing, and Badgerpaw. "I passed Mousewhisker and Lionblaze a few moments ago. I can't believe Hazeltail and Featherfoot are-" Bearpaw's green eyes stretched in horror as she thought about her dead Clanmates.

"I know," Jaystar meowed softly, resting her tail on her apprentice's shoulder, "Bearpaw, what are you doing out of camp? I thought I told everyone to stay in camp until we returned." Jaystar wasn't angry that her apprentice had disobeyed her orders; there was too much grief for anger, but she wanted to know what had possessed Bearpaw to leave the safety of the camp to wander around the forest.

"After you were gone so long, Squirrelflight wanted to take a small patrol over to the ShadowClan border in case you needed help. I volunteered to go as well as Foxfang and Butterflypaw. When we reached the ShadowClan border and didn't hear anything, we changed course and headed towards the WindClan border. Then Squirrelflight told me to return to camp and see if you had gotten home yet. I passed Mousewhisker and Lionblaze and they said that you were on your way so I just waited for you," Bearpaw finished and Jaystar nodded understanding Squirrelflight's concern.

"Okay then Bearpaw, I want you to fetch Squirrelflight's patrol and-"

"There's no need for that, Jaystar."

Jaystar turned and saw Squirrelflight, Foxfang, and Butterflypaw pad into the clearing. Dipping her head to her senior warriors, Jaystar continued, "Then let's all return to camp. There are some cats who have proven to be good warriors," Jaystar glanced at Bearpaw and Badgerpaw and watched with amusement as their eyes widened in surprise.

*

"Bearpaw, Badgerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Jaystar watched with satisfaction as Bearpaw and Badgerpaw nodded, Bumblethroat and Mousewhisker behind them. Since Bearpaw was Jaystar's own apprentice, the Clan deputy had offered to stand beside her. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bearpaw from now on you will be known as Beargaze. StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Badgerpaw from now on you will be known as Badgerleaf. StarClan honors your patience and your wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Jaystar rested her head on each of the apprentices' heads and felt them lick her shoulder. Then they stood close together as their Clanmates cheered for them.

"Beargaze, Badgerleaf. Beargaze, Badgerleaf."

Once the cheers died down, Jaystar raised her tail and the Clan fell silent, "Tonight, we lost two great warriors: Hazeltail and Featherfoot. Both cats will be honored for their love and their courage for no cats have had any purer blood," Jaystar glanced at Rustpaw, Hazeltail's apprentice, who had her head bowed. "Hazeltail had an apprentice and while we will always remember her, Rustpaw needs to be trained by another warrior." Jaystar turned and spotted the white pelt of Rustpaw's new mentor. "Ashgaze, you have not had an apprentice yet. You will mentor Rustpaw for the rest of her time as an apprentice."

Like Beargaze and Badgerleaf before, the Clan burst out into cheers, "Ashgaze, Rustpaw. Ashgaze, Rustpaw."

Jaystar looked at her Clanmates with pride, but suddenly her vision went black except for a lone cat standing in front of her. It was Jayfeather.

_"Jaystar, the battle is done, but the war is far from over. When shadows gain control of light, forests will die and rocks will tumble killing many. And without planning the consequences, shadows will sink as the time of the Clans end."_

Jaystar blinked and she was back in her camp. Jayfeather was gone, but his chilling prophecy remained in Jaystar's mind.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 87

"Rushleaf, you have not had your first apprentice yet even though you have proven yourself as a warrior a dozen times. Make Crookedpaw into a cat ThunderClan can be proud of," Jaystar watched as Rushleaf and Crookedpaw touched noses and then turned onto the new apprentice's littermates. Even though Crookedpaw , Cedarkit, and Stripekit were younger then six moons, Jaystar felt that ThunderClan needed to display their strength to the forest once more. Especially since more cats had died with the war between ShadowClan and RiverClan whose ambitious new leader- Volestar- wanted to steal ThunderClan territory. Jaystar still privately mourned for the death of Mistystar who had always shown ThunderClan kindness, but she mourned more for her dead clanmates.

Rustpaw, Ferncloud, and Purdy were three cats who had died in the attack by ShadowClan a moon ago. Jaystar made sure that Rustpaw received her warrior name before heading to StarClan and Tigerpaw had stood by his sister's limp body as they both were given the honor of becoming warriors. Tigerheart was still full of grief for Ruststripe, but Jaystar knew that he would one day realize that his sister had given her life for her Clan. The same way any warrior wanted to go down. While Jaystar missed all three cats terribly, two other deaths had made her forget that she was leader of ThunderClan and not a tiny kit. When Leafpool died due to greencough- the last thing the Clan had needed- Jaystar was devasted, but when Squirrelflight had joined StarClan just two days later because of ShadowClan, Jaystar wanted to die. She had lost two mentors in less then a moon!

"Thornclaw, you a warrior I deeply trust. Make Cedarpaw a warrior the whole Clan can trust," Jaystar watched as the two cats touched noses and immediatly turned to Stripekit, the young cat who looked so much like Stripepool. "Brackenspot, you are young, but you know the warrior code by heart and know everything that comes with being a warrior... the love... the grief..." Jaystar was referring to Brackenspot's mother, Stripepool, who had died because of Rosestripe- the former Clan deputy- turned traitor. "Teach Stripepaw everything that you learned from the warrior code and your own life experiences. Teach her everything I taught you and so much more." Jaystar blinked, surprised that she was giving her former apprentice an apprentice of her own. It was so hard to keep track of time when it disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Once the ceremony was done, Jaystar flicked her tail to Mousewhisker who bounded forward immediatly, a determined look in his green eyes. In a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the Clan's celebration, Jaystar whispered, "Take Lionblaze, Brambleheart, and Spiderleg to the ShadowClan border and check things out. I want to make sure everything is quiet." Jaystar had chosen those four warriors because they were some of her strongest warriors. Mousewhisker, her deputy; Lionblaze, the best fighter in the Clan; Brambleheart, the young yet wise tabby; and Spiderleg, whose grief for Stripepool made him into a powerful warrior. As Jaystar watched the cats leave- her half-brother, her friend, her daughter's mate, and her sister's mate- she did not even think that she would never see three of those faces again.

*

"It's dusk," Rushleaf whispered where she sat with Jaystar and Icestorm. The setting sun was darkening the sky and Jaystar could just see a few warriors of StarClan appearing in Silverpelt. Turning her head in confusion, Jaystar asked, "So it's dusk?"

"You sent them out a sunhigh and it's dusk!" Icestorm wailed and Jaystar finally understood the white warrior's concern. It had been a long time since Jaystar had sent the patrol out and although she wouldn't express her fears to her clanmates, she was beginning to get worried. Although she didn't appear half as crazy as Icestorm who was worried for her mate, son, and brother. Rushleaf had begun to stalk around in circles, anxious for the return of her mate. Jaystar turned once more to Icestorm and reassured, "They'll be here! They'll be here!"

"We've been waiting all night! They should have been here by now!" Rushleaf yowled along side of Icestorm and Jaystar gave her daughter a comforting lick on the head. In a kind voice, the same voice she had once used when Rushleaf was a kit, Jaystar meowed, "Get some sleep. Both of you. I'll stay up and as soon as them come, I'll come and wake you both up."

Both cats were about to protest when a painful yowl sounded from the entrance. The yowl brought out several members of the Clan. Bumblethroat emerged from the warriors' den, his gray fur bristling while Butterflypaw flew out of the apprentice's den. Foxfang had followed Bumblethroat while Coalpaw ran out of the den after his sister. Lionblaze was stumbling through the entrance of the camp, Mousewhisker leaning heavily on him. Jaystar sprinted towards them while Icestorm practically tackled her mate. It was then that Jaystar got a really good view of Mousewhisker. Her deputy had fallen down once Lionblaze stopped supporting him and Jaystar saw why.

Both of Mousewhisker's ears were torn badly while his eyes were scarred beyond repair. His throat was still losing a lot of blood and before Jaystar could even call for Applefrost, he was there, pressing cobwebs to Mousewhisker's throat. Jaystar glanced hopefully at her medicine cat, but Applefrost shook his head, mewing, "He's lost too much blood. All I can do is make his journey to StarClan easier." There was pain in Applefrost's voice and Jaystar knew it wasn't just because Mousewhisker was dying. This was the first time Applefrost was a true medicine cat and he hadn't been able to save his patient.

Jaystar then glanced to Rushleaf who was at Lionblaze's side, demanding, "Where is Brambleheart?" Rushleaf then seemed to remember that her mate wasn't the only cat missing because she added, "And Spiderleg?"

Lionblaze turned away from Rushleaf and looked Jaystar straight in the eye. "Jaystar, Brambleheart and Spiderleg are dead."


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 88

Rushleaf raced out of the entrance of the camp and Jaystar nodded towards Bumblethroat and Foxfang to follow her. Turning back to the group of cats still surrounding her, Jaystar turned to Lionblaze and asked, "How did they die?"

"ShadowClan," Lionblaze snarled, his amber eyes alive with anger. "They were waiting for us as we checked the border. Oakstar, Rowanclaw, Brookclaw, Dawnclaw! I never saw so much ShadowClan warriors! The only two cats that didn't fight were Rabbitclaw and Brokenheart. At least some cats remember their loyalties!"

Jaystar sighed, glad that her son and grandson had managed to stay out of such dirty fighting. Jaystar wasn't even concerned about Brookclaw. That piece of foxdung could die for all she cared. Applefrost looked up from where he tended to Mousewhisker's limp body and asked, "Did any ShadowClan cats die?"

"I don't know, Applefrost. When I saw Mousewhisker get attacked, I told everyone to run while I helped him escape Oakstar's claws. We managed to get far until I realized that Brambleheart and Spiderleg were not with us. I went backwards and there they were. Both of them dead. I should have stayed with them... I should have stayed with them..." Lionblaze murmured, his anger dying down and grief took its place. With a jolt, Jaystar realized that Lionblaze had lost his son. Jaystar closed her eyes, remembering Amberkit... but now was no time for grief. It was time for action.

"Icestorm, will you take Butterflypaw and Coalpaw towards the ShadowClan border to recover Brambleheart and Spiderleg's bodies," Jaystar ordered, trying to be a good leader even though all she wanted to do was be a kit again. "Lionblaze... if you are feeling up to it..."

"I'll do anything you want, Jaystar," Lionblaze meowed, standing on shaky paws. Icestorm let him lean on her and Jaystar remembered that a long time ago, Lionblaze had debated on whether he loved Icestorm or Heathertail more. There was no second thoughts now; Jaystar could tell that Lionblaze and Icestorm were meant to be.

"Good. Then I want you to come with me to WindClan's camp. We can't face ShadowClan alone and StarClan knows that RiverClan won't help us." Lionblaze nodded and Jaystar turned to Applefrost, adding, "If we aren't back soon send a patrol of warriors out looking for us. I don't want any cat out on their own."

Applefrost nodded and as Jaystar began to run beside Lionblaze, she heard him call, "Good luck!"

*

"Can you believe this is really happening? First the cats who fought in ShadowClan's camp... then the cats who died when ShadowClan attacked us... then Leafpool and Squirrelflight and now this? Is this a sign that StarClan wants ThunderClan to be destroyed?" Lionblaze panted as they ran, getting closer and closer to the WindClan border.

"No," Jaystar meowed firmly, recalling Jayfeather's words. This wasn't a sign that ThunderClan should be destroyed. It was a sign that _all _the Clans should be destroyed. As Jayfeather had said, the time of the Clans were ending.

Suddenly a dark shape crashed onto Jaystar's back and she felt her self fall onto the ground underneath the weight of her attack. Lionblaze snarled, but then stopped and instead mewed, "Crowfeather! Crowfeather, stop! Its us!"

Jaystar's attacker jumped off her and she looked up to see that it was indeed Crowfeather standing before them. In an ashamed voice, Crowfeather meowed, "I'm sorry. I thought you were ShadowClan..."

Jaystar exchanged a surprised glance with Lionblaze and asked, "ShadowClan attacked you as well?"

"You can say that," Crowfeather snarled, "They came here with all of their warriors and killed everyone! Warriors... apprentices... queens... they didn't care! I got out with Breezepelt just as the fighting got really thick, but he didn't make it. He died with me by the border." Jaystar heard the sadness in Crowfeather's voice and wanted to comfort him, but knew she would only be clawed at. "I went back to the camp and everyone..." Crowfeather couldn't finish.

"Crowfeather, is Heathertail-" Lionblaze whispered and Crowfeather nodded.

"She was one of the first to be attacked. I tried to help her, but there was too many of them," Crowfeather hissed sadly, "She was in no condition to fight. She was expecting Breezepelt's kits, you know?" Jaystar glanced at Lionblaze and saw that his face was etched with grief. It was also then that Jaystar realized that Crowfeather was not finished talking, "Lionblaze, if I had died in that attack then I realized I would never had gotten to say I'm sorry to you for rejecting you when I found out you were my kits. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, where ever they are, I hope they know that I'm sorry. Where is your mother? I've got to talk to Leafpool... explain..."

Jaystar gave a silent gasp as she realized Crowfeather didn't know. Jaystar opened her jaws to explain, but Lionblaze beat her to it, "Crowfeather, Leafpool is dead. She died from greencough. We were all so busy preparing for upcoming battles with ShadowClan that we didn't have any catmint."

Crowfeather bowed his head and Jaystar suggested, "Crowfeather, if every cat is really dead then you don't have a home. Come to ThunderClan with us. We are planning an attack against ShadowClan and we could use your fighting style."

Crowfeather looked up and meowed, "Thank you, Jaystar. I would be happy to fight for Heathertail. For Breezepelt. For Leafpool."

*

"I say these words before Mousewhisker, so his spirit will hear and approve my choice," Jaystar glanced around at her warriors including Crowfeather who sat in the back with Lionblaze and Icestorm. Rushleaf, Butterflypaw, and Coalpaw were crouched near Brambleheart's body while all of Spiderleg's many children- Toadflower, Brackenspot, Brownfeather, Heavystorm, Moonwhisker, and Tigerheart- stood by their father's body. When she had said this same speech, moons ago for Mousewhisker's ritural, she had had some difficulty choosing a deputy. Now there was only one cat who she knew could take on the responsibility in these dark times. Jaystar glanced at him and their eyes locked: gray with amber.

"Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 89

Jaystar stood at the border with ShadowClan, half a dozen of her strongest warriors behind her. Crowfeather and Lionblaze were talking strategy, the first real father son thing they had done since discovering the truth. Beargaze clawed at the ground impatiently while Bumblethroat and Badgerleaf said their goodbyes, not knowing if they would see each other again. Foxfang was giving advice to Butterflypaw, trying to make sure his apprentice was ready to go to such a dangerous battle. Jaystar had not been sure about bring Butterflypaw to the battle with ShadowClan, but the brown apprentice practically demanded to be allowed to fight. Butterflypaw wanted to fight for her Clan and for her deceased father, Brambleheart.

"If you aren't back by sunhigh, I'm sending a group of cats after you," Sandstorm meowed and Jaystar was glad that the pale ginger warrior wanted to help in anyway possible. Jaystar had almost picked Sandstorm to be apart of the offense group until the warrior said she didn't want to join them. It was then that Jaystar realized how old Sandstorm was. Her mate and two daughters as well as two of her grandkits were already in StarClan while she still roamed the forest below Silverpelt. "We will be patrolling the forest until you return." And with, Sandstorm padded away, her patrol of cats behind her. Rushleaf was guiding Coalpaw and Crookedpaw since both apprentices were terrified to be out of the camp in such dangerous times.

Jaystar watched them go before turning to her own group of cats. "Shall we go on?"

When every cat nodded, Jaystar led them towards the ShadowClan border, in the direction of the camp that Jaystar had been to three times in her life. The first was to help ShadowClan during the fire; the second was to say goodbye to Blackstar as he was called to join StarClan; and the most recent, the battle with ShadowClan which resulted in the deaths of Hazeltail and Featherfoot. Jaystar couldn't believe that she was leading such a massive attack against ShadowClan when they were the Clan of her mate, her son, and her grandkits. Was Clan loyalty really more important than the bond you shared with your blood? Yes it was. If it wasn't then Jaystar would've stayed with Smoky and Floss when she learned the truth of her birth. If it wasn't then Brookclaw wouldn't have tried to kill Jaystar. Clan loyalty was the most important thing in a warrior's life. Blood came second.

"Jaystar, doesn't something seem odd to you?" Jaystar turned as Crowfeather padded at a quicker pace to catch up with her, his amber eyes troubled. "Like everything is dead? It was like this when ShadowClan attacked our camp. You could feel the ghosts of a whole Clan that had been destroyed, but you couldn't see it."

"I feel it too, Crowfeather," Lionblaze murmured from behind them, "Except I have a different experience that alerts me to this feeling. When Hollyleaf and Jayfeather died and I was the last of my litter, this is what if felt like. We weren't as large as a whole Clan, but we were a group all the same. I feel like I've lost them again."

"This is how it felt when Dustpelt and Ferncloud died! And when Spiderleg was called to join StarClan!" Foxfang called from the back, where he was making sure that Butterflypaw didn't fall too far behind. But Butterflypaw was doing okay for an apprentice and had something to add to the morbid discussion the senior warriors were having.

"It's like when Brambleheart died!"

Beargaze- who had been silent through the whole conversation- suddenly yowled, "Jaystar, do you smell that?" Jaystar sniffed the air and then turned back to Beargaze, shaking her head at her former apprentice. "It's dog! I'm sure of it!"

"Dog? Why would there be dog-" Jaystar began, but Crowfeather cut across her.

"She is right, Jaystar, I smell it too and not just one dog, but a whole pack."

"I smell it too!" Bumblethroat added and beside him Badgerleaf nodded rapidly.

"Okay if there is a dog or dogs here we need to find them so they don't surprise us when we are in ShadowClan camp." Jaystar then turned to Lionblaze and ordered, "Lionblaze take Beargaze for a quick scan around the territory." Lionblaze nodded and the two cats bounded away, deeper into ShadowClan territory while Jaystar took them through the entrance.

"Wow I haven't been here since... since the fight," Badgerleaf meowed as they entered ShadowClan camp. Jaystar was too having flashbacks of that day. Brookclaw turning on her; losing her life; the limp bodies of Hazeltail and Featherfoot.

"Keep your voice down, Badgerleaf, we don't want to alert-" But Foxfang's mew was cut off as a shape jumped on his back. Expecting to see a ShadowClan warrior, Jaystar was shocked to see that it was Willowshine clinging onto Foxfang's back.

"Willowshine?!"

Willowshine jumped off Foxfang upon hearing her name and stared at Jaystar, embarrassment in her blue eyes. "I'm Jaystar, I thought you guys were the dogs. It's hard to tell from up there." Willowshine nodded towards a tree branch and Jaystar could just barely make out another cat seated down looking at them. After a moment's hesititation, the hidden cat leapt down from the branch, revealing himself to be Brokenheart.

"Brokenheart?!" Jaystar exclaimed, shocked to see her kin with the RiverClan medicine cat. What was going on? "What happened? Why are you both hiding up there?"

"The dogs," Brokenheart spat, his black-and-white fur fluffing up, "They came out of no where. Oakstar had invited Volestar and the rest of RiverClan to stay in ShadowClan camp while they made plans to attack ThunderClan. WindClan was already out of the way," At this Crowfeather snarled. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I told Brookclaw it was a mousebrain idea to tell Oakstar that ShadowClan and RiverClan could rule together side by side if the other Clans were gone. StarClan must have been angry because they sent the dogs on us. We are the only ones left I think."

Jaystar was about to ask something when Lionblaze raced through the entrance, Beargaze beside him. "There was no sign of the dogs other than their scent. If anything it appears they went to RiverClan."

"To track down any remaining survivors," Brokenheart growled while Crowfeather added,

"I don't get it. Dogs normally go where there is more prey scent. Why didn't they head to ThunderClan?"

"Because StarClan only sent the dogs to attack ShadowClan and RiverClan! We were meant to be wiped out!" Willowshine wailed and Jaystar stepped forward, remembering Jayfeather's prophecy.

"StarClan doesn't want ShadowClan and RiverClan to be destroyed. Nor WindClan. They want all the Clans to be destroyed," Jaystar then explained the prophecy to everyone. "I believe that when Jayfeather said that the end of the Clans would come it meant that we would join together as one. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan."

"Then why is ThunderClan still have the whole Clan together?" Brokenheart growled from beside Willowshine and Jaystar stared him straight in the eye, already knowing the answer.

"Because our threat hasn't come yet."


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 90

LAST CHAPTER BEFORE EPILOGUE !!

Jaystar led her hunting party deeper into the silent forest where barely any mice scurried the ground or any birds called from the trees. It was an omen. An omen of terrible things coming their way. Jaystar felt did as did Dovewing who walked beside her. The two of them- plus the medicine cats, Applefrost and Willowshine- had been trying to figure out what Jayfeather meant when the time of the Clans would be over. Were all the Clan cats really going to die? Or did StarClan have some greater destiny for them? Jaystar tried to talk to Jayfeather again, but he would not walk with her in her dreams. Was he ashamed to tell her they were going to die?

"I don't know how you ThunderClan cats can stand hunting in the forest," Crowfeather growled softly from where he walked in between Lionblaze and Dovewing. Since the news of the dog pack, Jaystar had ordered that all patrols have a minimum of five warriors. Five cats weren't enough to stop a whole dog pack, but it was better than two or three.

"I know what you mean, Crowfeather, its so different from ShadowClan territory," Brokenheart meowed, bringing up the rear of the patrol. Jaystar had always started going hunting with Brokenheart and Crowfeather- never letting them out of her sight. If something were to happen to the two of them- Willowshine as well- then ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan would be completely gone. With them still alive at least a small hope remained for the destroyed Clans. "It's so light. There are hardly any shadows to stalk in."

"Squirrel," Lionblaze whispered suddenly and every cat dropped to a crouch, glancing around until they saw the small creature nibbling on a nut. Crowfeather took a step forward, but Lionblaze put his tail in front of him. "You got the rabbit earlier. Let a ThunderClan warrior show you how to catch a squirrel. Dovewing, go!"

Dovewing nodded and sprang forward. In the middle of her jump, the squirrel looked up and spotted them, taking off into the forest, Dovewing hot on its tail. Turning to Lionblaze, Jaystar ordered, "After her. I don't want any cat left alone."

Lionblaze sprang to follow her, but Dovewing returned a moment later, her eyes wide with horror. Lionblaze was first to speak. "Dovewing, what's wrong? Is it the dogs?"

In one word Dovewing explained everything...

In one word Dovewing made Jaystar's heart stop...

In one word Dovewing revealed the threat that would destroy ThunderClan...

Fire.

*

"Everyone try and get as many cats out of the territory as possible! Take them to Smoky's barn!" Jaystar ordered as they ran, her sides heaving as she knew this was the end for ThunderClan. Firestar's Clan. Her Clan. As Jaystar headed towards her camp, she could start scenting the smell of smoke and if she looked hard enough, fire danced in between the trees.

As she ran, Jaystar was having flashbacks and knew it was her life flashing before her eyes...

Becoming a medicine cat apprentice...

The first battle with ShadowClan...

Earning her warrior name...

Giving birth to Rabbitclaw, Rushleaf, and Amberkit...

Mentoring Brackenspot...

Becoming ThunderClan's deputy...

Her nine lives...

And now this. Jaystar knew that when she was with StarClan, she would always remember this night. The night she died.

Jaystar didn't remember going into ThunderClan camp, but she did remember what she saw there. Dozens of cats- her Clanmates- racing around, searching for the kits and apprentices. The youngest must escape first.

As soon as they entered the camp, Jaystar's patrol abandoned her to help their Clanmates, already coughing with all the smoke in the air.

"Jaystar! Jaystar!" Jaystar turned and watched Stripepaw stumble towards her, the younger cat's eyes red because of the smoke. "Jaystar, have you seen my mother or Cedarpaw? I can't find them anywhere!"

"What about Toadflower?" Surely Blossomwhisker's mate would know where she was as long with his missing kit.

Stripepaw shook her head and whispered, "Jaystar, Toadflower is dead. He and Crookedpaw died when the apprentices' den collasped."

Jaystar glanced at the apprentices' den and saw that it was nothing more than a pile of ash. Turning back to Stripepaw with a heavy heart, Jaystar murmured, "I'll go find them. Go and stay with Lionblaze. He'll help you to escape."

Jaystar watched Stripepaw run away and raced around, searching for Blossomwhisker brown coat. Jaystar was still mourning over the loss of Toadflower- one of her best friends- but she knew she couldn't grieve right now. There was too much happening.

Jaystar ducked her head into the warriors' den and almost left until she recognized the black-and-white heap of fur in the corner. It was Cedarpaw! And beside him was Blossomwhisker! Jaystar padded towards them and watched as Cedarpaw opened her amber eyes and stared at her. "Jaystar? Jaystar, Blossomwhisker won't wake up."

Jaystar glanced down and saw that another old friend had joined StarClan. Bending down to touch her muzzle to Blossomwhisker's fur, Jaystar murmured, "I'm sorry, Cedarpaw, but theres nothing anyone can do now. Here let me help you get out of here."

Jaystar let Cedarpaw lean on her shoulder and the two of them stumbled out of the warriors' den in time to hear Beargaze yowl, "The fire's at the entrance! We're trapped!"

"What about the hidden entrance? The one we found our about seasons ago!" This yowl was Bumblethroat's and Jaystar spotted him, helping Badgerleaf walk towards the nursery where there was enough rumble to climb out and escape. Jaystar was about to follow them when another voice called out.

"I already tried over there! The fire is too close!" It was Foxfang who was racing around the whole camp, trying to make sure everyone was okay. Jaystar snarled under her breath. Was StarClan really trying to kill them?

_"Jaystar, try the wall," _Jaystar glanced at the stone wall that had a couple ledges where a cat- if they had wings- could jump on to. What was Jayfeather thinking?! No cat could jump up there, but Jaystar then realized what Jayfeather was trying to do. Give her hope.

"Everyone try the wall!" Jaystar yowled and like she predicted, many cats were challenging her decision.

"What?!" That was Butterflypaw.

"Are you mousebrain, Jaystar?" That was Sandstorm.

"We can't jump that high!" That was Coalpaw.

"Just do it! We don't have another choice!" That was Thornclaw, always keeping calm under hard siturations. Jaystar hoped her made it out alive. There was not many cats like him.

Jaystar grabbed Cedarpaw's scruff in her mouth and jumped up to the closest ledge, praying she would not fall. When stone touched her paws, Jaystar began springing up the rest of the ledges, hope flying in her chest. Were they going to make it?

Suddenly a stone gave way and Jaystar felt herself fall backwards.

"No!" She yowled, but it was too late. Jaystar and Cedarpaw slammed onto the stone that served as their ground for many seasons and the rocks tumbled on what remained of ThunderClan's camp.

The end of the Clans had come.

*

Jaystar opened her eyes and found herself at the island, surrounded by dozens upon dozens of cats.

Blackstar was there with Rabbitclaw and Amberkit, Rushleaf close by. Jaystar's heart sunk as she realized her daughter didn't make it out alive... Jaystar took a step towards them, but Blackstar shook his head. There would be time for them to see each other again soon.

Brackenfur and Sorreltail were there too with their real kits: Molepaw, Honeyfern, Stripepool, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost. There was also a small golden brown kit who Jaystar took to be Rustkit. The kit that she had replaced.

Jaystar noticed that Leafpool was by herself, watching her Clanmates reunite with one another. Why was she alone? Was Crowfeather still alive? Did the Clans still live?

"The Clans are gone, Jaystar," Jaystar turned and saw Jayfeather padding towards her, his cloudy blue eyes sharp with pain as he spoke, "Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River will soon fade from all living cats memory, but not all cats will forget. There are survivors of this and they will rebuild the warrior code, uniting cats underneath one Clan."

"What Clan?" Jaystar asked, finding herself whispering.

"Walk with me, Jaystar, and I will show you the future. Walk with me and I will show you how JayClan triumphs."

Author's Note: Well there it is. There will soon be another chapter about explaining what happened to JayClan a season after the end of the first Clans... you will see some familiar faces and some new.

I will also be adding a chapter explaining the changes made from my first copy of this story and the new one. You don't have to read it, but I thought I would upload it for fun.


	89. Chapter 89

JayClan's Alliances

Leader Lionstar: golden tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly deputy of ThunderClan

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Deputy Dovewing: gray she-cat, formerly warrior of ThunderClan (ALSO QUEEN)

Medicine Cat Willowshine: silver she-cat, formerly medicine cat of RiverClan

Warriors Turtleclaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, formerly warrior of ThunderClan

Cloud: white tom, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Brokenheart: black-and-white tom with green eyes, formerly warrior of ShadowClan

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Crowfeather: smoky black tom with amber eyes , formerly warrior of WindClan

Apprentices: Frostpaw: white tom with green eyes, son of Cloud and Turtleclaw

Flowerpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, daughter of Cloud and Turtleclaw

Queens Dovewing: (see deputy), mother of Brokenheart's kits: Songkit (golden she-kit) Birchkit (brown tom) Whitekit (whit she-kit)

Elders Smoky: gray-and-white tom, formerly loner

Floss: gray-and-white she-cat, formerly loner

Author's Note: I know that usually a deputy can't be a queen, but I thought that the circumstances could allow it. Erin Hunter once said that Lionblaze would be leader and the fourth apprentice would be his deputy.

Now on to the epilogue...

Epilogue

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please report under HighTree for a Clan meeting!" Songkit opened her dark gray eyes, Lionstar's familiar call pulling her from her dream. Beside her, Songkit's brother, Birchkit, yawned as he too woke up, revealing sharp rows of pointed teeth. On Songkit's other side was her sister, Whitekit, who was still sleeping.

Songkit was very protective of her youngest sibling because the white kit had been carried off by a hawk four moons earlier. Thanks to Lionstar and Turtleclaw, Whitekit had been rescued, but had fallen a terrible height once the hawk finally dropped her. This accident had damaged Whitekit's mind, making the white kit blind. Their medicine cat, Willowshine, had done everything and every cat in the Clan had prayed to StarClan, but Whitekit remained blind and probably would be for the rest of her life.

Songkit had once heard her father, Brokenheart, mutter, "Why were we expecting sympathy from StarClan when it was them that destoyed us?"

Songkit's mother, Dovewing, had answered, "StarClan had no control over what happened to the Clans, Brokenheart, you know that. StarClan could only warn us which they did. Had they not, JayClan would probably not be thriving now."

JayClan was the only Clan by the lake and named for Jaystar, the last leader of ThunderClan. Brokenheart had once told her that Jaystar had been her kin and she had been named for her greatgrandmother's warrior name. Birchkit and Whitekit were named for Dovewing's parents who had lost their lives when ThunderClan was destroyed.

"What does Lionstar want?" Dovewing stirred beside Songkit and the young kit turned to stare as her mother rose to her paws, stretching. "You three don't receive your apprentice names for another moon." Dovewing paused and then shrugged, bending down to murmur in Whitekit's ear, "Wake up, love."

Whitekit blinked her cloudy blue eyes open and stared at her kin, making Songkit's fur prickle with frustration. The way Whitekit was staring at them made it seem like she could see them all! Why was StarClan so cruel?!

Whitekit continued to stare at them and then she whispered, "He came to me again. The cat with stars in his pelt. He says he knows what is like to be blind and will continue to walk by me."

"Are you talking about Jayfeather? He's a warrior of StarClan and he was blind," Whitekit shrugged at Dovewing's words while Birchkit snorted beside them, his amber eyes bright with playful humor.

"A StarClan warrior? Why would a StarClan warrior want to see _you_?" Birchkit teased and Whitekit threw herself on top of him, the two kits rolling around the nursery in a play fight.

"Now, now, you two," Songkit looked up as Brokenheart padded into the nursery, the small den seeming so much smaller with him in it. Seeing their father, Birchkit and Whitekit sprang apart, looking at him with respect in their eyes. All three kits looked up to Brokenheart because of the calming way he talked, making them feel safe. Birchkit had once suggested that he be leader of JayClan, but Songkit disagreed with him. Brokenheart was a good choice, but Lionstar... Songkit couldn't picture JayClan without Lionstar. "Everyone is ready for the meeting except you four. Let's go."

Songkit followed Brokenheart out of the nursery and onto the island where they made camp. Brokenheart had once told Songkit that the four Clans met here at the full moon for a time of peace and since cats from all four Clans made up JayClan, Lionstar had decided it should be the new location for the camp. It was well sheltered from enemies and while there wasn't a lot of prey on the island, hunting patrols left to journey by the lakeside. Dovewing had said that when JayClan went through its first leafbare, Cloud, Brokenheart, and Crowfeather had camped out by the lakeside, bringing home enough prey for eveyone to have their own with plenty of extras.

Lionstar was seated on top of the HighTree, the spot where Brokenheart told her that the Clan leaders had made announcements, the rest of the cats gathered below. Willowshine sat at the foot of the tree and Dovewing padded over to sit beside her as her spot as Clan deputy. Songkit felt her heart rise with pride as she acknowledged her mother's important place in the Clan. Cloud and Turtleclaw were sharing tongues while their kits- Frostpaw and Flowerkit- sat close to them. Crowfeather sat alone and Songkit immediatly veered away from him. Crowfeather was a brave warrior, but he was hard to get along with.

"Now that we are all here," Lionstar meowed, nodding to where Brokenheart sat with Songkit, Birchkit, and Whitekit near the two elders: Smoky and Floss, "Let's begin. Its been five moons since we became JayClan and I just want to remember those lost to us." Songkit didn't know any of the cats that her Clanmates were murmuring beside her, but she bowed her head all the same. "I would also like to say that I'm proud of all of you. Now that we made it through those dark times, we have emerged stronger than ever! We have emerged as JayClan!"

Jaykit squeaked in support of Lionstar's words while her Clanmates yowled around her, their lungs more powerful than hers. Songkit glanced around at everyone: Lionstar, standing proudly as he looked down at his Clan; Dovewing, running to touch noses with Brokenheart; Willowshine and Crowfeather yowling with pride; Turtleclaw and Cloud covering their kits with fierce licks; and the two elders, Smoky and Floss, nodding. Songkit saved her siblings for last. Birchkit and Whitekit had resumed their playfight and with a purr, Songkit joined them.

The time of the Clans was over.

The time of JayClan had just begun.

Author's Note: Well there's the last chapter. The next chapter will be just changes made from copy one to copy two of this story.


	90. Chapter 90

Changes

Author's Note: I wrote this story while reading The Sight and I didn't finish it until Outcast came out so from then to now a lot of changes happened in the story. Whether for my own personal interest or to keep in sync with Erin Hunter's fabulous books.

1. Jaystar's name was originally Juniperstar. The song part of her warrior name remained.

2. Jaystar was originally supposed to be the offspring of Firestar and Sandstorm along with Stripekit. Her parents were later changed to Brackenfur and Sorreltail and then to Smoky and Floss.

3. Leafpoolwas originally the cat to say the prophecy 'the strongest of two will save the Clan.' It was changed to Jayfeather since I didn't want to make Leafpool join StarClan just yet. This would've made Jaystar Jayfeather's apprentice.

4. Firestar was supposed to die when Jaystar was an apprentice resulting in Brambleclaw becoming leader with Dustpelt as his deputy. This was changed when Jaystar became Brackenfur and Sorreltail's kit. Dustpelt still died in both versions of the story.

5. Jaystar was originally supposed to be Toadflower's mate and their single kit was supposed to be Flowerpaw. This was changed drastically.

6. Toadflower was originally supposed to join StarClan and Jaystar was supposed to become mates with Blackstar, but then ThunderClan was supposed to find out. Gray was then supposed to come down from the mountains and become Jaystar's final mate. Gray and Jaystar were supposed to have Rabbitclaw, Rushleaf, and Amberkit. Rabbitclaw enver left to join ShadowClan, but Amberkit died in every version of the story.

7. Stripepool was supposed to have only one kit: Brackenspot. Brownfeather, Heavystorm, Moonwhisker, Ruststripe, and Tigerheart were added out of pure whim.

8. Mousewhisker was supposed to be attacked by a badger and blinded, resulting in him giving up his deputy position. He was never supposed to die, but Lionblaze was always going to succeed him.

9. The Clans weren't supposed to be destroyed. Jaystar was originally going to die from a desease that took all of her nine lives- sort've like Tigerstar- and the Clans became closer because of her death. Then seasons later they would morph into one Clan: JayClan. This was another change that was altered drastically.

10. Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, etc never died. This was only changed because of the books.

11. Dovewing and Ivypelt were never born. Applefrost and Ashgaze were supposed to be Birchfall and Whitewing's only kits. This was only changed because of the books.

Well these were the changes made in the book... what would the story have been like had they not been changed? The world will never know haha. Well thanks for reading and I hope to see all of you again real soon!


End file.
